Cien veces para siempre
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Existen muchas maneras de vivir, sentir y morir. Esta es la pregunta: ¿Podrían soportarlas todas?
1. Serie: Para quien (esconde un corazón)

¡Buenos días, tardes o noches, sempais! Mucho gusto saludarlos hoy e invitarlos cordialmente a otra pequeña contribución al Stoki de mi parte (nwn) Ahm, no sé qué decir exactamente ahora (.w.), la verdad es que esto ni se pensaba para convertirse en una historia de esta pareja (xD)... a lo largo de la semana, estrujándome los sesos para encontrar algo que me hiciera olvidar la Universidad, dejé volar mi imaginación y terminé escribiendo esto. Así que, supongo que espero que lo encuentren merecedor de su tiempo, porque realmente no sé qué sentido tiene (xDU).

**Advertencias: **Yaoi; -tremendo- OoC (en serio, ora si tengo razones dónde justificar eso, pero ya las irán encontrando por sí mismas); mundo alterno (nwn), con una de esas ideas que me llegan con demasiado chocolate.

**¡Atención!: **Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stan Lee. A él todo el crédito por haberse inventado todo y ofrecer a la humanidad historias que pasaron motivar la creación de películas con maravillosos actores (*-*)... Yo no puedo imaginarlos en cómic (=w=U) -y no tiene nada que ver con que jamás haya leído uno (xD)... o sí, quizá un poco-.

Realmente espero que gusten de este... ¿primer capítulo? A ser sincera, la idea es hacer varias pequeñas historias (hasta ahora independientes una de otra) acerca de esta linda parejita... pero por supuesto, eso es solo si ustedes creen que vale la pena (.w.)

¡En fin! Bajo advertencia no hay engaño, así que gracias por atreverse a continuar (nwnU)

* * *

**(~*~Cien veces "para siempre"~*~)**

**1**

**-/-Silencio-/-**

**_Para quien esconde el corazón_**

**_._**

Tenía sed. La garganta le ardía como si hubiera intentado tragar un metal caliente, pero eso no fue suficiente para empujarlo desde su pesado y delicioso letargo; apenas le hizo ligeramente consciente de que las sombras todavía se dibujaban a través de las paredes, aún más tangibles por la luz blanca de la luna que se colaba por la única ventana. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, soltando un suspiro quedo.

Tras sus párpados empezaron a desfilar imágenes difusas acerca de sus propias memorias, de recuerdos íntimos que a veces le hacían sonreír y en otras ocasiones, llorar. El sonido de las palabras susurrantes que alguna vez pronunciaron la gente a su alrededor se oían en su cabeza, rebotando en su cerebro con fuerza mientras él intentaba conciliarse de nuevo con el sueño al cien por ciento, hasta no ser consciente de nada. Ni siquiera del cuerpo que debiera estar descansando a su lado en la cama pero que, sin embargo, ya estaba ausente.

Solo hasta ese momento se obligó a abrir los ojos, realmente despierto y girar el cuello. Sus largas pestañas rubias cubrían los ojos casi del todo, pero incluso con la poca luz que rondaba la habitación, debería ser suficiente para entrever el brillo azul enturbiándose lentamente al descubrir que tenía razón: Ya nadie lo acompañaba.

Deslizó la mano sobre el colchón y las suaves telas de seda que acariciaban su piel y le provocaron un pequeño estremecimiento por lo frías y solitarias que se sentían. Precisamente, no encontrar la tibieza de quien fuera su amante cada noche es lo que dolía de despertar en las mañanas. La duda constante, el atisbo de esperanza que le quemaba en el pecho y se desvanecía entre sus manos como el humo; la irritación combinada con la desazón que se instalaban en su mente, dando lugar a un —desgraciadamente habitual— bufido exasperado.

Compuso una mueca. Ya con varios segundos de esa aplastante sensación en el pecho, logró espabilar lo suficiente su cabeza, por lo que se obligó a empujar las colchas con los pies y sentarse. Frotó sus ojos, deshaciendo las lagañas y ahogando un suspiro entretanto se peinaba el cabello rubio con los dedos. Algunos de los mechones lacios volvieron a resbalar a su frente, pero Steve apenas les prestó atención.

Hacía demasiado calor, se lamentó mientras fruncía el ceño, tanto que desearía poder quitarse el pantalón del pijama que se había colocado improvisadamente en la noche, pues aún a pesar de todo, continuaba dándole vergüenza recostarse desnudo cerca de Loki; como si no lo tocara cada noche, recorriendo con los labios la piel blanquísima y fría del moreno; como si necesitara esconderse de quien conocía cada centímetro de su piel; como si Loki fuera a quedarse más de tres horas después de que hiciesen el amor.

Siempre era lo mismo, no había por qué sorprenderse. A estas alturas, la sorpresa no era lo que más le llenaba de amargura la boca, sino la costumbre que se había formado entre ambos, algo tácito que decidió el cuerpo de Steve sin preguntarle qué tanto hería a su corazón despertar y abrazar la ausencia de Loki.

Se sobó el puente de la nariz, preguntándose exactamente qué intentaba hacer al eludir la verdad de que esto era una estupidez. Siempre lo supo, pero igual que la primera vez, deseaba creer en la mentira de que ambos podrían estar juntos. Esas —crueles y conciliadoras— palabras continuarían rondándole a través de cuánto tiempo el joven Laufeyson siguiera _encaprichado _por él.

Rogers había escuchado a sus amigos advertirle de ello una y otra vez, pero aunque su cerebro respondía con raciocinio, ahí en el departamento, arrinconado por el hombre de los ojos verdes, las defensas se le deshacían y terminaba accediendo, sucumbiendo al deseo que despertaba Loki en su interior. Aún más, darse cuenta de que tenía sentimientos encontrados le hacía soltar palabras cursis en el oído del otro, sin ser correspondido. Loki simplemente escuchaba, como si estuviera ofreciendo su cuerpo para el consuelo de aquellas pesadillas que un día atraparon a Steve y también permitiendo que un mocoso como él hablará desde el corazón, liberando secretos o pasiones que, esperaba muy en el fondo, menguaran conforme el tiempo pasara.

En alguna parte, quizá a Loki se le dibujaba la compasión por la ingenuidad de Steve, por los sentimientos retorcidos de amar a alguien del mismo sexo.

Las mejillas de Steve se colorearon de un intenso rojo. Jamás en su vida pensó admitir nada acerca de su homosexualidad, porque estaba mal. Su propia religión declaraba que gente como él iba a parar en el Infierno, por ir en contra de la ley natural del único Dios en quien podría creer alguna vez; a las gente como él, muchos decían, no existía oportunidad alguna de redención.

Nadie puede tener la más remota idea de cuánto se odiaba a sí mismo. Verse en el espejo y descubrir que algo andaba realmente mal con él, era una sensación indescriptible; Steve no tenía palabras en su vocabulario para expresarlo, pero no hacía falta oírlo cuando uno prestaba atención a sus ojos celestes, tan opacos, temerosos y cansados de ocultarse mientras él bajaba la mirada y caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela, que muchas veces parecía haber perdido el alma y era simplemente un cascarón vacío. A veces, tenía la oportunidad de fingir con éxito que todo estaba bien. Pero él sabía la verdad, pues a sus espaldas todos seguían señalándolo y él, en silencio, aceptaría que era poco menos que un fenómeno, incluso cuando en el siglo XXI, ya empezaba a aceptarse un poco a las personas de su… _condición. _

Y entonces, Loki simplemente apareció.

Hace seis años que llenaba su vida con un montón de emociones que bien sería difícil —e inútil— enumerar, y Steve intentó ignorarlas hasta el cansancio. No hacer caso del brillo en aquella mirada, tan inteligente y ávida de conocimiento; de las muecas frías que se embellecían en cuanto una media sonrisa se apoderaba del rostro pálido y casi demacrado de Loki; ni la forma en que se sentaba a leer en la biblioteca, bañado por la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana, ajeno a que Steve entraba solamente para verlo y leer los mismos libros que el moreno tomaba prestados.

Antes de darse cuenta, se absorbió por cada detalle de su figura, y cuando Thor —el hermano mayor de Loki—, dio por fin con la manera de —obligar— que éste se presentara con sus amigos, Steve descubrió que también adoraba la forma cínica en que se comportaba, aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que el sarcasmo y la hábil Lengua de Plata solamente escondían una gran fragilidad.

El de ojos verdes estaba celoso de Thor, y eso se podía ver a todas vistas. Steve notaba cuánto se esforzaba en sacar las mejores calificaciones —aunque al ser tan inteligente, apenas hacia esfuerzo—, y cuánto más intentaba pulir las habilidades con los deportes —siempre con menos resultado y saliendo frustrado de casi todo lo que respecta al asunto—, pero no se rendía. Quería ser reconocido, dejar de verse como una sombra al lado de Thor, quien a pesar de todo —lo bruto, egoísta y desconsiderado que llegaba a ser sin darse cuenta—, la gente continuaba prefiriendo sin apenas notar la presencia del menor.

Eso último era comprensible, tuvo que admitir, pues Loki tenía muy mala mano para soportar a la gente. A él le gustaban los espacios grandes y solitarios, razón por la cual se pasaba la vida en la biblioteca, evitando a la gente siempre que podía. Además de que, para aliviar el peso de que todos olvidaran su existencia, se empecinaba en odiarlos o verse a sí mismo demasiado superior, cuando en el fondo era claro que también había algo que detestaba de ser Loki, conocido únicamente por ser el hermano de Thor y nada más. Steve no entendía por qué Loki era tan renegado, a veces incluso por su propia familia. Como si a pesar de todo, él no perteneciera a ese lugar ni a ningún otro. Era entonces cuando Steve se daba cuenta de lo parecidos que eran, hasta cierto punto.

Por su parte, hace apenas unos meses que había sido capaz de verse ligeramente libre, y todo gracias a Loki. Él intentaba retribuirle de la misma manera, hacer de su carga algo menos pesado, pero Loki simplemente arqueaba una ceja y le decía que era un ridículo, que no había en el mundo nadie que lograra comprender lo usado y solo que se sentía. Pero ignoraba un hecho importante: Steve también se veía como un mero objeto y juguete que Laufeyson podía manipular a como se le diera la gana. Lo triste y ridículo del caso, es que al rubio parecía no importarle, con tal de tener a Loki unas horas.

La primera noche le costó entenderlo.

En la escuela, su maestro Coulson decidió ponerlos en pareja para el nuevo proyecto de física, y vaya la suerte de ambos chicos, quedaron emparejados por dos pequeños números pintados en rojo sobre un papel doblado. A Steve le hizo infinitamente feliz, aunque solamente cuando Loki se acercó a preguntarle cuál era el plan que se animó a decirle que podían quedarse de ver en su pequeño departamento, donde tenía una absoluta paz. Al moreno pareció animarle la idea, puesto que la otra opción era quedarse en su lujosa casa con Thor, Bruce, Tony y Clint no le agradaba un pelo.

—Al menos tendremos paz —sentenció, rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos—. Entonces, saliendo de la escuela iremos a tu casa, para terminar con esta tontería lo más pronto posible.

Las cosas no salieron del todo como habían planeado, puesto que mientras intentaban trabajar, algo falló y el cohete a propulsión que intentaban hacer, prácticamente explotó. Steve se apresuró a correr por agua y apagó el pequeño incendio que había dejado una mancha en el suelo. Ambos quedaron con la cara tiznada, y Steve fue el primero en romper el silencio, preguntando ansioso si no le había sucedido nada. Loki, debajo de la negrura de la cara estaba rojo y en la sien le sobresalía una pequeña venita que palpitaba mientras el chico apretaba la mandíbula.

—¿Loki? —Repitió al ver que era ignorado—. No pasa nada…

—¡Maldición! —Exclamó el moreno, poniéndose de pie y pateando los restos del cohete, haciendo que Steve se encogiera un poco mientras observaba la rabieta del de ojos verdes—. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no nada me sale bien? ¿Por qué no, por una vez en mi estúpida existencia, hacer algo perfecto?

—Loki —le llamó con apenas fuerza—. ¡Hey, Loki!

—¡Cierra la boca, idiota!

—Por favor, cálmate. Volveremos a empezar; no pasa nada. —Lamentable uso de palabras, pensó justo cuando el chico se viró para fulminarlo con los ojos encolerizado, brillando como si dentro de ellos hubiera un fuego inagotable. Steve tragó saliva, pero logró sonar firme—: Está bien.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que está bien? ¡Me equivoqué e hice volar nuestro proyecto! Mierda, deberías estar más enojado tú que yo. Incluso he quemado el piso de tu departamento.

Si esa fue su manera de disculparse, Steve jamás se lo preguntó. Por otro lado, tampoco es como si le hiciera falta escuchar nada parecido.

—No es para tanto—comentó Steve, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros y dedicándole su mejor sonrisa al chico—. Yo me haré cargo de eso más tarde. Y en cuanto al proyecto —hizo una pausa y se atrevió (quién sabe cómo) a levantar la mano y ponerla sobre la cabeza de Loki, peinándole los cabellos que ahora le caían en la frente—, al menos estamos bien y podemos empezar de nuevo. No hay problema.

Loki se hizo para atrás, con el ceño fruncido. Ver eso le produjo a Steve un golpe en el estómago, y se recordó que debía comportarse más recatado, que ya se había dejado llevar mucho al tocar esos lacios cabellos negros. El hermano de Thor refunfuñó algo que Steve no entendió, pero que parecía una sarta de insultos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no estás enojado? —Preguntó entonces el chico, tomando por sorpresa a Steve—. ¿De verdad crees que fue un accidente o empezarás a decir que intenté hacer una mala broma?

Steve pestañeó confundido hasta que recordó: Loki tenía fama de ser un muchacho que disfrutaba de las travesuras. Sin embargo, para las cosas de la escuela era alguien muy serio y no dudaba que su intención hubiese sido otra que la perfección.

Volvió a sonreírle, con naturalidad. De manera escueta, justo como lo sabía hacer. Loki se quedó en silencio.

—Fue un accidente y por supuesto que no estoy enfadado. ¿Por qué lo estaría? Errar es humano y a decir verdad, tú jamás te equivocas. —Soltó con cierto deje de admiración sincera, pero que pareció pasar desapercibido por Loki, a grandes escalas.

—No te burles de mí, Rogers —el tono ponzoñoso que aplicó el de ojos verdes fue suficiente para helarle la sangre a Steve. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su equivocación.

Y de alguna manera, Loki terminó discutiendo con él, soltándole improperios que le herían, refunfuñando durante demasiado tiempo y luego al fin, resaltando aquello que hizo de sus vivaces ojos verdes un iris sin vida, sin brillo, tan opaco y triste que Steve comprendió que el chico estaba dolido. Terminaron olvidando el proyecto y se quedaron hablando largas horas; Loki se desquitaba con palabras todo lo que parecía aquejarle de la vida, y Steve no dejaba de preguntarse cómo se había ganado la suficiente confianza para escuchar los secretos del joven. Bueno, no es como si sospechara que Loki jamás dijo nada de eso, o fuera tan egocéntrico como para pensar eso, pero el de ojos verdes se lo aclaró más adelante.

—Por supuesto —le había dicho entonces entre dientes—, todo mundo quiere estar con Thor. Es el sol y el centro del Universo entero, la perfección y belleza en persona. Los mismos Dioses enmudecen a su comparación. ¿Y yo qué tengo? ¿Una inteligencia que se ignora y un carácter apático que me separa de todos? ¿Qué me hace diferente? ¿Por qué no puedo ser igual que Thor?

Steve quiso contestarle muchas cosas, decirle cuán especial era siendo "diferente". Pero no podía abrir la boca, o si lo logró, ningún sonido brotó de la garganta. Loki le había mirado, dubitativo antes de que el rubio se animara a contestar por fin:

—Que quieres ser igual, precisamente —respondió en su lugar, con un murmullo. El otro enrojeció de ira y parecía dispuesto a soltarle una buena tanda de golpes verbales, pero Steve se apresuró a interrumpirlos con la voz temblorosa—: Deberías estar feliz por ser tú. Eres maravilloso —agregó con un hilo de voz—. Tienes muchas cosas más que Thor no posee.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Bueno… ehm… pues… tal vez… —comenzó a tartamudear, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Loki, al mismo tiempo que una divertida e impaciente sonrisa se iba apareciendo conforme pasaban los segundo. Era obvio que el sonrojo de Steve le hacía parecer un semáforo en alto—…eres inteligente y responsable.

—Eso no tiene nada de especial. Nadie le hace caso a tales cosas.

—Tienes una mente aguda y…

—Y definitivamente no se te ocurre nada, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso tienes la mitad del cerebro, como el idiota de mi hermano? ¡Cielos! Stark tiene razón; eres muy transparente y terriblemente aburrido. —Steve se ruborizó aún más, avergonzado por las (crueles) palabras de quien fuera su amor secreto y de paso, de uno de sus amigos—: Al menos piensa antes de hablar.

Steve siempre lo hacía. Él no iba por ahí pregonando idioteces por todas partes, justo igual que Stark, pero frente a Loki quería… ahora simplemente quería dedicarle un alivio, un elogio que valiera la pena.

—Nunca te rindes —soltó rápidamente. Loki frunció el ceño, observando a Steve mientras él agachaba la cabeza—, porque…

—Yo siempre le falló a mi padre —soltó repentinamente el moreno, haciendo que Steve arqueara las cejas—. No soy tan idiota para no darme cuenta de que está… decepcionado de mí —las palabras parecían perforar su garganta, por lo que Steve abrió la boca, sin alcanzar a hacer ningún sonido antes de verse interrumpido—: No digas nada, por favor, Rogers. De verdad que no tiene ningún caso.

Le dolía ver que el hermano menor de Thor entornaba los ojos con algo de desesperación mientras decía lo harto que estaba de seguir intentando por algo que jamás obtendría: El reconocimiento de su padre y la oportunidad de ser alguien por sí mismo.

El rubio bajó la cabeza. Ofrecía una imagen insegura de cómo continuar hablando ahora. Pero en vista de la petición que Loki hizo unos segundos atrás, prefirió guardarse las palabras. Ojalá existiera una manera de demostrarle al de ojos verdes cuán especial era por el simple modo de caminar que tenía, por la sonrisa que de vez en cuando curvaba sus labios y fulminaba a Steve tan rápido como una bala. Necesitaba que lo supiera, pero sería egoísta y patético pensar que admitirle su enamoramiento sería la mejor forma de halagarlo.

—¿Vas a guardar silencio? —Preguntó Loki, segundos después, despegándose de la pared donde estaba apoyado. El corazón de Steve dio un vuelco antes de que bajase la mirada—. ¿Realmente no hay nada en mí que valga la pena siquiera mencionarlo?

—Me dijiste que ya no hablara —murmuró Steve. Loki arqueó las cejas—. Pensé que cualquier cosa que añadiera iba a ser mal recibida.

—Bueno —admitió Loki—, eres la primera persona que se sienta a escuchar conmigo de estas cosas. De hecho, el primero al que se lo digo. ¡Maldición! No me gusta admitir nada de este asunto, así que supongo que buscaba que me empezaras a soltar tus palabras de santurrón —rio amargamente, mientras al rubio se le encogía el estómago—. Quiero escuchar algo bueno de mí. Al menos, tú haces el intento. Debe ser difícil, ¿a que sí?

Steve negó con la cabeza.

—Yo… yo podría… —empezó a decir—, yo quisiera decirte muchas cosas. Tienes muchas cosas buenas, Loki.

—Quiero escucharlas.

—¿Eh?

—Ya me oíste. Quiero que me las digas. Ahora mismo. Ni siquiera lo pienses demasiado.

Se miraban a los ojos y Steve se sentía atontado cuando empezó a hablar sin coherencia alguna, hipnotizado por el brillo fugaz que atravesaba los ojos verdes de Loki.

—Cuando estás leyendo, tan concentrado y abstraído en las palabras del libro… y ríes por algo que viene en el texto, creo que no puede haber algo más maravilloso que verte leer. Sientes tanta pasión por ello que es difícil no imaginar cómo leer podría ser otra cosa más que fascinante. Yo… yo leo todos los libros que tú tomas.

Loki hizo para atrás la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Eh?

—Eres muy inteligente. Sabes responder a todo y lo sabes hacer incluso cuando has pasado la clase mirando por la ventana, fijando la vista en quién sabe qué cosas lejanas. —Hizo una pausa y tomó aire; una voz en su cabeza le pedía detenerse, pero su lengua continuaba moviéndose rápidamente, tanto que se preguntó si acaso Loki le estaba entendiendo—. Tú finges ignorar todo y hasta ser malicioso, pero realmente tienes un buen corazón: Hace dos semanas le ayudaste a un niño pequeño contra un niño mucho más grande. Nadie se detuvo a ayudarlo, pero tú lo hiciste.

—¿Me viste…?

—Al contrario de Thor o Stark —interrumpió—, tú no te la pasas exhibiendo nada de lo que posees. Simplemente te gustaría resaltar lo que consigues por ti mismo. Y eres muy orgulloso entonces. —Se detuvo un segundo, palpando las siguientes palabras—. Dices lo que piensas cuando es adecuado, y aunque en general eres una persona reservada, sabes tratar a los demás cuando (según tú) lo meritan. Eres culto e interesante. Eres artístico y estudioso. Y además —por favor, pidió en silencio, por favor muérdete la lengua antes de decirlo—, eres muy hermoso —¡Lo dijo! Maldita sea. Como si apenas se diera cuenta de que realmente había soltado esas palabras, Steve se cubrió la boca con la mano, ocultando también gran parte de su rostro ante la expresión boquiabierta de Loki.

El de cabellos negros abrió la boca y la cerró, pestañeó algo incrédulo y luego asintió.

—¿Lo dices como un cumplido o… lo dices en serio?

Cualquier cumplido que le hubiera hecho Steve era en serio; al menos, él lo creía fervientemente. Así que preguntar algo así puede que fuera un tanto estúpido. No contestó. Sentía demasiado calor para hacerlo y poco a poco la respiración le faltaba, así que terminó por voltearse de espaldas a Loki y tratar de respirar profundamente, para recuperar el aliento y deshacerse tanto del sonrojo como del retortijón en el estómago.

—Rogers —exigió Loki, impaciente—. Tú no serás gay, ¿verdad?

Ahí estaba: Un sonido dentro de su pecho, como de hucha rota. El mundo se le derrumbó en un segundo y se quedó helado. No había desprecio en las palabras de Loki, ni siquiera sorpresa, pero lo certero de esas palabras le causó un mareo repentino. No se diga la seguridad que ofrecía el tono del chico.

—Yo… yo… —tartamudeó, dándose media vuelta. Esperaba encontrarse con una mueca de asco o disgusto, pero Loki simplemente esperaba, como si en realidad le diera la oportunidad de negarlo. Acaso fingiría creerle si él decía que era una broma, pero las palabras murieron una tras otra en sus labios.

—De acuerdo —dijo Loki, quedándose en silencio otros diez segundos—. ¿Te gusto?

Steve apretó la mandíbula. ¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar en responder eso? Las uñas pulcramente cortadas le herían la palma de la mano y él no sabía cómo detener los latidos de su corazón, que probablemente eran tan perceptibles a los oídos del otro como si fueran tambores.

De pronto, la cercanía de Loki fue demasiada. Steve se regañó por no darse cuenta de que el otro se adelantaba varios pasos hacia él; un olor como a sándalo y las sustancias con las que habían trabajado esa tarde. Cuando el rubio alzó la mirada se encontró con el rostro impasible de Loki, todavía tiznado y cubierto por un par de mechones de cabello rebelde. Los ojos verdes destellaban entre la curiosidad y lo cínico; no le agradó esa mirada. Se esperaba de todo, desde el desprecio hasta la burla, incluso el silencio. Todo menos que Loki se mordiera el labio y, tomándolo del rostro, le plantara un beso en los labios.

El rubio soltó una exclamación y se alejó de un salto, retrocediendo hasta dar con la pared y tirando un par de cosas del librero. También se golpeó la pantorrilla con la mesa de noche, pero apenas soltó un quejido más bajo que el gemido de sorpresa por lo que el otro acababa de hacer. Loki arqueó una ceja, como si no comprendiera del todo qué había pasado. Justo después, se llevó el dedo índice a los labios y se lo pasó en el contorno, como si tardíamente pensara en acostumbrarse a tener algo sobre la boca.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó al fin, a lo que Steve abrió y cerró la boca, contrariado y tartamudeando cosas sin sentido—. ¿No querías que te besara?

—Yo… no… pero… sí… lo que… es…entiendo… por… cuándo… qué acabas… —Loki sonrió, lo hizo de esa manera espontánea y sincera que le indicaba a Steve que realmente se estaba divirtiendo. En sus ojos bailaba una sombra enternecida, pero la vergüenza podía más con él y no le permitía sentirse de otra manera más que como una broma—. ¡Ese era mi primer beso!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la primera cosa coherente que logró decir fueprecisamente _eso_? Durante un segundo, pareció que Loki iba a soltar una carcajada, pero después simplemente le miró con cierta congoja. Sino lo conociera, diría que estaba a punto de disculparse.

—¿En serio lo era?

—¿Para qué querría mentir con algo así? —Exclamó Steve, aunque su voz se fue convirtiendo en un murmullo al pensar bien en lo que acababa de pasar: Loki lo besó, y en un acto impulso se había alejado. Llevó su mano a los labios, haciendo una imitación ingenua de lo que hizo el otro; los labios de Loki eran suaves, pero estaban fríos… no, más bien, frescos, como el resto de su cuerpo—. ¿Por qué me besaste?

Loki le miró directamente a los ojos y sonrío a medias.

—¿Te gusto yo? —Repitió a modo de respuesta. Steve apretó los labios en una fina línea y, tomando valor, asintió una vez—. Entonces, es claro el por qué.

Steve frunció el ceño, apenas de manera perceptible. ¿A qué se refería? Antes de que pudiera comprenderlo del todo, Loki volvió a acercarse y le plantó un segundo beso. Steve se quedó estático, sin saber exactamente con qué proceder ahora. En su vida debió considerar siquiera la idea de que algo así sucediera; ser correspondido por Loki… pero él no había dicho nada parecido, ¿verdad?

Loki era una persona que se sentía falta de atención, eso también saltaba a la vista. La gente tendía a olvidar su existencia, pero Steve se sentía atraído, magnetizado por todo cuanto a él se refería y es claro que la razón por la que el de ojos verdes le besaba, era por esa idea de objeto empolvado que tenía de sí mismo.

Steve supo de inmediato que debía detenerlo, pero era la forma en que poco a poco sus labios se iban acoplando a las exigencias del moreno, y la tentación de ponerle las manos en los hombros para deslizarlos hasta las caderas y terminar en un abrazo firme, con la idea de no soltarlo mientras pudiera permitirse ese cuerpo pegado contra el suyo.

No logró, ni ese día ni hasta ahora, dejar de rogar por la llegada de Loki. Para tomar su cuerpo como si todo en él llegara a pertenecerle algún día… incluso el corazón. Por supuesto, el moreno no hacía otra cosa más que observarlo impasible mientras Steve lo embestía cada noche, probando la calidez falsa de las caricias, volviéndolas su único refugio cuando ya conocía el resultado irremediable.

Sin embargo, Steve se sentía abandonado por todos, alejado de la única posibilidad de ser feliz con alguna otra persona, así como trató de hacerse creer durante esos largos años de contemplación muda. Como resultado, él se aferraba más al moreno, atrapando sus caderas con las manos y pidiéndole que se quedara con él, que dijera que ambos se pertenecían mutuamente.

Loki no decía nada; simplemente esperaba que todo terminara para recuperar el aliento y depositarle un beso en los labios, apenas un roce que le dejaba ansioso por más contacto, pero que se sentía tan íntimo y especial que el corazón le saltaba en el pecho a punto de hacerle explotar los tímpanos con los latidos tan fuertes.

Esperanza. Amor. Felicidad. Ya se había dado cuenta de que esos sentimientos le hablaban en el oído cuando Loki estaba cerca, pero necesitaba aprender a callarlos porque sabía bien que nunca iba a ser correspondido, y porque además, así tenía la posibilidad de fingir que al despertar podría soportar el dolor.

En el presente, Steve lanzó un suspiro nuevo y se puso de pie. No se molestó en buscar las sandalias. Solamente iría a la cocina, tomaría un vaso de agua fría y quizá… ya vería qué haría después.

El pasillo estaba tan oscuro como siempre, por lo que no se percató de que había algo diferente hasta que al final de éste, sintió la brisa fresca envolviendo el lugar. Se estremeció y asomó la cabeza con cautela, abrazándose a sí mismo mientras echaba una ojeada. Todo estaba como siempre: El sillón de dos plazas con vista a una pared llena de bocetos y algunos cuadros, la pequeña mesa de noche donde algún día se hubiera golpeado, un televisor considerablemente grande que el ostentoso de Tony le regaló de cumpleaños y el par de libreros atascados de volúmenes empastados de cuero y desgastados de tantas veces que los había ojeado. Sin embargo, sí había algo diferente, y lo notó nada más se talló los ojos para asegurarse de que no se trataba de un sueño.

Ya casi era madrugada, por eso le costaba creer que ahí, parado frente al diminuto balconcillo de metal, con la gran ventana abierta de par en par, estaba Loki, contemplando la vista del barrio en silencio, cruzado de brazos y apenas apoyado en el marco de la pared.

Traía sus pantalones de mezclilla y encima, se había puesto la chaqueta de cuero favorita de Steve. Su silueta se dibujaba por la luz de la luna y el rubio tuvo que preguntarse si ese halo casi celestial no provenía de su imaginación.

Con una punzada en el pecho se recordó que esta no sería la primera vez que soñaba despierto con encontrárselo. El golpe solo fue más fuerte cuando sí, de hecho, faltaba sentido para pensar que después de seis años de visitarlo, esa noche Loki hubiera decidido quedarse más tiempo del acostumbrado. Por otro lado, uno diría que estaba contemplando la vista antes de irse.

Steve sintió aún más extraño que Loki no se volviera hacia él. Estaba tan absorto mirando las luces de la ciudad como para percatarse de su presencia y quizá, lo agradecía. Esa imagen era perfecta, aún si fuera una ilusión lo llenó de un gran regocijo, una paz absurda que tardó demasiado en hacer desaparecer.

No se movió ni un centímetro, incluso aunque deseó correr por su cuaderno de bocetos o, de perdida, tener el celular a la mano. Temeroso de que desapareciera de un segundo a otro, no parpadeó de nuevo. Y luego, como si notase la mirada de Steve, Loki volteó la cabeza ligeramente, apenas para alcanzarlo con el rabillo del ojo sobre el hombro. El corazón del rubio se agitó como de costumbre, pero no se esforzó en sonreír.

Antes de cualquier otra cosa, ya había notado el brillo triste y abatido en la mirada de Loki, así que caminó hacia él en silencio. No lo abrazó, tampoco empezó a hablar. Deseaba hacer algo, pero era obvio que el moreno prefería mantenerse en silencio durante un tiempo. La tristeza en sus rasgos le causó una punzada más en el pecho.

—La vista desde aquí es mucho más hermosa que desde mi casa —comentó Loki después de un par de minutos. Steve dejó caer los brazos a los costados, pero de inmediato empezó a jugar con los pliegues del pijama, buscando algo que hacer con las manos—. Solamente quería… —su voz se convirtió en un murmullo y desapareció. Segundos después, el único sonido era el de unos pocos autos en la calle. Steve tragó saliva.

—¿Te irás ya? Tal vez me pueda cambiar y llevarte en la moto —sugirió, desacostumbrado a ese rostro frágil. Sabía que las palabras podrían enfurecer al moreno, y no se equivocó del todo, pues éste se apresuró a chasquear la lengua.

—¿Tan ansioso estás porque me vaya?

—Para nada —añadió con rapidez, enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del cabello. En un acto reflejo, estuvo a punto de tomarle la mano—. Es solo que… —hizo una pausa—, nunca te quedas tan tarde. Debe pasar algo o no te sientes bien y quizá no es buena idea dejarte ir solo por la ciudad. No me gustaría que te pasara nada.

Loki se giró a verlo, dubitativo, buscando acaso alguna señal de que mentía. Pareció encontrarlo sincero y se encogió de hombros.

—No quiero volver allá, eso es todo.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —Preguntó Steve, aún más nervioso y preocupado. Loki hizo una mueca—. Sabes que puedes quedarte aquí entonces todo el tiempo que quieras. ¿Te preparo algo caliente? La noche está algo fría.

El de ojos verdes se apresuró a meterse dentro y cerrar la ventana. Steve tardó en comprender que ese era un gesto para que él ya no tuviera frío; bueno, no era como si Loki le pasara un brazo por los hombros y lo estrechara contra sí para protegerlo del aire, pero al menos quedaba explícito que también se preocupaba por él… un poco.

Steve fue directo a la cocina. A Loki le gustaba el café negro, así que prendiendo la luz se puso a buscar en la alacena. El de ojos verdes lo miraba desde el umbral de la puerta, apretando los puños en torno a la chaqueta; el rubio tomó nota de que estaban de la misma altura, aunque por mucho, Steve había dejado de ser el joven enclenque de entonces y ahora era demasiado musculoso como para que la prenda le quedase holgada a Loki.

Rogers ya estaba sacando las tazas cuando Loki le llamó:

—No quiero nada —anunció, haciendo que Steve se volviera hacia él, casi tirando la taza. Nada más se enderezó, apretó los labios en una fina línea y esperó—. Bueno, quiero hablar contigo seriamente sobre algo, pero… eso no es algo que pueda hacer con una taza. Prefiero no tener algo en la boca o… o no diré nada.

Steve casi se paraliza, no sabía si de miedo o anticipación. Asintió y, dejando con cuidado el pequeño frasco donde guardaba el azúcar, se acercó lentamente. Loki le indicó que se fueran a sentar al sillón y así lo hicieron. Steve tomó asiento, removiéndose incómodo y nervioso. Loki hizo lo mismo, con la excepción de que se quedó tan estático como antes, mirando un punto en la nada.

El silencio se aplazó hasta que Loki decidió romperlo por fin, con la voz ronca.

—Nunca le quise decir a mi padre que tenía una relación contigo —admitió con rapidez—. No quería que nadie lo supiera hasta que, aclarara el asunto conmigo mismo. Pero ahora —soltó el aire—, tarde o temprano te enterarás de que… mi padre acaba de comprometerme con alguien.

Steve sintió como si le propinaran una patada en el estómago, le sacaran el corazón para tirarlo al suelo y pisotearlo hasta convertir el órgano en algo inservible y volvérselo a colocar en el pecho. Le dio un frío intenso, y por un momento, pensó en abrazarse de nuevo. Dejó escapar una especie de exclamación ahogada e hizo una mueca antes de asentir, para que Loki continuara; no iba a ser capaz de decir nada. El dolor fue tan apabullante que debió decidir si controlar las lágrimas o el nudo en la garganta. Por supuesto, se decidió por las primeras, así que no había posibilidad de que pudiera hablar con claridad.

Loki frunció el ceño, como insatisfecho por su respuesta.

—La boda será el treinta de junio —añadió entonces. Después se quedó callado, esperando por alguna reacción de su parte. Pero Steve era incapaz de pensar siquiera cómo reaccionar, mucho menos qué se esperaba de él ahora que las cartas estaban echadas—, si te importa saberlo.

Llevaban casi cuatro años en esa aventura, pensó Steve, así que importaba saberlo; pero ser sincero, esas palabras no deberían de salir de la boca de Loki, la misma que buscaba todas las noches y que al moverse, pronunciaba un sonido casi perfecto a sus oídos. ¡Llevaban cuatro años viéndose! ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…?

Las preguntas llegaban a su cabeza, pero morían antes de siquiera salir por su boca. Después de varios minutos de pesado silencio, Steve al fin desistió de mantenerse en ese mutismo insoportable, mientras Loki le observaba como preguntando qué sucedería ahora. Él no lo sabía. Él… simplemente se estaba arrepintiendo de haber dado un salto de fe con alguien como Loki. ¿En qué mundo, desquiciado y alterno, alguien como él podía estar con el hijo de Odín, el magnánimo empresario de Asgard? Steve no era nadie además de un chico de mente retorcida que gustaba de un hombre, y que hacía el amor con tal cuando era obvio que Loki no le correspondía. Steve no era nadie. No por nada Loki jamás lo presentó siquiera como un amigo.

—¿Con quién? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz. Las lágrimas en los ojos empezaron a disiparse y rogó a Dios porque no fuera porque ya estuvieran corriendo por sus mejillas. Loki se puso dos dedos en el puente de la nariz y frunció aún más el ceño.

—Su nombre es Sigyn. —Respondió Loki y se encogió de hombros, sonriendo a medias—. Es algo así como una amiga de la infancia.

Steve contrajo el estómago para no decir nada, pero apenas pudo ocultar la mueca dolorida por esas palabras. Loki dejó caer la mano al costado y lanzó una risa seca.

—Ya veo —fue lo único que atinó a contestar—. ¿Desde cuándo… estás comprometido?

—Hace un par de semanas —admitió el otro rápidamente. Steve apretó la mandíbula y los puños e inmediatamente, Loki se tensó también, como si advirtiera que algo malo estaba por pasar.

—¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora? —Preguntó Steve, con una calma resignada pese al dolor y (por qué decir que no) el coraje que le subía un amargo sabor a la boca—. ¿Por qué guárdatelo hasta ahora?

Loki pareció momentáneamente avergonzado.

—No sabía cómo empezar a decirlo —contestó con firmeza—. Yo pensé… yo creí que… jamás se me ocurrió que mi padre fuera a hacer tal cosa.

—Pero lo hizo, y tú no me dijiste nada.

—¿De qué iba a servir que lo hiciera? —Era cierto, no podía rebatirle eso. Steve desvió la mirada una vez más y asintió solo una vez, apenas de manera perceptible.

—Serviría si me dijeras qué es lo que quieras tú —murmuró con apenas un hilo de voz. Loki contrajo el rostro en una mueca que no tardó en desaparecer, aunque la palidez todavía era palpable incluso en la oscuridad. Steve conocía muy bien cada parte de ese cuerpo y podía suponer de las emociones del otro con solo mirar la forma en que se movía en determinados momentos, pero era imposible leerle la mente, o saber si todo lo que pensaba era cierto. Jamás se atrevería a preguntarlo porque, desde un principio sabía que eso era imposible—. Loki, responde.

Silencio, un largo y pesado silencio que pareció perforarle todo el cuerpo con espinas. Steve supo la respuesta de inmediato y se levantó del sillón. Nunca le había exigido nada a Loki, pero había sido estúpido aguardar que correspondiera algo así. ¿Saben? Se trataba de Loki, y muchos le advirtieron que él era incapaz de tocar un corazón que no existía. Le dijeron que el moreno estaba vetado de las emociones buenas, que solo tenía para ofrecer el odio y los celos, el caos y la envidia. Steve quiso ver algo más. No lo logró, lo aceptaba y ahora, cuando perdía definitivamente la oportunidad, se alejaría.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Loki atropelladamente. Steve se detuvo a medio camino del pasillo y giró sobre su hombro con un intento de sonrisa.

—A dormir. —Contestó con sencillez—. Buenas noches, Loki.

—¿Cómo dices eso? —Exclamó el moreno, levantándose como un resorte—. ¡Oye, ponme atención! ¿Que acaso no te molesta lo que te estoy diciendo? ¿No piensas decirme esas ridiculeces de siempre? —empezó a abrir y cerrar la boca, como si tratara de dar con las palabras exactas para continuar, pero solamente tartamudeando la primera durante un largo instante—. Me…me…me amas, ¿no?

Steve se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de Loki quebrada, pero no hizo amago de cumplir el capricho. ¿De qué le iba a servir rogarle que se quedara?

—¿Tan fácil piensas desecharme tú también? —Gritoneó el de ojos verdes, dando largas zancadas hasta quedar a un metro de distancia—. Ósea, que me has dicho "te amo" sinfín de veces mientras hacemos el amor pero no tienes el valor de enfrentarte a la situación contra mi padre, ¿huh? ¡Qué cobarde eres! —agregó entre dientes; Steve pudo ver la venita de la sien tan marcada como siempre que Loki estaba realmente enojado y por alguna razón, el rubio también enfureció.

—Es muy hipócrita que digas algo así cuando tú jamás le hablaste de nuestra relación —le contestó, sorprendentemente afable, como si intentase razonar con él—. Aunque puede que jamás hayamos tenido una, en vista de que en estos cuatro años juntos, nunca te he escuchado decirme ni una sola vez, algo que me hiciese pensar que compartías mis sentimientos.

Loki retrocedió con la boca abierta y luego la cerró.

—Creí que quedaba implícito al dejar que tú me tocarás —añadió entre enojado y azorado—. ¿Por qué yo aceptaría venir cada noche sino fuera porque te quiero?

El rubio emitió un ruidito ahogado y retrocedió un paso, como si acabara de recibir un puñetazo en medio del estómago. Su corazón se disparó con una rapidez y fuerza que creería imposible. Loki le fulminó con la mirada antes de adelantarse más y empujarlo una vez con ímpetu, haciéndole retroceder otro par de pasos.

—¡Dímelo! —Gritó con voz de histeria y la venita de la sien sobresaliendo a través del gesto contraído en la frente y la boca. Y Steve no podía creerlo: Lo cristalino de los ojos que se iban cubriendo de una capa de agua—. ¿Tan fácil piensas desecharme tú también? —repitió, con la voz quebrada. Steve se apresuró a negar con la cabeza y estirar las manos hacia Loki, que se sacudió el gesto con violencia—. ¡No me toques, pedazo de cabrón egoísta! —Exclamó, sorprendiendo aún más al rubio—. Maldita sea. Qué estupidez.

¿El qué era una estupidez? Por un momento, Steve se vio tentado de decirle que el único que se estaba comportando como un cabrón egoísta y estúpido era él, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la felicidad iba abriéndose paso en su mente, mientras se daba cuenta de que Loki realmente había dicho que lo quería; no era la típica y empalagosa confesión que se veía en las películas de amor, pero era muy al estilo propiamente inusual de la persona que Steve amaba.

—Te amo, Loki —murmuró entonces, captando la atención del otro, que se cubría la boca con la mano en una muestra de desespero y amargura—. Yo pensé que sería fácil para ti desecharse de mí —admitió—. Soy demasiado poca cosa para ti. Yo no puedo creer que tú me quieras, ¿sabes?

Loki pestañeó rápidamente, como si Steve acabara de darle una verdadera muestra de imbecilidad. Arqueando las cejas, el moreno soltó algo parecido a una carcajada ahogada.

—¿Por qué sería ese el caso, Steve? —Preguntó Loki, con una de sus sonrisas sardónicas—. ¿Cómo alguien tan bueno como tú, podría tener siquiera la mísera idea de que _yo _soy el que debería despreciarte? —Se acercó, poniéndole las manos en el rostro; estaban casi de la misma estatura, Loki apenas le sacaba un par de centímetros—. Yo no soy nada más que una sombra. Nunca nadie presta atención a alguien como yo… pero tú… —se quedó callado unos largos minutos, como si de nuevo no supiera muy bien cómo proseguir. Steve sonrió enternecido y azorado al mismo tiempo—… te fijaste en mí —añadió al fin y dejó resbalar sus manos hasta los hombros de Steve—. Y soy yo quien no entiende por qué. Siempre estoy pensando que un día, tú dirás que te has aburrido de mí; que abrirás los ojos y te darás cuenta de que, no soy nadie. No soy apuesto y carismático como Thor, misterioso como Clint o amable y caballeroso como Banner. Incluso Stark tiene cierto aire de convertirse en el centro de muchos sin que la idea pertenezca a su mala imaginación. Lo que quiero decir, es que yo soy solo… yo.

Es cierto. Steve no sabía por qué Loki fue siempre su amor secreto, aquel por quien se arriesgó a admitir lo que mantuvo en secreto toda su vida desde que fue consciente de lo que _era en realidad. _Y Loki era caprichoso, travieso, rencoroso, vengativo, egoísta, apático, mentiroso (incluso consigo mismo), grosero, voluble, sarcástico, gruñón. Se le venían muchas más a la cabeza, en realidad, pero acaso ya había enumerado suficientes para darse cuenta de que no importaba, todo aquello constituía la personalidad de Loki; le daban complejidad a su ser. Y más que eso, escondían los sentimientos frágiles y temerosos del moreno.

Loki tenía miedo a fallar en las expectativas que ponían sobre él, aunque muchas veces decía que nadie le prestaba el suficiente interés para algo parecido. Loki temía al fracaso, a las cosas que se hablaban de él, y se esforzaba al máximo para resaltar de buena manera entre los demás, para que todos se detuvieran en un segundo de su éxito y lo reconocieran. Era ese mismo chico pálido, frío, delgado que miraba con ojos tristes el mundo, en la espera de una oportunidad para demostrar su valía. Era aquel que escondía sus sentimientos porque le parecen la peor forma de terminar en el suelo, de humillarse.

Abrirse al mundo le causa pavor, y es justo por eso que nadie conoce la faceta de Loki que se enternece por los animales y les da comida, o que alguna vez llegó a meterse en problemas para ayudar a un compañero de los bravucones. Steve, que cada segundo trata de guardar en su mente una imagen diferente de su amante, le resulta complicado atrapar toda la esencia, pues Loki sabe esconder muy bien sus sentimientos. Le resultaba triste pensar, se dijo a sí mismo, que el otro se vio obligado a aprender algo así.

Steve sonrió y junto la frente con la de Loki.

—Justamente por eso te amo, Loki —murmuró. Le escuchó chasquear la lengua y luego lo sintió alejándose repentinamente—. Lamento no haberme dado cuenta de que tú…

—Yo no dije que te amaba —interrumpió Loki, casi gritando. Steve sintió el acostumbrado retortijón en el estómago, pero se obligó a sonreír—. De todos modos, espero que sepas que mi padre no va a cambiar de opinión. —Se giró a verlo, completamente serio y Steve también perdió la sonrisa—. Acaso, solamente lo aceleraría más.

El rubio bajó la mirada.

—Lo sé —dijo, consumido por el pesar, la resignación y luego, el vacío.

**0*0*0**

Ninguno hizo amago de buscar la piel del otro cuando regresaron a la cama, simplemente se quedaron en esa oscuridad, en un silencio que apocaba al mismo tiempo que aliviaba. Loki se giró de cara hacia Steve, que se mantenía mirando un punto en la nada, casi sin percatarse de cuando tímidamente, el moreno se fue acercando hasta poder apoyar la frente contra el hombro de Steve.

Él nunca se estremecía, pensó Loki intrigado. Sus pieles contrastaban como dos polos opuestos; la de Steve siempre era tan cálida y desprendía un calor tenue que lo envolvía antes de que el rubio se decidiera siquiera por rodearle con los brazos. Su piel lo tentaba a estar tan cerca como pudiese, respirando el aroma a jabón y la colonia del rubio, acurrucándose al final como un gatito sobre el regazo de su amo.

Le gustaba la cercanía de Steve; no había cosa más conciliadora.

Tardó mucho —o así le pareció a él—, en sentir que Steve le rodeaba con un brazo y lo atraía un poco más hacia sí. No se estremeció. Loki tenía la piel fría, en los peores días bien podía ser considerado como un cubo de hielo gigante, pero aun así, Steve lo estrechaba con toda naturalidad, sin siquiera soltar una exclamación. Y la forma en que durante las noches, sus cuerpos parecían encajar a la perfección, sumaba más placer a la escena, incluso en un ambiente tenso y desanimado como ahora.

Se sentía relajado, incluso un poco feliz.

Cerró los ojos y dejó volar la imaginación, allá donde existiera un mundo donde pudiesen estar juntos. Sin importar nada más… sin que interesará los prejuicios de la gente, sus propios miedos. Deseaba corresponder a Steve y atreverse a decirlo.

Eran solo dos palabras. Y sino las decía ahora…

—¿Steve? —Llamó, con un nudo en la garganta. El rubio emitió un sonido gutural para indicarle que lo escuchaba. Loki miró cómo subía y bajaba la manzana de Adán del rubio y él también tragó saliva. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era algo impensable—. Yo, de verdad te agradezco que me quieras. —Murmuró con apenas fuerzas—. Quiero que sepas… que yo también te amo.

El rubio perdió toda sensación de sueño y se tensó. Loki cerró los ojos y se acurrucó aún más. Quería escuchar a Steve responderle, pero o el rubio estaba demasiado atónito o el cansancio no le dejó escuchar nada.

Se sumió en un profundo letargo, sin enterarse de nada. Solamente deseando poder despertar y ver a Steve encanecido y con la piel de edad avanzada.

Entonces sabría que lo logró. Que estuvieron juntos por siempre, tal y como quería muy en el fondo de su cobarde, frío y roto corazón.

**¿FIN?**

* * *

Un asco de contribución, lo sé (u-u). Pero intento mejorar -aunque no lo parezca-, ya le agarraré el ritmo a esto (xD)... o al menos eso espero lograr. Tremendo OoC, yo se los advertí (xD)... pero no me aguanté las ganas de poner tantas cursilerías, me siento avergonzada, pero bueno... mi cabeza dice, mis manos hacen, y yo solo me quedó con la esperanza de que lo hayan disfrutado y me concedan un comentario (nwn) respecto a esta cosa... rara (._.U)

(nwn)/ Bueno, a quien corresponda: Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que haya valido la pena y sea merecedor de su tiempo. Por ahora, me despido (owo): Matta ne~, sempais (x3)


	2. Serie: Para quien (se miente a sí mismo)

¡Buenas, sempais! (nwn)/ Bienvenidas a este segundo capítulo... muy bien, hoy no pararé a hacer otra cosa más que maldecir al Stoki (nwn#), por gustarme lo suficiente para que no me importe que no se dejen los reviews que normalmente me motivan a escribir una continuación (e-e), cosa que me duele mucho y al mismo tiempo me alivia -no quiero dejar esto sin terminar como muchos otros que sufrieron la falta de comentarios (u-u)-, pero bueno, (._.U) qué se le hace; sino gusta, no gusta, pero por alguna razón, no dejó de escribirlo (xPU). La razón es una personita que diré a continuación (owo):

**AkatsukiDrack, **solamente Odín, Jashin y todas las divinidades del mundo, saben cuánto te agradezco por dejar tus comentarios (TTwTT), no sé qué haría sin personas como tú. En realidad, gracias a que mencionaste una posible continuación, me dispongo a hacer de este one-shot una pequeña mini-serie de tres capítulos a lo mucho (xD) y después seguir con las otras pequeñas ideas que me llegan a la cabeza (nwn). Con respecto a Loki, (xO) jo... en serio que las que saben manejarlo en su totalidad son Diosas, es un personaje muy complejo y la verdad me cuesta un tanto escribirlo, así que me alegro que a pesar de todo, mantenga su esencia (x3). Espero que encuentres merecedor de tu tiempo el humilde fic que ofrezco, querida sempai (owo) Muchos saludos y miles de gratitudes. A propósito, me propongo a publicar pronto el otro Stoki...que no parezca que lo olvidaré por completo como los otros fics que he dejado por hacer estos dos (xDU)

De acuerdo, los dejo con la continuación (nwn)

* * *

**2**

**-Miedos-**

**_Para quien se miente a sí mismo_**

**_._**

Loki miraba por la ventana con aire taciturno. Tenía el ceño fruncido y las arruguitas en su frente se marcaban notoriamente en el gesto contraído, adusto y de concentración total. La luz tenue del atardecer que atravesaba la ventana perfilaba su rostro, dándole un aire casi divino a la silueta y oscureciendo partes aquí y allá del lado que se mantenía hacia el interior del departamento. Desde hace rato, el joven Laufeyson tamborileaba con sus dedos la rodilla, en un ademan impaciente. Steve, con el cuaderno de bocetos sobre las rodillas y sentado en una de las dos sillas del pequeño comedor, le observaba con cierta abstracción, ora guardando la imagen en su cabeza ora pasando el lápiz en la superficie encuadernada.

Desde que amanecieron, cuando ambos despertaron en la misma cama, no se habían dicho nada. Sin embargo, Steve repentinamente le dirigía miradas felices a Loki, deseando establecer una conexión con los ojos. Incluso a pesar de que el otro eludiera el contacto visual, había un atisbo brillante en su mirada, cómplice, íntima y triste al mismo tiempo.

Él quería decir algo también, pero no encontraba las palabras exactas para iniciar una conversación. La noche anterior ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo o cuándo aceptó la llegada del sueño; solamente recordaba que mantenía la vista fija en Loki, pidiendo algo tan silenciosamente que él mismo no sabía qué hubiera sido. Al final, dio por perdido recordar cómo se había sentido cuando, de pronto, el otro le había dicho que lo amaba. De alguna manera, se apocaba al sentir tan pronta lo que debiera ser su separación. Steve trataba de no ser pesimista, pero lo único que le impedía caer en la desesperación nuevamente, era esa contemplación mientras dibujaba al de ojos verdes.

Respiró profundamente, en búsqueda de esa paz somnolienta que se apoderaba de él una que otra vez, e ignoró olímpicamente las punzadas en la boca del estómago, que le advertían lo fatídico del asunto. No importaba qué, Loki le dejó muy claro que de confesar su amor ante Odín, éste solamente aceleraría el compromiso con Sigyn. Y Steve tenía miedo de que el tiempo se le terminara tan pronto… que se diera punto final antes de que siquiera, él pudiera intentar todo lo posible por mantener a Loki a su lado.

Tony se lo dijo una vez: "Tú no sabes rendirte. ¡Te van a partir la cara, y aun así, te metes de lleno a la boca del lobo!". Bueno, nunca en su vida pensó que tendría que enfrentarse a un personaje como Odín, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. La pregunta es si acaso, Loki también podría dar una confronta con aquel hombre al que siempre se esforzó por enorgullecer. La respuesta, contundente y cruel, le golpeó con fuerza y dejó de dibujar al instante.

Miró tímidamente el reloj de la pared; apenas eran las nueve de la mañana, pero se sentía que hubiera pasado una eternidad.

Cuando volvió la vista hacia Loki, ya no más dispuesto a dibujar que a simplemente observar, se encontró con que los ojos verdes ya tenían su atención volcada sobre él, expectante, de nuevo ansiosa y algo más que Steve no supo identificar, pero que decidió intentar explorar para después. Trató sonreír, pero casi enseguida supo que no logró su objetivo; lo vio en la mueca de desagrado que el mismo Loki hizo antes de imitarlo y forzar un gesto despreocupado.

—¿Quieres desayunar algo en especial? —Preguntó Steve por fin, encogiéndose de hombros y poniéndose de pie para ir a la cocina. Loki se mantuvo en su lugar, guardando silencio durante casi un minuto—. Tengo cereal, fruta, leche… puedo hacer unos waffles ahora mismo. O si así lo prefieres, te invito a algún sitio para comer…

Loki se encogió de hombros a las sugerencias, pero luego se puso de pie y se acercó al umbral de la cocina. Un poco de la imagen de la noche anterior volvió a Steve, y se sintió tenso un momento para luego relajar los músculos y buscar en el refrigerador.

—Casi nunca salimos a ninguna parte juntos —añadió, cerrando la puerta que emitió un sordo golpecillo—. De verdad, me gustaría que saliéramos a algún sitio.

—Steve —llamó Loki con seriedad, y el rubio supo de inmediato lo que seguía después—. No hay que empeorarlo.

—¿Empeorar qué? —Se hizo el desentendido. Loki suspiró y se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a poco más de un metro, apretando la mandíbula. Luego de un rato, torció la boca y bajó la mirada mientras arqueaba las cejas; las arruguitas en su frente volvieron.

—No me quieras hacer el tonto —le recriminó, entre dientes—. A menos que… realmente no te interese lo que va a terminar pasando. Si de verdad puedo confiar en que… —se quedó callado y chasqueó la lengua; pareció arrepentido de haber pensado algo—. Steve, no sigamos con esto. Nada va a cambiar el hecho de que voy a casarme; nos haríamos un gran favor a los dos si dejamos que las cosas sigan su curso… para cada uno.

Steve soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y tragó saliva ruidosamente. Bajó la mirada un instante y luego se quedó quieto. Miles de emociones, pensamientos y palabras le golpeaban el cerebro y le instaban a hacer todas al mismo tiempo. Solamente fue el pesado frío que cayó sobre sus miembros, lo único que le impidió hacer algo estúpido.

Dejó escapar una sonrisa amarga, a medio camino de convertirse en un gruñido y luego se dio media vuelta para ir a la alacena y sacar una caja de waffles. El ruido de los sartenes mientras iba buscando alguno que le sirviera interrumpía el silencio. Fuera de eso, ambos se mantenían en un —casi— acostumbrado mutismo. Al fin, Steve dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se apoyó en la encimera, soltando un largo suspiro resignado.

Loki le había dicho que lo amaba, ¿cierto? La noche anterior se lo dijo claramente, pero ahora todo eso parecía de vuelta a un sueño nada más. Le dolía, pero si la sugerencia —orden, petición— de Laufeyson, les facilitaba las cosas, estaría bien aceptarlo, ¿no?

—Ayer sugeriste que hiciera algo para que esto no acabara de esta manera —murmuró y luego se giró hacia Loki, que se enderezaba en toda su estatura y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Entendiste mal. Lo que quería saber es si no te importaba nada.

—¿Y una vez que lo supiste, qué?

—Estaba buscando oír eso —admitió—. Deseaba escuchar… que te iba a importar tanto como a mí que fuera a terminarse todo.

—Me importa mucho —rectificó Steve—. Pero supongo que el hecho de que yo te amo, no cambia las cosas.

Loki sonrió de lado exhausto y asintió. El rubio se acercó y le puso una mano en el rostro, acariciando con el pulgar el pómulo derecho del moreno, sintiendo la tersa y fría piel. Quiso acercarse más y besarlo, pero ya no se atrevía. Por primera vez, su cuerpo obedecía a su cerebro y al inminente dolor del que pensaba prepararlo. Por su parte, Loki se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos, entre enojado y frustrado. Parecía que estaba a punto de gritar, fúrico. Pero no lo hizo.

—Loki —murmuró con apenas fuerzas—. Te deseo… mucha felicidad. —Se inclinó y depositó en los labios del moreno un triste beso, tan fugaz que apenas parecía como si una brisa cálida se hubiera acercado al otro. Laufeyson apretó el estómago y se mantuvo estático, con los ojos enturbiados abiertos de par en par, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que ese iba a ser el último beso que Steve iba a darle—. Aun puedes quedarte a desayunar, si quieres —añadió el rubio, separándose de él. Loki le siguió con la mirada—. Después, podría llevarte cerca de tu casa…

Loki ya se había dado media vuelta y salía de la cocina con paso apresurado. Steve solamente escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal del departamento cerrándose y supo que ya había terminado todo, que la esperanza de volver a estar con Loki se le desvanecía entre las manos, como humo que intentara atrapar con las manos.

Era ridículo, pero una parte de sí agradecía que Loki desechara esos últimos momentos con él. Entre más tiempo pasara, todo se iba a tornar más cruel.

Bueno, cuánto hubiera deseado que nada más por eso, las cosas mejoraran.

**0*0*0**

No había manera de que se pusiera a llorar ahora, se dijo Loki mientras caminaba por el pasillo, con un ardor en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta insoportables. Ya había chocado con varias personas, y éstas le gritaron improperios y otras cosas más, pero él apenas lograba atender a esas nimiedades; en su naturaleza tampoco estaba pedir perdón, así que… bueno, esas personas podrían recibir sus propias palabras en el mismísimo…

Se detuvo en la esquina de la calle, con la respiración agitada y algo parecido a calambres en las piernas. Ni siquiera notó cuándo empezó a correr, pero ahora que estaba agotado y —¿para qué decir que no?—, una vez que casi le hubieran atropellado por no fijarse en el cruce, se obligó a reinstaurar la calma. ¿De qué le iba a servir entrar en crisis? ¡De nada!

Así que con porte orgulloso, y como si su cabeza no estuviera maquinando mil ideas distintas al mismo tiempo, Loki continúo el camino a casa.

La distancia era considerable. Tenía que hacer al menos tres horas de viaje desde el simple y sencillo departamento de Steve hasta la enorme mansión en la que vivía, por lo que debió transbordar varias veces en el metro, hasta la última maldita estación más lejana de cualquier vida citadina. A Odín le gustaba la paz de la naturaleza, y a ser sincero, es algo que Loki también prefería; una de esas pocas cosas que presumía de poder compartir realmente con su padre.

Cuando llegó a la terminal, solo unos pocos continuaban en los vagones, pero el fresco aire que no olía a sudor le aliviaba, así que lo solitario de la estación no le molestaba en absoluto. De cualquier modo, se apresuró a salir.

Afuera, lo único que quedaba de la vida de la ciudad eran unas cuántas casas lujosas, otras más en colonias residenciales y ya. El resto era pasto, y más a lo lejos, justo donde se encontraba el muro de tres metros —más un metro de reja electrificada, por supuesto—, es donde comenzaba su casa. Una vez que cruzabas la puerta principal, había cien metros que recorrer antes de encontrar la mansión, y sinceramente, Loki ya estaba cansado de caminar aquí y allá, en especial cuando no había dormido casi nada.

Bufó molesto. No es como si no disfrutara de vivir en la más grande opulencia, pero últimamente se daba cuenta de que las supuestas libertades, encerraban un montón de desventajas. Uno de tantos ejemplos, el compromiso por conveniencia.

Sigyn era su mejor amiga de la infancia antes de que se mudaran y no volviera a saber de ella más que por las paulatinas cartas que se mandaban el uno al otro. Era una chica muy agradable, fiel, interesante y —de verdad—, Loki podía decir que era de las únicas personas a las que podía confiarle su vida o darla por ella si era necesario. Ella le había ayudado mucho los primeros años de favoritismo notable de su padre en Thor, y jamás lo había despreciado por nada que los amigos absurdos de su hermano lo hicieron a un lado… incluso los de hoy.

Aún recordaba con una media sonrisa cuando Sif comenzó a decirle de cosas, a inculparlo a propósito a él para que Thor no pagara por sus travesuras, y además insinuar que todo era porque Loki engañaba a su hermano para que lo castigaran. Sigyn inmediatamente se acercó a su lado para defenderlo y gritarle a Sif hasta de qué se iba a morir. Cuando la otra muchacha, enfurecida por los —verídicos y sagaces— comentarios de su amiga, se lanzó al ataque, Sigyn le demostró ser mucho más diestra en la pelea y, como agregado especial, la tiró en la fuente —además advirtiéndole que no volviera a hablar mal de él—. En ese entonces, Loki descubrió a su primera amiga.

En un pasado, el matrimonio con Sigyn incluso lo habría hecho feliz. Ahora… ahora no concebía algo peor.

De acuerdo, se dijo, casarse con Sif sería diez mil veces peor. Con esa perspectiva, las cosas ya no le cayeron como si estuviera en el fondo de un abismo o en medio de un mar donde era incapaz de moverse a un lado u otro.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta principal, tocó el timbre. Un viento frío sopló y él, más por instinto que por sentirlo realmente, se cobijó más con sus propios brazos. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba la chaqueta de Steve puesta.

Se le encogió el estómago, por lo que se sorprendió de contestar al intercomunicador con naturalidad cuando la voz de uno de los sirvientes preguntó quién era y qué deseaba.

—¡Joven Laufeyson! ¿Estaba afuera? —Exclamó el sirviente. Loki inmediatamente frunció el ceño y evitó soltar un improperio—. Vaya, no me había dado cuenta. En seguida mandaré un auto a recogerlo.

—Lo que sea. —Dijo con un tono ponzoñoso. La reja se abrió de par en par y él la atravesó en silencio. Se sentó en una banca que estaba a un par de metros y luego se dedicó a contemplar el verde pasto que rodeaba el sitio, casi como un parque de reserva natural o algo así; los pájaros piando, el silencio, la paz… nunca le resultaron tan odiosos como ahora. Cerró los ojos y se dio cuenta de que extrañaba el ruido de los autos en ese departamento—. Mierda.

Cinco minutos después, por el camino adoquinado, apareció un carro tan negro y largo que parecía un coche fúnebre. En silencio, subió al coche y, sin responder al saludo cordial del sirviente, miró los árboles hasta llegar a la casa. Ésta se alzaba a casi quince metros del suelo, con su fachada elegante color mármol y sus chimeneas apagadas. Frunció el ceño. Había veinte ventanas nada más en la parte de enfrente, varios faroles que encendían durante la noche un ambiente casi mágico, un puente de madera por el que se cruzaba y se podía ver debajo un estanque con peces gato, y adelante, —desde donde caía como en una cascada el agua que pasaba debajo del puente—, estaba una fuente inmensa donde había una torre considerablemente alta; en la punta, se hallaba esculpido una especie de ángel que alzaba las manos al cielo, y tenía una mueca entristecida.

A Loki le gustaba su casa, porque había muchos árboles plantados aquí y allá, tulipanes, rosas, orquídeas y casa blanca adornaban el pequeño jardín que rodeaba la fuente. En el interior, todo le parecía incluso más bello… pero hoy se veía frío, seco, poca cosa.

—Llegamos, señor —anunció el chofer, y Loki casi le mira amenazadoramente por sugerir siquiera que no se había dado cuenta. No obstante, se limitó a salir de ahí con celeridad. No dio las gracias. No hizo ademán de entrar. Pero luego de un rato, se obligó a meterse dentro, apretando entre los dedos las mangas de la chaqueta de cuero de Steve.

Tendría que regresársela después, pensó. Inmediatamente se deshizo de la idea, quería guardarla para sí hasta que Steve la reclamara de nuevo. A decir verdad, esperaba que no lo hiciera nunca; un último recuerdo no le iba a hacer mal a nadie.

Lo primero que notó al entrar en la mansión, fue que no estaba la acostumbrada música de Chopin que su padre acostumbraba a poner los días de descanso, y durante un largo segundo, tuvo que preguntarse si estaría en casa.

El chofer lo venía siguiendo de cerca, y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que éste hacía una inclinación.

—Su familia lo espera en el comedor —anunció el hombre. Loki hizo una mueca (casi) culpable.

—Es algo temprano para que Thor siquiera esté despierto —señaló y el mayordomo hizo un gesto contraído con la nariz.

—Ya casi dará la una —informó, a lo que Loki arqueó las cejas, sorprendido. Luego, cuando recordó que ese día se quedó hasta despertar con Steve, se sintió un completo estúpido. Poco le faltaba para darse un tope en la frente cuando el hombre añadió—: Hay invitados el día de hoy, así que el señor Odín está algo desesperado por su ausencia, señor.

Como siempre, nada más basto el nombre de su padre para hacer que Loki se obligara volver a los buenos modos. Para no hacerlo esperar más, decidió que aparecería tal cual estaba. Dio unas escuetas —y un tanto falsas— gracias al hombre y se fue directo a donde su familia.

Nada más entrar sintió tensión, puesto que en la mesa para veinte personas, nueve de los lugares ya estaban ocupados. Evitó hacer una mueca al ver a los viejos amigos de Thor sentados y platicando, hasta que al entrar él, todo se quedó en silencio.

Thor no perdió su sonrisa ni siquiera cuando Odín hizo un gesto de desagrado ante la tardía entrada de Loki. Sus cabellos le habían crecido durante el verano y le llegaban poco debajo de los hombros. Los ojos azules, que resultaban iguales a los de su padre, destellaron de anticipada alegría luego de verlo entrar, como si estuviera a punto de saltar a abrazarlo. Él parecía el único que se alegró de verlo hasta que reparo en su madre, que le sonrió con ternura mientras lo invitaba a tomar asiento con un ademán delicado y elegante, digno de una reina.

Mientras iba caminando hacia su puesto, se fijó un poco en la compañía de esa tarde: Sif seguía igual de hermosa que siempre, odió admitir. Los largos cabellos oscuros le caían sobre los hombros desnudos donde colgaban un par de tirantes de una blusa de color café que le combinaba perfectamente a los ojos y contrastaba con la piel blanca. La chica le dedicó una mirada entre furibunda y divertida. Era claro que todavía no se olvidaba de la ocasión en que, haciendo una travesura, le cortó de una tajada su largo, hermoso y sedoso cabello cuando se lo tiñó de rubio para llamar la atención de Thor.

A su lado, estaba Volstagg, con su largo cabello pelirrojo peinado medianamente bien hacia atrás; se había dejado crecer una incipiente barba, pero al parecer sus modales en la mesa seguían siendo los mismos y el apetito también, puesto que sostenía una pieza de pollo con las manos y la panza le había crecido considerablemente.

Fandral, por supuesto —¿cómo iba a faltar el sujeto?—, tenía el mismo porte de caballero de siempre, con su peinado al más estilo de príncipe de cuentos de hadas. Tenía bigote, pero el resto del rostro permanecía tan pulcro como si fuera uno de esos participes en comerciales de rastrillos.

Hogun, como siempre, miraba a Loki en silencio. Sin opinar, objetar o hacer nada en su contra. Sus ojos cobre parecían destellar y decir: "Mientras no te metas conmigo, estaremos en paz". Algo de él realmente llegaba a agradarle a Loki, quizá el hecho de que no se reía tanto de las estupideces de su hermano o el otro par de insensatos que consideraban hilarante hacer chistes con tanto estuviera relacionado con Loki.

Su padre se enderezó lo más que pudo e incluso aunque Loki ya estaba más alto que él, se sintió intimidado. Con el ceño fruncido, el parche de oro le endurecía aún más el gesto y de pronto, se preguntó por qué se veía tan gigante, tan enojado. Ya no debería de sorprenderle esa actitud cabreada ante una falta tan pequeña, pues incluso a pesar de que era mucho más prudente que Thor, sus acciones siempre tendían a ser malinterpretadas; una simple travesura podía tomarse como un gesto de amenaza, y Loki lamentaba esa —injusta— reacción, puesto que se esforzaba al máximo por estar a la altura de ser un gran hijo de Odín.

—Lamento que me hayan tenido que esperar —anunció Loki mientras aceptaba la sugerencia de su madre y tomaba asiento.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, en señal de refutar la disculpa. Odín soltó un suspiro y se pasó la mano sobre la barba encanecida.

—Bienvenido, hijo. Me estaba preguntando por qué no bajaste a desayunar —dijo al fin.

—Será por eso que te ves tan desnutrido, Loki —comentó en broma Sif, ampliando una sonrisa amistosa para ocultar el claro desprecio de su mirada. El moreno se mantuvo inmutable, si bien arqueó las cejas y sonrió en un gesto cómplice, por dentro quería arrojarle el tenedor a la frente. Steve alguna vez le dijo que era caballeroso, pero había una línea muy delgada entre que lo era, y la otra parte, en especial tratándose de mujeres como Sif—. Debes alimentarte bien para poder estar sano y fuerte como tu hermano.

—O como tú, Sif —añadió Thor entre risas. Era claro que intentaba halagarla, y fue eso u otra cosa lo que más enfureció a Loki, que sin embargo, se mantuvo esbozando su sonrisa.

—Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Sif —le dijo, fingiéndose afable—. Es bueno saber que te empiezas a inclinar por llevar el cabello natural y no ese teñido horrible que daba espanto… aunque, bueno —añadió, arqueando las cejas—, no hay mucha diferencia.

Los ojos de Sif resplandecieron con odio y la sonrisa coqueta que le dedicaba a Thor desapareció. Loki casi se siente satisfecho, hasta que Odín metió la cuchara.

—¡Discúlpate con ella! —Exclamó, indignado. Él le correspondió la mirada y luego asintió, para volver hacia Sif.

—Ya sabes que es una broma, te ves increíblemente hermosa, como siempre. Justo igual que una de las Diosas… de cualquier religión. —Sif no pareció convencida, pero no parecía tener otra opción que aceptar la "disculpa" de Loki. Por otra parte, la buena forma que tenía Loki de mentir hizo que los otros se lo creyeran fácilmente. Fandral sonrió amistosamente y sacudió la mano casi enfrente del moreno, captando su atención.

—¿Y de mí te has olvidado? —Preguntó, dedicándole una sonrisa despampanante que Loki ni se molestó en compartir—. ¿En serio?

—No. No me he olvidado de ninguno de ustedes, Fandral. —Respondió—. _Por desgracia _—añadió mentalmente. Volstagg, que miraba su plato con cierto anhelo (igual que Thor), tamborileaba en la mesa, con ansiedad.

—Bueno —intervino Frigga, alzando la mirada y extendiendo los brazos—, ya con Loki aquí, podemos empezar a comer.

El pelirrojo y su hermano fueron los primeros en llevarse la comida a la boca. Sif puso los ojos en blanco; Hogun hizo caso omiso de ellos, aunque había una pequeña sonrisa divertida en su rostro; Fandral exageró una mueca de asco por los modales antes de empezar a comer. Odín y Frigga se sonrieron antes de imitar al resto.

Pero Loki no tocó nada, se mantuvo observando el plato con ensalada y pechuga de pollo rociada con vino y queso. Pasaron casi treinta segundos antes de que se obligara a tomar los cubiertos y empezar a cortar la carne con meticulosidad exagerada, solo para hacer tiempo y no llevarse la comida a la boca, pues su estómago estaba revuelto y pensar siquiera en masticar, le producía aún más náuseas. Tardó mucho en llevarse el bocado a los labios. Justo cuando iba a empezar a comer, se acordó de Steve sentándose en las mesas de la cafetería de la escuela, agradeciendo a Dios por los alimentos y persignándose antes de comer.

Dejó a un lado el tenedor y pensó, si acaso un gesto tan insignificante como imitar a Steve, podría dejarlos solo un poco más cerca.

Alzó la mano hacia su frente, justo como le había visto a Steve hacer mil veces, pero justo cuando los dedos iban a tocar la piel, él dejó caer la mano y volvió a coger el tenedor para comer apresuradamente. La comida le sabía a cenizas, pero Loki siguió engullendo, con la esperanza de que eso terminara con el agujero en el estómago.

Tragó bocado y entonces se dio cuenta de la mirada de Thor. No era extraño que su hermano se le quedara mirando, pero algo en esta ocasión hizo que se le helara la sangre. Frunció el ceño, tratando de simular el constante golpe de su corazón en el pecho. Thor dejó en el plato su bocado y abrió la boca para cerrarla justo después. Luego volvió a sus asuntos y Loki respiró mejor.

Una vez terminada esa tortura de comida, Loki —con un poco de dolor de panza—, se disculpó y trato de retirarse.

—¿Tan pronto? —Exclamó Volstagg, levantando su copa—. ¡Pero si apenas comiste lo que yo tomo de postre!

Loki sonrió e incómodo por la mirada de Thor, declinó la oferta de quedarse y apresuró el paso fuera del comedor. Cuando llegó a las escaleras, ya sabía que su hermano lo había seguido, antes siquiera de que le pusiera la mano sobre el hombro.

—Loki —llamó el rubio, con seriedad. El moreno intentó esforzar una sonrisa, pero le salió un fracaso total—, ¿dónde estuviste anoche? —El murmullo de su hermano le hizo sentir que estaba en problemas.

—Yo… —tartamudeó antes de encogerse de hombros y decir con más naturalidad—: Tenía que arreglar ciertos asuntos con una de las escritoras a las que represento: Amora, ¿te acuerdas de ella? Estuvimos toda la noche consultando algunos detalles de su texto. Al final, era tan noche que me insistió en que permaneciera en su casa.

Thor arqueó las cejas.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó y por primera vez, pareció que dudaba realmente de sus palabras. Loki le sonrió.

—¿Por qué iba a mentirte?

—No lo sé. —Admitió Thor encogiéndose de hombros e inclinándose hacia su hermano—. Pero, es que… llevas puesta la chaqueta favorita de Steve. Yo reconocería esa cosa en cualquier parte, ya que él jamás deja de llevarla a ninguna parte —Las palabras fueron como un golpe mental para Loki, que retrocedió y casi tira de una mesita un jarrón importado desde India. Thor y él actuaron rápidamente y sostuvieron el objeto con una exclamación de susto, al menos por parte del menor, que maldecía interiormente su gran descuido. Thor acomodó el jarrón y se mantuvo serio, con una mueca tan adusta que a cualquiera podría haberle dado risa—. Loki, ¿dónde estuviste anoche?

El moreno levantó la mirada y apretó la mandíbula. Se diría que estaba tan asustado y nervioso como enojado, pero de alguna manera supo controlarse al hablar.

—Con Amora —respondió, firme—. Ella…

—¿Dónde estuviste? —Exigió, pero había algo en su mirada que se le antojo más afable y fraternal que en muchas otras ocasiones. El rubor en sus mejillas no podía ser más grande. Loki sintió que le subía algo amargo y ácido por la garganta, pero antes de contestar, Sif atravesó las puertas, acompañada por los otros tres chicos. Por el rabillo del ojo, también fue ligeramente consciente de las siluetas del mayordomo atendiendo a las órdenes de su padre.

—No te importa —se deshizo del gesto de Thor con amargura—. Ustedes sigan en sus asuntos, como siempre, sin prestarme atención. Yo estoy bien, y no necesitó que me cuides.

—¿De qué te voy a cuidar si ignoro lo que sucede? —Preguntó Thor.

—¡Hey, Thor! Vamos a jugar algo en las canchas —Gritó Volstagg. Loki le miró con desaprobación—. Si quieres, puede venir tu hermano, para que tengamos un número par.

Sif murmuró algo por lo bajo y Loki se dio cuenta de que sus palabras eran muy parecidas a "Igual habría un equipo con clara desventaja", pero debido a la urgencia de salir de ahí, incluso se olvidó de la típica molestia de pensar que seguían conociéndolo por "el hermanito de Thor".

Se dio media vuelta y continúo subiendo las escaleras.

—Oh, ¿dije algo malo? —Preguntó Volstagg, realmente consternado. Thor se giró hacia sus amigos.

—Ya los alcanzaré en un rato. —Por la forma en que hablaba, Loki notó que se estaba esforzando por sonreír, acaso de manera traviesa o burlona. Los otros exclamaron algunos "de acuerdo" que no parecían muy sinceros.

Por su parte, apretó más el paso, seguido de cerca por su hermano. Cuando se perdieron en la esquina del pasillo, faltó poco tiempo para que Thor le diera alcance de nuevo y lo sostuviera del hombro con firmeza. Loki procuró no soltar ningún ruido adolorido, incluso aunque la fuerza de su hermano podía sacarle moretones nada más por agarrarlo así como ahora, clavándole los dedos para que no se escapara y medio tirándolo al suelo en una tacleada de las que tanto gustaba al otro hacer.

Loki se volvió para enfrentarlo cara a cara. Frunció el ceño.

—Déjame —le soltó nada más se encontraron sus miradas. Thor negó con la cabeza inmediatamente.

—¿Estuviste con Steve? —Murmuró quedamente, pero sus ojos azules demostraron una vivacidad colérica que avergonzó e indignó a Loki tanto como para hablar sin pensar.

—¿Qué si fue así?

Thor se enderezó tanto como pudo, echándose un poco hacia atrás y arqueando las cejas hasta que casi se perdían entre los mechones rebeldes. Loki alzó la cabeza, odiando de pronto lo alto que era Thor o lo bajo que era él en comparación. Nunca, pensó, podría verse lo suficientemente amenazador como para intimidar a Thor; para el rubio siempre sería su pequeño hermano menor, frágil, cobarde, inseguro de todo menos del lazo que sostenían como hermanos. Pero eso había cambiado.

No. Él seguía necesitando protegerse de las cosas que le dolían, encerrándose tanto como le fuera posible. Y era un cobarde porque, simple y sencillamente, no era capaz de admitir nada de lo que sentía.

—Loki —la sorpresa en la mirada de Thor le caía como una cubeta de agua fría—, ¿entonces era cierto lo que escuché entonces?

—¿Qué?

—De Tony y Steve. Ellos estaban… pero pensé que… bueno, eres tú.

El corazón de Loki se le aceleró, pero el coraje que todavía le hacía meollo en el pecho le impidió mostrar el desconcierto.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo ellos? —Preguntó, entre dientes—. ¿Y por qué, maldita razón, tendría algo que ver conmigo?

—¿Realmente sostienes una relación romántica con Steve? —Soltó el rubio, con rapidez. Interpretó el silencio de Loki como una respuesta e inmediatamente apretó la mano entorno al hombro del más joven, haciendo que éste formara una mueca de dolor y tratara de zafarse del agarre, sin éxito. Thor inclinó la cabeza y negó con la cabeza tres veces—. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —Alzó la mirada, y Loki se sorprendió de ver que la indignación de Thor correspondía al secretismo de su relación y no a otra cosa—. ¡No puedo creer que no se lo dijeras a tu hermano!

Lo que no podía creer es que Steve se lo dijera al imbécil de Stark. ¡El sujeto pudo decir algo imprudente! ¡Pudo hacer lo que quisiera con esa noticia! Acaso, lo tendría preparado para chantajearlo. Mierda, ahora entendía mejor esas miradas burlonas que le dirigía Tony.

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate, idiota! —Exclamó Loki, tapándole la boca al rubio—. ¿Por qué demonios tienes que hacer una escena de esto? ¡Cállate! —Añadió cuando el otro empezó a balbucear tras sus manos—. No te importa nada de eso. De hecho… —se quedó callado una vez más durante largos segundos, antes de continuar—, de hecho, ya no importa.

Thor pestañeó rápidamente y se quitó las manos de Loki de la boca, sosteniéndolo por las muñecas, como si ofreciera una imagen tan lastimera que el rubio creyera que si lo soltaba, fuera a derrumbarse.

—¿Por qué? —No esperó mucho tiempo la respuesta antes de hacer conjeturas por sí mismo—. ¿A caso él te engañó? ¿Te lastimó? ¿Qué te hizo ese…?

—No fue él —interrumpió Loki enfurecido, dándole un puntapié. Thor soltó alarido antes de inclinarse a sobar la espinilla—. Yo no voy a desilusionar a mi padre de nuevo diciendo algo como que tengo una relación con Rogers. —Thor alzó la mirada, como si estuviera extrañado—. Ya tengo muchos problemas por simplemente… ser yo, como para que carguen con mis secretos. Así que —indicó, apuntando al rubio con el dedo—, no digas una sola palabra a nadie. Olvida esta conversación (y en su defecto), la de Steve con ese estúpido de Stark.

—Pero…

—Olvídalo. No tiene importancia. Fue… —hizo una pausa—, una aventura. Algo que pasó en una noche de mucho alcohol y ya.

—Pero Steve no toma. Y habría sido más de una vez.

Loki arqueó las cejas. Le dolía mucho toda esta situación; aún más, le molestaba ver la compasión de su hermano en la mirada.

—El idiota de Rogers malinterpretó todo, jamás mantuvimos ninguna relación romántica. Yo no quiero… yo nunca habría podido estar con él. Y tú, eres más consciente de eso que nadie. Nuestro padre terminaría odiándome si se enterara, así que, yo me caso con Sigyn, Steve se busca una buena vida, tú te vas a jugar con tus amigos de poco cerebro, y guardado mi secreto, seré la persona más feliz del mundo. Así que, no digas nada, o me encargaré de que uno de estos días termines con cero posibilidades de reproducirte con tu querida Jane.

Thor tragó saliva, y amenazándolo con toda la seguridad posible, él se dio media vuelta y se alejó del rubio, metiéndose en su habitación y azotando la puerta.

Ya dentro, Loki se apoyó en la puerta y maldijo en voz baja, mordiéndose el labio hasta que le escurrió un hilillo de sangre.

Nadie fue a verlo. No recibió ningún mensaje de texto de Steve —muy en el fondo, había esperado que éste le pidiera rectificar las cosas—. Y él, se pasó mirando desde la ventana la vista que tenía de los árboles. Hace mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta que una imagen de un edificio destartalado, era mucho más hermosa que eso, siempre que supiera que Steve estaba ahí cerca.

Loki había sido el estúpido por pensar que podría salirse con la suya, por guardar la esperanza incluso hasta esta mañana. Él era la broma.

Era no más que un iluso sin remedio.

**0*0*0**

—Así que, en teoría —empezó a decir Tony, arqueando las cejas mientras miraba un plato con algo negro en el centro que contrastaba con la porcelana—, ¿se supone que esto realmente es comestible? ¿No estás intentando asesinarme? Ya te pedí perdón por todas las bromas, ¿recuerdas?

Steve frunció el ceño y le quitó el plato de la mesa. Tony sonrió y recargó la cabeza en la mano, siguiendo con la mirada al rubio, que se llevó a la boca un pedazo de _esa _cosa. Stark ni siquiera se esforzó en ocultar la muestra de asco antes de impedirle que volviera a comer.

—Debes estar bromeando, cariño —se burló—. Si vuelves a comer eso, ten por seguro que no vivirás para contarlo. ¡Es veneno para el estómago! Te dije mil veces que fuéramos a un restaurante.

—No tengo ánimos para ir a ninguna parte.

—Bueno, yo tengo hambre y no pienso comer tu intento de desayuno.

—Cállate, Stark.

—Siempre tan amigable —torció los ojos y luego se inclinó hacia delante, serio—. No, fuera de broma. Capi, tú sabes manejarte en la cocina mucho mejor que mi novia, por lo que normalmente acepto encantado venir hasta acá cuando podría pedir miles de menús de chef exclusivos. —Steve no lo sabía del todo pero, ¿intentaba hacerlo sonreír? No lo estaba logrando, así que era irrelevante el detalle—. ¿Sucede algo malo?

El rubio frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, pero apretó con fuerza el tenedor. Tony, que a pesar de lo insensible que era, solía tener sus momentos, decidió guardar silencio el tiempo suficiente antes de tomar el plato que anteriormente le habían ofrecido. Steve alzó la mirada justo para ver que Stark tragaba saliva y se llevaba a la boca el intento de salchichas con tocino y frijoles refritos con tortillas. Hizo una mueca, pero al final tragó. Sacó y metió la lengua, para enfatizar lo poco que le había gustado y una parte de Steve, que todavía se mantenía del todo despierta, pensó que había sido grosero siquiera presentarle eso a alguien como Stark.

Éste se había aparecido por la mañana, una semana después de lo ocurrido con Loki, y le dijo que lo invitaba a un nuevo gimnasio recién inaugurado. El rubio por supuesto que declinó la oferta, pero convencido de que iba a terminar yendo y quizá un poco hambriento, el Stark pidió "el desayuno a la Capi". Una parte de Steve realmente se avergonzaba del cómo había preparado el desayuno, pero para él fue ganancia que no se quemarán las cortinas de la cocina, justo como el día anterior mientras no podía hilar otros pensamientos además de cualquiera relacionado con Loki.

Casi se sonríe cuando vio a Tony estremeciéndose y cerrando los ojos como si le diera un escalofrío. Sin embargo, el gesto murió antes de salir.

—No tienes que comerte eso —le dijo por fin—. Es que, se me acabaron los suministros y no puedo permitirme el gusto de desperdiciar nada. Pero, supongo que tú deberías llamar a tu limosina e ir a comer algo decente.

Tony alzó un dedo en señal de que lo esperase, después volvió a estremecerse y soltó el aire, formando una "o" con la boca. Steve alzó una ceja.

—Deja de ser tan drámatico, Tony —reprochó. El otro abrió los ojos y sonrió.

—No estuvo tan mal —mintió—. Aunque admito que no es tu mejor platillo. —Tosió un poco y luego volvió a enseriarse. Steve podía decir que se sentía impresionado por esos cambios tan radicales—. Ahora, ¿piensas decirme, en este siglo, qué sucede contigo?

Steve bajó la mirada, los ojos enturbiados por el recuerdo de lo que sucedió una semana atrás. Al fin, se encogió de hombros y soltó una risa amarga, a lo que Tony se tensó un segundo antes de contemplarle de esa forma casi deductiva, como si fuera el mismísimo Sherlok Holmes en alguno de sus casos más complejos.

El rubio empujó el plato lejos, con cuidado. No era una persona que se quejara de todo y pretendiera que los otros le resolvieran el problema. A Steve no le gustaba causarle molestias a nadie, pero aunque Tony fingiera que se aburría de todo cuando decía y lo llamará de mil formas irritantes, o se comportara como uno de esos niños ricos que de verdad se dedicaban a joderle la existencia al mundo, Steve era consciente de cuánto podía confiar en Tony. El castaño era uno de esos chicos mimados y engreídos que, desafortunadamente, le inspiraban cierta simpatía, porque era claro que tenían más problemas consigo mismos y de ahí radicaba su conflicto con los demás. En muchos sentidos, Loki y Tony eran parecidos.

Se deshizo de la idea antes de llegar a nada más.

—No pasa nada —contestó, tan natural como fue capaz de expresarse; él no era bueno mintiendo. Loki se lo dijo miles de veces—. Solo que… no he dormido bien.

Tony estaba tragando otro bocado de la comida, por lo que Steve se obligó a imitarlo. Odiaba la comida chamuscada, pero no podía hacer más.

—Te vendrían bien, pues, unas pastillitas —recomendó Stark, haciendo otra mueca—. De cualquier modo, Steve, te lo juro… me sorprende que estando con el señorito Lengua de Plata, no hayas aprendido a hacerlo mejor. A mentir de forma convincente, me refiero.

En esta ocasión fue Steve quien hizo una mueca y dejó el cubierto en la mesa, mirando hacia otro lado. Tony arqueó la ceja, abrió y cerró la boca para luego formar otra pequeña "o" con los labios.

—Así que era eso —murmuró, incómodo—. ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

Nunca terminaba de creerse esa faceta de Tony en la que realmente le preguntaba por asuntos íntimos con Loki; ambos no solamente se odiaban, sino que Stark siempre había insistido en que no se dejará llevar por el otro. Aquí estaba la prueba… quizá, le preguntaba para sonreír pedante y festejar el "te lo dije" como solamente él sabía hacerlo: Soltándole comentarios agudos y sagaces sobre su ingenio e intuición, que a veces terminaban en conversaciones sin sentido sobre lo maravilloso que era Tony Stark.

Lo que más le molestaba a Steve, es que de cualquier manera como fuera a terminar, él iba a contarle.

—Odín hará que contraiga nupcias con una chica llamada Sigyn —confesó. Tony arqueó las cejas—. Se casarán cerca de un mes.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Tony, casi atónito—. ¿Estamos hablando de la misma y única Sigyn que conozco en el mundo? ¿La súper modelo que tiene un doctorado en neurociencia? ¿Esa misma mujer?

Si esa era la forma de interesarse por lo que le sucedía ahora, pensó Steve, le arrojaría toda la comida dentro de la boca en espera de que se atragantara. Mierda, esa no era su forma de ser. ¿Qué le pasaba? Encogiéndose en su lugar, incómodo, le dirigió una mirada furibunda a Tony, quien seguía incrédulo enumerando las cosas grandiosas que tenía esa mujer, como que era una chica con un estatus casi tan alto como el suyo y tan famosa que seguramente, no podría ir al baño sin ser acosada por sus muchos admiradores.

—Mira, Tony —lo detuvo en cierto momento—. Ignoró completamente quién es esa chica y…

—¿Cómo es posible eso? Que no te gusten las mujeres y odies la tecnología, no significa que no puedas saber quién demonios es ella.

—Lo único que me interesa saber es que ella se va a casar con Loki —soltó Steve y empezó a hundirse más en la silla, mirando un punto en la nada. Tony, que había sacado su celular para usar el Internet e iluminar la ignorancia de Steve, volvió a serenarse y (muy sorprenderte) a mostrar esa mirada empática—. Te darás cuenta, de cuán poco me importa el resto de información. Fuera pobre, una extraterrestre o cualquier otra cosa, para mí nada más es la prometida de Loki.

—¿Y… —El hombre hizo una pausa larga—…hace cuánto que él sabía de esto?

—Según él, hace un par de semanas que Odín le anunció este compromiso. —Tony se pasó la mano por la barba de candado y emitió una especie de suspiro—. Bueno, en realidad, han pasado tres semanas.

—Ajá.

—Yo… —empezó a decir, como invitado por el último "comentario" de su amigo—, no sé qué se supone que debo hacer.

—Bueno —dijo Stark, lamiéndose los labios y entrelazando sus manos sobre el rostro—, si lo que haces es preguntarme, yo habría ido a tirarle los dientes a Odín —sugirió medio en broma, medio enserio. Steve le hizo una mueca de reproche por lo segundo—. ¡Es que no es justo! A menos que sea lo que Loki quiera, entonces iría a partirle la cara a él. Y eso último, lamento decírtelo, me parece el cincuenta por ciento probable. Quizá 46.9999% probable debido a que llevan mucho tiempo viéndose como para pensar que ni siquiera él se interesa en ti, lo suficiente. De cualquier manera —añadió, mirando de arriba abajo a su amigo—, me parece que tú mismo debes empezar a pensar si quieres arriesgarte a pelear por él. A lo que, debo agregar, sorprende que no lo hubieses hecho ya.

—Para de hablar un segundo —pidió Steve, tratando de hilar la posibilidad de que Loki realmente quisiera contraer matrimonio con la chica; se trataba, después de todo de una amiga de la infancia del moreno… es decir, ¿tienen la jodida idea de cuánto costaba imaginar a un Loki aceptando a alguien? Sonaba horrible, pero así era, resultaba extraño y por lo mismo, un caso especial—. Yo…no quiero causarle problemas a Loki. Y tú y yo sabemos muy bien qué clase de reacción podría tener Odín de enterarse de que, encima de estar con un hombre, su hijo estaba con un Don Nadie.

—No sé si es peor lo de Don Nadie o lo de la homosexualidad —admitió Tony, ganándose una mirada ponzoñosa del otro—. De acuerdo, momento prohibido para hacer chistes.

—¿Te parece? Porque yo estoy disfrutando mucho de lo malísimos que son.

—Sí, tanto, que estoy seguro que intentarías matarme —concedió Stark, sonriendo nerviosamente—. Mira, el chico tiene un gran complejo respecto a eso de enorgullecer a su padre, muy probablemente la razón por la que debe aceptar sin rechistar de esa decisión. Por lo mismo, creo que perderás tu tiempo intentando decidir qué hacer con un caso perdido.

Steve bajó la mirada.

—Un caso perdido —repitió, entristecido—. ¿Eso es lo que piensas?

—También pienso —continúo Tony, estirando la mano para palmearle el hombro—, que no por eso valdría menos que lo intentarás.

—Pero —dijo el rubio, alzando la cabeza—, Loki no quiere que nadie se entere de que estuvimos juntos. A la mejor, ni siquiera es gay… tal vez solamente…

—Sí, sí. Me convence que una de las cosas que Laufeyson vio en ti fue la inseguridad patente en ti mismo; es un gesto absolutamente adorable —interrumpió Tony—. Pero admito que me parece estúpido. Mira, el niño este puede fingir que ser aceptado por personas a las que no les interesa su verdadero ser, o darse cuenta de que la única felicidad en este mundo, la va a conseguir con la única persona en todo el Universo que sepa apreciar su verdadera cara. Si yo fuera Loki, me sentiría honrado por vivir de la segunda.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

—Deja de decir esas cosas sobre Loki —defendió Steve, a punto de golpearlo—. Él es una persona muy buena y no merece que todos crean que en el mundo no existo más que yo para quererlo. Loki puede ser difícil, pero una vez que lo conoces…

—Ese es el problema, querido Capi —volvió a interrumpir—: Loki no se permite que nadie lo conozca. Si tú eres la única persona a la que está dispuesto a mostrarle su (frío y peculiar) corazón, vale la pena arriesgarse a que gente como la sociedad anti homosexuales, se vaya directo a la mierda.

Tony parecía desesperado por hacerle entender algo que, sinceramente, a Steve se le escapaba. Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo más, el timbre del departamento sonó. Ambos se giraron hacia la puerta, hasta que segundos después, Steve al fin se animó a caminar hacia ella.

Cuando la abrió, se encontró con Thor. El chico venía con el ceño fruncido y sudaba un poco. Tenía la respiración agitada, como si hubiera corrido una gran distancia o se hubiese perdido —no sería la primera vez— antes de llegar a la casa de Steve.

—Thor —murmuró Rogers. Tony se giró para ver mejor, también sorprendido de encontrar por ahí al otro tan repentinamente—, ¿qué haces a…?

Antes de que terminara, Thor ya le había soltado un puñetazo en medio del rostro. Steve cayó de espaldas, aturdido mientras el golpeador se agachaba una vez más a recoger del cuello de la camisa al otro y volver a amenazarlo con el puño. Le dio otro golpe. El pobre de Steve no entendía nada.

—Eres un idiota, Rogers. —Soltó Thor antes de dirigirle una mirada a Tony.

—Si no me golpeas, yo… yo te daré uno de los desayunos a la Capi. —Fue lo único que murmuró Stark, realmente asustado.

**Continuará.**

* * *

Esto se publicó con tres cuartos revisados (xD)... nunca reviso nada (._.) En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado lo suficiente como para honrarme con un comentario (owo) Y sino... bueno... qué me queda más que mandarles una maldición JashinIggirisu (o3o)... ok, no (xD).

Vale, ¿será muy tarde para decir que Sif no me cae del todo bien? (¬¬U), no lo sé, me parece valiente, talentosa... diferente a muchas de las típicas mujeres que muestran en casi todas partes, de verdad que se merece mis respetos... es solo que, en la película de Thor, me parece absurda su forma de especular contra Loki... "oh, sí, siempre ha estado celoso, solo piensa destruir a Thor" (u-úU) Esa es una excusa bastante tonta en consideración con que Loki llevaba (todos lo sabemos) mucha razón respecto a nuestro querido Thor y, sinceramente, creo que Loki de verdad pretendiera que su hermano quedara desterrado; tal vez, solo que le quitaran el honor de ser rey, pero no desterrarlo (.w.U) esa es mi idea, de todos modos (ewe)

Bueno, por otro lado, quiero sacar el lado sobreprotector de Thor y aún más, quisiera aprender a abordar a Tony, por lo que espero que el último haya estado bien realizado (nwn)

Debido a las circunstancias, no pude poner demasiado Stoki, pero este capítulo me lo tomó como intermediario del final y del momento en que ambos se queden juntos (o no, la tragedia también me llama mucho por aquí). De cualquier forma, espero leerlos en un review. Muchas gracias por leer.

Matta ne~ (owo)/


	3. Serie: Para quien (desea luchar)

Buenos (as) días, tardes o noches, queridas sempais. Mary los saluda desde su computadora, esperando que estén bien. A decir verdad, tendré que agradecerles infinitamente porque el día de hoy debí dejar un anuncio con respecto a posponer por -mucho- más tiempo varios fics, y sinceramente me alivia saber que aquí donde mis ideas quieren dirigirse, está gustando y me concedan el honor de recibir sus comentarios. Mil bendiciones a las personas que ayudaron a que la continuación fuera posible:

**AkatsukiDrak: **No sabes cuánto me alegra seguir contando con tus palabras, sempai (QwQ), te estoy muy agradecida a ti porque, gracias a que comentaste, me arriesgué a publicar de nuevo. Jeje, la verdad me estuve debatiendo un rato sobre poner o no lo de Sherlok Holmes, pero al final no me aguante, así que me alegra leer que te ha encantado; Tony es genial en cualquiera de sus papeles –siempre olvido el nombre del actor (xDU)-, y la verdad, me encantó imaginarlo asustado –aunque soy consciente de que eso nunca pasaría en la vida "real"- al ver que Thor entra a golpear a tan buena persona como Steve. La verdad, creo que es cosa de asustarse si Tony se la pasa fastidiándole la vida a todos (xD). En fin, que espero seguir haciendo este fic merecedor de tu tiempo y tus comentarios (owo)

**KariDz: **Mil gracias por comentar (uwu) y encima, con esas palabras (QwQ). Me alegra que el fic te parezca hermoso y me hace feliz escuchar que ahora te encanta la pareja; eso es lo mejor que pudiste decirme (x3). ¡Dar muerte a Sif es mi propósito de algún día! Se lo merece por bocona (7-7). De verdad que me alegró leer tus palabras, porque me alentaron más a seguir con esto (owó). Jajaja, lo sé, lo sé; Loki es un verdadero personaje que es difícil imaginar cediendo, por lo que este capítulo tiene mucho OoC con él (.w.) De cualquier manera, espero que la historia te siga gustando y me sigas concediendo el favor de tus comentarios (nwn)

**Ilyasha77: **No tienes idea de lo raro que me vieron mis papás cuando al leer tu comentario se me dibujo una sonrisa en los labios. En fin, qué bueno leer que te gusta la historia, y me honra ser la primera autora de Stoki que lees (nwn). Estoy completamente de acuerdo con lo de Steve, a ser sincera, mucho de lo poco que me venía gustando la estructura de la historia es el hecho de que él fuese tan conformista, pero ya sabemos cómo es el amor, nada más apendeja a lo grande (eweUU). El fic, por otra parte, será una recopilación de ideas, por lo que la cosa está en juntar a estos dos en todos los Universos y posibilidades que se me vengan a la cabeza; la serie "para quien", tendrá este capítulo y el epílogo, antes de pasar a otras, que de igual manera, espero te gusten mucho a ti y a las demás (nwn).

**Jovi: **Tu comentario me hizo muy feliz, no solo porque dijiste que te gusto la manera en que escribo, sino que eso permitió que te pareciera interesante pese a no estar acostumbrada a la pareja. Mis más sinceras gratitudes por comentar, que eso me motiva siempre a continuar rebabándome el cerebro en búsqueda de palabras para realizar la continuación. Espero no decepcionarte, que continúes leyendo mi fic (nwn), y honrándome con tus comentarios.

**Leonis-Alterf:** Gracias a tu comentario, pude decidir el nombre del capítulo y te lo agradezco -normalmente no puedo seguir sin uno- (nwn). Querida sempai, no te disculpes por no dejar comentario antes (QwQ), en especial porque a fin de cuentas, te abriste un espacio para hacerlo después de todo, lo que de verdad me hace muy feliz. ¡Por Odín! Cuánta razón tienes, es una batalla horrible eso de buscar material de ambos (=-=) no sé por qué si son tan lindos, la gente no suele darse cuenta. Bueno, a mí también me seduce lo imposible… es decir, de todas las que pude escoger de Loki –porque a fuerzas necesito que esté él para que me interese (nwnU)- y otro Avenger, y vengo escogiendo esta que casi no da, pero que tiene mucho potencial. De cualquier modo, espero que mi contribución siga pareciéndote digna, y mientras la inspiración me lo permita, seguiré esforzándome con ellos (owo), guardando la esperanza de que te guste.

Bueno, podría pasarme el día agradeciéndoles, pero no quiero hacerlas perder más tiempo con mis desvaríos (xD) –me entusiasman los comentarios (nwnU)- y les dejó con la continuación:

* * *

**3**

**-Fortaleza-**

**_Para quien sabe luchar_**

**.**

Siempre pensó que tenía bajo control sus emociones, pero fue muy ingenuo. Él construyó una habitación de muros resistentes a su alrededor, y sin embargo, con demasiados agujeros por los que se podía empezar a romper ese sitio seguro en el que se encerró a sí mismo. Quería alejar a todos y al mismo tiempo, tener a alguien que se acercara y se percatara de cuán vulnerable se sentía, de cuánto anhelaba ser amado y cómo bramaba por ayuda con un grito mudo que, sin usar la voz, era la forma incorrecta de hacerse. Pero tenía miedo de admitir que como el resto de la humanidad, él necesitaba sentir a alguien sujetando su mano, haciendo el esfuerzo por comprenderlo y susurrarle al oído palabras que lo motivaran a seguir viviendo por el simple hecho de que, en algún momento, al cerrar los ojos durante el día para escapar un poco de su aburrida realidad, él se sintiera más cercano a un hogar, a ese sitio al que _realmente _pertenecía.

De cualquier manera, Loki sabía que había perdido. El simple hecho de constatar algo así ya era demasiado doloroso, pero no poder superarlo resultaba patético y muy indigno de alguien que ostentaba decir, siempre se esforzaba por dar lo mejor de sí. Cómo se odiaba por ser un mentiroso, incluso consigo mismo. Decía que no importaba nada de lo que sucediera a Steve de ahora en adelante, pero en la silenciosa y fría oscuridad, él temía ser abandonado incluso por el hombre al que amaba; al único que le ofreció la oportunidad de tocar su corazón con palabras cursis y promesas que se permitió desear, fueran ciertas.

Carecía de la voluntad suficiente para animarse a sí mismo a luchar, ¿de qué le iba a servir? ¿A dónde le estaban llevando todas sus (muy posiblemente erróneas) decisiones?

En su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez la misma escena. Una y otra vez rememoraba el tacto de ese último y afligido beso con el que se había despedido Steve y que Loki hubiera deseado ser capaz de atrapar en una eternidad, no en un momento efímero que se terminó antes de darse cuenta que ese era el adiós definitivo. El que había pedido a Steve que le diera, aun sin quererlo.

No iba a llorar; sería ridículo hacerlo ahora. Loki había decidido esto, él se dejó caer en esa ilusión rota y destinada al fracaso. Le dolía, por supuesto que sí, porque era humano y a pesar de todo cuánto hubiera dicho odiar el suculento delirio del amor, nada detuvo esas emociones que estallaban en su interior cada vez que Steve siquiera lo miraba, y que encendía una cándida llama donde fuera que tocaran sus labios. Antes de darse cuenta, y aun sin querer admitirlo, Loki se había enamorado.

Todas estas palabras cursis y la tragedia que se le avecinaba a cada paso, le demostraba lo absurdo que se había vuelto, lo estúpido y vulnerable que se sentía al pensar que nunca iba a poder mirar a Steve envejecer a su lado. Temía de ese momento en que todo cambió y ya no hubo marcha atrás, maldecía ese instante en que le pareció válido arriesgarse a enredar sus brazos entorno al cuerpo del otro, sentir la calidez de su pecho y el contraste de _todo _en ellos, porque había que admitirlo: Steve y Loki eran demasiado opuestos para que fuera siquiera un poco creíble el momento en que posaron los labios uno sobre el otro.

La tenue luz del ocaso ya se estaba ciñendo sobre el cuarto poco a poco, envolviéndolo a él con esa mortecina luminosidad anaranjada que, repentinamente, le pareció acogedora por la forma en que iba calentando sus miembros. Una suave brisa le removía de un lado a otro los cabellos y mientras Loki separaba los brazos del barandal de su balcón, observó con detenimiento las copas de los árboles que rodeaban la mansión Laufeyson; las hojas se movían de un lado a otro, convirtiendo el sitio en la visión de un mar esmeralda e inquieto. Había algo fascinante y melancólico en la ilusión que se iba apoderando de su mente, y al parpadear, se obligaba a invocar esa imagen y no la de Steve.

Se quedó ahí mucho tiempo, pensando en nada y todo a la vez.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, cuando el sol del sexto día desde su rompimiento con Steve se estaba ocultando, él volvió a meterse dentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta que conducía al balcón.

Su habitación era mucho más amplia que la de Steve; de hecho, casi tres cuartos del departamento podrían caber dentro. El tono sobrio de las paredes era parecido a un verde muy apagado y claro contrastaba armoniosamente con el de las colchas blancas de la cama. Ahí sobre ellas, descansaba una caja larga y delgada; a su lado, estaba la chaqueta de Steve.

Loki se acercó con el ceño fruncido hasta la cama y tomó la prenda entre sus manos. Estaba fría, y pensó que aunque él se la hubiera puesto más que el primer día, no habría logrado darle la misma calidez que dejaba Steve impregnada durante mucho tiempo —incluso después de quitársela—. Apenas bajó ligeramente la cabeza, rechazando la mueca en su rostro y manteniéndolo en una máscara entre indiferente y escrutadora, como si tan solo estuviera tocando cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, sus ojos delataban todos los sentimientos que le golpeaban el pecho y confundían a su aguda mente ahora demasiado atrofiada.

Cerró los ojos y en un gesto ridículo —que sinceramente ya no le sorprendía—, respiró profundamente el aroma de la chaqueta de Steve, haciendo amago de conservar ese olor para el resto de su vida. Era algo que jamás había hecho y que muy en el fondo esperó nunca tener que vivir, pero estaba pasando ahora, y él era incapaz de creérselo del todo.

Con cuidado, dobló la chaqueta y la metió en una caja. Lo había estado pensando bien durante los últimos tres días y decidió que suficiente daño se hacía conversando memorias de Steve, que no necesitaba algo más para torturarse a sí mismo.

Antes de tapar la caja pasó una vez más los dedos sobre el cuero. Volvió a repetirse que no le importaba, y aunque sabía que se engañaba, el consuelo que le ofreció su propia mentira lo alivio en gran medida. Sonrió de lado, ignorando el qué hacer ahora.

Tomó el paquete entre las manos y salió de la habitación. Paró en seco antes de salir totalmente del umbral de la puerta, pues ahí estaba Thor, que lo observaba con un gesto contraído en la mirada. Loki deseó apartar la vista, y le sorprendió cuando de alguna manera, logró mantenerse firme ante el rubio, enderezándose tanto como podía. Incluso aunque su estatura era mucho más baja que la de su hermano, ver que éste parecía encogerse en su lugar le confería cierto alivio.

—Loki —empezó a decir Thor, despegándose de la pared y dejando caer los brazos hasta ahora cruzados—, necesitamos hablar. —El de ojos azules miró el paquete en las manos del otro, y Loki arqueó la ceja, molesto por la indiscreción de su hermano—. Ahora mismo, sino te importa.

—Tengo asuntos que atender —declinó Loki, girando hacia el pasillo y echando a andar—. Y tú no te meterás en ellos.

Thor le siguió a paso rápido.

—Lo que le dijiste a nuestro padre hace rato —dijo el rubio, y sonaba todavía incrédulo; Loki se ruborizó—, lo ha dejado… nos ha dejado a todos muy aturdidos. Creo, desde el fondo de mi corazón, que deberías hablar seriamente con ellos respecto a lo que te está sucediendo.

—No me está sucediendo nada —señaló Loki fríamente, bajando las escaleras.

Thor estiró la mano y le tomó del hombro. Loki por poco pierde el equilibrio, lo suficiente para que pensara que sin el agarre de su hermano, posiblemente habría resbalado y rodado sobre los escalones. Se volteó sobre el hombro para fulminar a Thor con la mirada y se aseguró de poner los pies firmemente en el suelo. El rubio se disculpó con una mueca, pero no le soltó en ningún momento. El moreno podría haber intentado deshacerse del gesto, pero el rostro tan compadecido de su hermano le causó más que solamente un ardor en la boca del estómago que le subía hasta la garganta, sino la oportunidad de desquitarse de todos los confusos sentimientos que le estaban consumiendo los días con una eternidad y torturas por demás insoportables.

Pero el orgullo no le permitió aceptar mucho tiempo el gesto, y no bien se recuperó de su malestar en la garganta, se sacudió la mano de Thor con un desdén.

—Déjame en paz —soltó entre dientes. El mayor alzó la cabeza, como si hubiera tratado de asestarle un puñetazo en la barbilla—. No quiero que te metas en mis asuntos.

La expresión de Thor cambió por la de aquel muchacho adusto y lleno de liderazgo que había visto muy pocas en su vida; las suficientes para que se sintiera descolocado porque ese gesto intransigente se lo estaba dirigiendo realmente a él.

—Pues a mí no me interesa lo que tú quieras —le dijo seriamente—. No mientras estás actuando así. Loki, creo que es mala idea que continúes fingiendo que no te pasa nada.

—¿Quién necesita fingir lo que es un hecho? —rebatió él, tan bien como pudo. Thor puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, por favor —soltó con sarcasmo el otro—. Deja de actuar igual que si fueras un gigante de hielo, que eres muchas cosas, pero no eso.

—Sí que lo soy.

—Claro que no.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—¡Que no!

—Que sí, y te callas. —Thor abrió la boca e inmediatamente después la cerró, apretando la mandíbula y los puños. Loki se viró para seguir con su camino.

—Me preguntó por ti —dijo el rubio y Loki se detuvo casi enseguida, con la boca semi abierta. Luego de un par de segundos la cerró y sin volverse a su hermano dijo con la voz más fría que logró:

—¿Y? —A ser sincero, no conseguiría articular nada más, o quizá no tenía ganas. Thor pareció decepcionado al hablar de nuevo.

—Nada más —contestó—. Ya no dijo otra cosa.

—Bien. No me interesa escucharlo —se giró y le dedicó a Thor una media sonrisa—. Si estás esperando que te pregunte cómo está, te llevarás una gran decepción.

—No —respondió—, eres tú el que se la llevará. —Hizo una pausa muy larga, acaso notando que Loki apretaba con fuerza la caja hasta que sus dedos sintieron hormiguear por la fuerza con que apretaba el paquete—. Loki, no sé si realmente pretendes ignorar todo esto, pero tu felicidad es lo único que te debe importar. Si te preocupas por el nombre de nuestra familia… es decir…

—Si eres un digno hijo de Odín, entenderás que debo proteger mi honor.

—Tu honor no tiene nada que ver en tu necedad con respecto a la familia, sino con lo que dicta tu corazón. Si eres un digno hijo de Odín, pelearías.

—¿Contra qué? ¿Y por qué? —Preguntó Loki, entre dientes—. Ya sé: Has estado viendo demasiadas películas melosas con tu novia, ¿cierto?

—Al menos eso me da la oportunidad de notar cuánto estás sufriendo tú.

—Lo que ves son actores, ¿o tienes tan poco cerebro como para confundirlos con la realidad? —Añadió con ponzoña—. ¿Sabes? No me contestes; la respuesta está muy clara.

—Loki —llamó el rubio, volviendo a perseguirlo justo cuando él empezó a caminar—. Mi padre está preocupado, nuestra madre también. Y yo, que sé precisamente lo que te pasa, no puedo simplemente ignorarlo. —Hizo una mueca—. Steve y tú… Vas a terminar destruyéndolos a ambos.

—¡Basta! —Gritó Loki, harto de las persecuciones de su hermano. Se volteó y le aventó la caja; Thor la atrapó apenas—. Escúchame bien —le dijo con la venita saltándole en la sien y los ojos a medio inundarse por lágrimas contenidas—, no voy a ser un fenómeno. ¡Quiero ser aceptado por mi padre, que únicamente tiene ojos para su preciado hijo primogénito! ¡Me importa una mierda lo que mis sentimientos me pidan con tal de que él no me mire (por una vez) como si le hubiese fallado!

—Loki…

—Estoy harto de que me comparen contigo. —Interrumpió Loki, observándolo con odio—. ¡Podría ser mejor si me dieran la oportunidad y, a ser sincero, no voy a desperdiciarla por alguien como Rogers! Él no es nada comparado con todo lo que he buscado en mi vida; él no puede darme lo que quiero. Y tú, perfecto imbécil, deja de pensar que yo puedo darme el lujo de hacer lo mismo que tú, de inhibir mi razón hasta que no me queden más que burbujas en la cabeza.

—Para, por favor. Hermano… lo único que quiero es que seas feliz. Todos queremos eso para ti. No hay ningún favoritismo. Mis padres te aman mucho, y no te abandonarán por nada. Estás tan equivocado respecto a ellos.

—¡Déjame en paz! Y para de meterte en mi vida, porque si yo no tengo el derecho o la oportunidad, jamás permitiré que tú sí. ¡Te odio tanto! —Tomó aire y por fin, una lágrima escapó de su control. Loki se la talló con fuerza, hasta dejarse un rastro rojizo en la cara—. A ti… a todos. —Lo último apenas alcanzó a ser un murmullo, pero Thor parecía haberlo escuchado muy bien.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos. Atrás, Frigga se dejó ver, caminando con paso cauteloso; miró a sus hijos desde los pies de las escaleras, consternada. Odín apareció no mucho tiempo después, con el ceño fruncido y el gesto preocupado.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —Preguntó el hombre, imponiendo su voz lo suficiente para hacer voltear a Thor; Loki simplemente escondió la cara de sus padres—. ¿Thor? ¿Loki? —Exigió.

La mujer se acercó al menor y le tomó de los hombros. Él se preguntó si acaso daba la imagen de alguien que estaba a punto de desplomarse. Nunca había rechazado el apoyo de su madre, pues por mucho, parecía la única de la familia que era consciente de sus sentimientos. Loki miró hacia Thor, que estaba a varios escalones más arriba; siempre se veía tan superior, tan lejano… él sabía que nunca iba a alcanzarlo. El rubio aun sostenía entre las manos la caja que le había arrojado.

Loki jadeó, incapaz de controlar las lágrimas. El pecho le dolía y era incapaz de hacer llegar el aire a sus pulmones. Sentía el nudo en la garganta atenazándole el cuello con tanta fuerza que parecía que fuera a desmayarse. Le dolía mucho; sollozó con más fuerza.

—Loki —le llamó Frigga con su voz maternal, pero no era suficiente para que él reaccionará; en las paredes de su cerebro lo único que era capaz de escuchar eran las suaves palabras de Steve diciéndole que lo amaba, diciéndole que le deseaba mucha felicidad. ¡Odiaba tanto a Rogers! ¿Cómo podía simplemente hacerle eso? ¿Por qué él no podía atreverse a ofrecerle a Steve todo lo que era? ¿Por qué le importaba ser amado por terceros? ¡Cómo odiaba a Steve! A él, a todos—. ¿Qué pasa, hijo mío?

Odín ya estaba encaminándose hacia ellos y por el rabillo del ojo, Loki podía ver unos cuantos sirvientes que lo observaban con sorpresa y desaprobación, como si se estuvieran preguntando qué necesidad tenía de llorar. ¡Tenía todo el derecho del mundo! El agua ya se había desbordado del vaso y él se sentía… sofocado. Quería salir de ahí, desaparecer… dejar de sentir.

En vez de corresponder el gesto de Frigga, se llevó la mano al pecho y dejó escapar más sollozos. Y luego gritó antes darse media vuelta y bajar corriendo las escaleras hasta la puerta principal. Su familia y los curiosos se quedaron atónitos. Él abrió y azotó la puerta.

La oscuridad en la casa todavía no lo alcanzaba. Él miró de un lado a otro, respirando agitadamente. Era como si hubiese corrido una maratón…

No sabía qué hacer ahora, pero como no quería ser alcanzado por nadie, simplemente echó a correr hacia el pequeño bosque que rodeaba la casa, perdiéndose entre los árboles y fundiéndose en las sombras, justo como lo sabía hacer. A lo lejos, escuchó que Thor le llamaba; quizá hasta había salido a buscarle.

Los oídos le zumbaban con fuerza y cuando tropezó con alguna piedra, maldijo en voz baja, se levantó y continúo corriendo a pesar del dolor punzante que le recorría el tobillo y la espinilla.

Cuando se quedó sin aliento, lo cual pareció llevar más tiempo que nunca, se apoyó en el tronco de un roble y se dejó caer de sentón. Miró de un lado a otro y se sintió más solo que nunca; fue como si apenas se diera cuenta de lo enojado, triste y solitario que había estado siempre.

Encogió las piernas hasta el pecho y se quedó mirando un punto en la nada, con los ojos ardiéndole de nuevo porque no se permitió seguir llorando, o tal vez, ya había derramado las lágrimas suficientes.

Qué harto estaba de todo en su vida. Lo único que le había hecho realmente feliz fue Steve, lo comprendió ahora. Lo sabía antes, pero lo quiso negar. Simplemente, no luchó… él no iba a hacerlo, incluso entendiendo lo mucho que necesitaba hacerlo.

Está bien; siempre había logrado sobreponerse a esas situaciones. No sería diferente en esta ocasión.

—¡Loki! —Escuchó a Thor y levantó la cabeza en su dirección.

—Vete —susurró para sí mismo—. Vete. —Se obligó a levantarse, ignorando el dolor en el pie—. Solamente, déjenme. —La luz de una lámpara se movía entre la oscuridad; sabía que Thor estaba corriendo, que en algún momento iba a encontrarlo—. Los odio tanto.

Abrazándose a sí mismo, se alejó de donde podía ver la lámpara. Cuidaba sus pasos, aunque no le importaba; no prestaba atención a dónde iba, ni quería. Decepción, repulsión, dolor… eran cosas con las que siempre había vivido, pero que ahora le pesaban demasiado.

Ojalá pudiera ir con Steve; en ocasiones como estas, era cuando más ansioso estaba por llegar a su departamento para compartir la cama, para fingir que la distancia entre ambos se acortaba lo suficiente para que la esperanza no se le apagara y las fuerzas no se desvanecieran. Detuvo sus pasos mirando hacia el piso.

Nada iba a cambiar; al final, Loki iba a aceptar lo que fuera que pidiera su padre. No era un niño pequeño para creer que existían los cuentos de hadas. A diferencia de Thor, él conocía sus responsabilidades y estaba muy cansado de escuchar y tratar de creer o ver las cosas de la misma forma en que lo hacían todos. Loki tenía prohibido hacer cualquier cosa que decepcionara a sus padres, aunque le sucediera muchas veces, él debía creer que algún día iba a lograr algo que hiciera que Odín le aprobara. Y Steve estaba lejos de ofrecerle eso.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en la primera vez que besó a Steve, en la suavidad de los labios, en lo cómodo y natural que se sentía hacerlo, casi como respirar. Era sencillo, no debía esforzarse en aceptar algo prohibido. Steve no le exigía nada… ni siquiera que hablara en voz alta de sus sentimientos; Steve vivió en la duda de si él lo amaba o no, pero nunca dejó de decirle que lo amaba, como si esperase en silencio por una respuesta que, ingenuamente, Loki creía haberle dado desde el principio. Abrió los ojos y se pasó una mano por los largos cabellos oscuros. También a Steve le había fallado.

Thor llevaba mucha razón —sino es que toda—: Loki iba a destruirse a sí mismo. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo esperaba que eso no le sucediera a Steve… él no se merecía ese destino. Loki sí, por supuesto… todo lo que él hacía resultaba en fracaso, en mentiras.

Miró en dirección a la lámpara, que se agitaba cada vez más lejos. Apretando la mandíbula se fue en esa dirección.

—¡Loki! ¡Vuelve! —Escuchó casi diez minutos después, cuando estuvo cerca de Thor—. ¡Contesta, hermano!

Una rama se quebró en su siguiente paso y Thor se volteó inmediatamente, con la cara llena de angustia. Loki entrecerró los ojos por la luz y el mayor se apresuró a dirigirla hacia abajo; el rubio se acercó y le puso una mano en el rostro. En esta ocasión, Loki no rechazó el contacto.

En un movimiento rápido, Thor lo abrazó con fuerza. Él no hizo nada por detenerlo.

—Lo siento tanto —dijo el otro en su oído—. Loki, siento mucho que tú no…puedas estar con Steve.

El joven alzó los brazos y estrechó a su hermano, clavándole las uñas en el proceso de ignorar una vez más el dolor.

—No digas tonterías —dijo, con la voz convertida en un murmullo—; yo ya lo sabía desde el principio.

**0*0*0**

Thor no conocía otra manera de deshacerse de la aprehensión que yendo hasta el origen del problema: Steven Rogers. Nunca pensó que llegaría un día en que él creyera que Steve, siendo tan bueno, mereciera tanto una paliza. Todo lo que quería era despedazarle la cara a golpes, pero a los dos debió parar. Le quedaba el suficiente raciocinio para darse cuenta que eso no le iba a ayudar en nada.

Miró a Tony y el castaño abrió los ojos de par en par, como si creyera que iba a golpearlo a él también.

—Sino me golpeas yo…yo te daré uno de los desayunos a la Capi —dijo entonces Stark y Thor se contuvo de hacer una mueca de fastidio o de aventarle algo a la cabeza; ¿es que se le había secado el cerebro? Bajó la mirada hacia Steve, que lo contemplaba con la marca rojiza de un puñetazo en la nariz y otro en la comisura de la boca, por donde escurría sangre. Le soltó de la camisa y Rogers hizo una mueca cuando su nuca chocó contra el suelo. Justo cuando Thor se puso de pie y sacudió la mano (un tanto adolorida) con la que había golpeado a Steve, el castaño se paró y se acercó rápidamente a donde su mejor amigo—. Mierda. Steve, oye, ¿estás bien?

El rubio pareció tardar varios segundos en enfocar la mirada del todo y luego, apoyándose en los codos se esforzó por sentarse erguido. Haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta de Tony, le prestó toda su atención al hijo de Odín, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Steve se limpió la barbilla, conteniendo un gemido por tallar con demasiada fuerza.

Thor volvió a señalarlo.

—Eres un idiota —Le dijo, respirando profundamente—. El más grande… después de mi hermano.

Tanto Steve como Tony arquearon las cejas, desconcertados. Thor se cruzó de brazos, haciendo que los músculos le resaltaran aún más.

—¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó Steve, pestañeando rápidamente. Fue Stark quien contestó, poniéndole una mano debajo del brazo y jalando para que Rogers se pusiera de pie.

—Oh, Steve, Steve. Creo que es muy claro —dijo—. Y debo añadir, que estoy en total acuerdo con Thor. —El rubio lo miró como si apenas reparara en su presencia. Por su parte, Thor carraspeó.

—Callados —ordenó como nunca lo hacía con sus amigos. Los otros dos le miraron aún más incrédulos—. Stark, te juro que si escucho uno de tus comentarios, voy a cruzar la sala y te golpearé con tanta fuerza, que despertaré a tu primer ancestro. Y tú —dijo en esta ocasión dirigiéndose a Steve—, más te vale que me expliques qué demonios sucede contigo.

—No sé qué decir —admitió Steve, confundido—. ¿Explicarme sobre qué?

Enfurecido, Thor volvió a caminar hasta él y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, zarandeándolo. Tony frunció el ceño al instante.

—Oye, oye. Tómatelo con calma, Thor —intentó tranquilizarlo, a lo que él se volvió para amenazarlo con la mirada. A diferencia de hace unos momentos, Stark no pareció siquiera un tanto intimidado, y en vez de eso, le tomó de la muñeca y se la apretó con fuerza, haciendo que soltara a Steve—. No puedes entrar así nada más como una bestia enardecida, y golpear a Steve así nada más. Mucho menos, exigirle que te explique algo cuando es claro que tuviste la decencia suficiente de voltearle las ideas.

Haciendo una mueca, Thor se deshizo del agarre del castaño y volvió a mirar a Steve.

—Si realmente te importa —empezó a decirle—, vas ir con mi hermano y solucionarás todo esto. —Steve retrocedió un par de pasos, pálido—. Tú lo amas, ¿o no? ¿Entonces por qué mierda te has quedado todos estos días aquí? ¡Y encima, desayunando con el idiota de Stark como si apenas resintieras la ausencia de Loki! Más te vale que tengas una buena excusa o… o… no sé qué voy a hacer.

Steve abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo. Una vez más, fue Stark quien metió la cuchara.

—De acuerdo, Thor —interrumpió, mirándolos a los dos—. Quiero que quede claro que es la primera vez que vengo en casi semana y media, que el desayuno de Steve fue peor que comer cenizas, y que no hay necesidad de lastimarlo físicamente cuando, te aseguro, está más que destruido emocionalmente.

Thor miró al chico, relajando el ceño y bajando la mirada avergonzado por su actitud. Steve continuaba sin hablar, solamente contemplándolo a él como si intentará descifrar lo que seguía a continuación.

—¿Eso es cierto? —Preguntó el más alto de ellos. Steve dejó escapar el aire y luego se encogió en su lugar, mirando la nada con una expresión tan lastimera que Thor casi se acerca a palmearle el hombro y abrazarlo para disculparse—. Lo siento, Steve.

—¿Por qué? —Se limitó a decir el rubio—. No es… como si jamás hubiera esperado este resultado.

—Bueno, con tanto tiempo —intervino Tony, volviéndose hacia Thor—, es duro pensar que Loki fue quien decidió todo.

—Loki no quiere esto —indicó Thor, alzando las cejas—. Mi hermano está… necesito que ustedes dos se arreglen.

—¿Arreglarnos? Creo que eso es lo que menos quiero hacer ahora —señaló Steve—. El tiempo nos hará mejor.

—Él está sufriendo mucho —admitió, dándose media vuelta y sentándose en uno de los sillones. Se frotó las sienes, pues le dolía la cabeza; Steve le siguió con la mirada, al igual que Stark—. Rogers, en serio que él no va a poder. —Alzó la cabeza parar encarar al otro rubio—. No sé tú, pero Loki se guarda todo y luego finge que no le importa aunque esté rompiéndose por dentro.

—Lo sé —contestó Steve rápidamente, sorprendiendo a los otros dos—. Pero también sé lo que es importante para él y… lo único que quiere es enorgullecer a Odín. Estoy bien con eso si a él lo hace feliz.

—Mi hermano está encaprichado con una idea ridícula de que a él no lo quiere mi padre —concedió mientras se ponía de pie como un resorte—. Jamás ha intentado escuchar lo contrario, pero… —hizo una pausa—. Soy su hermano —agregó con seriedad—, lo conozco tan bien como el vivir con él me lo ha permitido. Hace cuatro años algo cambió en Loki… no, más bien, alguien lo hizo cambiar, y fuiste tú. He especulado en silencio el por qué se volvió repentinamente feliz. Siendo sincero, no me esperaba que hubiese sido una relación contigo, pero...ahora que lo pienso, tiene mucho sentido. Cada vez que yo hablaba de ti, él me prestaba más atención de la acostumbrada y se interesaba por preguntar acerca de lo que te gustaba hacer y otras cosas. Me siento algo estúpido en realidad; cualquiera podría haberlo notado de fijarse muy bien y no lo sospeché hasta que las cosas volvieron a cambiar y él pareció…tan destruido. No sé por qué se empecinan a mentirse a sí mismos.

Steve frunció el ceño, tal vez en un —inútil— esfuerzo de que ninguno de sus amigos prestara atención a las mejillas, que ya le ardían como si le hubieran apagado un cigarro en la piel. Se sentía un tanto descolocado por las confesiones que le estaba dando el hermano mayor de Loki, puesto que significaban que hubo una parte del moreno que realmente intentó averiguar más cosas de él. Y eso lo halagaba al mismo tiempo que le entristecía, porque a fin de cuentas, Loki se lo había dicho: Nada iba a cambiar.

Fue como intentar tragar vidrio cuando pronunció las siguientes palabras, pero todas ellas eran sinceras:

—Loki decidió y yo voy a respetar eso; no quiero hacerle daño. —Fue como si al decir eso, se librará de una carga. Era cierto que él no buscaba lastimar a Loki, por lo que no debería de sentirse como si todo le estuviera saliendo mal.

—Mi hermano es un necio y, por si fuera poco, demasiado orgulloso —Thor levantó los brazos al cielo, y por el rabillo del ojo, Steve vio al castaño asentir varias veces con rapidez—. Todo pareciera un tira y afloja con él, pero —volvió a señalarlo—, él te ama. Y sé que si tú lucharás por estar a su lado, Loki aceptaría ese gesto.

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre ellos.

—Y hacerlo para este siglo —intervino Tony, dándole un empujón en el hombro a Steve—, antes de que sea demasiado tarde y te conviertas en un viejo solitario que morirá lleno de remordimientos. —Rogers se giró a ver a su amigo, con los ojos ligeramente abiertos por la sorpresa—. Ya te lo digo yo que soy lo más magníficamente inteligente del planeta: Loki realmente tendría que ser un descerebrado para no aceptar lo que tú puedas ofrecerle y —añadió al ver la mueca de enfado de Thor—, no creo que él sea un idiota siquiera.

—Pero… —murmuró Steve, agachando la cabeza todavía más—, yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle. No tengo dinero, no puedo darle hijos, no puedo darle la aprobación de nadie…

Thor se sintió casi tan miserable como Steve por el hecho de ver su rostro preocupado y abatido. Quería decirle algo significante que pudiera hacer entender al otro lo importante que era para Loki, pero a ser sincero, es obvio que tenía mala mano para lo del sentimentalismo —por algo había entrado nada más a golpear—; ese maldito problema, pensó, debía de ser de familia. Le enfurecía tanto.

—Deja de minimizarte tanto —pidió Tony con una mueca exasperada y preocupada al mismo tiempo, aunque por supuesto, la última estaba muy bien escondida—. Es increíble lo ciego que estás.

—Por favor, para con tus bromas —pidió Steve con repentino malhumor.

—Capi, usted siempre piensa lo peor de mí —suspiró Stark, haciendo una mueca. Thor se adelantó varios pasos y le puso una mano en el hombro a Steve, que se viró rápidamente a verlo, con un gesto de alerta en la mirada; en otras circunstancias, él se habría echado a reír, pero ahora no.

—Steve —llamó en voz baja—, al menos habla con él.

Tony se apartó de ahí, como si estuviera irrumpiendo en algo muy íntimo. Sacó el teléfono y se lo puso al oído, hablando con rapidez durante treinta segundos antes de colgar. Steve apenas le prestaba atención, sin embargo, y mantenía la mirada fija en Thor. El hijo de Odín se estaba preguntando si acaso llevar a Steve donde su hermano sería lo indicado, pero le bastó recordar la noche anterior para decidir que incluso sería a la fuerza.

—Muy bien, señores —interrumpió Tony, justo cuando Steve abría la boca para contestar—. Todos sabemos cómo terminaría esto, así que, he llamado a Jarvis y él vendrá acá por nosotros. ¡Iremos directo a la casa de Odín! —Lo último lo dijo con pose de súper héroe, a los que ambos rubios solo hicieron una mueca de preocupación; tal vez, el desayuno a la Capi de hoy realmente quemaba el cerebro.

**0*0*0**

"Todos sabemos cómo terminaría esto", repitió Steve mentalmente mientras miraba por la ventana de la limosina. Estaba incómodo en tan ostentoso lugar, al contrario de sus dos amigos, que parecían desenvolverse en su propio hábitat, sintiéndose tan aliviados como para prender la gran televisión y conversar sobre el partido de futbol americano. Por otro lado, él apenas le prestaba atención. "Todos sabemos cómo terminaría esto"… maldita sea, ojalá y fuera así.

En realidad, no sabía cómo lo habían convencido de subirse a la limosina, pues eso significaba que iría a ver a Loki y no sabía qué tan preparado estaba. El corazón de por sí le latía con dolorosa fuerza en el pecho y resultaba extraño y fuera de lugar su deseo por ponerse a correr por las calles, solo para sentir que la sofocación era justificada.

Cerró los ojos, pero en todo el camino no logró ni relajarse o quedarse dormido. Lo único que consiguió realmente, fue evocar desde sus memorias el sonido de la voz de Loki mientras él acariciaba su cuero cabelludo, con delicadeza, con lentitud. Aquella primera noche que se entregaron el uno al otro y Steve se le quedó mirando indeterminado tiempo, esperando por el momento en que el moreno alzará la mirada hacia él y le ofreciera una de sus sonrisas. En ese entonces, la sensación de asco que tenía de sí mismo logró desvanecerse en casi su totalidad y lo único que llegaba a preguntarse era cómo mirar a Loki después de esto. ¿Qué podría saber él si siempre ocultó su atracción hacia los hombres, renegando todo cuanto pudiera tener que ver con el asunto? Él nunca había hecho algo como esto. Nunca se imaginó haciéndolo.

—Loki —llamó entonces mientras las sombras todavía los engullían a ambos. El joven Laufeyson se removió y soltó un suspiro, emitiendo un ruido gutural para hacerle saber que lo estaba escuchando —, ¿estás despierto?

—Ajá —respondió Loki con un quedo murmullo—. ¿Qué sucede? —Añadió justo después, al ver que Steve ya no decía nada. El moreno se giró hacia él y Steve se sintió nervioso al tenerlo cara a cara; el rubor que se instaló en sus mejillas lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que por poco retrocede y cae de la cama. Acaso pudo haber hecho una mueca, porque Loki frunció el ceño y las arruguitas en su frente se hicieron notorias, no como una muestra de desprecio o molestia, sino casi, con una especie de preocupación latente—. ¿Me vas a decir que ya estás arrepentido, Rogers? —Su tono delataba burla, pero muy en el fondo, Steve supo que escondía algo más. Lo desechó rápidamente, intentando no hacerse demasiadas ilusiones.

—¡Para nada! —Exclamó, sentándose como un resorte, asegurándose de que las sábanas continuarán cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo—. Jamás me arrepentiría de algo como esto.

Loki le miró desde abajo y esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Qué sucede entonces? —Preguntó unos momentos después. Steve se ruborizó aún más, con el único deseo de esconder el rostro entre las sábanas, sin embargo, los ojos esmeralda del otro esperaban por una respuesta y, cómo no, él no podía negársela:

—Solamente quería decir tu nombre —murmuró Steve y en un acto impulso, le puso la mano en el rostro. Loki pareció sorprendido y posiblemente, también hubiera tratado de alejarse, pero simplemente se le quedó observando en silencio—. Loki.

El moreno cerró los ojos y luego alzó su mano para ponerla sobre la suya; las temperaturas de sus cuerpos contrastaban en gran medida, pero a Steve le gustaba lo frescas que se sentían las del hijo de Odín. Sonrió por instinto, sin importarle lo estúpido que se viera.

—No me despiertes para esas tonterías, Steve —le dijo el otro y de inmediato, como respondiendo a las palabras, el corazón del rubio se disparó con una descomunal fuerza; esa era la primera vez que Loki le llamaba por su nombre de pila—. ¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó justo después. A Steve le pareció que tardaba horas para voltear la cabeza al buró donde descansaba su pequeño reloj y miraba la hora.

—Apenas darán las dos de la madrugada —respondió con la voz ronca. Loki chasqueó la lengua y dejó que su mano resbalara de nuevo a la comodidad de las colchas—. Siento haberte despertado.

—Bueno —el moreno lanzó una especie de risa sorda—, no estaba dormido. Ya te lo dije.

Steve se mordió el labio inferior y se recostó lentamente, tratando que la desvencijada cama no rechinara demasiado. Loki no se movió, simplemente respiraba profunda y tranquilamente. La imagen de su espalda desnuda mientras se movía de arriba abajo al ritmo de su respiración, le producía a Steve una quietud asombrosa en esa parte de su cerebro que le pedía a gritos reaccionar ante lo que acababa de pasar entre los dos. Le decía que, mientras pudiera, echará a correr lejos del joven Laufeyson, pues no recordaba la última vez que se sentía tan lleno de vida. No desde la muerte de su amigo Bucky en aquel incendio que les arrebató el hogar a muchas personas, así como la vida a otras cinco además de su amigo.

Sintió un retortijón en el estómago, pues la sensación de pérdida todavía permanecía con él. Bucky fue el primer chico por el que se sintió ligeramente atraído, y a sus once años por supuesto que eso le había asustado, pero tuvo la suficiente voluntad para permanecer en un recato absoluto, de tal manera que nunca nadie se dio cuenta de su condición. Cuando Bucky murió y él se presentó al funeral, el dolor era grande y la sensación de soledad hacía que el mundo diera vueltas y vueltas, como en un carrusel. Pensó que desde entonces, trataría de controlar sus sentimientos lo mejor posible, para que nadie viera cuán afectado estaba por perder a alguien como el castaño; un dolor que iba más allá de la simple amistad.

Frente a frente con Loki, se veía incapaz de lograr hacer algo parecido. Tenía la estúpida necesidad de mirarlo todo el tiempo y de alguna manera, cada vez que éste le entraba en contacto visual, Steve tendía a actuar de la forma más torpe que existiera en el planeta. En su cabeza, la voz de Bucky se burlaba de él por no ser capaz de organizar cómo dar un paso delante del otro, ya que en muchas ocasiones terminó resbalando o dando traspiés al encontrar mirada con Loki.

Siempre creyó que él solo pensaba que era un verdadero estúpido sin remedio; al ver a Loki recostado a su lado, sus pensamientos se atropellaban con tal velocidad que era una tarea imposible organizarlas lo suficiente para que se entendieran. No obstante, le rodeaba esa tenue felicidad que no se apagó hasta que al despertar, Loki pareció pertenecer a un sueño lejano y distante.

Cuando se encontraron de nuevo en la escuela, Loki le dijo que ya tenía un proyecto mucho mejor que el del día anterior. Sin embargo, se lo dijo con la misma frialdad que si se dirigiera a cualquiera; la decepción en el rostro de Steve no se hizo esperar.

Dos días después, Loki abandonó su típica visita a la biblioteca en hora del almuerzo y accedió, disque de mala gana, a sentarse con los amigos de Thor. Se acomodó al lado de Steve y dejó su charola en la mesa. Steve recordaba con un tanto de emoción los escasos momentos en que, teniendo las manos sobre el comedor, Loki rozaba con los nudillos sus manos. El rubio apretaba el estómago con fuerza, endureciendo la expresión con la esperanza de que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba en su cabeza —con eso de que resultaba un chico muy transparente debía tener cuidado—. Por otro lado, el moreno apenas si parecía darse cuenta de la tensión.

Thor sugirió ir a jugar algo, a lo que Tony y Clint se apuntaron de inmediato. Loki negó con la cabeza y nadie le convenció de nada; Steve, que estaba a punto de aceptar la propuesta con tal de alejarse un poco, fue interrumpido por el moreno:

—¿Entonces me quedaré solo? ¿Para eso me sacaste de la biblioteca? —Le reprochó a su hermano.

—Tú no quieres jugar, Laufeyson; no es nuestra culpa —recordó Tony. Steve negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien. No tengo muchas ganas de jugar —declinó. Los demás permanecieron observándole, un tanto incrédulos—. Vayan ustedes —servía que arreglaba la situación con el hermano de Thor, añadió mentalmente y respirando profundo, les dedicó una apenas perceptible sonrisa. Los tres amigos se miraron y, encogiéndose de hombros, dijeron ir a buscar a Natasha para que hubiera más jugadores y salieron disparados en pos de la joven.

Una vez solos —bueno, en la mesa, puesto que todo el patio escolar era un gentío de chicos corriendo y gritando—, Steve bajó la mirada.

—Loki… —llamó y entonces, escondió las manos debajo de la mesa, para estrujarlas y deshacerse de los nervios. Antes de poder añadir nada más, el moreno imitó su gesto con una mano y buscó una de las de Steve. El rubio se tensó y dejó escapar una especie de bufido que lo dejó sin aliento entretanto, Loki entrelazaba sus dedos—. ¿Qué…? —Preguntó atónito, sin volver la mirada al joven Laufeyson; sentía como si le estuviera a punto de dar una deficiencia respiratoria. Loki no lo soltó, pero también pareció tensarse al momento. Empezó a hacer un ademán de soltarlo, pero en cuanto Steve sintió que sus dedos empezaban a deslizarse para escapar de los suyos, los volvió a atrapar; apenas la punta de los dedos.

—Empezaba a pensar que ya te arrepentías —murmuró. Steve negó con la cabeza.

—Yo nunca me arrepentiría.

Loki le miró con esos increíbles ojos esmeraldas y una media sonrisa entre altanera y aliviada. Durante el resto del descanso, estuvieron ahí en silencio, simplemente sosteniendo sus manos y escondiéndolas de todos. Aquella noche, fue la primera que Loki volvió a su departamento para estar juntos. Ya se había formado ese acuerdo tácito; ya ambos estaban condenados.

Cuando en el presente, Steve volvió a abrir los ojos, Thor y Tony estaban en un desacostumbrado silencio; ambos apartaron la mirada al instante en que él se volvió consciente de su presencia. Parecían saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando, pero eso no le sorprendía en lo absoluto.

—En diez minutos llegaremos —indicó Tony, mirando por la ventana—. Así que, trata de relajarte Steve.

¿Cómo le pedía eso? No se le ocurría peor sugerencia. ¿Se había quedado dormido o por qué aquellos recuerdos le consumieron tres horas de viaje con tanta rapidez? ¿Qué se supone que iba a decirle a Loki una vez que estuvieran frente a frente?

—Esto no es una buena idea —murmuró. Thor sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Y cuándo tenemos algo parecido?

—Pues, perdóname, pero a mí me sucede eso muy seguido —intervino Stark—. Y estoy seguro de que esto saldrá bien.

Sí, como no.

Ojalá y Steve hubiera hecho caso de su intuición.

**0*0*0**

El sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose rompió con las ensoñaciones de Loki, que inmediatamente se esforzó en mirar hacia el umbral de la puerta de la sala, esperando que la figura del recién llegado apareciera en su campo visual. Le pareció una eternidad hasta que por fin, Thor se hizo presente, girando la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si estuviese buscando urgentemente con qué apagar un fuego. El moreno hizo una mueca; desde la noche anterior las cosas habían estado muy tensas entre su familia y él, por lo que en menos de veinticuatro horas, sentía que hubiese transcurrido con la lentitud de una eternidad.

No había ningún sonido en la gran estancia; desde hace rato, Odín le había puesto "mute" a la televisión, y no sabía si la llegada de su hermano mayor lo aliviaba o le ponía de peor humor. Cuando Thor le vio y esbozó una de sus enormes sonrisas, Loki sintió que un escalofrío le bajaba por la espalda. Odín y Frigga se miraron extrañados, pero se quedaron en silencio, por lo que de alguna manera sí le aminoró los nervios.

Thor se giró hacia atrás.

—¡Sí está! —Exclamó entusiasmado el rubio. Odín se puso de pie, haciendo gala de esa imponencia y elegancia tan propia de él. Después de decir eso, su hermano mayor se volvió hacia su familia—. Padres, Loki tiene un asunto urgente que resolver.

—Ahora mismo estamos hablando con él —señaló Odín, frunciendo el ceño y peinándose los encanecidos cabellos. El moreno sintió que la respiración se le iba cuando apareció Tony Stark, jalando del brazo de una tercera persona, a la que inmediatamente identificó. Se puso de pie como un resorte, casi soltando un alarido de dolor, como si le hubieran dado un puntapié. Negó con la cabeza, enmarcando un gesto amenazado.

—Basta, Tony —pidió la voz de Steve y Loki casi suelta una sarta de groserías. Quiso esconderse en el agujero más pequeño del planeta y desaparecer para siempre; sus ojos estuvieron a punto de llenarse una vez más de lágrimas, presos de la desesperación y el coraje contra su hermano—. Por favor, paren.

—Señores —dijo Tony apareciendo con su pose de absoluta seguridad, su cuerpo erguido y altanero—. Es urgente que permitan a mi amigo hablar con su hijo —agregó con solemnidad mientras inclinaba la cabeza. Loki se quedó mirando a Thor durante varios segundos y luego volver su atención a Steve, que agachaba la cabeza, completamente rojo y avergonzado; parecía que le hubieran traído a la fuerza, y por alguna razón, eso le dolió un poco—. Lo siento, pero es algo que deben atender rápidamente.

Odín apretó la mandíbula y Thor empujó a Tony con una mano.

—Callado. Deja que Steve hable, por todos los Cielos. —Murmuró y luego deshizo el agarre del castaño para con el rubio y lo acercó lentamente a la sala. Éste miró al empresario con sumisión, pero luego de pasar saliva, alzó la mirada con firmeza; Loki se dio cuenta del brillo que habitaba dentro, como un fuego azul, mortecino y vivaz al mismo tiempo. No pudo evitar sentirse… feliz.

—Buenos días, señores Laufeyson —dijo Steve, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con pose de firmes—. Mi nombre es Steven Rogers, y lamento mucho irrumpir de esta manera en su casa… —el rubio se detuvo parar dirigirle una fugaz mirada—, pero quisiera que me permitieran hablar con Loki. No es demasiado tiempo —añadió, observando a los dos mayores—. Es cosa… de unos minutos.

Frigga pareció meditarlo, mientras que su padre, con la única ceja arqueada, parecía que fuera a mandarlo muy lejos. Loki le dirigió a Odín una mirada donde juntaba muchas palabras silenciosas. Sin embargo, como siempre, éste pareció pasarla por alto.

—Estamos en un asunto importante —sentenció el anciano, sin variar en su expresión. Thor se adelantó un par de pasos.

—Padre, por favor.

—¿Por qué es tan urgente, lo que quiera decirle el joven Rogers a Loki? —Cuestionó—. Nosotros hablamos de una crisis familiar que…

La mirada desairada de Steve, combinada con los días tan horribles que padeció, hicieron que Loki empezará a avanzar hacia él y, ante la mirada atónita de todos, lo cogiera de la muñeca y le sacara de la estancia con un paso apresurado, tan rápido que durante un instante le pareció que sus pies iban a enredarse el uno con el otro e iba a tropezar; no podría hacer una cosa más patética que esa, pensó con molestia, pero él no se permitió siquiera mirar hacia atrás, desde donde sus padre lo llamaba. Si lo pensaba bien, Loki sabía que su obligación era soltar a Rogers y obedecer a Odín, pero tenía la cabeza demasiado en otro sitio. O quizá, se dijo, lo tenía justo en el lugar preciso.

Pensó en salir al bosque, allá donde tal vez —y solo tal vez—, no pudieran encontrarlos, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, ya giraba repentinamente hacia las escaleras y las subía, con Steve siendo arrastrado sin que pareciera oponer resistencia, pues no acababa de creérselo todavía.

—¡Loki, explícame qué sucede en este instante! —bramó Odín, y a Loki le dolió un poco darse cuenta de que le importaba una mierda lo que le exigiera su padre en esos instantes; apenas ahora, al ver a Steve, se había dado cuenta de las terribles ansías que le carcomían por estar con él. Se sujetó del barandal cuando calculó mal su paso y casi tropieza con el escalón. Sintió la firmeza de Steve y acaso, eso fue lo único que le impidió caer—. ¡Loki!

El de ojos verdes le ignoró. Cuántas veces le había fallado a su padre, incluso esforzándose por hacer todo bien… ¿qué mal podía significar que eso empeorará un poco más?

—Espera, Loki —tartamudeó el rubio, pero para entonces, Loki entraba en su habitación y lo metía dentro de ella con un jalón violento. Steven dio varios pasos antes de recuperar el equilibrio y enderezarse; para entonces, el moreno ya cerraba la puerta con violencia. Corrió el seguro y se viró para observar al otro hombre, que parecía atónito con sus ingenuos ojos azules abiertos de par en par, como si estuvieran a punto de salirse de sus cuencas—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Respirando agitadamente, como si hubiera corrido kilómetros y kilómetros, Loki esforzó una mueca de disgusto que no llegó realmente a sus ojos. Ahí estaba Steve; no sabía para qué habría venido, pero él se sentía absurdamente feliz de tenerlo delante, ahora, como si no hiciera falta más que estirar la mano para estar más cerca que nunca, incluso aunque los separaban un par de metros.

Le molestaba esa distancia, así que con paso decidido, caminó hasta donde el rubio, le echó los brazos al cuello y le plantó un beso en los labios. Steve emitió un ruidito sorprendido y un gemido adolorido por el impacto del cuerpo de ambos mientras Loki arrugaba la nariz y se pegaba más y más a su cuerpo, intentando traspasar aquellas cosas que, sin ser físicas, se mostraban como obstáculos entre ambos. Sin embargo, lo primero que notó fue que Steve intentaba alejarlo, tomándole de los hombros y empujando suavemente. Logró separarlos un segundo antes de que el moreno volviera a empujarse, alcanzando de nuevo los labios del rubio, que se habían abierto para pronunciar su nombre.

La forma en que le hicieron le dejó en claro a Loki que podía continuar, que podía seguir forzando esa caricia… porque bueno, no se trataba de ninguna imposición. Las manos de Steve empezaron a recorrer sus hombros, haciendo que cada parte que rozaba empezará a arder intensamente hasta que al fin, Roger alcanzó su cintura y enredó los brazos entorno a ella, atrayéndolo con esa combinación de fuerza y delicadeza que siempre tenía con él, pero que de momento, lo atrapaban de la misma manera que la primera vez en una sensación placentera que le hizo ahogar un gemido gutural entretanto ambos se acoplaban a las exigencias del otro.

Si alguien hubiera tirado la puerta en ese preciso instante, o si de pronto hubiera una catástrofe, Loki creyó que no sería suficiente para salir de esa pequeña burbuja. ¡Mierda, mierda! ¿Por qué pensaba todas esas cosas absurdas? ¡Ese no era ni remotamente su carácter! ¿Qué clase de maldición le había caído? ¿Por qué Dios se equivocó tanto con él?

Entreabrió los ojos para ver el rostro de Steve, como siempre lo hacía. Le gustaba la tranquilidad que tenían los rasgos del rubio justo en aquellos momentos en que estaban juntos, como si él también pensara que estos efímeros instantes le quitaban un enorme peso de encima.

Le pasó una de las manos por la nuca, despeinándole un poco en el proceso mientras empezaba a caminar. Steve retrocedía lentamente, con cuidado, sin dejar de besarlo ni perder el ritmo pese a lo atónito que aún parecía momentos antes. Loki le empujó de espaldas en la cama y lo siguió después, echándose encima con las piernas abiertas para dejarlas cómodamente a ambos lados del rubio, acorralándole lo mejor posible antes de mirarlo desde arriba con los ojos enturbiados, pasándose la lengua por los labios y disimulando un enojo que no sentía para excusarse de tener la respiración agitada por la felicidad que le golpeaba cada parte de su cuerpo con intensidad.

Steve tragó saliva y le miró a los ojos. También respiraba entrecortadamente, con el pecho subiendo y bajando igual que si hubiera corrido una maratón; sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que le fue casi imposible no sonreír por instinto.

—Te amo —soltó Steve en un susurro quedo, ronco y que sin embargo, alcanzó sus oídos para que esas palabras resonaran con ímpetu dentro de las paredes de su cerebro; él disfrutaba escucharle decir aquello, y sin importar qué, se sentía exactamente como la primera vez que se las murmuró al oído, como algo nuevo, cálido, extraño, sincero…—. Loki —ese era el momento para responderlo, ya lo sabía, pero aun así, su lengua se congelaba y nada de Lengua de Plata le quedaba dentro. Steve, que como siempre parecía aceptar su silencio como una respuesta, alzó el brazo y le puso una mano en la barbilla, resbalando las yemas de los dedos con lentitud hacia su manzana de adán, donde sintió que se estremecía de un súbito deleite—, te amo demasiado.

—Yo… —empezó a decir y entonces, escuchó los gritos de su padre al otro lado de la puerta mientras aporreaba a ésta. También podía oír a su hermano, su madre y al idiota de Tony. La mano de Steve cayó al colchón de la cama y él se volvió hacia él. El rubio frunció el ceño, enmarcando un gesto duro en la mirada.

—No voy a obligarte a decidir —indicó Steve—. Yo sé cuán importante es para ti la opinión de tu padre, y lo entiendo. No quiero hacerte daño… Loki, piénsalo bien: No soy nadie, no tengo nada para ofrecerte además de mis sentimientos, los que a propósito, ambos sabemos que pocas personas ven como algo normal y/o bueno. —El rubio se apoyó en los codos para enderezarse y entonces, mientras lo contemplaba, notó los moretones del rostro—. Te amo, algo así nunca va a cambiar. Pero es precisamente por eso que he decidido que no voy a arrastrarte a un mundo donde no pudieras estar bien.

Loki se le quedó mirando, con la boca semi abierta. Sintió nuevamente como si su corazón se le partiera en dos, pero acaso logró, como siempre había sido propio de él, borrar la expresión adolorida de su rostro. Luego pensó que era patético que ahora, cuando sentía tanto dolor, las lágrimas no salieran expulsadas de sus ojos; justo después comprendió que era justamente porque la agonía era tan grande que algo como las lágrimas estaban vetadas de darle alivio, de expresar cuánto sufría ahora.

—Steve —susurró con apenas fuerza en la voz—, no digas eso.

En la puerta, los golpes se terminaron; ya no se escuchó nada. Quizá por el zumbido en los oídos, tan fuerte que debió evitar reaccionar a sacudir la cabeza.

Al volver sus ojos a Steve y entrar en contacto visual, el aire se le escapó.

Ahí en la mirada del rubio se leía precisamente cuánto había intentado retenerlo, cuánto le dolía también estar diciéndole algo parecido. De la misma manera, se leía lo mucho que intentaba comprender su situación y la resignada aceptación que bailaba en su rostro. Steve sabía más que nadie acerca de cuánto había esforzado toda su vida para escuchar a su padre decir que estaba muy orgulloso, para que lo reconociera como un igual a Thor. Eso, y que los demás lo tratarán diferente a siempre, eran lo que Loki siempre había deseado en toda su vida.

De aceptar los sentimientos que guardaba por Steve, de antemano se podía despedir de mejorar la relación con su padre. Pero… ahorita, justo en este preciso instante, algo cambió en su interior. Estaba asustado, por supuesto que sí, y aun así, de pronto se preguntó qué estaba haciendo con su vida. ¿Siempre iba a fingir? ¿Llevaría su don de la palabra más allá de lo imposible solo para _intentar _convencerse de que todo iba a la perfección? ¿Cómo pudo vivir cuatro años escondiendo a Steve? ¿Cómo podía gritarle mudamente que lo amaba y esperar que eso funcionara? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió siquiera que esa era la manera de ser feliz? ¿Por qué siempre debía aprender todo por las malas?

El rubio tomó sus muñecas y las apretó un segundo antes de sonreírle tristemente.

—Por favor —pidió Steve—, olvídame.

Loki frunció el ceño, encabronado. El malhumor se le disparó en un segundo, tanto porque estaba enojado consigo mismo, como con Steve y el resto del mundo. Siempre había creído que necesitaba ser amado por todos, igual que su hermano y nunca dejó de pregonar su decepción, sus celos. ¿Qué necesidad había? ¡Vergüenza debería de darle pensar que algo iba a cambiar! Él era una persona odiosa, era consciente de que no se acercaba ni remotamente al modelo ejemplar al que aspiraba, y que nunca sería. Y Steve lo sabía, pero aun con todos sus defectos —que no eran pocos—, lo quería.

Él no quería pertenecer a ese mundo donde Rogers pretendía dejarlo. Quería pertenecer al de Steve, compartirlo y vivirlo. Ser amado por la única persona que él amaba más que a nadie, que no le pedía nada a cambio y le entregaba todo.

Negó con la cabeza.

—¡Te amo, Steven Rogers! —Gritó, apenas sin pensar (por supuesto, de qué otra manera se atrevería)—. ¡Y estoy orgulloso de eso! No voy a dejarte… ni quiero que me dejes. Lamento haberme tardado tanto en descubrir cuán poco me importa lo demás sino estás tú. —Hizo una pausa y zafándose del agarre del otro, se llevó las manos al cabello y se lo despeinó—. Cielos, qué estúpido me siento hablando así… pero… —hizo una pausa—. ¡Te amo!

¿Qué no podía decir algo más?

—Loki… espera. No estás pensando bien, no estás escuchándome.

Los ojos verdes le destellaron y apretó la mandíbula.

—Me falló a mí mismo más de lo que decepciono a mi padre; soy una desgracia, una decepción y una vergüenza para ellos, y eso no va a cambiar nunca, porque sin importar cuántas veces digan que me quieren, todos sabemos que jamás voy a pertenecer aquí. No quiero. —Las manos de Steve se asentaron en su rostro, negando con la cabeza.

—No sigas. —Le pidió—. Yo…

—¡Cállate! ¿O acaso vas a fingir que separarnos es lo que quieres? —Steve volvió a negar con la cabeza—. Deseó luchar por estar contigo.

Le parecía que no terminó de decir esas palabras antes de que el rubio le sujetara de la nuca y lo volviera a besar. Ahí estaba, la explosión de sentimientos en su interior. Ahí estaba también el único lugar donde sabía que quería permanecer. Nadie le iba a arrebatar eso; lo defendería con uñas y dientes.

Un día, despertaría con Steve encanecido y de edad avanzada. Sabría que la lucha valió la pena y logró lo único que su corazón quiso siempre.

Entonces, podría sonreír y cerrar los ojos en paz.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

* * *

(x3) ¡Ahí está~! (=w=) Cielos, no tienen idea de cuántas veces escuché determinadas canciones del repertorio en mi celular cuando veía que me daban un poco de inspiración ( ), en serio que hubo un momento en el más absoluto silencio, podía escucharlas como si las oyera a tiempo real (xD). De cualquier modo, espero que las canciones hayan hecho bien su trabajo y les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy (uwu).

Les vuelvo a reiterar mis gratitudes y adelanto más de ellas para cualquiera que dejé un comentario (QwQ).

Entonces, me despido queridas sempais (owo). Sigan teniendo un buen(a) día, tarde o noche (nwn)/


	4. Serie: Para quien (encontró felicidad)

¡Buenas, sempais! Me alegro mucho de poder pasearme de nuevo por este fic, todo gracias a sus encantadores comentarios que motivaron, como siempre sucede con una escritora (uwu), la continuación de esta pequeña idea Stoki que, con el capítulo de hoy, encuentra su final (owo). Agradezco infinitamente a las personas que se animaron a dejar review, pues sé que esto se vio muy OoC, un poco fuera de lugar, etc. (ewe) De cualquier manera, me permito recordarles, a todas aquellas personitas a las que gusto mi humilde forma de escribir, que la siguiente idea ya está empezando a tomar forma en mi cabeza (xD), por lo que espero no tardarme mucho en publicar la segunda forma en que mi imaginación decida juntar a estos dos adorables personajes (x3)

Como siempre, primero los agradecimientos:

**ilyasha77: **Mil gracias por comentar, sempai (xD). Lamento haberte espantado, pero me alegra que pienses que le doy vida a los personajes; sinceramente, es la meta de toda escritora y en lo personal, me hace infinitamente feliz escucharte decir que lo estoy logrando (TTwTT). Si te confieso un secreto, por un momento se me paso por la cabeza algo parecido como lo del acantilado, pero la tragedia no me sonaba mucho... bueno...sí, no... tal vez (:D)...en fin, me alegro que te haya gustado y de la misma manera, espero que las siguientes extrañas ideas que me vengan, sean de tu agrado, pues gracias a ti (y a los otros que comentaron), me siento motivada de continuar explotando las ideas para esta pareja. Mi te agradece mucho (o3o)

**KariDz: **No se me ocurre por donde empezar (.w.U)... ¡Oh, ya sé! (x3) Odín sabe, y ahora tu también (xD), que tus palabras estuvieron por sacarme una lágrima de felicidad, y me hiciste saltar de emoción. Pero aclaro, yo nunca he querido matar a sempai (owo), porque... bueno, ¿por qué mataría a quien me deja comentarios que me hacen sonreír? Con tremendos días que he tenido, leer tu comentario fue como encontrar un vaso en medio del desierto... en serio (xD). Desde el fondo de mi corazón espero leer de nuevo que el capítulo te ha gustado, ya que, como digo, es el último de esta mini serie (owo).

**AkatsukiDrak:** A ti, sempai (ya te lo había dicho, pero lo reitero), te debo que este fic solamente no se abandono al principio por tu comentario (TTwTT), te estoy eternamente agradecida (owó). Me alegra que el capítulo te haya gustado, y espero que de nuevo lo encuentres digno de tu tiempo y tus comentarios. No lo sé, en mi caso es un tanto fácil escribir respecto a los sentimientos de Loki porque últimamente, me sucede un poco, aunque en mi caso es mi hermano menor (._.U)... creo que de alguna manera, el cariño que me he desarrollado por este personaje es debido a la terrible complejidad de sus sentimientos respecto a su familia. Pero si alguien es capaz de arreglar todo eso, es el buenazo de Steve (:D)... no dejaré de pensarlo (xD) ni tratar de escribirlo.

**Soontoclosethisaccount: **Miraba el maldito epílogo desde hace casi dos horas y media, y nada más ver que me honraste con un comentario, hizo que mis manos se empezarán a mover -espero que para bien- (x3). Mil gracias por comentar, sempai (*w*)... y decir que esta bien hecho, me hizo muy, muy feliz. Pero no se diga como leer que ya habías continuado tu historia -creo que me preparaba para otra ausencia larga, me alegra ver que no fue así (xD)... y no tienes idea de cuánto (.w.)-. Yo también odio a mucha gente asgardiana (7-7), y Sif encabeza la lista (xD). Espero realmente que te guste el capítulo y las ideas que vienen (nwn)/, para seguir teniendo la oportunidad de leerte en un review, porque siempre me hace sentir bien recibir comentario de una de las causas por las que me vuelvo fan de algunas parejas (:D)

Y luego de esto, les dejo el capítulo:

* * *

**4**

**-/-Destino-/-**

**_Para quien encontró felicidad_**

**.**

El aliento de Steve le golpeaba suavemente el rostro y Loki respiró profundamente, ahogando un poco de los miedos que todavía se arremolinaban en la boca de su estómago, como puñetazos que le quitaban el aire y le impedían disfrutar del todo esa placentera y suave sensación de que el rubio le acariciara el rostro de esa manera, pasándole las yemas de los dedos con cuidado sobre la barbilla y los pómulos. Se estremecía ante el contacto; no podía parar de desear la cercanía de Steve.

La libertad, el alivio que sentía por al fin haber cruzado esa línea tan gruesa que los separaba y comprender cuán sencillo habría sido dejarse llevar, permitir que su corazón fuera tocado por los murmullos del otro, que siempre estaban ahí para repetirle lo mucho que le amaba, sin necesidad de que él hiciera nada. Recordaba todas las palabras que le susurró Steve desde el primer día, pensó dejando escapar una sonrisa, y en ninguna de sus memorias tuvo que esforzarse por ser alguien que no era, por dar más de lo que podía. Rogers siempre estaba ahí para abrazarle y contemplarlo como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo, cosa que distaba mucho de ser una verdad.

El calor empezó a invadir su pecho, con la misma fuerza delicada que sucedía cada vez que estaba cerca de Steve. Allí donde las manos del otro le tocaban, comenzaba a sentir un hormigueo que le infundía una terrible seguridad de que las cosas les saldrían bien, aunque posiblemente esa era la mentira más grande que podía decirse a sí mismo.

Intentó no pensar demasiado en ello, porque era inútil empezar a preguntarse cuál sería el final. Se dedicó mejor a percibir lo mejor posible las caricias de Steve, el susurro que pronunciaba entre un beso y otro, llamándolo como si él pretendiese alejarse de nuevo. Loki tragó saliva y exploró los labios del rubio igual que la primera vez que fue consciente de cuánto necesitaba su cercanía. Parecía, en este momento, como algo nuevo y extraño que ambos desconocían; como un fuego helado que abrasara sus cuerpos mientras exploraban sus propios sentimientos y probaban los del otro.

El corazón le latía con fuerza dolorosa en el pecho y el chasquido de sus labios contra los de Steve se quedó muy lejos de su conciencia, acaso como si no estuviera pasando nada. La unión que se estaba dando ahora, la sentía como algo que distaba de ser más físico que emocional. Se dio cuenta entonces, de que siempre había estado apoyándose en Steve, y que este preciso momento, fue el único por el que estuvo esperando.

Aquella primera noche, al despertar a un lado de un Steve profundamente dormido, no fue la primera vez que se detuvo a observar con atención las facciones del otro. En ese entonces, Loki se permitiría decir que Steve era un enclenque, y el más torpe que hubiera conocido jamás, sin embargo, él se sintió fascinado desde el primer momento en que Steve le dirigió una de sus tímidas y sinceras miradas. Había algo distante en el chico que le hacía sentir cierta curiosidad, como cuando mientras iba caminando y tropezaba o cuando estaba sentado con su hermano y él pasaba, saludándolo con un tartamudeo apenas perceptible.

Loki nunca pensó que se podría amar tanto a otra persona, mientras una suave sonrisa se empezaba a formar al verlo esa noche. Había deseado quedarse horas observándolo, en una de esas contemplaciones que en realidad nunca podía llevar a cabo porque muy en el fondo, era demasiado inquieto para hacerlo.

Era una sensación aplastante y placentera la que tuvo cuando rozó la mano de Steve con la suya, como intentando entrelazar sus dedos sin despertarlo. Y luego de regresar a su casa, estuvo dando vueltas una y otra vez, pensando tan atropelladamente que no alcanzaba a diferenciar una idea de otra. Sin embargo, reconocía a Steve en casi todos sus sueños despierto, entretanto un absurdo calor le invadía las mejillas. Y por supuesto que tuvo miedo, porque acaso se había equivocado sobre mantener a raya todos sus sentimientos. Le dolía intensamente pensar en lo inaceptable que eran esa clase de emociones por un hombre, en lo deshonroso que resultaría para su familia si se decidía por tomar un camino renegado.

Pero ahora comprendió que buscar la felicidad no era un sendero inaceptable, que cada quién tenía la oportunidad de escoger. Y él no volvería a equivocarse. Estaba harto de jugar a ser la marioneta de los deseos de su padre, de los prejuicios que tenían las personas respecto a este tipo de amor, de los estúpidos intentos de encajar en un mundo donde él parecía desencajar y aún más, porque él había buscado la aceptación de personas a las que sinceramente, odiaba.

Steve le había confesado alguna vez que tenía miedo de descubrir sus sentimientos, pero que cuando lo había conocido, no pudo controlar ni esconder aquello que siempre renegó de sí mismo. Loki debía admitir que se sintió feliz al saber que no era el único inseguro ante la situación, pero de alguna manera se rezago y no logró deshacerse de la aprehensión. Obligó a Steve a ocultar todo y al mismo tiempo, él se guardó todas las palabras que debió decirle desde el principio.

Errar es humano, se dijo mentalmente, lo importante era aprender y mejorar.

Entreabrió los ojos para observar una vez más el rostro de Steve, que mantenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y que, como si deseara imitarlo, también abrió los ojos ligeramente. Las largas pestañas rubias le acariciaron ligeramente los pómulos. Loki dio una especie de respingo antes de llevar sus manos al rostro del rubio, sosteniéndolo y apretándolo un poco más contra el suyo.

—Steve —jadeó en algún momento, aunque sus oídos estaban zumbando tan fuerte que deseó fuera solamente un pensamiento. Las manos del rubio le rodearon de nuevo la cintura; una de ellas subió por su espalda hasta la nuca, en el proceso haciéndole una caricia que volvió a hacer que se estremeciera. Necesitaba más cercanía. Ya nada de lo que pasara fuera de esa habitación podría importarle.

Steve ya no dijo nada, simplemente se separó. Tenía las mejillas encendidas en ese gesto que le inspiraba ternura al moreno, y los ojos del rubio brillaban con intensidad como dos piedras preciosas. Loki, todavía con las piernas abiertas, se sentó en las de su novio para más comodidad y estar cara a cara, aunque de todos modos, se veía más alto de lo común.

Un par de mechones empezaron a resbalar a su frente y con una media sonrisa, Rogers comenzó a apartárselos.

—Gracias —murmuró entonces ante la mirada cohibida de Loki—. Gracias por quererme también.

Estaba en proceso de decir algo cuando Steve negó con la cabeza. Él le miró dubitativo, llenó de una incertidumbre que hizo al mundo dar vueltas y vueltas, antes de detenerse con las siguientes palabras del rubio:

—Pero eso no va a cambiar nada, ¿verdad? —Se hizo el silencio entre ambos, mientras Steve le iba soltando poco a poco. Loki sintió como si eso no fuera real; todo sucedía tan lento y rápido al mismo tiempo, con el corazón latiendo dolorosamente dentro de su pecho, de tal manera que ahogó un gemido. Trató de negar con la cabeza, pero su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado que no sabía cuántas fuerzas requería para hacer ese simple movimiento—. Loki —continúo, apretando la mandíbula un segundo—, ¿estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres? ¿El posible rechazo de tu padre? ¿El que yo no pueda ofrecerte ninguna comodidad o aceptación de la mayoría de la gente? ¿De verdad lo has pensado, cómo sería una vida conmigo?

Sí, quiso contestar, lo pensó cientos de veces a lo largo de esos cuatro años. Los primeros meses lo atribuía a su estupidez irremediable e incluso, a su necedad porque lo amaran, a la soledad que sentía lejos de Steve porque él cumplía todos sus caprichos y le repetía hasta el cansancio aquellas palabras cursis y ridículas, pero que sin embargo lo llenaban de algo parecido al regocijo. Lo pensó durante mucho tiempo, imaginándose despertar de los brazos de Morfeo y admirar el rostro apacible de Steve, como cada madrugada antes de irse a su casa… que ya no se sentía como tal sin el rubio.

El problema radicaba en no saber si realmente estaba seguro de querer luchar, de atreverse a dar un salto de fe. Él no era bueno para esas cosas, tenía demasiado miedo de todos, de que le mintieran y le destruyeran. Le costaba un poco concebir un mundo donde Steve y él pudieran estar juntos para siempre, porque de alguna manera, siempre dio por sentado que iba a perder. Para las cosas importantes, Loki tenía la mala tendencia de bajar la cabeza. Sin embargo, ahora que le había dicho a Steve que lucharía por estar con él, no era solamente que se sintiera obligado a no fallar en eso, es que no deseaba otra clase de final.

Cerró los ojos y se inclinó para darle uno de esos besos fugaces a Steve, donde juntaba acaso todos los sentimientos que nunca salían de su boca. Era ese tipo de besos que le daba después de hacer el amor, que guardaban la promesa de volver y el deseo de que el rubio lo recibiera de nuevo.

—Sería feliz —respondió justo después de separarse, con un murmullo apagado. Frunció el ceño, sintiendo cómo se enrojecían sus mejillas. Fue tanta la intensidad que experimentó en los cachetes, que inmediatamente se cubrió la cara con el dorso de la mano y volteó la mirada, ocultando la vergüenza que sentía. ¡Él no hablaba así! ¡Loki Laufeyson no era ningún romanticón absurdo que no supiera cómo manejar los sentimientos que explotaban en su interior! De verdad, odiaba a Steve; siempre sacaba lo peor de él. Bajó la mirada una vez más al otro hombre, considerando que acaso, hablar de sus sentimientos era lo mejor que podría hacer en cualquier circunstancia como esta, porque era necesario e importante—. Yo sería…soy muy feliz contigo.

Steve contuvo el aire y luego lo soltó, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. La sonrisa que empezaba a enmarcarse en su rostro estaba llena de un alborozo que, Loki lamentaba, no podía presumir de haber visto muchas veces.

Estaba a punto de decir algo, Loki lo supo mientras veía que los labios de Steve se separaban, y entonces la puerta de su habitación se abrió de par en par. El moreno se giró en redondo, sin apenas tener tiempo de deshacerse de la comprometedora posición en que estaban ambos. Al final, o fue muy tarde o estaba demasiado atónito para intentarlo, pues se quedó estático al ver la cara de sus padres: Frigga se llevó la mano a la boca, arqueando las cejas y poniéndose pálida. Por su parte, Odín se quedó pasmado demasiado tiempo, examinando con descaro la escena de arriba abajo, como si fueran una especie de exhibición extraña y sinsentido.

El estómago se le contrajo un segundo y creyó que iba a desplomarse, pero únicamente sus labios se movieron, temblando ligeramente. Steve le soltó la cintura y se encogió en su lugar, enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del cabello.

Detrás de los mayores se encontraban Thor y Stark, parpadeando con rapidez. Loki empezó a moverse para bajar de Steve y se detuvo repentinamente. ¿Por qué demonios iba a hacer eso? Ya no servía de nada ocultar algo tan obvio. De cualquier modo, se puso de pie y giró hacia sus padres, poniéndose frente a Steve, que lo miraba entre aturdido e incrédulo. Loki se quedó en silencio; todos hicieron lo mismo. Odín, después de lo que pareció una eternidad empezó a abrir la boca, pero como si le dieran un puntapié, Loki soltó las palabras:

—No voy a casarme con Sigyn —dijo con una firmeza que en el interior, no sentía—. Yo estoy enamorado de Steven Rogers.

El silencio volvió a caer pesado sobre ellos, pero únicamente la mujer llegó a reaccionar más o menos pronto.

—Loki… —murmuró Frigga, sin bajar la mano. La expresión entre atónita y confundida le causó un golpe emocional al moreno, pero se mantuvo tan firme como pudo—. ¿Por qué…?

—¿Por qué soy gay o por qué es a Steve a quien escojo? —Interrumpió—. No me dignaré a ofrecer una respuesta a ninguna cuestión, porque lo ignoro y sinceramente, dudo que importe. —Frigga negó con la cabeza y dejando caer la mano a su costado, se acercó lentamente a ambos. Loki se tensó y estaba seguro de que lo mismo sucedía con Steve una vez que la mujer posó su mirada en él, como analizándolo detenidamente.

El de ojos verdes apenas fue consciente de que su hermano se deslizaba entre la puerta y Odín para acercarse a él y ponerle un brazo sobre los hombros. Tal gesto no era algo que nunca pasara entre ambos, en especial cuando su tonto hermano mayor se la pasaba pregonando su afecto cada dos por tres; sin embargo, se trataba de un abrazo que pretendía mostrarle cuánto lo apoyaba, y sinceramente no supo si considerarse absurdo o nada más azorado. El caso es que de cualquier modo, se sintió remotamente mejor y logró deshacerse un tanto de la aprehensión porque sus padres ya no dijeran nada.

—Padre, madre —intervino Thor, con seriedad—. No pediré que disculpen a mi hermano y a su… —se giró un poco a ver a Steve, que tenía el rostro como un rubí—…novio —terminó, ofreciéndole una sonrisa antes de volver con los mayores—, porque no hay nada qué disculpar. Es normal y si ambos se quieren, no tiene nada de malo. ¡Loki y Steve…!

—Oh, por favor —interrumpió Tony muy bajo, poniéndose la mano en la frente—. Thor, si dices una palabra más, te aseguro que empezaré a dudar cuál de ustedes dos es realmente el gay (no incluyo al Capi, porque ya sé la respuesta). —Stark recibió más de una mirada ponzoñosa, que el otro ignoró con un ademán de encogerse de hombros—. Es la verdad.

—En serio —murmuró Thor, entrecerrando los ojos—, voy a golpearte.

—¿No continuarán con su drama de novela?

—¡Cierra la boca, Stark! —Gritó Loki, moviéndose con rapidez, tomando un cojín y, con una puntería certera que tal vez nadie se esperaba (aunque no tenía por qué sorprenderles), golpeaba al otro justo en medio del rostro. Tony retrocedió un par de pasos y se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared, soltando un alarido de sorpresa más que de dolor. No obstante, Loki presumiría de saber que con tal ímpetu con el que lanzó el objeto, seguramente le habría dolido—. ¡Lárgate, que esto no es asunto tuyo!

Odín y Frigga estaban sorprendidos, no solo por la noticia, sino por el disparate de (mal) sueño que era esto.

—Loki, deberías de unirte al equipo de beisbol —susurró su hermano y, enfurecido, Loki le metió un puntapié.

—¡Tú también, vete!

—¡Pero si estoy de tu parte! —Aulló Thor sobándose la espinilla—. ¿Por qué siempre aquí? —Se quejó en voz baja.

—¡Basta de estupideces! —Gritó Odín, con la voz más fuerte y escalofriante que Loki jamás le escuchó. Thor se enderezó, poniéndose en firmes, mientras que él se encogió en su lugar. Odín avanzó hacia ellos y fulminó a Steve con la mirada; el de ojos verdes no podía verlo del todo, pero Rogers se puso de pie e hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Vete. —Loki se giró rápidamente para decir algo, pero su voz se quedó atorada en la garganta cuando notó que su padre lo miraba ahora, como si leyese su mente. Se volvió al rubio—. Ahora.

Steve apretó los puños y endureció la mirada.

—Señor, yo…

—¡VETE! —Bramó el hombre, con los ojos desencajados—. ¡Lárgate y no te acerques jamás a mi hijo!

—Odín —llamó la mujer, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su esposo en búsqueda de calmarlo, pero el resultado solamente fue que él se sacudió el gesto con dureza. Thor frunció el ceño mientras que Loki no terminaba de creerle—. Por favor, cálmate.

Tony miraba desde fuera, con la boca abierta. Steve frunció el ceño.

—Accedo a irme ahora, pero no voy a acatar lo segundo —no tienen la maldita idea del alivio que le produjo escuchar eso a Loki—; amo a Loki.

—Si lo amas enserio —dijo Odín entre dientes, apuntándole con el dedo—, lo dejarás en paz. Creo que eres consciente de cuán mal estará su reputación después si esto llegará a hacerse público.

—¿Qué reputación? —Soltó Loki, al fin acercándose a Steve y poniéndose a un lado—. ¡Como si tuviera una al lado de mi estúpido hermano! ¿Y a ti, cuándo te ha importado lo que haga o deje de hacer? ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca tienes ojos más que para Thor, así que por mí, sigue igual porque no voy a renunciar a Steve!

Odín le miró con los ojos encolerizados, y ante la mirada atónita de todos, alzó la mano y la bajó con violencia, asestándole un golpe en el rostro. Loki se sintió aturdido mientras el anillo de bodas le golpeaba y le partía los labios. Fue tanta la fuerza del golpe, que el joven perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Aunque Frigga y Thor se inclinaron para ayudarlo, Steve fue el que más rápido se precipitó hacia él y lo tomó por los hombros.

Loki, que no recordaba la última vez que su padre le hubiese golpeado, se sentía aturdido y apenas notaba que Steve lo llamaba. Su voz sonaba demasiado lejana y no lograba, como siempre, abrirse paso en su nublada mente. Lo que le hizo reaccionar fue el punzante dolor, e inmediatamente alzó la mirada hacia su padre.

Cuánta decepción se veía en sus ojos. Cuánta vergüenza de que su hijo fuera un fenómeno y un monstruo. Cuánta desgracia se leía en el gesto contraído de la boca.

Los ojos de Loki se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no derramó ninguna. El peso que le hundía el pecho era fuerte y le sofocaba como el día anterior y aun así, él no hizo amago de pronunciar palabra.

—Así que toda la vida ha sido eso —comentó Odín, girándose al otro lado como si no pudiera mirarle a la cara—. Lárguense ustedes dos —dijo, refiriéndose a Tony y Steve. Thor se enderezó, con la mandíbula apretada.

—No puedo creer que hicieras eso a mi hermano —murmuró entre dientes. Odín le miró.

—Cállate. ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste? ¡Pudimos haber hecho algo para evitarlo! ¡Tu hermano es un anormal! ¿Tienes idea de cómo nos hará quedar esto? ¿Cómo le hará sufrir a él? ¡Son unos inconscientes que no entienden nada!

Loki miró a Steve, y entonces sí que dudo poder aguantar las lágrimas. El rubio tenía una mueca de tortura mientras le pasaba la yema de los dedos por los labios ya ensangrentados. La respuesta en sus ojos estaba claro al momento en que le besó la frente.

—Perdón —le dijo y se puso de pie. Loki se quedó estático mientras el rubio pasaba a un lado de los padres y salía al pasillo, seguido de Tony que lo llamaba a voz en cuello. Odín alzó la barbilla, como un león que acaba de deshacerse de algún rival. Frigga miraba aterrada a su esposo una vez se agachó a mirar la herida en el rostro de Loki, que seguía sin poder apartar la mirada de la puerta.

De pronto, todo volvía a transcurrir muy lento; podía ver la respiración enfurecida de su hermano, la forma en que las fosas nasales se abrían, y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo mucho que debió parecerse a Odín de joven; su madre le abrazaba con fuerza, pero él ahora se limitaba a contemplar la silueta de su padre, quien al mismo tiempo, evadía las miradas de los otros.

—Hablaremos después —dijo el anciano, volteándose una vez más—, cuando tengas la cabeza en el lugar que tú sabes, le corresponde.

—¡Odín! —Gritó la mujer poniéndose de pie, enfurecida—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?

—Aquí quien manda soy yo —dijo él en respuesta—. No voy a permitir que por un capricho, todo se venga abajo. Sabes lo importante que es el matrimonio con Sigyn y cuán mal la pasará él en su vida si no se compone.

Si no se compone, repitió Loki en su cabeza, no sin cierta incredulidad molesta. ¿Si no se compone?

—No estoy enfermo —murmuró Loki, sin que ninguno además de su hermano le prestara atención; él comenzó a reír y en esta ocasión, sus padres le miraron atónitos—. ¡Eso es precisamente lo que odio de ustedes! —Su voz salió entrecortada, ronca—. ¡Son una basura de familia! ¡No estoy enfermo, ni tampoco soy un maldito objeto que puedes sacar de la manga cuando te conviene! Me rehúso a casarme con Sigyn. ¡Y también a llamarlos "mi familia"! Por mí, todos ustedes pueden morirse.

—Loki Laufeyson —llamó su padre, pero él se limitó a escupir sangre al piso.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a golpearme de nuevo o me mirarás con cara de que soy lo peor que pudo pasarte? No me importa. ¡Ya no me importa!

Con grandes zancadas, se metió en el baño de su cuarto y corrió el seguro. Cuánto habría deseado poder escapar por la puerta de su habitación, pero los tres estaban muy cerca para poder esquivarlos y él no pensaba ni rozar sus brazos. Escuchó a Thor y Frigga llamándolo, pero él ya estaba abriendo la amplia ventana que daba a las afueras de la mansión y apoyándose en el wáter para salir por ahí. Como siempre, no costaba trabajo; el problema era pasar a la enredadera que subía hasta el techo por una especie de red de madera blanca. Sin embargo, fuera el coraje o las prisas, ese día resultó condenadamente fácil bajar por ella. Cuando tocó suelo, miró la ventana de su habitación y luego corrió hacia la entrada principal, donde guardaban los autos.

El Volvo SC90 color dorado de Odín era su favorito; siempre había querido conducirlo, pero cómo no, a él eso no se le estaba permitido. Sonrió maliciosamente antes de abrirlo. Su padre dejaba un repuesto de llaves debajo del asiento del copiloto. Las tomó y encendió el motor. Acaso alguien podría escucharlo, pero hizo caso omiso del asunto mientras salía hacia los árboles. Costaba un poco de trabajo entrar a la vereda, en especial porque el auto sí iba más rápido de lo que a él le acomodaba. Pero a la mejor, poco quería conducirlo bien.

Poniéndose el cinturón, dio una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados. Por la ventana de su habitación notó a Thor, que lo miraba como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos y supiera que ya había escapado del cuarto de baño.

—Esta si será una travesura para que te enojes, padre —murmuró Loki mientras hacía retroceder el carro y chocaba la cajuela contra el tronco de un árbol. El sonido y el empujón por la fuerza le aturdieron varios segundos, y para cuando volvió la mirada a la mansión, Thor desapareció de la ventana, probablemente pensando que él no había pretendido hacer eso. Loki hizo avanzar de nuevo el auto hacia delante, y luego volvió a ponerlo en reversa para golpearlo una segunda vez. Ya un tanto satisfecho, volvió al camino y salió con rumbo a la entrada principal. Tal vez, podía alcanzar el carro donde fuera que hubieran llegado los otros tres hombres—. ¡Vamos, maldito cacharro de mierda!

Iba demasiado enojado. Iba demasiado rápido. Y aun así, no iba a alcanzar a Steve.

Miró la puerta principal, que se abría lentamente para recibir algún auto lujoso que no identificó. Él frunció el ceño y apresuró a empujar el acelerador con más fuerza de la necesaria, eludiendo casi a la perfección el otro auto, que fue golpeado con el capó del Volvo. El impacto en realidad no fue suficiente para tener que detenerse, y aunque arrancó parte de la pintura y rayó las puertas color esmeralda del otro, Loki obligó al Volvo SC90 a continuar el camino. No prestó atención a quién le había golpeado; mientras el carro donde iba siguiera funcionando, a él no le importaba nada.

Pensó en la mirada de Steve ahora, y se preguntó si acaso él intentaba decirle que todo estaría bien. Se talló los ojos.

—Te dije que quería luchar por ti —siseó, colérico—. Ya no quiero vivir nunca más ahí.

A lo lejos, después de un cruce, vio la limosina de Stark. El semáforo estaba en amarillo; todavía podía lograrlo. Aceleró más. El semáforo se puso en rojo.

Hubo un claxon, pero antes de que Loki pensara en voltear, la camioneta roja ya había golpeado directamente donde estaba él. En esta ocasión, el choque fue muy fuerte y el auto se volcó. Loki sintió el terrible dolor que le aprisionó las piernas y luego el resto del cuerpo mientras el Volvo seguía girando dos veces más hasta quedar con el techo sobre el pavimento.

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo esa típica sensación de que el estómago se te va a la boca por el hecho de estar de cabeza, de que el aturdimiento no permita que pienses del todo, y que el dolor envuelva cada parte de tu cuerpo luego de que la sorpresa pasara.

Vio que algunas personas se acercaba de curiosos a ver, pero le costaba mantener la consciencia despierta.

—Steve —murmuró mientras recordaba la limosina y lo cerca que había estado de ella. Un segundo después, la oscuridad lo cegó.

**0*0*0**

Ojalá hubiera podido mantenerse en aquella burbuja, mientras Loki le decía que era feliz a su lado, donde tal vez podría escuchar de nuevo que el moreno le amaba. Sin embargo, la ocasión se deshizo de sus manos tal como se suponía que pasara fuera de un brillante cuento de hadas. La realidad que los azotaba a ambos era muy distinta, y tal vez no era su destino encontrar la felicidad, pero aun así, Steve no quería concebir ninguna manera de vivir además de estar con el moreno.

Es cierto lo que dijo a Odín: Se iba a ir por ahora, pero tenía pensado volver. No sabía cómo lograría su objetivo de estar con Loki, pero ahora no estaba dispuesto a echarse para atrás, a conformarse con lo poco que recibía gracias a los miedos del otro ante su padre.

Tony le miraba atentamente.

—Eso estuvo horrible —murmuró de pronto, luego de salir de la mansión y echar un vistazo por la ventana, apenas dejando que su mirada siguiera un carro verde que cruzaba a su lado con dirección a la casa Laufeyson—. No pensé que fuera a terminar así.

—Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar —admitió Steve, haciendo una mueca y mirando también por la ventana—. Habría sido estúpido pensar de otra manera.

—De cualquier modo —añadió Tony, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo un poco, tal vez intentando animarlo—, me alegra ver que su relación no es unilateral…

Steve no pudo evitar dejar escapar un resoplido medio aliviado, medio exhausto. A decir verdad, él también lo agradecía. Vivió en la incertidumbre acerca de los sentimientos de Loki, pero ahora conocía cómo se sentía el moreno con respecto a él, y lo hacía un tanto feliz. Quizá no sería lo más fácil, pero las palabras que nunca le dijo Loki a través de tantos años, se las había resumido en dos días, de manera que era capaz de ver que no mentía.

—A mí también —admitió en voz baja.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Escabullirte como Romeo y tocar el balcón de tu Julieta? —Aunque se escuchaba como burla, realmente Stark parecía andar pensando en una escena así—. Ya te imagino también como el príncipe Felipe, luchando contra Maléfica para defender a la querida princesa Aurora.

Steve le miró, preocupado y otro poco irritado.

—Tony —llamó—, lo que sea que te tomes para estar tan mal, en serio debes evitarlo. Llevas diciendo puras tonterías.

—Seguramente es tu desayuno haciendo efecto —añadió Stark, poniéndose una mano en la frente de forma dramática y cínica. La mueca seria del rubio le hizo sonreír de manera todavía más insolente—. No te enojes, Steve. Ya sabes que estoy de tu lado. De hecho, puedo conseguirte un equipo maravilloso para entrar en esa casa durante la noche sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Te quedarás con Loki, de alguna manera, estoy seguro de ello.

—¿Por qué? —No pudo evitar la tentación de preguntar. Tony se encogió de hombros.

—Porque no conozco a nadie que merezca la felicidad más que tú —contestó con simpleza—. Y si Loki te da eso (lo cual sigo sin entender del todo), las cosas saldrán bien.

Steve frunció el ceño. Tony exageraba las cosas, pero si había algo que le sorprendía de su amigo, era la capacidad de sonar tan ridículamente infantil y verse tan serio que sus palabras no podían ser otra cosa además de ciertas. Era un don casi espectacular eso de ser realista mientras se actuaba tan pueril, meditó con cierta abstracción.

Agradecía la seguridad de esas palabras, y al mismo tiempo, le daban mucho miedo. Estaba dispuesto a decirle que se callara, cuando escuchó el estruendo de un rayo. Tony hizo una mueca y con una sorprendente sincronía, ambos se asomaron por la ventana hacia atrás. Lo único que vieron fue el momento en que el auto se balanceaba hasta quedar de cabeza. Steve sintió anticipadamente cómo se le encogía el estómago.

—Mierda —soltó Tony, sorprendido—. Qué golpazo.

Reconocía el carro, pensó Rogers sin apenas prestar atención a las palabras del otro. No había visto en su vida ningún otro Volvo dorado… pero esperaba equivocarse. La voz le brotó en un grito desesperado:

—¡Que se detenga! ¡Tony, hay que volver!

El castaño, un tanto aturdido por la ansiedad que mostraba su amigo, le indicó a Jarvis que se detuviera. No hicieron falta ni tres segundos para que Steve bajara con celeridad. Observó el panorama de los dos autos chocados a un par de calles de distancia. Tony bajó después, más curioso que preocupado, hasta que notó lo que el rubio también había pensado y que no se atrevía a tomar por una certeza:

—¿Es el carro de Odín? —Preguntó, con las cejas arqueadas.

Steve, con el corazón disparado, echó a correr en esa dirección. Le pareció una eternidad antes de que ambos llegaran a la congregación de gente que se reunía entorno a los dos accidentados. El rubio los empujó sin disculparse, abriéndose paso hasta llegar al Volvo y dejarse caer de rodillas para ver quién estaba dentro. Se le hizo un agujero en el estómago al notar que se trataba de Loki, y se apresuró a gatear hacia el carro para quitarle el cinturón al joven Laufeyson, depositándolo en el suelo con todo el cuidado posible, y luego arrastrándole fuera.

Tony estaba pidiendo a todos que dieran espacio ya cuando Steve acunaba a Loki en sus brazos. Le miró asustado, con los nervios tan a flor de piel que era sorprendente cuán consciente de algo podía estarse y al mismo tiempo, negarlo con todas tus fuerzas. El moreno tenía muchos cortes en el lado de la cara que había estado más cerca de los vidrios, y las magulladuras eran visibles aquí y allá.

Él pasó una mano temblorosa sobre el pálido (y ahora ensangrentado) rostro, murmurando su nombre quedamente sin recibir respuesta.

—Loki —llamó con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas—. ¿Me escuchas? Loki, por favor no me dejes. Vamos, despierta, abre los ojos. No te vayas.

Su voz se iba apagando conforme pasaban los segundos, pero no sabía por qué todos se quedaron en silencio. Tal vez, su rostro consternado y lleno de pánico había hecho que los otros se mantuvieran mudos. La boca le sabía salada, y estaba en proceso de preguntarse por qué cuando notó que las lágrimas le resbalaban dentro cada vez que él se lamía los labios por la ansiedad.

El pecho era lo único que le daba una sensación de realidad al asunto, pues le golpeaba constantemente de una manera que le quitaba el aliento, que le hacía sentirse demasiado vivo dentro de una pesadilla que transcurría con una increíble lentitud tortuosa. Steve no atinaba a hacer otra cosa más que apretar el cuerpo flácido de su pareja, mientras la cabeza del moreno caía hacia atrás con la boca entreabierta, como si por ahí se le estuviera escapando la vida justo en ese instante. El rubio se inclinó hacia delante y tocó la frente con el cuello de Loki, todavía susurrando que se quedara a su lado. Podía sentir la respiración todavía latente del otro, por lo que durante un segundo, sintió que volvía a respirar algo parecido al alivio.

Ya no era como si le clavaran una estaca en el corazón y no quedara más remedio que permitirle llegar hasta su objetivo. Loki seguía con vida, aún tenía esperanza.

Se enderezó y miró el rostro del moreno. Los ojos verdes se estaban entreabriendo lentamente; las pestañas temblaban ligeramente mientras Loki tosía y un borbotón de sangre le salía de la boca. Steve frunció el ceño, sin comprender del todo hasta que notó que muchos de los cristales del parabrisas estaban incrustados en su cuerpo. Por suerte, ninguno parecía haber atravesado ningún punto vital, pero estaban esparcidas por los hombros, un poco del tórax y poco más hacia la cintura.

Fuera el dolor u otra cosa, a Steve le atemorizó la mirada enturbiada de los ojos verdes, que apenas se podían mantener abiertos, observándole atentamente como si le leyera la mente.

La mano de Loki se alzó a su rostro, e inmediatamente el rubio alzó la que no cargaba con su peso y se la tomaba. Lo único que le salió durante largos instantes fue un sollozo ahogado. El moreno frunció el ceño y sonrió cínicamente. Solamente él era capaz de hacer eso, como restarle importancia al asunto y fingir que no le pasaba nada en lo absoluto. Steve odiaba esa mirada y esa sonrisa que parecía decir "¿qué se le va a hacer?".

—Está bien —le prometió, deseando estar en lo cierto—. Loki, no dejaré que te pasé nada más. No tengas miedo. Te pondrás bien, lo prometo, pero mantente despierto. Mírame a los ojos y no te duermas.

—Esa es una opción —susurró Loki, con la voz quebrada. Tragó saliva (o sangre) y tosió un poco, formando una mueca adolorida—. ¿Steve?

—_Chst._ Mantente callado, solo… quédate aquí, ¿entiendes? Ya no hables, porque…

—Lo…lo siento —se disculpó con la voz entrecortada y casi ininteligible, por lo que Steve debió considerar haber escuchado mal; desear que hubiera sido eso. ¡Loki nunca se disculpaba! ¿Por qué…? El miedo volvió a arrinconar el raciocinio mientras negaba con la cabeza, aún incapaz de decir absolutamente nada—. No te lo dije… suficientes…veces —susurró con la mirada perdiéndose en otro lugar. Steve le sostuvo la mano con más fuerza—: Te a…

—Pues que esta no sea la última vez —le pidió—. O no te perdonaré.

—Te amo —suspiró Loki, mientras forzaba su respiración; ésta se escuchaba como un silbido cada vez más débil. La fuerza que el moreno aplicaba para mantener la mano alzada se le fue acabando, pues solamente Steve las mantenía unidas.

—¡Loki! Quédate aquí, por favor. —Lo último no sabía a ciencia cierta si había alcanzado a pronunciarlo siquiera—. Por favor.

Le sintió más flácido y frío que nunca. De pronto, parecía que estuviera dormido. Steve abrió la boca, pero de ella no brotó sonido alguno, porque de pronto él tampoco tenía fuerzas para seguir sujetando la mano del moreno, y cuando al abrazarlo ésta cayó sobre el pavimento con un sonido quedo, el rubio sintió que se moría justo en ese instante.

La sordera ante los otros sonidos del mundo se deshizo, y pudo escuchar la masa de gritos a su alrededor. A Tony diciéndole algo que su cerebro no logró procesar. Después notó que alguien se tiraba de rodillas al otro lado de Loki; unos largos cabellos de un rubio anaranjado como una llamarada cayeron sobre la ropa del moreno mientras una voz femenina bramaba el nombre del hijo de Odín una y otra vez. Steve deseó que se callara, que se apartara.

Poco tiempo después llegó Thor, que golpeó el pavimento y gritó un montón de maldiciones, abrazando a la mujer cuando ésta se precipitó a sus brazos, como buscando apoyo. Steve alzó la mirada ligeramente para ver el rostro lloroso de ambos, tan increíblemente hermosos que resultaban como poco, un par de ángeles en desgracia.

Tony le sostuvo por los brazos y lo puso de pie.

—Ya están aquí los paramédicos. Suéltalo un momento, Steve. Todo irá bien —escuchó que le decía el castaño. Las punzadas en su cabeza hacían que fuera extremadamente difícil entender las palabras, y para cuando Stark lo jaló y él debió depositar a Loki en el suelo, hubo un momento de oscuridad y desesperanza. Los hombres con traje blanco alzaron al otro en una camilla y se precipitaron a la ambulancia; antes de siquiera avanzar, se movieron con rapidez para usar el desfibrilador para, tal vez, intentar revivir a Loki.

Steve se quedó mirando la manera en que los movimientos se difuminaban, como el paisaje de fondo en una pintura. Todo estaba borroso, pero podía notar la forma en que los paramédicos abrían la camisa de Loki y colocaban los dos electrodos en el pecho. La descarga hizo que el cuerpo del moreno se alzara y cayera sobre la camilla; una, dos, tres, cuatro veces.

Tony fue lo siguiente que vio, cuando éste le tomó del rostro y lo giró hacia él. Su mirada café, tan firme y adusta contrastaba con la suya, igual que cielo y tierra chocando en una lucha extraña en la que Tony pretendía mantenerlo cuerdo mientras, poco a poco, Steve sentía que se le desvanecía la consciencia.

Esto era su culpa. Lo sabía. No tenía ninguna excusa con la que justificar lo que le había hecho a Loki. Debió quedarse en su casa, debió quedarse callado, impotente ante su felicidad pero sabiendo que de alguna u otra manera, Loki estaba bien.

Todo esto era su culpa.

Y solamente el abrazo de Tony le impidió desplomarse cuando escuchó el pitido en aquel aparato, que indicaba el fin de una vida.

**0*0*0**

Había una luz blanca y molesta. Sentía los párpados pesados, como si intentara abrirlos estando cocidos, pero cuando al fin lo logró, la punzada en la cabeza le hizo ahogar un gemido y removerse un tanto incómodo. El dolor en todo el cuerpo no se hizo esperar, así como la incomodidad de verse en una camilla dura, lleno de un montón de aparatos como suero y respirador. Miró de un lado a otro, tratando de identificar algo en ese sitio blanco. Vio un televisor, y frente a los pies de la cama una maceta con una enorme planta de la que no recordó su nombre, mucho menos cuando notó la pequeña mochila de color azul con rojo que, le resultó más conocida que su propia mano y al mismo tiempo, tan lejana como si perteneciera a un sueño lejano.

Trató de mover la mano izquierda, pero se sentía mucho más pesada que la otra, a la que apenas logró flexionar los dedos.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué todo le dolía? ¿Qué había sucedido?

La escena de una camioneta golpeando el auto donde iba le pasó por la cabeza, pero recordar le provocó otro intenso dolor de cabeza. Soltó una maldición mental antes de girar la mirada hacia el lado izquierdo y abrir los ojos desmesuradamente.

Medio recostado sobre el borde de la camilla, en una posición que se preguntó cómo podía llegar a ser cómoda, Steve le sujetaba la mano, explicándole por qué no había podido moverla.

Frunció el ceño, aturdido y aún demasiado débil como para pensar siquiera en decir algo. Abrir los labios seguramente constaba de un esfuerzo sobrehumano, demasiado agotador como para intentarlo siquiera.

Se mantuvo observando a Steve, la forma en que su espalda subía y bajaba, encorvada lo suficiente para que seguramente él se quedara dormido. Loki pensó que Rogers era el único que accedía a dormir en cualquier parte con tal de tener a los otros cómodos o simplemente, porque estaba preocupado de la seguridad del otro y no quería separarse de su lado. A saber por qué la segunda le hacía tan feliz.

Cerró los ojos un rato y quizá hasta se quedó dormido. Más al rato, cuando decidió abrirlos de nuevo, ya se sentía más despierto, aunque no menos adolorido. Volvió la mirada a un lado, encontrándose con Steve todavía dormitando. Con una especie de sonrisa y ya con la fuerza suficiente, giró la mano que estaba debajo de las de Steve, y entrelazó sus dedos como lo hiciera cada noche. El rubio soltó un suspiro quedo antes de empezar a removerse y enderezarse, tallándose los ojos como lo haría un niño pequeño.

Al fin, cuando Steve pareció consciente de que él estaba despierto, su rostro cambió a uno preocupado y un tanto alterado. Fue como la primera vez que lo besó; es decir, tenía la misma mueca sorprendida y ruborizada. Trató de sonreírle, pero hasta eso le costó demasiado trabajo, y tardó varios segundos en lograr su objetivo.

—Dios mío, Loki —soltó Steve con la voz ronca—. Estás bien.

Él tragó saliva antes de contestar.

—Como si me hubieran pasado —dijo, recuperando el aire después de esa frase tan corta— un auto por encima del pecho.

—Estás bien —repitió, apretando los labios en una fina línea y luego poniéndole una mano en el rostro—. Yo no sabía qué haría si algo te pasaba, si ya no despertabas. Loki… estaba tan asustado de no volver a ver tus ojos.

Loki pestañeó y luego soltó una especie de risa sin algún sentimiento en concreto.

—¿Empezaremos tan pronto con la rutina de cursilerías, Steve? —Preguntó, cerrando los ojos. Pudo sentir, o sospechar la forma en que las mejillas del rubio se oscurecían de un tono carmesí—. Continúa —dijo—. Quiero escucharlas.

Sin embargo, Rogers no dijo nada. Se limitó a inclinarse y depositar un beso en su frente. Loki abrió los ojos esforzando una mueca de reproche.

—No puedo decirte nada ahora.

—¿Por qué?

—No se me ocurre algo que pueda decirte lo aliviado que me siento de que estés vivo.

—Poca falta me hace escuchar algo en concreto —respondió, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Mejor cuéntame… ¿Stark tiene algún moretón por el cojín? Ojalá hubiera tenido algo más duro que lanzarle al tremendo idiota. —Hizo una mueca y respiró profundamente para relajar los músculos, al mismo tiempo que Steve, aun notando su dolor, se esforzó en regalarle una sonrisa.

—Tiene un chichón en la nuca —contestó Steve, intentando sonar divertido—. No ha parado de quejarse de ello.

—Bien lo tiene merecido.

—Llevas mucha razón —concedió Steve, pero pareció no saber qué más decir y todo volvió al silencio hasta que el rubio lo rompió—: Allá afuera está tu familia y una mujer que, según se presentó conmigo, es Sigyn.

—¿Ella está aquí? —Preguntó Loki, quizá más sorprendido de lo que debiera. Steve se mordió el labio antes de asentir.

—Está esperando a que despiertes. —Hizo una pausa larga—. ¿Quieres que la llame?

—No —respondió con celeridad—. Ya tendré tiempo de verla. Necesito hablarle de cualquier manera, pero ya será después de que esté contigo un rato más.

La cara de Steve fue como si preguntara por qué, a lo que Loki sonrió y cerró los ojos.

—Supongo que no hace falta que digas nada —le dijo y después, ambos guardaron silencio.

Tres horas después alguien abrió la puerta del pequeño cuarto de hospital, y por la forma en que Steve apretó su mano, sospecho casi enseguida de dos posibles opciones.

—Te has quedado suficiente tiempo —dijo la voz femenina de Sigyn. Loki la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como si no quisiera que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba despierto. La voz de la chica no sonaba a que inculpara a Steve, pero de cualquier manera, él se sintió un tanto molesto de que irrumpieran en ese momento—. ¿Puedo esperar aquí, contigo?

—Si así lo desea —murmuró Steve, inseguro y tenso al mismo tiempo—, pero si lo prefiere, puedo retirarme para que esté a solas con…

—Oh, no —sonrió la otra, tomando asiento a un lado—. De querer hablar conmigo, ya lo habrías dicho, ¿cierto, Loki?

El moreno la observó. Estaba igual de hermosa que siempre, con los ojos de un azul verdoso tan increíblemente único y mágico, y el rostro sonriente ligeramente maquillado. No pudo evitar sonreírle un poco.

—En efecto —contestó despacio. Steve ya le había soltado de la mano, pero Loki apenas se dio cuenta de que la había retirado como lo haría él antes. Se sintió molesto, ofendido y dolido, por lo que tuvo que considerar lo horrible que debió pasarla Steve con ese comportamiento tan cobarde y egoísta—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Que no te he visto en lo que parecen años y ¡Cielo Santo!, pareces apto para aparecer en una película de zombis con esa cara tan demacrada.

—Muy graciosa —apuntó Loki con sarcasmo. Ella dirigió una mirada al incómodo de Steve, que se hundía en su lugar como si estuviera escuchando algo demasiado íntimo.

—Steve debe ser un buen amigo —comentó Sigyn y volvió la mirada a su amigo—, pero apuesto que como tu novio es alguien aún más excepcional. Por aguantarte y amarte, se merece uno de los premios grandes.

Loki apartó la mirada mientras que Steve empezaba a tartamudear excusas que la chica se apresuró a silenciar con una suave risa.

—Yo no… él y yo… —empezó a decir—, es decir…

—Tienes que reconocerlo —interrumpió Sigyn—. Es difícil.

—¿Qué estás buscando aquí, Sigyn? —Preguntó Loki, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Fue palpable el cambio radical en los ojos de la chica, pues de ese brillo vivaz y contento de siempre, se volvieron oscuros y quizá hasta entristecidos. El hermano de Thor se sintió descolocado durante un largo instante, pero no dijo nada, en parte porque temía preguntar y por otro lado, Sigyn ya se encogía de hombros y carraspeaba.

—Sé que dije que no lo necesitaba, pero pensándolo bien —dijo mirando a Steve—, ¿puedes concedernos un momento, Steve? —Preguntó la chica con una familiaridad que tal vez, molestaba un poco a Loki, pero que se decidió por guardar en silencio. El rubio asintió y con un paso algo torpe, se dirigió fuera de la habitación, dejándoles a solas. Loki se preguntó si su padre habría venido a visitarlo, pero se deshizo de la idea justo al instante, volcando su atención a la chica que tenía enfrente.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó en un tono afable y sincero. Sigyn permaneció mirando la puerta por donde instantes antes, había desaparecido Rogers.

—Siempre supe que terminarías decidiendo por ti mismo, sin preocuparte de Odín. Quizá, incluso me imagine que lo desafiarías, pero nunca pensé que esta sería tu forma de hacerlo.

—Steve no es un capricho para ver si mi padre me presta atención —sentenció Loki con tanta firmeza pudo reunir aun estando débil. Sigyn lo miró y le sonrió; sin embargo, a pesar de la sonrisa, sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

—Lo sé —murmuró—, y creo que eso es lo que más me duele.

—¿Sigyn? —Llamó él, nervioso por ver a su amiga de la infancia limpiándose los ojos con un gesto disimulado—. ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, claro —contestó ella y respiró profundamente—. Es solo que, bueno, una parte de mí esperaba que te alegrara nuestro compromiso. Nunca se me ocurrió que yo… podría ser la causa de que no estuvieras con quien realmente amas. ¿Sabes? Es un tanto complicado imaginarte… queriendo a alguien. Supongo que pensé que yo era la única.

—Eres la única a la que me atrevo a llamar amiga —respondió él, intentando hacerla sentir mejor y tal vez, fracasando totalmente. Sigyn soltó una risa amarga y asintió.

—Ojalá eso fuera suficiente —murmuró y luego se quedó en silencio durante un largo tiempo—. No me molesta del todo porque, Steve parece una buena persona. Te quiere y eso se le nota en los ojos. Vale la pena que hayas desafiado a tu padre, porque no me cabe duda de que eso hiciste.

Algo que detestaba y admiraba de Sigyn, era la extraordinaria capacidad que tenía para darse cuenta de sus pensamientos. A ella nunca se atrevió a engañarla, ni siquiera pudo intentarlo, igual que con su madre.

—Eres la mujer más inteligente del planeta —le dijo, sin burlarse. Sigyn le guiñó el ojo, y luego de sonreírle de manera cómplice, Loki debió enseriarse para continuar—: Yo lo amo. —Ella asintió y apretó los labios en una fina línea—. Por eso, no puedo casarme contigo Sigyn.

—Bu. Pareciera que te estás disculpando —se burló la chica, pero tenía un toque quebrado en la voz. Hasta este momento, Loki se preguntó si ella había guardado sentimientos por él y se sintió repentinamente mal. Ninguna chica se fijaba nunca en Loki porque, bueno, estaba de más decirlo… por eso, creía que Sigyn solamente quería ser amable o realmente disfrutaba de hacer travesuras; nunca pensó en otra cosa más—. Ya sé que tú lo amas. Solamente estoy aquí para escucharlo de ti.

—De acuerdo. Ya lo escuchaste, ¿y ahora qué?

Sigyn le miró con una sonrisa y se hizo para adelante, plantándole un beso en los labios, suave, rápido y casi inexistente. Loki enrojeció de inmediato, pero además de eso, no sintió nada especial. La joven se puso de pie y le acarició el rostro.

—Ahora seguiremos siendo amigos, porque yo no accederé a casarme contigo. No seré quién te quite la felicidad.

Loki se mantuvo tan impasible como le fue posible.

—Encontrarás a alguien que… —era realmente malo para esta clase de charlas; nunca había tenido que dar una, ¿qué esperaban?—, bueno, tú sabes…

—Oh, ahórrate el discurso, Loki. Sé precisamente lo que será de mi futuro con mi príncipe azul —exageró el gesto—. De momento, tú ya tienes el tuyo.

—¿Por qué parece que insinúas que yo no soy…?

—Creo que es bastante obvio —se burló la chica, dándose media vuelta—. Esperaré allá fuera con los demás y anunciaré la buena nueva —añadió mientras abría la puerta. Loki pudo ver entonces a Steve parado junto a una enfermera y depositando a una niña en una silla de ruedas, casi se sonríe por el gesto preocupado y cuidadoso del otro para con la pequeña—. ¿Loki? —Se obligó a prestar atención a Sigyn—. Me alegro mucho de saber que no obedecerás a tu padre en esta ocasión y renunciarás a tu felicidad. De verdad, que eso me hace sentir muy bien.

—Supongo que a mí también —susurró él, asintiendo. Sigyn se despidió con la mano.

—Sobre cualquier cosa —le dijo ella con una voz suave—, nunca te olvides de decirle lo que sientes realmente. —Hizo una pausa larga antes de añadir—: Descansa, _gatito. _—Y lanzó una suave risa que no le agradó a Loki por alguna razón. Hace mucho que no escuchaba a Sigyn decirle así, pero hoy sonó diferente, insinuante, como si volviera a burlarse de su estado "pasivo" en la relación. Se enfurruñó. ¡Él no era…!

—Esta me la pagas, Sigyn —murmuró, consciente de que la rubia tenía razón.

**0*0*0**

Sigyn le puso una mano en el hombro, y como reacción de instinto ante el contacto de una mujer, él encogió el estómago y la miró con nerviosismo. Ella le sonreía mientras veía a la enfermera alejándose, empujando la silla de ruedas con la pequeña niña que se despedía tímidamente de él. Steve se giró a ver a la amiga de Loki, examinándola con cuidado, como si fuera la primera vez. Era el tipo de mujer que seguramente, sería el primer prospecto de los hombres, pero él no podía más que simplemente sentirse un poco inseguro ante su presencia tanto imponente como tranquila. Parecía sencilla y diferente a muchas de las que normalmente se juntaban con Stark o Thor —exceptuando claro a Pepper, Jane y (a veces) Sif o Darcy—. No obstante, si la mujer delante de él había llegado a simpatizar en algún momento con Loki, Steve debía reconocer que debía existir algo más allá, algo que quizá él nunca sabría.

Lo sintió allá dentro, cuando notó las miradas cómplices de ambos jóvenes, casi tan conectados como para leer la mente del otro. No cabe duda de que al menos, Odín había pensado un tanto en la comodidad de su hijo menor; o eso quería pensar Steve.

Sin decirle absolutamente nada, Sigyn se retiró con un porte elegante por el pasillo; su imagen era como el de una princesa que flotara por el camino como la brisa en primavera. Era realmente hermosa, pensó mientras fruncía el ceño y se volvía a la habitación de Loki, tocando la puerta y entrando justo después.

Loki alzó la mirada justo en ese instante y ambos se quedaron en silencio, observándose como muchas otras veces, pero aun así de una manera diferente.

Steve tomó asiento donde pasó las últimas horas.

—Ella va a decirle a mi padre que no quiere casarse conmigo —le contó Loki repentinamente. Steve casi se sonríe al instante por esa "buena acción" —. Seguramente eso no cambiará nada con respecto a su opinión sobre nuestra relación —apuntó y le miró de nuevo a los ojos—, pero yo tampoco retiraré las palabras que dije antes. Realmente quiero luchar por estar contigo.

—Por favor, si tu siguiente plan es aventarte de un avión sin paracaídas… —intentó esforzar una broma, pero el moreno frunció el ceño, cortándole las palabras al instante.

—No empieces a actuar como tu amigo sin cerebro. Y me refiero a Stark, no a mi hermano —señaló (ordenó). Rogers asintió firme y obedientemente, a lo que Loki sonrió con malicia, cosa que Steve debió preguntarse por qué hacía—. En fin… creo que trataré de dormir un poco. Me duele todo.

—¿Quieres que llame a alguna enfermera?

—Solo acomoda la almohada y ya —le pidió. Steve se apresuró a hacerlo y Loki sonrió más—. Vas a malcriarme. Quizá pueda acostumbrarme al trato de rey.

Steve rio, tomando la mano de Loki y mirándolo dormir en silencio, en esa contemplación muda que, a decir verdad, solamente seguía aumentando de fascinación y amor conforme los años transcurrían.

El silencio era pesado entre ambos, pero de cualquier manera, Steve permanecía observándole con esa minuciosidad que le parecía tan natural como respirar. Aún tomaba su mano y le acariciaba con el pulgar, trazando pequeños círculos en la blanca y fría piel. Sonrió apenas, consumido por el alivio de que Loki hubiera reaccionado al desfibrilador casi al último minuto, cuando ya todos parecían darse por vencidos; realmente, no lograba recordar algún momento en el que sintiera su vida pendiendo de un hilo. Tragó saliva y volvió a recargarse en la camilla, sin ninguna intención de dormir.

La respiración aquietada y pacífica de Loki le hacía feliz; ver cómo su pecho subía y bajaba mientras la boca del moreno estaba ligeramente entreabierta y dejaba escapar el aire con algo parecido a los suspiros, como si justo en ese momento, estuviera soñando con el mejor lugar del mundo. Steve sentía apenas la presión que provocaban los dedos de su pareja contra los suyos, y para su sorpresa, descubrió que éste era un gesto casi tan preciado como un beso o el mismo acto de hacer el amor. A los ojos de los demás, puede que no tuviera nada en especial, era _poca cosa _tomarse de las manos, pero en ese instante, Steve se dio cuenta de que ahora se sentía más cerca que nunca de Loki, y eso lo hacía infinitamente feliz: Había alcanzado el corazón del Laufeyson.

Al fin desaparecía esa distancia entre ambos.

Continúo mirándolo hasta que por fin, se percató de que en la ventana que daba hacia el pasillo, se encontraba Frigga observándolo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. El corazón del rubio se aceleró y golpeó tan fuerte su pecho, que casi se le escapa un gemido. La mujer apretó los labios en una fina línea y se volvió hacia atrás, donde Steve fue capaz de ver a Thor y Odín discutiendo en lo que parecía una voz relativamente baja, pero que aun así no deshacía la tensión en la mirada y las venitas que sobresalían en las sienes de ambos.

Frigga interrumpió en su discusión, le dirigió unas palabras duras a su esposo y se perdió un segundo de su visión. Un momento después, la puerta se abría y entraba la mujer, con el cuello erguido y los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no parecía atreverse a derramar. Steve se sintió realmente avergonzado y se disponía a irse cuando la madre de Loki cerró la puerta tras de sí, mirándole fijamente. Después, retiró su atención a Loki y se acercó para sentarse al otro lado de la camilla, arrastrando un pequeño banco que estaba en la esquina de esa habitación.

Con un gesto completamente maternal, la mujer acarició el rostro de Loki. Por otro lado, Steve soltó poco a poco la mano del moreno y entrelazó las suyas en su regazo, encogiéndose de nuevo.

—Lo siento —dijo con la voz ronca—. Lamento de verdad todo lo que he causado con mi pre…

—Siempre ha tenido unos ojos hermosos —interrumpió Frigga, sonriendo casualmente y volteándole a ver. Steve pestañeó, confundido—; ¿verdad?

—Ahm… —fue lo único que pudo contestar, desentendido de lo que le hablaban. La mirada afable y comprensiva de Frigga le hizo recordar un poco a su propia madre, cuando le decía que había peleado en la escuela porque un bravucón trató de quitarle su dinero a un compañero.

—Los ojos de Loki —aclaró ella—, son hermosos. —Una vez entendiendo eso, Steve se apresuró a asentir—. También, lo más expresivo de mi hijo —murmuró quedito para no despertar al moreno—; siempre ha sido bueno ocultando las cosas, pero a veces hay cierta discrepancia con su mirada y lo que dice o pretende mostrar. Si sabes leer sus ojos, puedes entender cuánta cosa hay en su interior. Siendo su madre, puedo hacerlo mejor que nadie, y aun así, no deja de sorprenderme lo mucho que he ignorado a lo largo de los años. Lamento mucho no haberme dado cuenta de…las preferencias sexuales de Loki —hizo una pausa y su mirar se volvió triste—. Le hubiera ayudado. Tanto tiempo ocultándolo así… —sus ojos se alzaron nuevamente a Steve—, y ahora entiendo por qué estaba tan triste. De la misma manera, tal como dice Thor, me sorprende saber por fin cuál era la razón de que estos últimos cuatro años, se viera tan… feliz.

El rubio abrió la boca, sorprendido, lo que pareció divertir ligeramente a Frigga. Después, Steve se ruborizó aún más, sintiéndose sofocado y exhausto por el hecho de que respirar se había vuelto tan trabajoso. La mujer extendió una de sus manos hacia Rogers, que la miró indeterminado tiempo sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

—Quiero que Loki sea feliz, independientemente de quién le ofrezca eso —añadió Frigga, sonriendo amablemente—. Y te acogeré como mi propia familia, Steven Rogers, porque tú eres la razón de que Loki ya no vea con ojos tristes el mundo.

—Pero por mi culpa, él se ha hecho daño —murmuró con tristeza—. Si yo no hubiera ido…

—Fue algo imprudente, lo admito —concedió Frigga—. No estábamos preparados para la noticia, pero ahora, te aseguro, que yo te concederé mi favor. Mientras Loki te amé —la última palabra causo estragos emocionantes en su interior, lo que no pareció pasar desapercibido por la esposa de Odín—, él puede estar contigo.

Steve frunció el ceño antes de estirar la mano y tomar la de Frigga, cuyos ojos destellaron un poco más y la sonrisa se extendió.

—La gente no suele aceptar esto. De verdad no quiero causarle problemas, ni con su reputación ni con su familia —respondió, dejando escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo—. Yo lo amo tanto…

—Lo sé, querido —Frigga apretó más la mano contra la de él—. Así que no te tortures más. —Le soltó y tomó la mano de Loki. El moreno apretó ligeramente los párpados, acaso consciente del contacto de su madre. Steve se quedó quieto.

—Saldré para que pueda estar con Loki —anunció Steve, poniéndose de pie y yéndose de puntillas. Se detuvo un segundo antes de salir, para mirar de nuevo a Frigga; ésta sonreía divertida por ver la acción del otro por no despertar a su hijo—. Muchas gracias.

—A ti, joven Rogers.

Cuando salió de la habitación, se enfrentó cara a cara con Thor y Odín, con éste último fulminándole con la mirada. El rubio cerró la puerta con cuidado y se enderezó, con la mirada baja hasta el segundo en que el anciano se acercó hasta no quedar más lejos de un metro de distancia.

—Sigyn terminó el compromiso —anunció Odín con la voz saliendo forzadamente; Thor se tensó un momento, observando a su padre con esa cautela extraña que tenía siempre antes de emprender uno de los juegos de futbol—. ¿Quién eres tú para llegar y volcar de cabeza la vida de mi hijo?

—Padre… —llamó Thor, a lo que Odín le calló con una mirada.

—No me interesa qué puedas decirme —volvió hacia Steve—. Mi hijo no debería de estar con un hombre igual a ti.

—¿Igual que yo? —Repitió, sonando tan sumiso como se lo permitía el retortijón en el estómago que iba encaminado a la tristeza y el coraje.

—Nunca podrías pertenecer a nuestro mundo —anotó Odín con desprecio poco disimulado—. Es incorrecto.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Steve, ante la mirada sorprendida de ambos Laufeyson e interrumpiendo la protesta del hijo primogénito—. Siempre lo supe. Y Loki también me lo dejo claro en muchas ocasiones. Si yo pudiera hacer cualquier cosa por cambiar esto, lo haría. Lamento mucho haber puesto de cabeza su mundo —añadió despacio—. No podría renunciar a luchar, señor —continúo, tragando saliva—. Ojalá pudiera… sé que le haría más bien a Loki, sería mejor para su reputación y su vida, para el dinero y sus metas más grandes, como por ejemplo, ser aceptado por usted. —El anciano abrió el ojo con sorpresa—. No sé si nunca se ha percatado (y se lo digo con todo el respeto posible), señor, cuán infeliz hace a Loki por compararlo, por minimizar todas las cosas que hace. Por no ser capaz de hacerle ver a su hijo que lo trata como un igual a Thor.

—¿Qué dices?

—Le digo todas las cosas que me ha dicho Loki sobre usted —respondió con tranquilidad—. Las ideas (quizá no tan bien fundadas) de que usted lo ve como una desgracia y una decepción. Su hijo está roto por dentro, y como no se da cuenta, dudo mucho que sepa lo que es mejor para él.

—Soy su padre —soltó entre dientes—. Todo lo que hago es en búsqueda de su bien.

—Entonces —interrumpió Thor, acercándose a Steve y poniéndole un brazo sobre los hombros—, aquí está la razón por la cual Loki…

—Se volvió un marica —terminó Odín, necio. Rogers sintió que se rompía por dentro; muy en el fondo sabía que Loki le pondría siempre por debajo de su padre, eso se lo había dejado claro en muchas ocasiones. Era algo duro de aceptar.

—No le pediré que cambié de parecer —dijo Steve, inclinando la cabeza y soltándose del abrazo de Thor—. Espero, de todo corazón, que no se equivoque. —Y diciendo esto, se dio media vuelta. El otro joven rubio, echó a andar detrás de él.

—¡Steve, si te atreves a dejar a mi hermano…! —gruñó, sujetándole por el hombro con demasiada fuerza. El rubio se volvió hacia Thor y negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca más —respondió enseguida—. Pero, de verdad espero ser yo quien esté equivocado. No quiero destruir a tu familia.

—Mi padre es un necio, pero entenderá. En el fondo, solamente está… anonadado por la situación.

—Por favor, ya no digas nada. —Hizo una pausa larga antes de sonreírle con tristeza—. Iré a comer algo, Thor —fue lo que contestó, retirándose de ahí en silencio.

**EPÍLOGO. **

Siempre supo que entre más cerca estaba de Steve, más lejos estaría de su padre. Y aceptaba eso, como sucedía con muchas otras cosas que jamás pudo obtener o entender; cosas que lo separaban de todo, dejándole solo. Todo el tiempo pensó que él necesitaba cambiar, que había algo mal consigo mismo y nunca tendría la oportunidad de ser diferente, de convertirse en el orgullo de Odín.

Cerró la última maleta y echó un vistazo a su habitación, respirando el aroma del piso recién lavado y el perfume que envolvía la estancia vacía, solitaria a excepción de él.

Steve y Thor lo esperaban abajo para que se fuera de ahí, y la extrañeza que sentía no se comparaba a la agobiadora sensación de incertidumbre por lo que le esperaba una vez que saliera de la casa de Odín. Apretó los párpados y dejó que el miedo que repentinamente se había apoderado de su cuerpo, se fuera diluyendo en silencio.

Cuando la puerta a su espalda se abrió, él ya estaba preparado para encarar a su padre. Con cuidado se dio media vuelta, pues todavía le dolía el cuerpo; una vez que se giró lo suficiente, endureció el gesto para demostrarle a Odín la firmeza de su decisión. El hombre, que repentinamente le pareció demasiado anciano, caminó por el umbral de la puerta y barrió la estancia con la mirada. Alguna vez, Odín le dijo que su habitación carecía de objetos que realmente pudieran definir su carácter, era muy insípida y escondía todo lo que él era realmente; eso último, era un buen propósito del interés que tenía de no mostrar nada además de lo elegante y sobrio.

Odín se apoyó sobre una de las mesillas que estaban cerca de la pared y luego continúo caminando hacia él. Loki ya no le veía tan gigante, y de hecho, justo en ese momento parecía algo derruido, como una estructura ya demasiado gastada por los años.

—Veo que tomaste tu decisión —soltó Odín con una mirada distante y la voz carente de sentimiento. Loki se limitó a asentir—, supongo que no podré hacerte cambiar de parecer.

—En efecto —contestó cortante, acomodando el brazo enyesado y procurando no hacer una mueca cuando lo deslizo por la tela que le sostenía; Thor y Steven le ofrecieron su ayuda, pero él la rechazó, pues esto es algo que debía hacer por sí mismo—. Sería inútil.

—Cuando tu madre y yo te trajimos al mundo, pensamos que lo más difícil sería verte marchar.

—Entonces, diste por sentado que yo me iría —comentó con el ceño fruncido—. Yo no iba a dar la talla en esto, ¿cierto? —Odín sonrió, divertido.

—Nunca pareciste un líder, Loki —admitió su padre, y de inmediato, él apretó la mandíbula con indignación—. Tú eres más como el artista incomprendido… yo no te comprendo. —Hizo una mueca—. Podrías tenerlo todo.

—Sí, es cierto —admitió, y luego sonrió cínicamente—. Tú no me comprendes, pero creo que eso se debe a que jamás te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que pido tu atención, y nunca me la has dado. —Luego de una larga pausa añadió—: Yo te amo, padre. Siempre he querido que estés orgulloso de mí, por lo que me molesta saber que no es así. Que te he fallado y no puedo mirarte a los ojos, diciéndote algo más que solo "pude haberlo logrado". Sé que no es cierto.

—Yo siempre estuve orgulloso de ti.

—Cuesta creer eso —murmuró, arqueando las cejas—. De cualquier modo, no importa cuántas veces me hayas dicho que me querías… ahora para ti, soy solamente un anormal, alguien que tiene una enfermedad que ni siquiera se va a curar. Eso… es lo que soy para ti, ¿no?

—Eres mi hijo —contestó él, negando con la cabeza—. Y te amo mucho más de lo que tú te permites pensar. Sé que me ha faltado mostrarme mi aprecio, pero…

—No me gusta a dónde estás yendo —cortó—. Si estás pensando que decirme todo esto, va a hacer que renuncié a Steven, te equivocas. No es por la falta de amor que me has dado… —torció la boca—, quizá al principio pensé lo mismo. ¡Todos me odian! En mi infancia, la única amiga que tuve fue Sigyn; Thor hacía que los otros me toleraran, pero yo… nunca encaje en su lugar, en ningún otro. Siempre viví a la sombra de mi hermano, y todos se olvidaban de mí. Quizá, conocí a Steve y me enamoré de él porque él me trataba como _alguien. _Puede que yo también lo viera como un objeto para satisfacer todo lo que me faltaba, pues es tan condenadamente fácil encandilarlo y darle gusto. Pero su sencillez es diferente a la del mundo que estoy acostumbrado a ver… él es sincero, y cada vez que me dice que me ama, suena… es… —Odín le miraba atentamente, pero se veía incómodo en su propia piel. Loki se encogió de hombros—. No hace falta que yo finja ser otra persona, ni esforzarme ni nada. Él me ama por ser yo… y a veces, hasta eso me sorprende.

—Encontrarás únicamente dolor de ese lado del camino —señalizó Odín, pero parecía más exhausto que nunca. Loki tomó la maleta y se volvió para la puerta.

—Conmigo siempre te equivocas, padre —respondió—. Lo mismo será esta vez, porque solamente me he sentido feliz con Steven y… no puedo creer lo estúpido que sueno diciendo esto, pero él es lo único que necesito. Ya ni te molestes en buscarme.

Odín le tomó del brazo sano cuando pasó a su lado. Loki no giró a verlo, temía cambiar de opinión incluso ahora. Todavía le parecía ligeramente viable fingir que nunca ocurrió nada.

—Tienes un lugar con nosotros —le dijo el anciano, con dureza—. No habló de deberes —indicó, cuando Loki se giró a verlo—; habló de un hogar… para cuando lo necesites.

Loki hizo una mueca consternada mientras su padre asentía.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó el moreno, sorprendido. Odín le echó unos cabellos detrás de la oreja.

—Eres mi hijo —repitió con la misma firmeza de antes, pero acaso, con mucha más ternura—. Lamento si nunca traté de darme cuenta de la distancia que marcaba con mis acciones. O del sufrimiento que te iba a causar obligándote a hacer cosas que no deseabas… me siento estúpido por intentar aferrarte a un plan, a obligarte a seguirlo. No tenías que hacerlo… y me alegro que hayas decidido por ti mismo. Estoy orgulloso en verdad; preocupado, pero…

—¿Qué?

—Tu decisión está tomada, y solo me queda —añadió mientras le acercaba y le besaba en la frente—, darte mi bendición. Espero que aceptes las disculpas de tu viejo padre, y le permitas seguir viéndote.

Loki se quedó en silencio durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras soltaba la maleta y abrazaba a su padre con el brazo sano. El otro también le sujetó en un fuerte abrazo. Al menor le pareció que en ese gesto se encerraba todo lo que necesitó de su padre.

Sollozó ligeramente mientras soltaba un quedo "gracias" que su padre correspondió con un abrazo aún más fuerte.

**0*0*0**

Loki sonrió ligeramente mientras se recostaba en la cama y levantaba la mirada a Steve, que lo seguía y ponía sus piernas a los costados del moreno, agachando casi inmediatamente a depositarle un suave beso. El otro le enredó el brazo al cuello, atrayéndolo con más ahínco hacia su cuerpo. De nuevo, la emoción empezaba a invadirlo lentamente, entretanto los jadeos se le escapaban, llamando a Steven una y otra vez, tan fuerte como se lo permitía el nudo en la garganta.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de su pareja.

—Te amo —le susurró Rogers, acercándose a su oído. La voz de éste hizo que se estremeciera y asintiera.

—Yo también —hizo énfasis en las palabras, como si no deseara que Steve se olvidara de ese detalle—. Buenas noches —El rubio soltó un suspiro aliviado antes de recostarse a su lado y medio abrazarlo con cuidado de no lastimarle. Loki se juntó un poco a su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos—. ¿Steve?

—¿Hm?

—Te veo en la mañana. —La nota alegre estuvo por escapársele, pero tal vez el sueño que le iba dando estaba terminando con la expresión de cualquier sentimiento que pudiera dársele ahora mismo. Pudo escuchar cómo Steve se reía, o tal vez, solamente fue consciente de que su cuerpo temblaba.

—Buenas noches. —A Loki no le hizo falta escucharle decir cuán feliz le hacía oír lo último, pues el tono decía mucho por sí solo. Estaría con él cada mañana de ahora en adelante, pensó mientras bostezaba y el sueño le iba venciendo. Esa era una promesa que pensaba cumplir, y cuan feliz le hizo cuando mucho tiempo después, mientras el sol de la mañana se colaba por la única ventana de la habitación, enmarcando un halo dorado a todo cuanto tocaba, aun sostenía la mano de Steve…

**FIN.**

* * *

¡Odín!... lo sentí muy largo (xD)... y eso que sigue sin compararse a otras actualizaciones (eweUU). De cualquier manera, son ustedes los que deciden a fin de cuentas: ¿creen que valió la pena? ¿Les gustó? Ya sé que estuvo algo cutre el final, pero me hacía meollo la insistencia de Loki por ver que estarían juntos por siempre (xD). Espero de todo corazón que la Serie: Para quien, les haya gustado (nwn).

Por cierto... no siempre estoy segura de rescatarme a los personajes (:DU)... realmente creí que ora dejaba muerto a Loki, pero no... no me dio el coraje (xD), al otro día ya estaba escribiendo que sobrevivió, lo cual, con experiencias pasadas con otras tragedias que hice, seguramente -o eso espero- no me querrán matar (:S)

Les estoy, repito, muy agradecida a quienes permitieron las continuaciones. Y ojalá dejen comentario de nuevo y tengan el interés de pasearse a los siguientes Universos del fic (owo)/

Nos leemos después, sempais -espero que pronto- (x3)


	5. Serie: Hado (Escarlata en zafiro)

¡Hola, sempais! Espero que estén disfrutando de un buen día. Yo estoy aquí reportándome con el nuevo universo Stoki que vino a mi cabeza durante la última semana (nwn). Esta historia —que por alguna razón terminó como serie en vez de one-shot, como era lo planeado (7w7U)—, por supuesto que va inspirada por cada una de las personas que me honró con su review en la serie pasada (nwn):

**Soontoclosethisaccount: **Si vieras —gráficamente— lo enamorada que estoy del Stoki gracias a ti, entenderías que te agradezco más que solo el comentario (nwn). Me hacía, por supuesto, mucha ilusión tener un comentario tuyo aquí en mi humilde fic. Te aseguro, danna, que me encontraré la manera de vengarme de cada uno de esos malditos que lastimó a Loki. No se la acabarán (owó). En fin, me alegra mucho que el fic te guste y me digas cosas tan bonitas acerca de mi forma de escribir. Espero de todo corazón que esta contribución te guste tanto como la otra (uwu)

**Jovi: **Me alegra que lo hayas percibido de esa manera (nwn). Reitero con mi más profundo agradecimiento el que la historia encuentre un lugar en tus gustos. Gracias por tus palabras, en serio que me han pintado una sonrisa en la cara. Espero, de igual manera, que esta nueva serie te guste.

**AkatsukiDrak: **Mil gracias por tu comentario, sempai (TwT). En realidad, de verdad estaba pensando en el rapto de la boda, pero durante un segundo tuve esa visión del accidente, la impotencia de Steve al pensar que no solo era su culpa, sino que eso los podía separar y entonces… el giro inesperado —incluso para mí, que ya andaba pensando en cómo escribir el funeral (xDU)—, incluso con Odín al "aceptar" las cosas. A decir verdad, siento que eso fue algo cutre, pero no me pareció que el sujeto mereciera más atención de la necesaria (owo). Yo también adoro a Sigyn, la imagino tan guay que sin siquiera verla, me cae muy bien. En fin, espero que esta siguiente aportación igual te parezca merecedora del tiempo y el comentario.

**KariDz: **Lo que te diga no me alcanza, para expresarte el agradecimiento por tus palabras. Pero de verdad te reitero las gracias, cada vez que me bloqueaba en esta "continuación" —digámosle así aunque no tienen nada que ver una con otra además de mi al parecer sentido trágico contra ambos—, veía tu comentario y me obligaba a no abandonar la idea, por más extraña que me sonó en un principio. Bueno, (nwn) espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que disfrutes esta nueva historia y me honres con tu comentario (owo)

Bueno, sin desear hacerlas esperar de más, aquí les dejó con el siguiente Universo Stoki (:D)

_Advertencia: … No sé cómo demonios vino la idea, pero de alguna manera se fue combinando con una serie de otros universos planificados para la pareja, en este mismo fic y terminó con esta cosa rara. De cualquier manera, espero que les guste. ¡Oh! Y recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stan Lee, yo solo les he tomado prestados para que mi mente enamorada de Loki y Steve los haga quedar juntos aunque sea imposible que eso sucediera (nwn)_

* * *

**(~*~Cien veces "para siempre"~*~)**

**Hado: Escarlata en zafiro**

**.**

_Solamente la imagen en los espejos puede demostrarle quién es él. Aquellos ojos que le devuelven la mirada son los únicos que pueden hablar en su nombre. Todas las palabras que ha guardado en su corazón durante las noches frías y solitarias deben permanecer ahí para siempre, como secretos que ardiendo en su garganta, lo consumirán en silencio sin que nadie se dé cuenta de nada; pero eso está bien. Resulta ser, efectivamente, que nadie puede verlo cuando se ha encerrado en esa gran habitación, la cual se ha convertido repentinamente en una celda. Sin embargo, hay algo conciliador en ese abandono que empieza a cubrirlo con una suave manta de frío, justo igual que el aliento que sale de su boca y congela lentamente el cristal. _

_El silencio que empieza a ceñirse a su alrededor, junto a las sombras que descienden lentamente, ofrecen el refugio más apacible que nunca tuvo en su vida; se convirtieron en un santuario acogedor y familiar. _

_Con cuidado, estiró la mano hacia el espejo y tocó con la punta de los dedos la superficie, siguiendo la línea de su fino rostro, tan diferente al que había conocido durante toda su vida mientras se le permitió fingir que no pertenecía a aquellos monstruos que tanto odiaba; pero vivió en una mentira. Él era esa _asquerosa _criatura de piel azul como el zafiro y de ojos rojos como la escarlata. Él es un monstruo que se mira al espejo y se daba cuenta del por qué todos lo odian. _

_Después de tanto tiempo, ahora lo entendía. _

_Las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos fueron detenidas únicamente por una cosa: La certeza de que eso no cambiaría nada. _

_Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sus palabras murieron en sus labios antes de ser expulsadas. Tenía miedo de preguntar quién era él, aunque supiera que nadie le iba a contestar, porque estaba solo. Siempre lo había estado. _

_Su corazón se retorció de dolor, y con una exclamación ahogada, como a quien estaban ahorcando, se dejó caer de rodillas, apoyándose en las manos para no caer directo de cara. Apretó los dientes hasta que éstos rechinaron y él debió preguntarse cómo es que podían seguir en su lugar. _

_A pesar de la fuerza de control a la que intentaba recurrir, el sentimiento que ardía en su pecho con intensidad continuaba creciendo, expandiéndose y conquistando cada parte de su ser con la desesperación y el sufrimiento de saberse engañado…utilizado. En respuesta, sus labios se separaban más y más, lanzando un grito mudo que jamás llegaría a los oídos de nadie. _

_Formó dos puños con las manos y empezó a golpear el suelo con fuerza una, dos, tres, diez veces y más, hasta que las manos le corroían con un intenso dolor físico que apenas podría distender ligeramente lo emocional. Manchas de sangre quedaron como runas sobre el suelo de piedra caliza, firmando con tinta roja la sentencia que se desencadenó sobre él cuando ese hombre al que pensó su padre durante toda la vida, le confesó su verdadero origen. _

_Todo era una mentira. Él era una ilusión que preparó Odín para engrandecer a su hijo_ verdadero_. Loki era la sombra destinada a perder y no tenía esperanza, porque se la arrebataron al mismo tiempo que negaban su libertad. Era no más que una reliquia guardada en espera de ser usada, con el único propósito de volver al sitio donde nació pero que ya no le pertenecía en absoluto, pues le habían enseñado a odiar los monstruos que vivían ahí…e irónicamente, le enseñaron a despreciarse a sí mismo. _

_Se dejó caer de costado en el suelo, encogiendo las piernas y sintiendo que las paredes de esa gran habitación se cerraban contra su cuerpo, acalambrando sus miembros por la sensación de estar preso. Contraía el estómago sin llorar, y la falta de aliento se debía a que sus pulmones no recibían el aire que jalaba copiosamente sin éxito alguno. _

_Los labios empezaron a temblarle y por fin, como si apenas empezara a sentir la realidad de las palabras de su…padrastro, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Sollozó cada vez con más fuerza, intentando entender por qué jugaron con su vida, con sus sentimientos…por qué eran tan crueles las personas que habitaban ese mundo podrido. Tratando entender por qué el destino lo había escogido para sufrir de esta manera, aplastándolo con fuerza por haber nacido extranjero y llegar aquí, a un sitio al que nunca perteneció por mucho que todos fingieron acogerlo. No, esa también era una mentira: De ningún modo le extendieron la mano, jamás le permitieron demostrar su valía ya prejuzgado como estaba, siempre hablaron mal de él y lo echaban a un lado, lo trataban de menos y despreciaban igual que a un insecto asqueroso. Tanto tiempo preguntándose qué hizo mal… Y ahora lo sabía: Nació con aquella naturaleza monstruosa. _

_Pero, esperen un momento. ¿Naturaleza monstruosa? ¿Realmente podía existir ese término fuera de los asgardianos? ¿Qué hay de natural y digno de absolución, hacer que un niño desprecié su propia raza? ¿Cómo se atrevían a decir que él era lo perverso en ese sitio donde todos eran demonios con caras de ángeles? Ellos confundían la belleza con la bondad, se había dado cuenta porque él nunca fue hermoso como su hermano Thor o Balder, ni digno de los buenos tratos de gente como Sif, que destilaba belleza _externa_. Como tantas otras personas, confundieron lo hermoso con la grandeza, y él permitió esos pensamientos incluso dentro de su cabeza. _

_Jamás se le dio la oportunidad de sentir la caricia en el rostro que producía el amor real, pues todo fue una gran farsa, de aquellas que ni siquiera su Lengua de Plata era capaz de construir. Le hicieron creer que podía ser parte de ellos mientras se reían de sus esfuerzos por encajar y ser aceptado, por hacer bien y utilizar su aguda inteligencia para el beneficio de los Aesir, cuando siempre lo tacharían de mentiroso y traicionero. Un hombre que se puede engañar incluso a sí mismo, ¿por qué habría de merecer la atención y el amor del resto? ¿Cómo pueden confiar en él? ¿Cómo puede ser alguien bueno? Estaba condenado a perder, a sufrir y a carecer de esperanza. Solamente era parte del diseño de un plan. _

_¿Eso es lo que significaba ser Loki?* _

_Conocía la sensación de vacío y resignación, pero siempre debió asegurarse de mantenerla lejos, de fingir que podía con ello. _

_El corazón siempre le pendió de un hilo delgado, demasiado tenso y gastado. Podía romperse en cualquier momento, y mientras se esforzaba por ponerse de pie para dejarse caer nuevamente, supo que se trataba de este segundo. _

_Sus propios sollozos pararon en algún momento, aunque él no sabría precisar exactamente cuándo. Seguía recostado en el suelo, abrazando sus manos sangrantes en un intento de calmar el punzante dolor que recorría desde la punta de los dedos hasta los hombros. Al mismo tiempo, todo lo bueno dentro de él se quebró y no quedo nada más que el odio, la ira y la decepción. El dolor que, todavía apabullante, seguiría recordándole por toda la eternidad que nunca tuvo un hogar y nunca lo tendría. Era inútil buscar, porque ser Loki significaba no tener esperanza… ¡pero!… él se encargaría de arrebatarle eso también a los demás. _

—_Quid pro quo _—_murmuró entre dientes, escupiendo las palabras mientras obligaba a su cuerpo a retomar aquella forma humana que, a pesar de todo, le ofreció cierto consuelo. Alzó la mirada esmeralda, y una última lágrima resbaló por su rostro, a lo que Loki se apresuró a tallarla con fuerza, dejando una marca roja sobre la piel blanca. No lloró más, ya no lo haría; era una promesa. _

**0*0*0**

Las altas columnas doradas del palacio de Asgard reflejaban los últimos rayos del sol con tanta fuerza, que por un momento le trajeron a la memoria esas leyendas que devoraba en los libros con avidez y fascinación, en donde decían que la magnificencia de sus estructuras era capaz de cegarte, justo igual que la luz hacía con las polillas. Las torres del palacio se alzaban hacia el cielo, desde el centro la más alta y descendiendo simétricamente por ambos lados, recordándole desde la distancia la imagen de un órgano musical. El cielo se iba tiñendo de matices azul zafiro y nubes rosas de un lado a otro.

Todo aquello construía la visión de que Asgard formaba parte de un hermoso cuadro que a su vez, pertenecía a una colección de suma belleza. Y aunque él sabía que no pertenecía a ese mundo, gustaba en demasía de aquellas apacibles formas que se creaban cuando cayendo el anochecer, observaba desde el balcón de su habitación. Sin embargo, había de reconocer que a diferencia de su hermano mayor, no le gustaba pasearse por las calles pregonando grandeza y poder, así que casi no conocía más allá de los muros del castillo donde a veces le parecía, era intensión de Odín mantenerlo encerrado.

Mientras el sol se escondía detrás del horizonte, igual que un animal en su madriguera, Loki contemplaba el reino con poca curiosidad, como si todos los secretos que ocultara aquella ciudad dorada ya le estuvieran desvelados desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Él no pertenecía a ese lugar, y como a cualquier extraño se le era tratado con cierto desdén e inferioridad. Aunque todavía dolía en lo más profundo de su ser, había comenzado a mitigar esa emoción y sustituirla absorbiendo todo conocimiento de historia y magia que tuviera a la mano, pues encontraba cierto alivio en cada palabra que se grababa en su memoria, permitiéndole explorar el cosmos en silencio, así como también la perspectiva de Asgard para con los demás reinos —a los cuales, por cierto, se encargaba de minimizar tanto como era posible—.

Por otro lado, justo cuando la noche empezaba a cubrir el reino, Loki se sentía abstraído por las sombras que se abrían camino lentamente a través de las calles, a las cuales encendían un montón de luces que hacían ver a Asgard realmente mágico, como si las estrellas bajaran para danzar y acompañar a los habitantes, rindiendo también un homenaje silencioso a la belleza del lugar.

Loki no se permitía admitirlo en voz alta, y cada vez que se miraba en el espejo se obligaba a recordar que este no era su hogar, pero cuando la noche llegaba, percibía con ese lugar cierto vínculo que deseaba conservar consigo el resto de su vida. De todo el reino, adoraba especialmente las fuentes en las plazas, pues del fondo brotaban miles de colores que convertían el agua en una imitación perfecta del Bifrost, el puente por el cual arribaban los barcos de comercio entre los ocho reinos que mantenían contacto con Asgard. Cuando pequeño, el de ojos verdes encontraba fascinantes las audiencias que tenían algunas criaturas con Odín, por lo que acostumbraba a escabullirse y mirar a escondidas las mercancías que presentaban, o simplemente los idiomas que utilizaban y la clase de cultura que los acompañaba.

Hasta ahora, conocía "personalmente" a los Elfos —luminosos y oscuros— que habitaban en las tierras Alfheim y Svartálfaheim respectivamente; por supuesto conocía a los hombres de Midgard; en una ocasión, Odín incluso recibió a uno de los Antiguos Enemigos proveniente de Jötunheim, su propio lugar de origen. Al resto de los mundos los conocía apenas por los libros que leía en su tiempo libre, ya que nunca había tenido la suerte de encontrar alguno de sus representantes en el Gran Salón del Trono.

De cualquier manera, para él era importante en ese entonces conocer a los otros reinos, pues si llegaba a ser elegido por su padre para convertirse en el soberano de Asgard, tendría que haber aprendido a conocer a sus aliados, sabiendo distinguir y respetarlos tanto como fuera posible. Incluso de no ser quien obtuviera ese importante papel, desearía ser un digno consejero para que su hermano supiera continuar con el reinado de su padre, que le parecía justo y correcto. Pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que hace nueve años se enterara de la historia que se escondía detrás de cada mirada de desaprobación o burla que algún día le dirigieron todos, sin que él pudiera saber siquiera la razón de la arrogancia contra su persona.

Con los pensamientos ensombrecidos, cerró los ojos y respiró de aquella brisa fresca que lo iba abrazando lentamente desde las alturas del palacio. Se mantuvo en silencio, disfrutando de la caricia del viento mientras estaba solo y tenía la oportunidad de fingir que le crecían alas para salir de aquel sitio que lo sofocaba cada día más, al esforzarse en convertir su naturaleza en algo que nunca sería, muy a pesar de la mentira que era capaz de construir a partir de usar un camuflaje para no desentonar tanto.

Se dio media vuelta y la capa verde que colgaba de su espalda, adornando el traje de cuero negro, bailó con más fuerza al aire. Loki se apresuró a entrar a sus aposentos, decorados en oro y cortinas esmeraldas que caían como cascada desde el techo hasta la cama gigante, donde descansaban varios volúmenes de hechicería abiertos en una u otra de las —pocas desgastadas— páginas. Al lado de la cama estaba un pequeño pilar de mármol, adornado con la forma de una serpiente emplumada; encima se encontraba un plato de cristal considerablemente grande, lleno de agua que se movía como si estuviera cayendo gotas de lluvia sobre el contenido. Hasta hace varios minutos, Loki había estado practicando magia con este elemento, perfeccionando la técnica para manipularlo a su antojo al mismo tiempo que controlaba en el aire un violín, que tocaba para él una suave melodía creada por él mismo durante la tarde.

Hizo un movimiento con la mano, y el violín paró de interpretar la música antes de desplazarse hacia su estuche con cuidado. Los libros que estaban desperdigados sobre la cama se cerraron inmediatamente, levantándose en el aire para regresar a su respectivo lugar en el librero que Loki tenía en una de las esquinas del cuarto. Por otro lado, el jotun esperó más tiempo para aquietar el agua, alzando la palma y cerrando los ojos para murmurar unas palabras casi ininteligibles; respondiendo a éstas, el agua empezó a tomar la forma de un fénix, que sobrevoló la habitación en respuesta a los susurros de Loki. Para cuando la puerta de los aposentos se abrió repentina y estrepitosamente, el hombre de ojos verdes ya había arrojado el fénix directo a la cara del intruso que, no para su sorpresa, resultó ser su hermano.

Thor soltó un bufido cuando su rostro quedó completamente empapado, a lo que Loki se permitió sonreír divertido. El rubio se limpió el rostro con la mano y observó a su hermano con una mueca de ligera indignación.

—¡Loki! —Exclamó, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

El jotun se encogió de hombros e hizo que el agua se calmara con un señalamiento de mano. El mayor hizo un puchero, aun en espera de su respuesta.

—Te tengo dicho miles de veces que toques la puerta antes de entrar —indicó al fin el moreno, alzando la barbilla. Su hermano arqueó las cejas y le dedicó una de sus despampanantes sonrisas, disculpándole el escarmiento de hace unos segundos.

—Ambos sabemos que si lo hago, nunca me dejarías entrar. Váyase a saber la razón.

—La intimidad es importante para mí, en especial cuando estoy trabajando la magia y necesito concentración. Lo cual no puedo hacerlo —añadió mientras le dirigía una mirada reprochadora que no bastó para borrar la sonrisa del otro—, cuando entras y empiezas a hacer alboroto porque tus amigos quieren ir a algún sitio, y vienes a _invitarme._ —Lo último había parecido más a sarcasmo, si se tiene que aclarar.

—Hablas como si realmente te molestara salir de palacio, Loki —contestó Thor, acercándose y poniéndole uno de sus musculosos brazos sobre el hombro. El de ojos verdes frunció el ceño mientras alzaba la cabeza para mirar directamente a la cara de su hermano, que le pasaba de altura por casi una cabeza—. Pasar todo el día en tu habitación, seguramente no es bueno para la salud.

—A mí me gusta —señaló con más rudeza de la que pretendía—, e infinitamente más que ir con tus amigos. —Lanzó un suspiro. A veces le parecía que su hermano era el único que realmente ignoraba que era el hijo del más peligroso enemigo de Odín…no sabía si agradecerlo o qué—. Y entonces, ¿cuál se supone que es el plan ahora?

—Bueno, los chicos y yo estábamos pensando en dar una vuelta a la Plaza Central montados en los pegasos —Explicó Thor, alzando el brazo libre para señalar el horizonte con cierta exageración. Loki chasqueó la lengua.

—Que están en los establos, muy bien encerrados para que nadie que no posea conocimiento extenso sobre la magia, los tome —terminó de decir el joven. Thor rio nerviosamente.

—Eres un adivino.

—No voy a hacerlo —dijo Loki inmediatamente, haciendo una mueca—. La última vez que les ayude, yo fui el único que tuvo la culpa, ¿recuerdas? La arpía de tu noviecita me dejo plantado mientras intentaba conseguirles aquel arsenal prohibido.

Thor apretó los labios en una fina línea, disculpándose y poniendo cara de cachorro regañado.

—Pero, Loki —murmuró—… ya sabes que no lo hizo a propósito. Heimdall mandó a los guardias y ella apenas tuvo tiempo de esconderse.

—No me interesa. —Loki se soltó del agarre de su hermano y le dio la espalda, yendo hasta el librero y observando los volúmenes con fingido interés y animadversión (esta última no tan aparentada, claro, pero no dirigida precisamente a su hermano)—. Ustedes pueden liarse, pero yo no quiero formar parte de sus asuntos. —Antes de que Thor pudiera responder, una voz interrumpió en la estancia:

—Ya te decía yo que _Lackey** _es un cobarde egoísta que no nos ayudaría en nada. —Ambos hombres se giraron a ver a la mujer de largos cabellos negros que recién entraba al cuarto de Loki. Detrás de ella venían los otros amigos de su hermano, enfundados con ropas de fiesta, como si hubieran dado por sentado que él iba a acceder a su petición, que si bien no era lo más difícil del mundo, no le interesaba en lo absoluto—. Seguramente ahora querrá acusarnos con su padre —acusó, levantando las cejas hasta que por poco se escondían entre los mechones de cabello. Thor torció la boca.

—Mi hermano no haría eso —le defendió, aunque su voz sonaba baja, justo igual que cuando albergaba sus dudas (lo que no pasaba muy a menudo, porque su hermano era increíblemente confiado en ciertos aspectos, pero no en lo que concernía a Lengua de Plata). Sif puso una de sus manos en jarra, mostrándose incrédula. Loki le echó una mirada ponzoñosa, desde la coronilla hasta la punta de los pies, mientras su hermano volvía a dirigirse a él—: ¿Verdad, Loki?

—¿Por qué necesitaría hacerlo cuando sin mi ayuda, nada más saliendo de esta habitación se precipitan como gorilas echando gritos? En su cara se les nota lo que planean. —Fandral se metió a su habitación (¿por qué demonios todos se tomaban esa libertad sin su permiso?), luciendo un rostro exageradamente preocupado, más para hacer burla que sintiéndolo realmente.

—¿Qué sucede contigo, Sif? —Al menos, esa mueca irritante estaba destinada a la arpía esa—. ¡Estás ahuyentando a nuestra única esperanza de salir a conocer chicas humanas esta noche!

—No sabía que a Sif también le interesaban las mujeres —comentó Loki con malicia—, en especial porque siempre trata de eclipsar a todas con sus alucinados sentidos de ser la más bella.

—Solamente estás celoso, Lackey.

Sin darle a entender que le prestaba atención, miró a Thor.

—Así que es para conocer chicas —suspiró Loki, rodando los ojos.

—Y comer grandes festines —añadió Volstagg. Hogun suspiró mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía ligeramente a su amigo pelirrojo. Loki frunció el ceño mientras el amante de la comida se acercaba y le dedicaba unas palmadas en el hombro que por poco le tiran al suelo—. Ya sabes, Loki, que todos te debemos mucho así que, ¿por qué no empezar a retribuirte justamente?

—Sí —concedió Sif con cinismo—, como por ejemplo, una cesión de belleza para (intentar quizá en vano) mejorar ese aspecto de serpiente que tienes. —Fandral y Hogun se sonrieron nerviosamente con la joven, mientras que Thor y Volstagg compartieron una mirada un tanto incómoda. Al fin, los últimos dos volvieron a emitir una especie de carcajada para aliviar la tensión, cosa que no funcionó para Loki, al que le hervía la sangre de odio por las palabras de la mujer—: Eso sí que te recompensaría todos los problemas que has tenido, los cuales a propósito, tú te los has buscado por ser torpe y querer hacernos travesuras.

—No podrán seguir apelando a mi buen corazón durante toda la noche —dijo entre dientes—, así que será mejor que se larguen de mi habitación antes de que los convierta en insectos y aplaste con mi bota.

—Venga, que no hay necesidad de ponerse violento —intervino Fandral—. Solamente estamos jugando contigo.

—Es cierto —dijo Thor, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza y sacudiéndole los cabellos. Loki se hizo a un lado violentamente—. Hermano, por favor. No te volveré a pedir nada más en mi vida. Realmente queremos conocer a los midgardianos.

—Pues para variar, siéntense a leer y estudiar.

—Gracias, pero preferimos vivir las experiencias —comentó Sif, sonriéndole coquetamente a Thor, que le correspondió con la mirada. Loki no debió forzar la mueca de asco.

—Adelante. Pero sin mi ayuda —contestó Loki—. Ahora, ¡salgan de mi habitación!

—Loki… —llamó su hermano.

—¡Ahora! —ordenó. Los otros hicieron una mueca de fastidio antes de salir. Thor miró una vez más a su hermano—. En serio no me importa lo que tú y tus amigos hagan, pero te quiero fuera de mi vista. Estoy harto de que me usen de su chivo expiatorio, porque a fin de cuentas yo soy el único que tiene la culpa al final.

—Asumiré toda la responsabilidad si algo sale mal.

—¿Estás insinuando que algo saldría mal si los ayudo? —Preguntó el joven, indignado. Thor se encogió de hombros—. De todos modos, nunca cumples tu palabra para conmigo; solamente te importa quedar bien con esos amigos tuyos, así que sal de aquí.

—Como quieras. Qué egoísta eres —le recriminó Thor mientras salía y cerraba la puerta con fuerza. Loki arqueó las cejas y apretó los dientes. Se giró de nuevo hacia el balcón y caminó hacia ahí, observando el reino nuevamente y enfurruñándose.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso cuando jamás en su vida se ha molestado en darse cuenta del comportamiento que tienen sus amigos con él? Loki sabía que su hermano le estimaba, y más cuando cumplía sus caprichos; era la única persona que le sonreía cálidamente además de su madre (a la que tomaba por tal, aunque no compartieran sangre), pero no estaba dispuesto a sentir culpa por negarse a ayudarlo. ¡Loki siempre terminaba metido en problemas! Y aunque no negaba que las travesuras le divertían, no podía seguir permitiéndose esos deslices que empeoraban su de por sí mala relación con los Aesir.

Quedarse en Asgard dependía de ello. Este era el único hogar que conocía, a pesar de que hubiera dejado de sentirse como tal hace mucho tiempo.

Con un ligero suspiro pesado, bajó la mirada hacia la entrada principal de palacio, donde entraban ordenadamente dos filas de personajes. Frunció el ceño antes de inclinarse y soltar una maldición. ¡Había olvidado completamente que la llegada del cometa Yggdrasil era mañana! ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? Él jamás se desatendía de los asuntos puramente formales. La noche siguiente, se firmarían los papeles de Alianza cuando el cometa surcara los cielos, reformando así la supuesta Era de hermandad y unión entre los reinos. En esta ocasión, por primera vez en doscientos cincuenta años, la ceremonia se llevaba a cabo en Asgard, por lo que cincuenta invitados importantes de los ocho reinos venían a hospedarse en diversos sitios cerca del palacio o en el mismo.

Se sintió un tanto más estúpido al no darse cuenta de las palabras de Thor respecto a "conocer chicas humanas". ¿Cómo pudo dejar pasarlo por alto? Acaso se debía sentir más aletargado que de costumbre. Bueno, pensó mientras iba hacia el armario y abría las puertas hacia un pasillo de casi seis metros de largo y dos de altura, rebuscando entre las prendas algo que pudiera utilizar para la presentación de esa noche.

De pronto se quedó estático, casi sin aliento al darse cuenta de que ahí también estarían los jotun. Tragó saliva y se echó lentamente para atrás, con la frente cubierta de arruguitas de preocupación. El cometa Yggdrasil ocurría solamente una vez cada treinta y un años, por lo que Loki, al tener solo veintiocho amaneceres, nunca se vio obligado a relacionarse con sus congéneres.

Una sensación de pánico, así como también un frío helado en todo el cuerpo, empezó a apoderarse de él mientras sentía que estaba siendo encadenado al suelo. Pasándose la lengua por los labios, tomó una gran bocanada de aire para relajar el nudo en el estómago y la sensación de sofoco que empezaba a atenazarlo con fuerza. Cerró los ojos. De manera apenas perceptible podrían verse las negras pestañas temblando al compás de sus oscuros pensamientos. Nunca podría llegar a decirlo en voz alta, pero tenía miedo de enfrentarse con aquella realidad, aquel destino que lo había arrastrado a este sitio desolado e incorrecto.

¿Jötunheim conocería acerca de la fortuna de su príncipe perdido? ¿O incluso a ellos no les hacía falta saber nada acerca de su destino? Pertenecía a ellos tan poco como a Odín, sino es que menos.

Alzó las manos a la altura de sus ojos y recordó la tonalidad azul que hace nueve años le ahogó en pura desesperación y odio. Nada de eso había cambiado, pensó con cierta tristeza que se depositaba en su mente como una caricia filosa, igual que si intentaran clavarle un cuchillo con intenciones de pétalos. Se preguntó si acaso Odín le llamaría frente a alguno de esos gigantes para anunciar su procedencia. Aunque eso sería un tanto estúpido, ¿cierto? ¿En qué podría beneficiarle a Odín que los jotun se enteraran de que había secuestrado al hijo de Laufey? Aunque Loki maquinara sobre eso todas las noches, nunca le dejaba nada en claro, pues era muy estúpido e irracional.

Dejó que sus manos cayeran de nuevo al costado y observó con ojos tristes la nada, traspasando la barrera del tiempo y espacio, deseando ser cualquier otra persona. Eso era imposible, lo sabía muy bien, pero a pesar de todo era un pensamiento que no podía apartar de sí mismo. Ya debería de estar acostumbrado a la fuerte punzada en el pecho y la garganta, casi como si fuera a echarse a llorar; pero no lo haría. Se lo había prometido, y Loki era un hombre de palabra, aunque nadie le creyera.

**0*0*0**

De vez en cuando echaba la vista hacia atrás, añorando decir los pensamientos que se juntaban en sus labios sin atreverse a salir, puesto que eso significaría mostrar una debilidad que, al salir de Midgard en aquel barco, dejó en claro que no pretendía darle cabida en su mente o corazón. En vez de eso, trataba de concentrarse mejor en la extraña quietud del mar, por donde el navío se deslizaba igual que un barquillo de papel en algún lago que reflejara el cielo estrellado; a estas alturas, era como si estuvieran flotando sobre el firmamento, en donde la luna y las estrellas se unían con el horizonte y parecía que eran un solo paisaje.

Tan oscuro, tan hermoso… Steven jamás había visto algo así, aunque no le sorprendía demasiado, pues jamás se atrevió a salir del reino en el que vivió durante toda su vida. Midgard estaba a sus espaldas, y mientras iba caminando lentamente hacia la proa, se sintió melancólico. Había en su interior una fuerza que lo arrastraba a pensar que estaba yendo hacia el camino equivocado, y que lo que encontraría en Asgard lo llevaría a la destrucción, pero se veía obligado a cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Anthony Stark con respecto de acompañarlo a la celebración del cometa en calidad de guardaespaldas y amigo, pues el castaño se encargó de recordarle que no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie. Además, necesitaba saber que en Asgard encontraría la esperanza de salvar a Peggy.

Soltó un suspiro antes de sentir que alguien le palmeaba el hombro. Al girarse, se encontró con Tony; el castaño portaba en las manos un par de copas y al menos cuatro chicas detrás de él, siguiéndole y sonriendo con cierta fascinación. Steve se esforzó en regalarle una sonrisa jovial a su amigo mientras éste se apoyaba en las maderas y le ofrecía una copa, que se apresuró a coger entre las manos, aunque no se disponía a tomar un solo trago.

—Allá delante empiezan a verse los indicios de Asgard —comentó Tony, empinando el vino blanco a los labios y sonriendo casi inmediatamente, gustoso porque dentro de poco tiempo vería con sus propios ojos el cometa de Yggdrasil, en ningún otro lugar más que en la Ciudad Dorada, a la que siempre deseó conocer, pero que los deberes en casa (si es que así se le podía considerar), no se lo permitían. La excusa del cometa era perfecta para alejarse un tiempo de su padre y la vida tan ajetreada como la conocía, sin mencionar que buscaba expandir su popularidad por todos lados—. Con su gran calidad de paraíso, porque he escuchado que ahí las mujeres son tan hermosas como las mismísimas Diosas del Olimpo.

Steve frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Creí que solamente querías venir para observar el cometa —señaló, a lo que Tony puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mi estimado y querido amigo, uno nunca debe cerrarse las puertas a más oportunidades cuando viaja —comentó con una mirada casi soñadora—. Hay que saber hacer la vista gorda. —Volvió a sorber de la copa—. Mira el lado bueno, estando ahí quizá conozcas a alguien especial.

—Yo ya tengo a alguien especial —murmuró Steve, bajando la mirada hacia el agua. Ahí se dibujó el rostro perfilado y blanco de Peggy—. Solamente quiero regresar para volver a verla.

Tony hizo una mueca y lanzó una especie de suspiro exhausto.

—Sabes que quizá no sobreviva —le dijo en un tono suave. Rogers chasqueó la lengua y, sin pensarlo muy bien, se llevó la copa a los labios y la tomó hasta el fondo, sintiendo un ligero calor en la garganta y el pecho, aunque no sabía si por la bebida u otra cosa—. Necesitamos a un gran hechicero para eso, y además una de las flores de Hela. —Steve sintió que el corazón se le moría en ese instante mientras Tony le volvía a palmear el hombro, en esta ocasión con la compasión latente en su mirada—. Quizá podamos encontrar las dos cosas en Asgard; después de todo, vienen todos los soberanos y siempre van acompañados de un buen as de la magia, sin mencionar que de pura casualidad, podríamos conseguir una entrevista con la mismísima Hela y convencerla de que nos ofrezca una de sus plantas.

—Quizá —admitió Steve, balanceando la copa entre sus manos—. Debimos haberla traído con nosotros.

—Tú bien sabes que eso era imposible —murmuró el Stark, volviendo la vista hacia el horizonte—. El dolor sería insoportable y no habría garantía de nada. Mejor, que permanezca con su familia.

Él también deseaba pertenecer a esa familia, más que nada en el mundo. Tony le miró atentamente una vez más, hasta que sonrió y le señaló las luces doradas en la distancia.

—La esperanza muere al último, Steve —trató de animar—. Y nosotros ya llegamos a nuestro destino. —Miró hacia atrás, donde al timón se encontraba Nick Fury, con el rostro adusto fijo en su destino; él realmente era todo un rey, aunque muchas veces Tony pregonara que podría hacerlo mejor—. Recuerda que nuestro estimado soberano, te ayudará en lo posible.

Steve se esforzó en sonreír y asintió. Tenía que guardar esa creencia.

Un ruido sordo, como si cortaran el aire, le hizo alzar la cabeza hacia el cielo; una reacción que tuvieron casi todos los humanos mientras grandes dragones surcaban el cielo estrellado con la velocidad suficiente para difuminarse con la noche. Tony arqueó las cejas y empezó a reír entusiasmado, contagiando un poco a Steve de la fascinación que le causaban las criaturas en las que montaban los elfos. Más de un midgardiano estiraba la mano hacia el firmamento y exclamaba sorprendido; para ellos no era muy común ver a los elfos, pues éstos poco o ningún interés tenían en ellos.

—Cuánto quisiera poder montar en alguno —terminó de decir Tony mientras observaban al último dragón desaparecer en la noche; era de un intenso color azul zafiro, con las membranas alares de un color pálido y brillante, que parecía dejar tras de sí llamas blancas. Steve alcanzó a ver al Jinete, de largos cabellos platinados y la cara de dos tonalidades diferentes, que contrastaban justo igual que su dragón en la oscuridad. Rogers compartió durante un segundo la mirada con aquel elfo oscuro, antes de que éste desapareciera en dirección a Asgard—. ¿Steve? ¡Hey, te estoy hablando!

El joven se viró hacia el otro, que tenía los brazos en jarra y el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento, no estaba escuchando —admitió. Tony puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Qué decías?

—Iré a comunicarle a los chicos que llegamos, ¿me acompañas?

Asintió y con un paso lento, acompañó a Tony a los camerinos, donde debían estar sus amigos.

Pronto llegarían a Asgard, y ahí encontraría cómo ayudar a Peggy.

**0*0*0**

El banquete no tardaba en servirse cuando Loki llegó al Gran Salón, en donde ya se reunían la mayoría de los invitados. Incluso con todos éstos, desde enanos hasta jotun, el sitio continuaba viéndose absurdamente espacioso. Los grandes pilares que se alzaban muy por encima de sus cabezas eran de un color dorado con varios matices de mármol, y sostenían el techo decorado con grandes cúpulas encristaladas, que permitían que la luz del sol o la luna atravesaran los vitrales y proyectaran sobre el salón halos de variados colores, ofreciendo a la estancia un aspecto mágico.

Para la ocasión, ocho enormes mesas compartían el espacio, en cada una de ellas había cincuenta platos, cubiertos y vasos que esperaban pacientemente por ser utilizados en los variados festines que Odín mandó preparar para sus aliados. Por su parte, todos éstos se paseaban y platicaban entre ellos; las damas con sus largos vestidos que se deslizaban sobre el suelo como si sus portadoras flotaran, y los hombres elegantemente ataviados con sus respectivos trajes, alzando la barbilla y bebiendo vino mientras reían jovialmente.

Loki eludía a casi todos ellos, incómodo entre toda esa gente. De vez en cuando, alzaba la cabeza en búsqueda de su hermano mayor o sus inconscientes amigos, pero no tuvo éxito alguno. Por un instante, lamentó ser tan bajo en consideración. La pregunta le surgió repentinamente: ¿Por qué estaría en un punto medio entre la forma humana y los jotun? Es decir, los gigantes tenían una estatura promedio de casi tres metros de altura o cuatro, y él incluso era algo bajo en comparación con los humanos. De no ser por la coloración de su piel y ojos, sería casi igual a todos en Asgard, y aun así, no sería ni lo suficientemente hermoso o fuerte. En efecto, él estaba en un punto muerto entre ambos, pero si debiera decidir a dónde pertenecer, sería a Asgard. Por supuesto, pensar así no podría más que causarle un punzante dolor, pero él intentaba hacer caso omiso de su anhelo secreto que continuaba ardiendo en su pecho con demasiada intensidad.

—Loki —llamó una voz femenina que, lejos de causarle el típico desagrado, lo llenó de una atención afable como no sucedía con nadie. Al darse media vuelta, Frigga le indicaba con la mano que se acercara; llevaba un maravilloso vestido blanco de mangas largas que brillaba con intensidad gracias a la pedrería y las luces de los candelabros que colgaban aquí y allá. El de ojos verdes se acercó rápidamente—. Oh, hijo. Qué bueno encontrarte. Tu padre te ha estado buscando por todas partes, igual a Thor, ¿le has visto?

—Estaba buscándolo —respondió Loki, intentando no sonar tan cortante al escuchar a la mujer hablar de Odín como su padre—. Seguramente que continúa arreglándose; ya sabes lo delicado que se pone respecto a las fiestas.

—Pues espero que tengas razón, pero, ¿cuándo no suele olvidarse de las celebraciones importantes? Cielos, creo que mandaré a alguien a buscarle, pues tu padre no puede empezar el banquete sin la bienvenida, y pues, necesitamos estar todos.

Loki se obligó a sonreír, aunque por dentro lo que más deseaba era darse la vuelta e irse a su habitación para continuar con sus asuntos, pretendiendo ignorar a la supuesta familia que tenía. Asintiendo, le ofreció el brazo a Frigga.

—Vamos al trono de Odín —dijo, no soportando la idea de llamarlo padre—; desde ahí tendremos mejor vista del Salón. Si mi hermano resulta estar en su habitación —cosa que dudaba—, yo iré a buscarlo inmediatamente.

La reina asintió y dedicándole una de sus sonrisas maternales, le acompañó hasta el trono, en donde Odín estaba sentado con la mano sobre el mentón, en un estado meditativo a pesar de verse rodeado de diversos personajes importantes de los reinos. Loki y Frigga se detuvieron cerca y en silencio, echando discretos vistazos de un lado a otro. El de ojos verdes contuvo las ganas de chasquear la lengua, debido a que estaba seguro de que Thor se olvidó completamente del festejo y que a seguro, debió de irse a la Plaza con sus amigos estúpidos que le harían mal a la presentación de Asgard —no que le importara en lo absoluto—. Sin embargo, después él sería el mal hermano que no se encargó de avisarle al rubio cabeza de chorlito, pues sería su responsabilidad, blah, blah, blah.

Cuando vio a un jotun dirigir su atención directo al trono, como perforándole a él con la mirada, se giró hacia el otro lado, tratando de ignorar a éste. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, agradeció cuando el alto de su hermano Balder los alcanzó a ambos y se puso delante. Loki no dudaba que intentaba dejarlo invisible ante los demás, como avergonzado de que su madre le sostuviera del brazo todavía, pero en realidad, el jotun respiró mejor cuando éste le bloqueó del resto de invitados.

Odín alzó inmediatamente la cabeza y se puso de pie, acercándose a los tres.

—¿Ninguna señal de Thor? —Preguntó a Balder, que se echó los dorados cabellos hacia atrás, dedicándole una despampanante sonrisa al anciano, capaz incluso de tranquilizar a los peores monstruos del mundo.

—No, padre. Sin embargo, ya mandé a soldados para buscarle a su habitación. Seguramente se quedó dormido —le dirigió ahora una mirada a Loki—, ¿verdad? Porque se supone que le recordaste de la fiesta de esta noche.

Frigga fue la única que pareció percibir cierta irritación proveniente del menor; en cuanto a Odín, se giró a verlo con una ceja arqueada en espera de su respuesta.

—Mis disculpas si Thor no tiene la memoria ni interés suficiente puestos en un acto tan importante —murmuró con cuidado, escogiendo las palabras lo mejor posible—. A decir verdad, estoy seguro de que yo no debería de hacerme cargo de recordárselo, en vista de que soy el menor y no me corresponde tu tarea, _querido hermano_. —Añadió con ponzoña. Los ojos azules de Balder destellaron con fuerza.

—Loki —interrumpió Odín—, ya sabes que Thor es un olvidadizo de primera.

—En efecto —concedió y soltó del brazo de Frigga—, por lo que espero que comprendan que es extenuante ocuparme de mis asuntos, los que mucho tienen que ver con los Aesir, y preocuparme también por todo cuanto tenga que ver con Thor. —Frunciendo el ceño, se dio media vuelta y bajó los escalones.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Balder.

—A buscarlo —respondió, todavía de peor humor. No podía creer que en serio su hermano hubiera olvidado la celebración previa al cometa, y que en cualquier caso, eso fuera su culpa. ¡Como si no tuviera otros asuntos que atender! A pesar de lo que la gente creía, él no era una maldita sombra pegada a su hermano. No desde hace muchos años.

Varios minutos después, luego de dar vueltas alrededor del Gran Salón y mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal del palacio, escuchó repentinamente la voz de Odín alzándose sobre la gente. Con un gesto casi incrédulo, se volvió hacia el trono, en donde a la distancia pudo observar a Balder y Thor —éste último jadeando copiosamente—, parados en fila junto a su padre y su madre, que miraba como buscándole con la mirada. Loki tensó la mandíbula.

—Ya no retrasaremos más la situación, mis estimados invitados —comentó el rey, alzando los brazos—: La familia real les da la bienvenida a cada uno de ustedes, así que por favor, siéntense a comer gustosos del festín que mis cocineros han traído para ustedes. Demos inicio a la llegada del comenta Yggdrasil, deseando prosperidad y vida, alianza y amistad entre nosotros, los reinos.

Loki sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago de puro coraje. Se suponía que no debían comenzar sin que _toda_ la familia real estuviera presente para abrir el banquete. Él ya sabía que no pertenecía a ese sitio, pero si Odín se la pasaba pregonando que lo amaba como un hijo, entonces… ¡Habían esperado a Thor! Y quizá únicamente eso.

Con la respiración entrecortada, debido a la ira y la frustración, no disponiéndose a permanecer en ese lugar ni un minuto más, se dio media vuelta y chocó contra alguien que le tiró encima el contenido de su copa. Algunos que estaban cerca se giraron y rieron un poco, mientras Loki alzaba la mirada y observaba a un chico tan alto como él, de cabellos rubios y unos intensos ojos azules que le contemplaban con preocupación.

—Lo siento —se apresuró a decir el chico, moviendo las manos torpemente y mirando de un lado a otro, hasta sacar un pañuelo de su saco y acercarse a limpiarle la ropa. Sin embargo, Loki se apartó, encolerizado por su mala suerte.

—Pero qué idiota eres —le reprochó, entre dientes—. ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

—En verdad lo siento —se disculpó de nuevo el joven—. Permítame…

—¡No! Apártate de mí.

Las cosas que siguieron transcurrieron con una rapidez asombrosa: Lo primero que Loki notó fueron las exclamaciones de todos los presentes, algo que no tenía nada que ver con su pequeño incidente. Después, casi al mismo tiempo, las puertas del Gran Salón causaron un enorme estruendo, llamando la atención a un joven sencillo que corría con el rostro deformado a causa de la consternación.

—¡Los dragones están atacando Asgard! —Exclamó—. ¡Los Elfos Oscuros están atacando la ciudad!

El joven Laufeyson se giró a ver hacia el centro, donde Odín abría los ojos de par en par, fijando la vista en el chico antes de hacerlo sobre un personaje que se abría paso con elegancia al mismo tiempo que rudeza, entre los invitados.

—Hola, Odín —habló con fuerza éste, al que Loki se sorprendió de reconocer como Malekith, el Maldito. A través de la gente, podía ver la mitad del rostro negro y los largos cabellos platinados—. Mucho gusto ser invitado a tu humilde celebración —en el acto, el elfo alzó una ballesta y con una certera puntería, antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, lanzó una flecha en dirección a Odín, que sin sorprender a nadie, la tomó antes de siquiera ser rozado. Los guerreros empezaron a movilizarse en contra de Malekith, que sonrió divertido antes de alzar las manos—. ¡Este será un gran festín, damas y caballeros! Sin embargo —hizo una pausa mientras los guerreros le tomaban de los brazos, capturándolo—, esto solamente es la distracción.

Desapareció ahí en medio de la nada. Su risa, no obstante, se escuchaba en todas partes. Loki alzó la mirada, y estaba a punto de iniciar alguno de sus hechizos, cuando el resto del caos se desató. Los elfos oscuros, respondiendo a una orden silenciosa, empezaron a desenvainar sus armas, asesinando a algunos de los invitados que todavía estaban demasiado cohibidos para reaccionar. Al instante, los jotun también empezaron a mirar de un lado a otro, alzándose y tomando por donde pudieran a otros de los supuestos aliados, arrojándolos contra las columnas para que éstos se estrellaran y dejaran unas manchas rojizas que escurrían al mismo tiempo que ellos al caer inertes al suelo.

Los gritos de pelea se escucharon por todas partes, con algunas mujeres corriendo a esconderse y otras sacando armas de debajo de sus faldas. Loki observó atónito cuando un elfo oscuro uso un _kindjal _para cortarle la cabeza de una tajada a un joven desprovisto de armas. En reacción al sentido de amenaza, él se olvidó de todo y sacó sus cuchillas, clavándole una en la frente al elfo.

No entendía nada. A decir verdad, las cosas se desarrollaban demasiado rápido para que él pensara en otra cosa aparte de atacar a cuanto se le acercaba con un arma. En medio de todo el desastre, notó por las ventanas el ataque de los dragones a la ciudad, incendiando todo lo que podían alcanzar las llamas.

De pronto, mientras se giraba para atacar a alguien con una de las cuchillas, recibió un puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo con un golpe sordo que, sin embargo, llegó a sus oídos con la fuerza de una columna desplomándose a un lado. Aturdido cuando la cabeza le golpeó la nuca, soltó un gemido y observó al elfo que sostenía un hacha cubierta de sangre negra. Loki frunció el ceño y se empujó para atrás justo al tiempo, antes de que el arma cayera cerca de lo que anteriormente debiera apuntar a ser su pecho. Con una mueca de coraje, su oponente volvió a alzar el arma, y justo al instante, un jotun le pateó con fuerza, proyectándolo contra varios individuos que cayeron al suelo antes de que los gigantes, les aplastaran con los pies.

Loki soltó el aliento que había contenido, observando con pánico la mirada que el jotun le dirigía. Con el corazón desbocado, intentó ponerse de pie. El gigante ya estiraba la mano hacia él cuando Loki juntó la magia en su palma y lanzó al rostro del gigante una esfera de fuego que le encendió la cabeza; en reacción, éste comenzó a gritar y sacudir los brazos de un lado a otro.

El moreno siguió retrocediendo hasta que, en ese momento, a su lado cayó un cuerpo inerte. Era un elfo luminoso, que mantenía los ojos abiertos y vacíos. Loki ahogó una maldición y se obligó a poner de pie, tambaleándose ligeramente mientras extraía la sangre de aquella desafortunada criatura, atrayéndola hacia sus brazos y formando una secreción dura y brillante como el rubí, al mismo tiempo que filosa como un par de katanas. Con los brazos convertidos en dos potenciales armas, empezó a moverse ágilmente, atacando a los elfos oscuros y algunos gigantes de hielo.

En una ocasión, estuvo a punto de ser herido mortalmente por uno de los primeros, pues mientras se defendía de un jotun, ya se le había acercado demasiado cerca. Al girarse, no le habría dado tiempo de contratacar ni esquivar; el golpe metálico de un escudo fue lo único que impidió que fuera asesinado. El escudo, adornado con una estrella blanca en el centro y una imitación de tiro al blanco con azul y rojo, regresó a las manos de su dueño luego de asestarle varios golpes a otros. Loki apenas le dirigió la atención al rubio de antes mientras éste se posicionaba a sus espaldas.

El joven Laufeyson compartió un segundo la mirada con los orbes cerúleos, antes de que éste, luego de golpear a otro contrincante, se volviera hacia él y le ofreciera el escudo como una especie de trampolín. Loki retrocedió un segundo sin dudarlo, se impulsó y corrió para saltar al escudo; sin palabras había comprendido, pensó mientras el rubio le empujaba hacia atrás y él giraba hábilmente para caer en los hombros de un jotun y cortarle el cuello con las navajas que tenía ahora por manos.

El frío que le heló la sangre justo al momento de ponerse sobre los hombros del gigante, le hizo perder el equilibrio, y cayó sin remedio hacia delante. Justo sobre el hombre del escudo, que sin estar preparado, apenas se giró para recibirlo. Loki emitió un gemido adolorido mientras abría los ojos y se encontraba topando nariz con el otro. Deshizo el hechizo que mantenía la sangre con aquella forma letal y se puso de pie, justo para ver —apenas siendo consciente— la guerra que se había desatado entre todos los invitados, así como los cadáveres tumbados en el suelo de mármol ahora sucio por la sangre.

Odín, justo en el trono, se dedicaba a pelear con Malekith, mientras más allá, Thor se desquitaba dando martillazos a una serie de contrincantes; él parecía especialmente feliz.

Alguien tironeó con fuerza de su brazo y lo movió, atacando a otro que ni siquiera había notado.

—¡Loki! —Gritó alguien, haciendo que él tragase saliva ruidosamente; aquella voz era como si gritaran tragando un fierro caliente—. ¡Loki Laufeyson!

Se le escapó el aliento al escuchar su —verdadero— nombre completo.

—Quédate cerca de mí —indicó la voz suave de aquel rubio. Loki se planteó la posibilidad de mandarlo a callar, pero estaba tan aturdido que ni siquiera cuando una jotun se acercó a un lado de ambos y el rubio atacó a ésta, pudo esquivar el golpe que les propino la gigante entretanto lanzaba un grito adolorido y tallaba los ojos con el brazo libre; el impacto que les propinó tan fuerte que ambos salieron proyectados por la ventana del palacio. El sonido de cristales, la explosión de pánico que le dio al no ser capaz de tocar el suelo con los pies, hizo que se olvidara incluso del dolor en el cuerpo.

—¡Steve! —Escuchó que gritó alguien mientras ambos caían al vacío.

El vértigo mientras veía a los dragones aumentó al sentir la sordera gracias al viento chocándole en la cara. Recurriendo a lo primero que se le vino a la mente, lanzó un hechizo de control a uno de los dragones que sobrevolaban cerca; éste se giró precipitadamente antes de chocar contra el castillo y aplastar a su jinete. Inmediatamente, se volvió hacia ambos y voló rápidamente para atraparlos. Tanto Loki como el rubio cayeron sobre el lomo del dragón, el segundo resbalando por poco hacia el aire. El asgardiano se giró y le tomó de la mano, pero el peso ya había desbalanceado al dragón, y ahora se giraba en una pirueta demasiado arriesgada de la que Loki apenas logró sostenerse por medio del arnés para dragón. Sin embargo, el impacto ya estaba hecho, y el dragón cayó sobre uno de los edificios dorados del reino, destruyéndolo todo mientras se volcaba contra las paredes y se removía una última vez antes de que un gran escombro le cayera sobre la cabeza.

El cuerpo inerte del dragón resbaló desde las alturas del edificio, mientras Loki se soltaba del arnés y caía sobre el suelo, con su compañero de batalla encima, clavándole el escudo de manera que le sacó el aire.

Escuchó un golpe sordo que debía corresponder al cuerpo del dragón y mientras observaba los grandes cortes y magulladuras que tenía el rubio, preguntándose si estaría vivo, un pedazo de los escombros le golpeó en la frente y, tan ridículo como se sintió durante los segundos en que la luz permaneció con él, perdió el conocimiento.

**0*0*0**

Steve llamó al asgardiano tres o cuatro veces antes de mirar al cielo y ver que los dragones seguían moviéndose. Con el ceño fruncido y la respiración agitada, el rubio tomó entre sus brazos al otro y lo levantó, muy a costa del dolor en el tobillo y el hombro derecho. Apretó los dientes y los párpados, emitiendo un gemido adolorido. Justo después, se ocupó de caminar lenta pero sin detenerse, hacia la salida del edificio. Durante el trayecto se encontró con una niña que gritaba asustada y se escondía debajo de una mesa, aferrando una pequeña muñeca. Se le acercó y, pasando a Loki sobre el hombro sano, cogió la mano de la niña y los sacó a ambos del edificio. Apresuró el paso a esconderse en algún callejón, levantando el escudo después de un rato para cubrirlos a los tres de los escombros que seguían cayendo.

No sabía si estuvo ahí horas o tan solo minutos, pero cuando el silencio se hizo presente y empezó a ver a los asgardianos salir de sus escondites, se permitió dejar caer el escudo al suelo y mirar a su alrededor. Respiraba profusamente para recuperar el aliento.

El último de los dragones desaparecía en el cielo, y lo identificó como el del elfo oscuro que anteriormente había visto surcar los cielos. Sin embargo, además del cielo nocturno, en Asgard ya no se conservaba nada igual, pues las torres de los edificios dorados estaban derruidas y cubiertas de llamas; las calles que al cruzarlas le parecieron senderos hacia el paraíso ahora tenían grietas por todas partes, hoyos donde había algunos cuerpos quemados o gente aullando por auxilio.

¿Cómo podía haber sucedido esto? ¡Los jotun y los elfos habían atacado Asgard un día antes del tratado de paz!

La niña se acurrucó en su cuerpo, apretándole en un abrazo que le dolió en las costillas. Sin embargo, Steve no hizo amago de evitarla, en vez de eso, la atrajo en un pequeño abrazo durante indeterminado tiempo antes de observar al joven asgardiano. Por un segundo pensó en irse al palacio nuevamente o ayudar a los heridos, sin embargo, se quedó ahí observando al moreno, sintiendo un ligero alivio cada vez que se cercioraba de que aún respiraba.

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que una mujer llegara corriendo, abrazando a la niña, que rápidamente se había separado de Steve para ir al encuentro de la que parecía su madre. La pequeña indicó que había sido el rubio quien la salvó y la mujer, tan hermosa como Tony había dicho que eran las mujeres ahí en Asgard, le agradeció infinitamente. Preguntó qué podía hacer por él y Steve estuvo a punto de negar, cuando se le ocurrió dejar sobre refugio al moreno.

—¡Es Loki! —Exclamó ésta al mirarlo luego de escuchar la escueta petición del rubio, e inmediatamente hizo una mueca de desconcierto o desagrado, quién sabe—. Pues, yo… supongo que podría…

Se quedó casi un minuto en silencio, por lo que Steve se preguntó si acaso algo andaba mal o estaba pidiendo demasiado. Al menos parecía que la mujer conocía al chico, pensó. Momentos después escuchó el gemido adolorido de Loki y se giró para verlo. Éste abría poco a poco los ojos y se esforzaba en sentarse; de la frente le escurría un hilillo de sangre, pero fuera de eso y el cansancio, parecía estar de las maravillas...bueno, dentro de lo posible.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Preguntó con la voz ronca y un tanto rasposa. Steve escuchó a la mujer tomar a su hija en brazos e irse de ahí rápidamente. El rubio se talló la frente, donde los cabellos se le pegaban en la piel por el sudor y la suciedad.

—Estamos en las afueras del palacio —respondió. El joven Laufeyson se hizo para delante, tan rápido que pareció pescar un mareo. Steve le sostuvo un poco por la espalda—. Despacio. Recibiste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Loki frunció el ceño y trató de ponerse de pie, a lo que Steve se apresuró a ayudarlo. Sin embargo, éste no tardó en sacudirse la mano que él había puesto bajo su axila para darle apoyo; Steve no dijo nada, simplemente frunció ligeramente el ceño y bajó la mirada.

—Tengo que volver —anunció, empezando a caminar. Steve lo siguió a costa del dolor, pues quería ir a palacio para ver que sus amigos estuvieran bien. El asgardiano se volvió hacia él—. ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?

—Necesito ir al palacio también —aseveró con firmeza, cojeando mientras Loki aumentaba su ritmo, ignorando o poniendo prioridades ante los heridos—. Oye —dijo el rubio con voz baja—, gracias por ayudarme cuando… iba a caer.

El otro le ignoró olímpicamente, sin detenerse hasta que un niño lleno de cortes se le acercó, jalando de su capa verde y rasgada.

—Por favor —dijo el infante (de no más de nueve años), con los ojos llorosos—… mi hermana, ayúdela. —Loki se quedó estático durante demasiado tiempo—. Alteza, por favor.

¿Alteza? Repitió Steve mentalmente, abriendo los ojos de par en par, mientras el joven Laufeyson hacía una mueca y levantaba la mirada hacia el castillo, para después chasquear la lengua y acercarse a donde el niño le indicaba que estaba herida la chica. Steve, atraído por esto, los siguió hasta donde una muchacha permanecía recostada en la pared de una casa, con los ojos cerrados por donde escapaban pequeñas lágrimas; era tan idéntica a su hermano, que Steve pensó que eran gemelos, hasta notar que la forma de aquel cuerpo delgado ya pasaba mucho la edad infantil y entraba a la adolescencia.

—Hermanita —dijo el niño, mientras los padres alzaban la mirada—, encontré quien puede ayudarte. —Loki tensó la mandíbula, hincándose justo después para examinar las heridas de la pequeña, reparando en una herida que le atravesaba el costado con un pedazo de metal o algo parecido. Steve sintió un estremecimiento, y un gran pesar al escuchar a los padres sollozando y acercándose a Loki para pedirle ayuda. El de ojos verdes, con un cuidado meticuloso, sacó el metal del cuerpo de la chiquilla y ésta emitió un grito agudo, con más lágrimas resbalando de sus ojos.

—Chst. Chst, mocosa —le dijo Loki sin ningún tipo de amabilidad, arrojando el metal al suelo. Puso ambas manos en la herida de la niña, que se removía inquieta y adolorida. Un destello verde empezó a salir de las palmas de Loki al instante, y segundos después, la niña estaba estática y respiraba pausa y tranquilamente. Steve miraba sorprendido al príncipe mientras éste suspiraba y le dedicaba una sonrisa torcida a los dos pequeños, cuando ella abrió los ojos y su hermano se lanzó a abrazarla. Los padres se acercaron y le dedicaron al asgardiano un torrente de palabras casi ininteligibles, que Loki recibió con un notable sonrojo.

—Gracias, gracias Alteza —decían atropelladamente. Los otros aldeanos que estaban cerca, empezaban a aglomerarse, pidiéndole a Loki que sanara sus heridas. A Steve, el joven Laufeyson le pareció un tanto renuente a colaborar en ciertos casos (de hecho, el príncipe no escatimaba en esfuerzos para hacerlos a un lado e ignorarlos), pero en los más serios o casi mortales, aceptaba donar un poco de su ayuda. Steve se sentó un rato para descansar el tobillo y luego, se fue a ayudar a sacar de los escombros a la gente, que inmediatamente le pedía que llevara a los heridos con Loki.

Durante tres o cuatro horas se hallaron ahí, sin poder moverse a ningún lugar, hasta que Loki jadeaba y se había puesto pálido. Una larga fila de heridos todavía lo esperaba, a pesar de que sus "pacientes" fueron disminuyendo conforme llegaban algunos otros hechiceros y médicos. Al fin, Loki rechazó a cal y canto seguir ofreciendo su ayuda. Los asgardianos le miraron con odio, pero el otro se levantó, apoyándose en las paredes y haciendo una mueca adolorida, antes de caminar lejos de ahí. Steve se puso de pie, con los miembros entumecidos a causa del esfuerzo que había hecho.

Sujetó a Loki cuando éste iba a darse de bruces contra el suelo, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, sintió el gran cansancio del joven mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas lentamente, como escurriéndose de sus brazos hasta apoyarse en las manos para no caer pecho tierra o de costado.

A pesar de todo, a Steve le pareció que se avergonzaba de la repentina debilidad que se apoderó de su cuerpo y que si por él fuera, prefería estar solo. El rubio se inclinó.

—Hiciste… —se detuvo y corrigió su modo—: Hizo un maravilloso trabajo allá atrás —le dijo, a lo que Loki alzó la cabeza y le fulminó con la mirada; es claro que había escuchado las palabras de los heridos que faltaban y se rehúso a ayudar, no por falta de disposición sino por escasa energía (cosa que no parecían comprender). El coraje parecía alimentar el brillo en esos ojos tan asombrosos como un par de esmeraldas—. Puedo llevarlo a palacio —sugirió entonces, extendiendo los brazos. Loki soltó una risa burlona y casi divertida.

—Apenas puedes sostenerte en pie tú —comentó. Steve se ruborizó.

—Puedo llevarle perfectamente.

Loki miró a los asgardianos que iban y venían ayudando a los heridos, con una mueca al sentirse ignorado completamente, alzó las manos y el brillo verde empezó a aparecer en sus palmas.

—¿Dónde te duele? —Le preguntó al rubio, que inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

—No es necesario que…

—¿Dónde te duele? —Exigió el moreno. Steve bajó la mirada.

—El tobillo izquierdo y el hombro derecho —señaló. Loki asintió y ocupó quizá las últimas energías del día en curar a Steve. El rubio no pudo sino sorprenderse por la grata sensación de frío que le cundió las heridas, como si al ponerle las manos ahí, el príncipe se dedicara a bajarle la hinchazón como lo haría ponerse una buena cantidad de hielo. Era algo agradable que le hizo cerrar los ojos ligeramente y suspirar de puro alivio, pues ahí donde el cuerpo le punzaba se sentía ardiendo igual que si le pusieran un fierro candente sobre la piel. Aun a pesar de la ropa, casi podía percibir las yemas del otro con tanta sensibilidad como si estuviera desnudo; el pensamiento, sobra decir, le hizo sonrojarse hasta la raíz del cabello—. Mmm-hm. —Gimió al sentir el pronto alivio y la ligera caricia que sucedía en su interior. Solo hasta que separó los párpados, se dio cuenta de que los había cerrado. Loki le observaba dubitativo, con las cejas ligeramente arqueadas y la boca semi abierta, váyase a saber por qué. ¿A caso había hecho algo vergonzoso?

—Tu corazón —murmuró entonces el de ojos verdes, pillándolo de sorpresa—, tienes un corazón tan… —se quedó callado, sacudiendo la cabeza y luego aplicando curación al tobillo, que le provocó el mismo consuelo que en el hombro. En esta ocasión, Steve percibió el ligero rubor del moreno que se apagaba conforme las fuerzas parecían írsele de las manos… literalmente. Le puso una mano sobre las suyas cuando el pie ya no le dolía tanto y Loki alzó la mirada, curioso, deteniendo el procedimiento.

—Gracias. De verdad me siento mucho mejor —Steve se puso de pie luego de decir esas palabras, y seguidamente se inclinó para cargar a Loki, que negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero que me cargues así —dijo—. No soy ninguna dama.

—¿Entonces…? ¿De caballito, lo prefiere? —Sugirió Steve mientras se giraba y le ofrecía la espalda. Aún a pesar de la mueca de molestia, Loki aceptó el ofrecimiento y se trepó a la espalda del rubio, al que ya no le costó en absoluto enderezarse y empezar a caminar, mientras el asgardiano se abrazaba ligeramente a su cuello y apoyaba la barbilla en el hombro de Steve. El aliento del asgardiano era más bien frío, pero al de ojos azules le gustó esa sensación de frescura al tenerlo pegado contra la espalda. Sonrió un poco, mientras escuchaba las indicaciones del príncipe para llegar al palacio, con la voz medio convertida en murmullo hasta que por fin, se quedó dormido.

En el cielo, ya se empezaban a ver los colores del amanecer.

**0*0*0**

Como si su organismo le advirtiera que estaba en las puertas del palacio, Loki abrió los ojos lentamente. El rubio todavía le llevaba sobre la espalda, con un cuidado quizá demasiado exagerado. Sonrió un tanto divertido, hasta que reconoció el escenario más allá de la piel tersa del otro bajo la capa de sangre seca y suciedad, alertándose de inmediato al encontrarse en un sitio donde se desarrolló una cruenta batalla hace unas pocas horas.

Se removió un tanto inquieto.

—Ya llegamos —indicó Steve con suavidad—, tranquilo.

—De cualquier manera, bájame —le exigió, a lo que Steve se detuvo y lo bajó con cuidado. Loki sintió que el mundo le daba unas vertiginosas vueltas antes de detenerse y dejarlo parado con algo de náuseas, que se forzó a deshacer tan rápido como le fue posible. El rubio le miró con un poco de preocupación, mientras Loki asentía y se despedía de él con una mano—. Busca a tus amigos o lo que sea; yo debo retirarme.

—Aguarda —pidió el otro, captando su atención nuevamente—, ¿estás seguro de que te encuentras bien?

La preocupación en aquellos ojos era tan sincera, que Loki pestañeó repetidas veces sin llegar a comprenderlo del todo. Abrió la boca y la cerró un segundo después, sin atinar a decir nada realmente. Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que ya debía de estar yendo con su familia, cuando asintió con lentitud, como si temiese de algo inespecífico.

—Yo…

—¡Loki! —Gritaron a sus espaldas, por lo que él se giró sin enterarse de sus propias palabras. Thor venía corriendo, con varias heridas en el rostro y los brazos, lo que a ser sincero preocupo un tanto al menor, ya que su hermano acostumbraba a salir ileso de las batallas—. ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Maldita sea! Padre te necesita.

Loki frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó, recuperando la mueca estoica. Thor le tomó del brazo y tiró de él, llevándole lejos. Loki apenas se giró a mirar al rubio, que permanecía observándole con cierta cohibición.

—Padre fue envenenado. ¡Está muriendo y necesita de tu magia!

Loki se detuvo de tal manera que, por la fuerza del rubio, casi cae al suelo. Thor se giró a verlo con cierta desesperación y el ceño fruncido hasta que sus cejas se tocaban.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Exigió Thor, componiendo una mueca de coraje. Loki abrió la boca y la cerró repetidas veces, sin moverse, al fin negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo hacerlo —murmuró con apenas fuerzas. Los ojos de su hermano se volvieron encolerizados y le apretó tan fuerte la muñeca que creyó que estaba por rompérsela y soltó un alarido casi silencioso, componiendo también una mueca—. Basta, me estás lastimando.

—¿A qué te refieres con que no puedes hacerlo? ¿A caso no quieres salvar a nuestro padre?

—¡No seas idiota! —Bramó el moreno entre dientes—. Es que ya no tengo magia. Me he pasado la noche remedando a toda la gente… y si doy un poco más de mi fuerza… voy a morir.

Thor le soltó del brazo.

—Pero tú jamás te quedas sin magia. —Loki sintió que el estómago se le encogía, presa de un fuerte nudo mientras la garganta se le secaba—. ¡Necesitas actuar ahora o padre morirá! Tal vez, si solamente le alivias un poco hasta que te recuperes…

—De verdad, ya no puedo —soltó Loki, apenas con fuerza. La inminente verdad (aunque Thor no la creyera), así como la impotencia le hicieron colisión dentro de su cabeza, gritándole que no había por qué llorar por la persona que asaltó su cuna y se lo llevó, aquel que lo despreciaba con todas sus fuerzas… —. Lo siento. —Su voz se escuchaba quebrada, por lo que Thor se vio aún más consternado.

—Eres el único hechicero que puede hacerlo. Loki —le tomó de los hombros y le obligó a verle—, de verdad sé que tú puedes.

Consideró la opción de dar su vida realmente a cambio de Odín, al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que le estaba pidiendo Thor. En su mente, todavía alcanzaban a verse las imágenes de la pelea que su padrastro debió sostener contra Malekith y la herida de muerte que debió hacerle el maldito elfo antes de desaparecer en la noche oscura, junto con los gigantes de hielo. Ellos realmente eran monstruos, y quizá, de hacer tal cosa por Odín, la gente dejaría de verlo de aquella manera que rayaba en el desprecio. Tal vez, podía darse un verdadero lugar en el corazón de Asgard, en el de esa familia.

Asintió lentamente y dejó que Thor le llevará por los pasillos, sonriente por la esperanza que se le iba dibujando en el rostro.

Por fin, llegaron a los aposentos de Odín, en donde descansaba el anciano respirando con un agudo silbido, que provenía de la boca semi abierta. Los ojos a medio cerrar no parecieron dar cuenta a la presencia de Loki, que se acercó lentamente al lecho y estiró las manos hacia el pecho del hombre. Cerró los ojos un momento y trató de reunir sus últimas energías. Lo extenuante que le dejó el simple hecho de reunir aquella energía fue también como si con la hoja de una espada se la clavaran una y otra vez por todas las partes del cuerpo, entumiéndole los miembros y apenas permitiendo que él conservara una pizca de raciocinio en el cerebro que le permitiera ordenar sus pensamientos.

Frigga, que estaba ahí dentro, frotando entre sus manos una esquina de las cortinas doradas que decoraban los la habitación, le miró con preocupación, levantándose ante la figura encorvada de Loki, que llevó las manos al pecho de Odín y, sacando fuerzas de quién sabe dónde, empezó a extraer el veneno del organismo del anciano.

Cada vez que le faltaba el aire, tomaba una bocanada que le raspaba la garganta. Sus manos ya empezaban a temblar cuando llevaba casi la mitad del veneno, y el dolor en su cabeza le corroía el resto del cuerpo, que después de unos minutos se había empezado a entumecer.

Odín abrió los ojos, respirando mejor y aplazó su mirada en Thor, ignorando a Loki, que se había arrodillado en la cama y continuaba curándole, a medio perder el conocimiento. Fue ligeramente consciente de que alguien entraba en la habitación, y vio a Balder cojear hasta donde su madre y abrazarla con fuerza. Luego, se volvió hacia Loki, dirigiéndole una mirada ponzoñosa. El jotun trató de concentrarse e ignorar las vueltas que le daba el mundo, la extraña forma en que todo empezaba a moverse mientras más perdía la energía… la vida.

Ya tenía la cabeza medio sumida en el colchón, y alcanzó a percibir el aroma a lavanda y el regusto de sangre que provenía del rey. No, era la que él escupía de su propia boca. Estaba bien, todavía podía y le faltaba poco…

—Loki —llamó Thor, alarmado—. Espera, descansa un momento —pidió el rubio, a lo que Loki hubiera querido apartarle las manos en los hombros.

—Puedo —suspiró mientras se obligaba a enderezarse y continuar con su tarea durante unos minutos—… ya ca…casi…

Y entonces sucedió: Odín alzó la mirada hacia Loki y le miró con esos orbes azules combinadas en una expresión de enfado y asco tal vez.

—Jotun —dijo en voz baja con una pizca de burla, haciendo que la palabra le perforara en los oídos. Luego, el anciano miró a Thor—. Gracias por todo, hijo. Cuida del reino y a tu her…

—Padre… —empezó a decir Thor, mientras las lágrimas escapaban de los ojos de Loki y éste respiraba entre sollozos, entrando en una especie de crisis. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorarlo? ¡Estaba muriendo por salvarlo, maldita sea! —. ¡Loki! —Gritó su hermano, alarmado al ver que los ojos de Loki se volvían de un rojo escarlata, absorbiendo en sangre incluso la esclerótica. Y cuando los pensamientos del jotun volvieron a colisionar dentro, Loki gritó con tanta fuerza que el resto de sangre que todavía no escapaba de sus labios y manchaba sus dientes, salió disparada para manchar las colchas—. ¡Loki!

El brillo verde que había sido expulsado de las manos del moreno se disipaba con rapidez, y ante las miradas atónitas de todos, él terminó adquiriendo esa apariencia tan terrible.

Lo siguiente que salió expulsado de sus manos, fue un viento helado que al instante de salir de sus palmas se convirtió en estalactitas que atravesaron el cuerpo de Odín, desde la cintura hasta el pecho, yendo parar una al cuello. Odín abrió los ojos un segundo, mientras la vida se le escapaba de los ojos y emitía un ligero suspiro que se ahogó antes de terminar.

Se quedó mirando un punto en la nada, en el rostro de Loki, que se echó para atrás temblando de pies a cabeza mientras poco a poco, le regresaba la sensación de estar con vida, como si al recuperar su forma original, hubiera regenerado la fuerza, aunque distaba mucho de ello; él simplemente estaba reaccionando ante lo que acababa de hacer.

Frigga se había llevado las manos a la boca, con los ojos anegándose de lágrimas; Thor parecía incapaz de moverse, observando a su padre perder la vida sin poder hacer nada; Balder soltó un grito antes de acercarse a Loki para agarrarlo del cabello.

—¡Maldito! ¡Desgraciado infame! ¡Monstruo traidor! —Le decía mientras tomaba de los cabellos a ambos lados de la cabeza y se la estrellaba en el suelo una, dos, tres veces hasta que la sangre empezaba a escurrir de ahí. Reaccionando a ello, Loki alzó los brazos y apretó el cuello de Balder con fuerza; los ojos desorbitados de éste por la ira. El menor ya estaba muy débil, y apenas atinaba a rebatirse de un lado a otro buscando librarse del otro sin éxito, hasta que, alimentado por el odio, empezó a congelar el cuello de quien fuera su hermanastro. Fue cuando Thor se lo quitó de encima. Loki le miró con desprecio antes de lanzar una esfera de fuego que le pegó de lleno en el pecho. El rubio empezó a maldecir mientras Loki, apenas con fuerzas, se giró y empezó a gatear hasta la salida, poniéndose de pie y usando sus fuerzas para volverse invisible y esconderse en una habitación cualquiera cuando el conocimiento lo iba a abandonar de nuevo.

Se había creído capaz de llegar a los establos, pensó mientras caía sobre el suelo. Miles de imágenes incongruentes y confusas desfilaban por su cabeza antes de sumirse en la oscuridad.

Cuando despertó la cabeza le dolía intensamente, pero de alguna manera ya se sentía descansado. El lugar donde estaba era un cuarto… no, una celda. Se sentó con cuidado mientras observaba de un lado a otro, reconociendo los gruesos cristales reforzados que lo separaban del exterior por casi dos metros; las líneas rojizas anaranjadas también las conocía como aquellas que le impedían hacer magia. Había una mesilla con una botella y un frasco lleno de frutas, las que a propósito, estaban seguro de que eran venenosas. Dejó caer los brazos a los costados y arqueó las cejas, impresionado por continuar vivo.

Miró sus manos, aquellas que eran como las de un asesino. Eran las de un asesino.

Sintió tanta vergüenza y odio que incluso se olvidó una vez más de la promesa que hizo para no llorar. Había matado a Odín… al hombre que… lo secuestró y le mantuvo prisionero toda su vida, como un objeto en espera de ser utilizado. Sin embargo, era el mismo hombre que un día le puso una mano sobre la cabeza y le dijo que era bueno aplicando la magia y que quizá algún día, podría ser rey. No importaba la mentira de aquello, pero Loki algún día había querido a Odín. Y ahora, lo había asesinado.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos y permaneció en silencio. Después de tres lágrimas derramadas, ya no salió ninguna más. No le veía caso a arrepentirse, si eso no iba a solucionar nada.

Por otro lado, no estaba dispuesto a morir en ese lugar. Levantó la mirada y entonces, con gran sorpresa se encontró con una mujer de asombrosa belleza, es decir, al menos la mitad de su rostro y cuerpo, pues contrastaba la belleza de un lado con la putrefacción del otro; ella despedía un olor nauseabundo que Loki apenas pudo contener para dar una arqueada.

—Hela —murmuró con cautela, mientras ésta sonreía combinando la displicencia y la afabilidad—. Señora de Helheim, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Querido Loki, mi muy estimado príncipe de Asgard —ladeó la cabeza, mientras su voz cantarina y fina se extendía por toda la estancia—, o debería decir, de Jötunheim.

Loki frunció el ceño y le miró amenazadoramente, cosa que pareció dejar por alto la mujer, que miró el sitio con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia.

—Grandes aposentos para un traidor. Es decir, me sorprende que no estés en mi morada.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Agradecerte —respondió mientras se inclinaba hacia él. Loki se obligó a mantener su rostro inmutable por mucho que deseaba torcer la nariz de asco—: Has traído a Odín a mi reino. Y no tienes idea de cuán feliz me hace eso… aunque —hizo una pausa y se alejó un poco de él—, no vayas a pensar que todo esto ha sido parte de un elaborado plan mío. Todo esto es causa de Malekith, el Maldito y por supuesto, el Padre de Todos, que ha creído tan ingenuamente que podría gobernarte a ti, destinado a los planes más grandes.

Loki lanzó una carcajada seca y divertida.

—Sí, claro —se burló, mientras la mujer le tomaba del cuello. Sintió un frío hiel que le dejó quieto mientras una parte de él parecía morir al contacto de Hela, que depositó un beso en su frente y lo soltó inmediatamente.

—Cierto es que las circunstancias se te están dando de una manera diferente a lo planeado —comentó encogiéndose de hombros—. Y es muy posible que mueras al amanecer, tal como se está planificado. Sin embargo… yo puedo cambiar eso, pues me sirves más vivo que muerto.

—¿Ah, sí? —Preguntó, incrédulo y apoyándose más en la pared, ofreciéndole a la mujer una mirada cínica—. ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué piensa la señorita que puede usarme a su antojo y sin preguntarme?

—Yo jamás te obligaría a nada, Loki Laufeyson —murmuró ella con divertida afabilidad—. Es solo que hay muchas cosas que tú puedes ofrecer antes de llegar a mi mundo.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como darle muerte a todos aquellos que me destinan su crueldad en un futuro… sin mencionar que te harán sufrir mucho a ti. Tenemos un punto en común, Loki. Y si tú aceptas mi propuesta, te sacaré de aquí.

Estiró la mano huesuda hacia él, pero Loki no correspondió el gesto.

—Primero, quiero escuchar tu propuesta. —La mujer hizo una especie de mueca y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Bien —aceptó ella—: Tú sabes que todas las almas valerosas y puras de los mundos terminan llegando al Valhalla —Loki asintió—. Pues, para salvaguardar mi destino de los azotes que tomarán los asgardianos conmigo, necesito un alma pura. Pero ésta jamás vendrá a mí… alguien debe traérmela, en el mismo cuerpo de su portador.

—Que esté vivo. —Terminó de decir el asgardiano. Hela asintió.

—Por supuesto, eres el único capaz de engañar a una persona sin corromperla en lo absoluto —continúo ella—. Y el único también, capaz de abrirle las puertas de Helheim al humano que necesito.

Loki arqueó las cejas.

—¿Un humano? —Preguntó sorprendido—. Si buscas un alma pura, ¿por qué no encontrarla en un elfo luminoso? Ellos…

—Ellos no son lo que necesito —exclamó Hela con los ojos brillando intensamente; Loki se quedó callado, hasta que la mujer sonrió de nuevo—. Sé cuánto dolor sientes, Loki —susurró—. Sé cuánto has esperado por las respuestas, y te aseguro que mi viaje será revelador y trascendental para ti. Incluso, puedo prometerte el poder que mereces, no en Jötunheim ni en Asgard, sino en los ocho reinos además del mío. —Le dio la espalda, sonriendo aún más—. He visto todo lo que te han hecho, y puedo sentir cuán cansado estás de ello. Es decir, ¡mírate! Ibas a sacrificarte por Odín, y ¿cómo has terminado? Encerrado aquí, con la sentencia de muerte firmada. Siendo que mereces tanto la vida que te arrebató ese bastardo de Odín, el poder que contienes dentro de ti. Querido —dijo, acariciándole el rostro de nueva cuenta—, yo puedo darte todo. Y lo único que necesitas, es darme un alma.

Loki alzó la mirada, viendo en los ojos de la mujer, el reflejo de su propia muerte, de la culminación de sus injustas torturas y tratos. Desvió su vista unos segundos.

—Hace nueve años prometiste que no te dejarías querer a nadie, que no permitirías dejar impune las burlas de todos. —Insistió Hela—. Estoy aquí porque es el momento adecuado para decir basta.

Sus palabras, lo sabía Loki que era el mejor mentiroso de los reinos, eran una promesa sincera. Loki la miró.

—Esa alma —hizo una pausa—, ¿tiene nombre?

La sonrisa de Hela se hizo más grande y asintió.

—Steven Rogers.

**Continuará.**

* * *

¡Yai! Tiene mucho tiempo de que no escribo algo tan raro (xD). Pero me permito decirles que el fic se sostiene gracias a sus comentarios, por lo que espero que les haya gustado y me permitan darle una continuación, de la cual espero no tardarme -ahora me enfocaré en el otro Stoki (:D)-. En fin, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, sempais. Miles de bendiciones por hacer que esta escritora se anime a continuar con sus ideas (nwn)

A propósito, el título de la serie: "Hado" que viene equivaliendo a ser un sinónimo de destino, no sé muy bien qué tenía que ver (xD), pero a ver a dónde nos lleva el mentado "destino" que prepare mi cabeza conforme los días (:D)

Matta ne~ (owo)/

*Esta forma de expresar, tengo que decirlo, pertenece más bien a los videos de "Thor & Loki. Hermanos de sangre", los cuales vi recientemente.

**Lackey: Significa lacayo en inglés y, ¡oh! Sorpresa, tiene un gran parecido a la pronunciación de Loki. El "apodo" —que a propósito, no hace falta decir cuánto odio (u-ú)— también sale en los capítulos que mencione arriba.


	6. Serie: Hado (Detrás de una máscara)

¡Buenas, sempais! Espero estén pasando un bonito día. Yo estoy aquí presentándome para ofrecerles la segunda parte de la Serie que empecé con el capítulo anterior. Por supuesto, antes anunciándoles cuánto me alegra que hayan encontrado la historia digna de sus comentarios, que son la única cosa que mantiene viva mi llama escritora (xD). Ok, antes de los bien merecidos agradecimientos de siempre, quiero disculparme porque anteriormente había dicho que me abocaría a "Cerúleos bajo la luna", sin embargo, bajo una buena dosis de gomitas de San Luis, mi cerebro y manos me pedían a gritos continuar con este fic (uwuU), así que lamento hacerlas esperar con la otra actualización (nwñ).

También hay un par de asuntos a tratar en cuanto a la continuación de esta serie (owo): (1) La verdad es que en medio del apogeo de inspiración y tratando de darle un poco de bases —claro, cómo tienen mucho sentido mis "bases" (¬¬U) *sarcasmo*—, el Stoki me andaría comenzando en el capítulo que sigue; de momento me apetecía demasiado tratar un poco más a Hela y Steve (nwn), así que espero no les moleste y me permitan llegar a lo que sigue para definir bien el desarrollo de nuestra querida parejita. (2)... No me aguante, de verdad, así que de una vez anunció: Un personaje muere hoy (nwn), ¿adivinan de quién se trata? (owó) —bueno, a mí me parece muy obvio de quién hablo (xD)—, espero que mi falta de anime-gore no disminuya lo que la imaginación y las gomitas me permitieron sacar, pero la verdad no tenía ganas de ponerme sádica toda la semana nada más para ese personaje, así que probé ser... ligeramente más "gentil" —aunque admito que ganas no me faltaban de mandar al cuerno mi "buen corazón" (nwn)—.

Ahora, a mis sempais:

**Soontoclosethisaccount: **No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hicieron tus palabras (QwQ). El solo hecho que me hayas dejado review me llena de alegría porque, gracias a eso, me permito no desistir de continuar con la historia. Créeme que sentir que las actualizaciones valen la pena por los comentarios, me alivian el hecho de que no pueda con las otras historias; tengo el mal hábito —o pensamiento— de medir la calidad o validez de mi historia con el número de reviews, así que para mí, vale mucho que me honres con el tuyo —además de que por tu culpa me volví fan de la pareja (owo)—. Y con respecto a Sif, merece lo peor del mundo (¬¬), su forma de tratar a Loki —en especial en los videos que me pasaste—, es como para no recibir ni pizca de perdón...ya me encargaré de vengarme en mil universos diferentes (xD). Sinceramente espero disfrutes el capítulo y me permitas a mí gozar de tu comentario (:D).

**ilyasha77: ** También te mando mis más sinceros saludos y bendiciones (nwn) y de pilón mil gracias por comentar, sempai. Primero que nada, porque mientras leía tus palabras se me ocurrió el nombre del capítulo y como ya he dicho con anterioridad, no puedo seguir sin uno —y suelo tardarme demasiado en encontrarlo (eweU)—. En fin, cielos, espero llenar todas tus expectativas con respecto a esta serie (x3), sinceramente voy leyendo lo que escribes y solamente trato de imaginar cómo exponer todas las respuestas de forma coherente y satisfactoria para ustedes. Loki es asombrosamente genial, y me lamento mucho que la actitud de todos para con él sí me parezca la de Odín; es decir, todo lo que le han hecho pasar, es justificable que él reaccione de la manera que lo hace. ¡Ellos son los monstruos! (o.ó) Y ahora hago campaña para asesinar a todo cuanto le hirió sin justificación —o simplemente me caiga mal (nwn) *persona harta de guardarse la frustración y el odio contra ciertos personajes*—. Espero que la actualización de hoy te complazca lo suficiente para honrarme con otro de tus queridos comentarios.

**AkatsukiDrak:** Nunca está de más —y es necesario— decirte cuánto te agradezco por tu comentario. Me pinta una sonrisa saber que la historia te ha gustado y que has pasado un buen rato leyendo esta cosa rara (xD) —seamos sinceras, que lo es realmente—. Dado que he creído no manejar tan bien la Lengua de Plata que posee Loki, me hace feliz que al menos pueda mostrar esa faceta que despierta en nosotras no solamente empatía hacia tan complejo y excepcional personaje, sino también esa clase de conexión que nos identifica con él. Mis respetos a Stan Lee por haberlo creado y —cómo no— a Tom Hiddleston por haber realizado de manera convincente a Loki... es decir, en serio que cuando se entera de quién es, la forma en que actúa hizo que me saltaran las lágrimas —y quien doblo en español a Loki, hizo un nudo en mi garganta porque hasta se le quiebra la voz (xD)—. En fin, me estoy yendo completamente por las ramas (nwnU). Espero que mi actualización alcancé tus expectativas y sea merecedora de tu tiempo y review (uwu), que no hay mejor felicidad que leer palabras como las tuyas.

**KariDz: **¡Hola sempai! Un gran placer contar con tus palabras y te lo agradezco mucho. Bueno (xD), supongo que a mi percepción sigue siendo raro y enredado, pero si también es diferente y eso hace que te guste, espero continuar con ese último toque (nwn). Oh, lamento que Odín ya no tenga una segunda oportunidad (Q-Q)... no, la verdad el tipejo ese se merece ir a donde Hela, en la "mejor" habitación (xD), ósea puede decir lo que quiera en su defensa, pero sí me parece un idiota de los más grandes. Por ejemplo, ¿cómo se supone que pretendía hacer la paz con Jötunheim, si jamás le dijo nada a Loki? ¡No solamente se lo robó sino que le mintió toda su vida! Y sí, a Loki le corresponde obedecerlo y hacer —como siempre— lo que a esos les plazca *ironía* ¿Es que tiene el cerebro del tamaño de una bacteria? ... Ok, lo siento, se me activó la neurona "Denfender-a-Loki-de-los-idiotas" —sí existe en mí (xD)—. Bueno, a ser sincera yo también me veo muy cruel con que lo odien TODOS, pero a ser sincera, no tengo planeado pintarme a Thor como otro de la larga lista por matar —aunque ya hacen mucho las películas como para que no le dé siquiera una lección (¬¬)—; por otro lado, mi cabeza no concibe a otro más que Steve para tenderle esa mano que él necesita (*w*), aunque por mucho sea de las parejas más "imposibles" de todas. ¡Sí! *risa malvada*, me encanta jugar con las almas y el conflicto entre el juramento por tu vida y el amor que crece por ese al que debes "traicionar" (x3), espero que te guste lo que viene (owó) y me sigas honrando con tu comentario (nwn)

Y luego de estos agradecimientos tamaño Biblia —jo, realmente tengo que empezar a medir mis palabras (uwuU)—, les dejo el capítulo:

* * *

**Hado: Detrás de una máscara**

**.**

¿Qué se siente perder la esperanza? Es como drenar toda tu sangre y regalarla al destino, para recibir únicamente los azotes que te depara un sendero repleto de rojo, que rebosa de aquella tinta hasta cubrirte por completo, ahogándote en medio de la desesperación, y cuando el aliento se termina, no queda más que tocar fondo. Perder la esperanza es sentir todas las flechas de una aljaba y arder en una hoguera sin final, como si no bastara que la muerte ya tocara la puerta. Los últimos suspiros del alma, cuando un velo oscuro cubre los ojos mientras todo a tu alrededor parece terminarse, es lo que deleita tanto a los dioses que condenan a ciertas personas a un camino que no podrán cambiar aun luchando con todas sus fuerzas.

Eso es lo que significaba perder la esperanza, y Loki al fin comprendía lo vacío que estaba sin ella, como si le hubieran despojado de la única amiga que podría ofrecerle consuelo.

Sobra decir que muchos años atrás perdió la fe en lo que decían las personas. Al ser él considerado por todos únicamente como un "mentiroso" de primera categoría —por no decir _el mejor_—, sabía identificar las dos caras de las personas. Para Loki, siempre resultó sumamente divertido encontrar el corazón de la gente, y mucho más hacer de ese conocimiento una ventaja contra los demás. Conocer el corazón del resto era un punto a su favor, y cómo no, también algo que los Aesir nunca dejaron de aprovechar.

Eso es precisamente lo que define a las personas: Son egoístas y abusadoras, toman todo cuanto quieren de ti para desecharte en cualquier sitio que más les convenga o enterrarte bajo tierra, en un agujero donde nadie va a encontrarte jamás, y como si corrieran una pesada y gruesa cortina en su memoria, se olvidan de ti y las cosas horribles que hicieron contigo. Esa es la verdadera naturaleza humana, y Loki sabía de ello más que de sobra. Por eso aún permanecía estático, con las palabras de Hela resonando en las paredes de su cerebro con más fuerza de la conveniente, ahogando poco a poco la cruda verdad tras la faceta casi amable de esa mujer.

_Steven Rogers _era el nombre del alma que esa mujer deseaba, un alma pura que ella necesitaba y, poniéndose en las circunstancias, él también.

Frunció el ceño, como si aquello le pudiera ayudar a pensar mejor las cosas. No tenía intención de ser usado de nueva cuenta, pero como ya antes lo había dicho, no le quedaban muchas opciones a escoger.

Levantó la mirada hacia el huesudo y maloliente brazo que la señora de Helheim extendía hacia su persona, en espera de la respuesta que pudiera ofrecerle. Uno diría que él —y cualquiera en su posición— aceptaría sin pensarlo, pero Loki tenía derecho y varias justificaciones para temer de la promesa que se dibujaba en los ojos de Hela, en la curva maliciosa que se instalaba en sus labios, convirtiéndose en una fuerte soga para escapar de un laberinto donde hace mucho que había estado perdido.

Es cierto que la esperanza es todo cuanto le quedaba desde años atrás, por lo que a decir verdad, era consciente de que únicamente servía para hacerse daño a sí mismo; la esperanza era un arma de doble filo, pensó al volver a trabar contacto visual con aquellos ojos tan llenos de vida y muerte al mismo tiempo.

—No tengo todo el día, Loki Laufeyson —dijo Hela con el ceño fruncido, pero sin perder en ningún momento la sonrisa. El moreno hizo una mueca; detestaba su nombre completo, pues siempre se le erizaba el cabello y le revolvía el estómago—. ¿Cuál será tu respuesta? El tiempo ya corre, así que yo no lo pensaría demasiado.

Estaba harto de jugarse la vida en busca de las expectativas de todo lo correcto; acaso el camino para destruir era el único que le habían dejado para escoger. Después de todo, su vida no significaba nada para los asgardianos —ni tampoco para los jotun, ya que estaba en eso—. Sin importar cuántas veces se esforzó en complacerlos, ni cuánto deseó que lo quisieran, en la Ciudad Dorada siempre le odiaron y nunca le dieron una sola oportunidad de redención. Él solamente era el hijo de Laufey, un juguete para divertirse torturando y un objeto a utilizar cuando más les conviniera. Entonces, ¿por qué sería injusto defenderse? Llegados a este punto, aprovecharse de aquel insignificante humano no sería distinto a lo que le enseñaron durante toda su vida. No le gustaba aplicar la misma regla, pero ya no tenía muchas opciones.

—¿Quién me asegura que cumplirás tu palabra? —Preguntó con desconfianza, aunque Hela no pareció en absoluto ofendida.

—¿Quién me asegura que tú, príncipe de las mentiras, cumplirías tu palabra? Está claro que tendremos que dar un salto de fe.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo; no es tu vida la que estamos apostando.

—¿Qué vida has poseído aquí encerrado? Y no hablo de esta celda, ni de este momento en específico —rebatió, dejando caer el brazo. Loki estuvo a punto de ruborizarse hasta la raíz del cabello (aunque gracias a su buen autocontrol no sucedió nada), pero el mohín que hizo con la nariz obvió que la respuesta le desagradaba. No obstante, debió admitir que de cierta manera, Hela estaba en lo cierto—. Escucha —dijo, dándose media vuelta y paseándose por la celda con aparente displicencia—, necesito tu ayuda, pero no voy a rogarte.

Estaba absolutamente seguro de ello.

Loki bajó la mirada y se puso de pie casi de inmediato.

—Trato hecho —aceptó, sin permitirse cavilar mucho en el asunto. Es decir, podía dar un salto de fe o morir en ese lugar, preguntándose el resto de su vida sobre qué habría sucedido de aceptar la oferta (esto último quizá por muy poco tiempo antes de ir a parar a Helheim).

Hela se giró de nuevo hacia él, ampliando una vez más su escalofriante sonrisa mientras Loki extendía el brazo hacia ella. Casi al instante, la reina correspondió al apretón de manos. En cuanto sus dedos se ciñeron sobre la palma, el jotun sintió una quemazón en ésta, como si un ácido le estuviera corroyendo la piel, atravesando el nervio y haciendo que las punzadas llegaran a todo su cuerpo en oleadas estremecedoras que le hicieron hervir la sangre, y que por un momento amenazaron con estallar su cerebro. Sin embargo, Loki no se permitió mostrar el dolor que sentía mientras mantuvieron contacto. La mujer parecía satisfecha por esto último, aunque no hizo mención alguna de ello cuando habló, aun con las manos apretadas:

—Nuestro pacto está sellado: A cambio del alma de Steven Rogers, yo te sacaré de aquí y te ofreceré el poder de los ocho reinos (sin contar el mío, por supuesto). —Parecía extasiada de escucharle afirmar luego de estas palabras, incluso cuando su voz fue apenas un quedo murmullo—. Así sea, Loki Laufeyson. Yo te doy mi palabra como reina de Helheim. —Él hizo una mueca cuando de sus palmas empezó a escurrir la sangre de ambos. El olor nauseabundo de la carne en putrefacción se hizo más fuerte mientras las gotas, escarlata y negra, caían sobre el suelo. Un momento después, Hela le atraía hacia su cuerpo como si pretendiera abrazarlo, aunque simplemente posó sus labios en el oído de Loki—. No te atrevas a traicionarme, o no habrá sitio donde puedas escapar del destino que te daré, mucho peor que la simple muerte.

En respuesta, Loki se limitó a sonreír.

—Nunca haría tal jugarreta contra usted, mi Señora —le aseguró. Hela soltó una risita que le hizo estremecerse—. Y entonces —añadió con cierta tensión, alejándose de ella y soltándole la mano—, ¿cuál es el plan?

—Yo me haré cargo de eso —contestó con sencillez.

Ante la escueta respuesta, Loki arqueó ligeramente una ceja y después, se miró la palma con curiosidad: Por dentro de la piel, como un tatuaje brillante de color azul turquesa, se delineaba el dibujo de un árbol cuya mitad estaba muerta y ennegrecida como el carbón mientras la otra, de un color blanco, se encontraba llena de hojas. En las ramas superiores se podían ver dos cuervos, uno blanco posado en la parte muerta, y uno negro que se hallaba graznando en el otro lado. El dibujo, no más grande que la palma de su mano, estaba encerrado en un círculo hecho con las figuras de huesos. Loki alzó la mirada hacia Hela, que hizo un ademán para restarle importancia.

—Con tu magia y ese tatuaje, tendrás la llave para entrar en Helheim. Mi reino te dará la bienvenida. —le explicó ella casi enseguida—. Te recomendaría estar muy descansado entonces, o podrías morir. —Se encogió de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa. Justo después, le tomó la muñeca con fuerza y volteó la palma hacia su rostro, paseando por el dibujo las yemas de su mano "buena" antes de escribir una tosca runa justo en el centro con la uña larga del índice—. Asegúrate de que nadie más que ustedes dos cruce la puerta.

Le soltó y el jotun miró con detenimiento la runa que trazó Hela y que tenía una palabra tan conocida para él que incluso temía de su significado. Tragó saliva y observó a la mujer, que le sonreía divertida.

—¿Por qué _Ragnarök_? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—El destino de los Dioses —contestó ella—: Tú estás marcado para llevarlo a cabo. Es la marca que define tu nacimiento, vida y muerte.

La respiración de Loki fue irregular por un instante, como si el mundo se le quedara en completa oscuridad. Una vez más, bajó su atención a la marca brillante, haciendo una mueca adolorida antes de jalar una gran bocanada de aire y esperar en silencio, mientras dentro de él parecía marchitarse su alma con renovadas fuerzas.

—Soy una criatura despreciable, ¿verdad? —Preguntó, mirando su palma—. Soy como esos traicioneros y mentirosos que irán a parar en Naströnd. Nunca tuve oportunidad; estoy maldito.

—Tienes más oportunidades de lo que crees —concedió la mujer, acariciándole el rostro—. Y en realidad, tú no vas a parar ahí… o ese no es el plan si me ayudas —aseguró, captando la atención de Loki—. Yo jamás llamaré a las puertas de tu cuerpo, si me concedes esto. Podrás vivir eternamente y, mientras me ofrezcas las almas que yo te pida, tenemos un trato para la eternidad.

—¿Presumes, Hela, de ser una inmortal?

—Soy la reina de Helheim. Y estoy muerta desde antes de haber nacido, sin embargo, mi existencia depende propiamente de la vida que proceda en el Universo. No soy inmortal, pero soy tan longeva como lo sea la Tierra misma. Hasta que suceda el Ragnarök —añadió rápidamente. Loki frunció el ceño.

—Y si seré la causa de tu muerte, ¿cómo es que me deseas vivo?

—Tú no conoces el tipo de soledad que yo, Laufeyson —respondió—. Hay muchas cosas peores que la muerte, y quizá la nada es mejor destino para mí del que crees.

Loki volvió a mirar el dibujo en su mano. El asunto que trataban se le iba escapando de las manos y lo sabía, por lo que estaba empezando a adquirir malhumor por todas las formas que se esbozaban acerca de su futuro. No había más que tristeza, desgracia, muerte, soledad y sangre; todas las cosas que siempre quiso evitar, pues deseaba estar lleno de la misma vitalidad y brillo que sus hermanos.

Pero no estaba permitido que él decidiera su propio camino. Qué injusticia.

Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y sacudió la mano en un ademán casi indiferente, antes de alzar la cabeza hacia Hela.

—¿Por qué no te llevas tú misma esa alma?

—Hay algo que alimenta el espíritu de las personas con tal intensidad que desaparecen los límites. De nada me sirve que Steven haya perdido la esperanza. Lo necesito repleto de ella, y también de amor. —Loki chasqueó la lengua y torció el gesto antes de que el sentido de alarma se disparara en su cerebro. Fuera de la celda, hubo un ruido que le llamó la atención y volteó a ver hacia el umbral del calabozo donde estaba. Al no encontrar nada, le dirigió su atención nuevamente a Hela, justo cuando ésta continuaba, acaso callando también por el mismo motivo—. El amor puede purificar el alma o destruirla y llenarla de odio. Lo que Steve sienta por _esa _persona, y el sacrificio que está dispuesto a hacer, es la única cosa que yo realmente necesito de su alma ya de por sí blanca como la nieve.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta.

—No te diré la respuesta exacta. Necesito que, respecto a ello, te mantengas al margen y quizá, lo más ignorante posible —contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero te lo doy a pensar.

—¿Cómo sabré quién es él?

—Porque igual que en mi caso, eres el único hechicero capaz de prestarle su ayuda —respondió Hela, volviéndose transparente. Loki abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡Espera! ¡Dijiste que ibas a sacarme!

—Y saldrás de aquí, Loki. Ten un poco de paciencia. —Desapareció como el humo en el aire; solamente quedó aquel olor y sensación fría que le subía por la columna vertebral. El moreno se quedó estático mucho tiempo, esperando acaso que sucediera algo, pero todo se mantuvo igual. Él continuo encerrado, en silencio… esperando nada y todo al mismo tiempo.

**0*0*0**

Incluso cuando ambos príncipes asgardianos desaparecieron al virar en la esquina del pasillo, Steve permaneció mirando aquel punto con cierta expresión somnolienta, pestañeando como si acabara de despertar de un pesado letargo que consumió años enteros de su vida. Del mismo modo, la respiración se iba escapando de sus pulmones, y cada bocanada de aire era como intentar tragar una enorme pastilla sin agua.

Con cuidado, Steve se fue caminando hasta una de las paredes y se apoyó en ella, percatándose de que poco a poco, las fuerzas volvían a él con la misma naturalidad que si hubiera descansado toda una semana.

El príncipe de Asgard era muy poderoso, pensó mientras alzaba el brazo y cerraba el puño repetidas veces, como tratando de averiguar si acaso regresaría el dolor en cualquier momento. Frunció el ceño, perdido entre sus pensamientos, los cuales se iban figurando expectativas acerca de lo que había encontrado después de todo, en aquel lugar.

Tragó saliva mientras sus ojos se volvían nuevamente a la esquina del pasillo, donde hace ya varios minutos que Loki había desaparecido. Lanzó un pequeño resoplido al notar cómo su corazón asimilaba antes de tiempo una esperanza para su oportunidad con respecto a salvar a Peggy.

Cerró los ojos un segundo y respiró profundamente, con un nudo en la garganta que se iba disipando con demasiada antelación; una que posiblemente acarrearía consecuencias demasiado grandes y fuera de su control. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de saborear el ligero rayo de esperanza que se dibujaba frente a sus ojos, mientras se daba cuenta de que Loki era precisamente a quien necesitaba; lo sintió mientras le curaba las heridas y establecían contacto visual. El príncipe tenía un alma poderosa e hipnótica, una mirada extraviada pero un corazón firme, y poseía encerrada dentro de sí una gran cantidad de magia, así como también un sentimiento incandescente que, aunque a Steve se le escapaba de las manos, se percibía con tanta intensidad que le inspiraba cierta actitud protectora.

Dejó escapar una especie de suspiro antes de abrir los ojos y forzarse a volver a la realidad: Asgard había estado bajo ataque y él tenía que correr en busca de sus amigos, para saber si estaban bien. Sin embargo, sus piernas tardaron demasiado tiempo en reaccionar, y para cuando lo hicieron, fue probablemente porque alguien lo llamó a varios metros. Reconoció la voz de Tony casi de inmediato, mientras se volvía hacia aquella dirección y echaba a andar, sintiéndose algo ansioso al ver los escombros y el polvo que el Stark venía sacudiéndose del cabello; lucía como a quien le han tirado harina en la cabeza.

—¡Estás con vida! —Exclamó el castaño una vez que se encontraron y se miraron de arriba abajo, como para verificar que estaban bien. La sonrisa que le dedicó Tony fue de aquellas que parecían sardónicas pero que realmente, escondían un gran alivio—. Ya te creía perdido cuando caíste de la ventana. ¡Tremendo golpe! No te veía sobreviviendo.

Steve apenas pudo controlar su rubor antes de que éste apareciera. Sacudió la cabeza y luego forzó una mueca de disgusto.

—Me encanta tu forma de dar la bienvenida.

—Por supuesto. Las personas suelen encantarse de todo lo que hago, aunque es más común que adoren y bendigan cuanta palabra sale de mis labios —comentó burlonamente. Steve puso los ojos en blanco—. De cualquier modo, justo a ti te estaba buscando. El resto de los chicos también anda mirando aquí y allá buscándote.

—¿Todos están bien? —Preguntó mientras Tony le daba la espalda y empezaba a caminar por donde había aparecido, seguido de cerca por el rubio, que dirigió una última mirada hacia atrás.

—Sí, claro. Lo mejor que se puede estar luego de andar por aquí y por allá peleando contra esos malditos elfos y gigantes. Ahora mismo estábamos ayudando a los heridos y llevándolos donde los hechiceros o a primeros auxilios. —Comentó Tony seriamente, y luego encogiéndose de hombros—. Los reyes están con la quijada hasta el suelo, sin poder creerse lo sucedido. En los calabozos están algunos esbirros, a los que se espera poder interrogar lo más pronto posible.

Steve asintió, no sabiendo muy bien cómo empezar a comentar acerca del ataque. ¡Era algo impensable! Por lo mismo, les habían tomado por sorpresa. Nadie nunca imaginaría un combate en plena celebración por la llegada del cometa Yggdrasil, que significaba el nuevo inicio de una Era de hermandad, la paz y la prosperidad entre los reinos.

En silencio, al menos de su parte ya que Tony iba de lo más feliz hablando de cómo había peleado, fueron a los pisos superiores, donde se encontraron con Bruce aplicando primeros auxilios a unos niños de no más de diez años, que tenían unas largas cortadas en los brazos, pero que esperaban sin sollozar a que el doctor terminará de suturar las heridas. Natasha, con sus largos cabellos rojos meneándose, iba de un lado a otro ofreciendo su ayuda para cargar a los heridos. Clint estaba a varios metros, cargando los cadáveres y llevándolos al centro del salón, donde ya estaban varios cuerpos amontonados, con los ojos cerrados igual que si durmieran pacíficamente; Steve era un soldado, pero aun así, el escenario que se desarrollaba frente en sus ojos le horrorizaba un poco, y trataba de evitar establecer contacto visual donde las heridas de muerte aun supuraban sangre.

—¡Bruce! —Exclamó Tony, sentándose cerca y palmeándole el hombro al aludido cuando terminó con su tarea. Banner se acomodó los anteojos, los que Steve pudo notar ya tenían una grieta en el cristal—. Qué buen trabajo el que estás haciendo.

—Gracias, supongo —murmuró en respuesta antes de fijar la mirada en Steve—. Me alegra verte sano y salvo.

—A mí también me hace feliz verte, Bruce —concedió el rubio con sinceridad y luego echando un vistazo a su alrededor; en el aire flotaba un aroma rancio y amargo.

—¿Qué estás buscando? —Preguntó Tony, luego de hacer una pequeña mueca cuando Bruce se deshizo del brazo que le había puesto sobre los hombros, y forzándose a sonreír burlonamente—. ¿Encontraste algo bueno en la fiesta, antes de todo este desastre?

A Steve le fastidiaba su insistencia por olvidar a Peggy, pero reconocía que Tony no lo hacía con mala intención, es solo que era… un Stark. Esa actitud parecía correr por las venas de toda esa familia, pensó antes de hacer un mohín irritado y negar con la cabeza, apretando la mandíbula al mismo tiempo, para indicarle al castaño que sus comentarios no eran bien recibidos.

—Deja de decir lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza —intervino Bruce, arrugando el ceño—, o te ganarás una buena paliza.

—¿Por parte de quién? —Preguntó éste, sonriendo con malicia y altanería—. Yo puedo con cualquiera.

—Sí, por eso he tenido que rescatarte como cuatro veces a lo largo de nuestra velada —dijo la voz femenina de Natasha, que se había acercado por detrás de Steve y ponía la mano en la cintura—. Como sea —añadió antes de que Tony empezara con sus típicas habladurías—, yo creí que venir a Asgard sería una experiencia de lo más exótica, no catastrófica. —Lanzó un suspiro y se echó los cabellos hacia atrás—. Pero me fiaría de mi intuición al decir que el ataque de los elfos y los jotun contra la Ciudad Dorada, ha sido pura y específicamente personal.

—Tal vez les gusta la idea de plantear el caos —aventuró Tony—. Fury está segurísimo de que la estrategia es sembrar la confusión y el desastre. Es conveniente hacerlo en estos días, las cosas se tensan todavía más.

—¿Y por qué hacer algo así? —Preguntó Steve, frunciendo el ceño. Bruce fue quien continúo la línea de pensamiento de Natasha y Tony:

—Los reinos, por mucho que aleguen de lo contrario, son una bomba de tiempo —apuntó mientras echaba un vistazo y bajaba la voz—. Desde hace mucho que se respira la tensión entre unos y otros.

Steve hizo una mueca. Es cierto que en las últimas décadas se escuchaban muchas cosas respecto a la inconformidad de los individuos, pero creía que existían maneras más diplomáticas para solucionar las cosas además de entrar y atacar a diestra y siniestra.

—En fin —alegó Tony, sobándose disimuladamente el mentón donde ya había un cardenal y se escondía simplemente por la barba—, ¿sabes? —Steve le prestó atención al sentir que la mirada castaña se dirigía a él—, a lo largo de la velada hemos visto a algunos hechiceros poderosos que podrían ayudarnos para tu objetivo personal, Steve.

El rubio esbozó una media sonrisa.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro. He estado analizando las capacidades de todos por aquí —añadió, señalando hacia el frente, donde estaba un gran gigante, de facciones adustas y largos cabellos rojos como el fuego, sus ojos resplandecían con un brillo espectral que consumía la esclerótica y la pupila, como si dentro de su cuerpo también expidiera llamas como las que delineaban su silueta con fuego—. Él es Surt, el rey de Muspelheim; tiene a su servicio asombrosos hechiceros. Antes de la pelea entable conversación con uno o dos, y me entere de que su reino es casi tan rico en nigromantes como en Svartálfaheim. Puedo conseguir un pasaje de ida y vuelta, ya tengo varias direcciones y nombres.

Rogers abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces. Tony había venido para conocer Asgard, para presenciar la ceremonia y apreciar desde la torre más alta el cometa Yggdrasil; una parte de Steve no dudaba del buen corazón de su amigo, pero agradecía infinitamente el interés de éste por ayudarlo. Recordó varias noches atrás, cuando zarparon de Midgard y Tony le palmeó el hombro, prometiéndole de antemano que haría lo imposible por ayudarlo. No pudo evitar ruborizarse en ese momento, asintiendo lentamente.

—Gracias, Tony —respondió.

—La nigromancia es jugar con fuego —atajo Bruce, poniéndose ligeramente pálido—. Meterse con magia negra es igual que hundir las manos en ácido, sino es que peor.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo —manifestó la pelirroja, poniendo una mueca adusta—. ¡Y me sorprende que tú aceptes la loca idea del idiota de Stark! —Exclamó, volviéndose hacia Steve, que se encogió de hombros.

—Pues yo no veo que ustedes aporten nada —comentó Tony, sonriendo con molestia—. Además, lo de la nigromancia era poco más que un dato curioso. Establezco la fuerte relación de la magia con los habitantes de Muspelheim, solamente eso.

—A mí me parece que sugerías otra cosa —dijo Natasha, frunciendo el ceño. Tony hizo un ademán con la mano y chasqueó la lengua—. Y por otra parte, no confió demasiado en los Gigantes de Fuego.

—Es claro que son mejor opción que los de hielo. —Comentó en seguida con una exagerada parsimonia.

—Basta de comentarios sinsentido. —Respondió Natasha, afilando la mirada.

—Chicos, esperen —interrumpió Steve, alzando los brazos—. No hay necesidad de pelear. De momento, deberíamos pensar mejor en cómo prestar ayuda a Asgard.

—Si sigues teniendo esa buena alma, te condenarás a ti mismo a algo malo —señaló Stark sin malicia, más bien como constatando un hecho que, a decir verdad, molestaba a Steve—. En fin, que en esta ocasión me pondré de acuerdo contigo, Capi —añadió, poniéndose de pie y desemperezándose casi enseguida, haciendo una mueca cuando le tronó un hueso—. Todo aquí estará caótico. Fury dice que el peligro se avecina, así que mejor tenerlos como amigos, más ahora que Odín ha sido envenenado.

La mención del asunto hizo que Natasha y Bruce abrieran los ojos de par en par. Steve, aunque ya había escuchado eso al separarse de Loki, se sintió igual de tenso que sus dos amigos. Tony, por su parte, parecía restarle importancia al asunto, tan olímpicamente que debía admitir, le daba coraje.

—Había escuchado algo así, pero me sorprende que fuera cierto —comentó Bruce por fin—. Vi a Odín peleando con aquel elfo, y debo decir que le llevaba una clara ventaja…

—El elfo se ha marchado después de que apuñaló a Odín —explicó Tony—. Como dice Natasha, todo este ataque parece más personal que otra cosa, pero de igual manera desencadenará severas consecuencias para los nueve reinos.

—Pero el hombre aún no ha muerto —aclaró Steve—. Hace rato he visto que uno de sus hijos se llevaba a su hermano, que parece ser un excelente hechicero.

—¿Quién? ¿Balder a Thor, o al revés? —Preguntó Tony, arqueando una ceja—. Por favor, a todas vistas se nota que ninguno sirve para eso. Que me parta un rayo si alguno de los dos pudiera salvar al hombre.

—Me refiero a Loki —aclaró Steve. Los otros tres fruncieron el ceño.

—¿Tiene un tercer hijo? —Empezó a preguntar Tony.

—Por supuesto que tiene un tercer hijo —dijo Bruce, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la ropa desgarrada y manchada de sangre ajena. Tony pareció meditarlo hasta que aplaudió.

—¡Oh, ya recuerdo! Sí que lo tiene. Creí que había muerto o algo así, ya que no estuvo presente en la ceremonia de apertura. —Steve apenas reparó en ese pequeño detalle cuando las puertas del Salón se abrieron y empezaron a atravesarlas los guardias de palacio. El rubio frunció el ceño, mirando con el mismo pasmo que sus amigos—. ¿Y ahora qué sucede?

Steve se apresuró a avanzar hacia ellos y reparó en la figura de una mujer alta que examinaba a varios metros de distancia la escena; la identificó de inmediato y se quedó estático, observando por primera vez en su vida a la señora de Helheim. Los guardias se acercaron a Hela y cruzaron varias palabras con ella. Steve sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal cuando vio la sonrisa de ésta y asintió, inclinándose lentamente hacia un perro monstruoso que babeaba copiosamente y tenía unos intensos ojos de color rojo, era parecido a un lobo de color negro; su saliva se combinaba con la sangre oscura de la mano —posiblemente de un elfo— que estaba en su hocico.

Hela acarició la cabeza del perro y le soltó unas indicaciones. El perro la miró un instante antes de tragarse la mano y rugir, con el pelo erizándose antes de echar a correr en dirección a la puerta, seguido por los guardias. La reina se enderezó y sonrió tan complacida que uno diría que para ella, el día era magnífico. Y después, se giró a verlo a él.

Steve retrocedió un paso, hasta topar con Tony, que lo había seguido.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué te sucede? —Preguntó. El joven rubio apartó la mirada de Hela, avergonzado por haberla observado tan desvergonzadamente—. Oye, es Hela —murmuró el castaño, con una voz exageradamente aliviada—. Podríamos ir y preguntarle justo ahora… oh, desapareció.

El rubio alzó la mirada hacia donde anteriormente estuvo la mujer, pero efectivamente, ésta había desaparecido.

—¡Pónganse a hacer algo de utilidad! —Bramó alguien detrás y Steve se encontró con Clint, que venía con Bruce y Natasha—. Hay mucho por hacer.

Steve agachó la mirada y respiró profundamente para deshacerse de la sensación de que Hela hubiera puesto sus ojos directamente en él, haciendo que durante un segundo, pareciera que la muerte tocaba a su puerta con violencia. Sintió cómo se le apagaba la esperanza, pues no estaba muy seguro de cómo acercarse a Hela y pedirle una de aquellas flores que podrían salvarle la vida a Peggy. Lanzó una especie de bufido antes de darse media vuelta y retirarse en silencio, para ayudar a los heridos.

De cualquier manera, debía intentarlo, ¿verdad?

**0*0*0**

Antes de que diera el mediodía, todos en Asgard se enteraron de la noticia. A modo de protocolo, los reyes hicieron la procesión fúnebre junto a su gente, acompañando a los asgardianos que lloraban la muerte de su Señor. Caminaron durante horas hasta alejarse de la ciudad, penetrando los bosques del Sur, donde por encima de las altas copas de los árboles, se podía percibir la punta de una torre plateada, que brillaba poco menos que las del palacio, pero que no por eso dejaba de mostrarse hermosa e imponente a la distancia.

—Valhalla —explicó Bruce en susurros cuando Clint preguntó a dónde se dirigían ahora—. Es como la Capital de Asgard y responde al nombre que nosotros tenemos para el Paraíso o el Cielo. Aquí se trata del edificio más importante del reino donde descansan todos los guerreros que murieron en batalla y las mujeres castas.

—Es su panteón —añadió Tony en susurros—. También se le considera como el Reino Sagrado —añadió con cierto sarcasmo. Steve frunció el ceño un segundo y luego bajo la mirada hacia Natasha, que iba seria y con la cabeza erguida—. Es un lugar de descanso, pero si me permiten comentarlo, la visión de un Paraíso donde los muertos de Asgard descansan, es tan absurdo como lo es en nuestra visión. Todos sabemos que queramos o no, vamos a parar a Helheim. Nadie es tan puro de corazón como para merecer la bendición de los dioses.

—No puedo creerlo —gruñó Clint con fingida sorpresa—. ¿Estás diciendo que tú te incluyes en el grupo? Creí que te veías como la octava maravilla del mundo.

—Y lo soy —sonrió Tony con cinismo—, si hay alguien que debiera merecer estar en un sitio como el Paraíso o el Valhalla, soy yo, pero ya ves. Soy capaz de admitir que, con respecto a la visión de pureza (lo que reitero que me parece estúpido y extremadamente delimitador), yo no podría entrar. Me esfuerzo por ser bueno y no cabe duda que lo soy, pero empecemos por decir que uno está destinado a siempre ceder a las tentaciones, aunque sea de vez en cuando.

—Pues yo diría que Steven está muy cerca de conseguir lo que sea que haya después de la muerte, y se parezca al Paraíso —apuntó Clint, quizá tratando de jugarle una broma o inmiscuirlo en la conversación donde, a todas vistas, el chico se ponía de malhumor con el evidente narcisismo de Tony… aunque no por mucho tiempo antes de empezar a hablar igual de sí mismo. Clint le dio un suave codazo a Rogers—. ¿Eh?

—A mí me parece que cualquiera que no tuviera la insana idea de matar a su propio padre (o semejantes actos tan oscuros y terribles), debería tener la oportunidad de ir a un Paraíso —comentó Natasha por primera vez desde que se enteraron de la noticia por voz de Fury. A Steve se le retorció el estómago al recordar la mueca de disgusto del hombre mientras les explicaba que Loki, el hijo menor de Odín, había sido quien asesinó al rey de Asgard. Bajó la mirada, pensando en aquel chico que asistió a los heridos hasta que ya no podía más que sostenerse a medias a sí mismo, y supo que no podía creerse al cien por ciento aquellas palabras que estuvieron en boca de todos durante las últimas horas, mientras se preparaba la marcha fúnebre hacia el Valhalla.

—Suenas bastante convencida de ello —murmuró Steve sin notar apenas su nota amarga en la voz. Natasha se volvió hacia él.

—¿Tú no?

—Solamente digo que no parecía el tipo de persona que… —su tono de voz empezó a subir.

—Eso es lo malo de ser tú, Steve —interrumpió Tony—: En tu tremenda ingenuidad, no concibes que hay muchas personas en el mundo que no poseen una pizca de bondad en sus corazones… si es que tienen uno, claro.

—Él…

—Steven —intervino Bruce en un quedo susurro que, los cuatro chicos se sorprendieron de alcanzar a oírlo. El de lentes se encogía incómodo al notar las repentinas miradas de los que marchaban a su lado—, es algo imprudente que hablemos del hombre que asesinó a tan benigno rey. Sé que todos quisiéramos que la noticia fuera una mera mentira, pues hemos perdido a un gran hombre que velaba por el bien de su gente y quizá, se extendía hasta los demás reinos…

Steve apretó los labios en una fina línea y asintió. Tony, por su parte y siendo imitado por Clint, pusieron los ojos en blanco ante las palabras de Bruce, las que deberían alegrarse decir, permitieron que el resto de las personas volvieran a ignorarlos.

El silencio entre los amigos volvió a caer pesado mientras caminaban por el sendero. No hicieron ninguna pausa a lo largo del trayecto, pero sin embargo, Steve no se sintió en absoluto exhausto. Aunque gozaba de una buena condición —algo que no siempre fue así—, consideró peculiar sentirse todavía tan lleno de energía, algo que de inmediato no pudo evitar atribuir a la magia curativa de Loki.

A su lado, sus amigos jadeaban cada vez más y se esforzaban por seguirle el paso al resto de asgardianos. Sin embargo ya era notable que muchos, principalmente de otras razas ajenas a los humanos de Midgard y Asgard, paraban en medio del sendero o se quedaban rezagados. Steve continuaba caminando con firmeza, como llamado por una fuerza que regía sobre sus piernas y su consciencia.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la torre, solamente los asgardianos pudieron cruzar el umbral, a los demás se les dejó esperando afuera. En cuanto el último súbdito de Odín hubo traspasado la puerta, el resto tomó asiento y sacó comida o se recostó para dormir una siesta, agrupados cada quien en su raza y mirándose unos a otros con desconfianza o tensión, hablando acaso de lo caótico de la situación.

Tony miraba al cielo cuando Steve, luego de dar un par de vueltas en búsqueda de Hela, llegó y se sentó a su lado.

—El cometa no tardará en pasar —anunció repentinamente el castaño—. ¿Qué sucederá para entonces? ¿Alguien firmará los Acuerdos?

—Fury está tratando eso con los otros —dijo Bruce—. Ahora más que nunca, ha dicho que se debe de firmar el Acuerdo.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que son tiempos difíciles —comentó Steve—, no debemos permitir que alguien como ese elfo logre su cometido de sembrar el caos.

—Los jotun y los elfos oscuros seguramente empezaran a tener precio por su cabeza —suspiró Clint, recargándose en un árbol—. Qué días tan desafortunados.

—Creí que eran los cazarrecompensas como tú y Natasha los que más se beneficiaban de ello —soltó Tony con una sonrisa. Ambos chicos le miraron con desaprobación. Steve negó con la cabeza y volvió a ponerse de pie; aún tenía muchas energías dentro de sí y quedarse sentado le desesperaba un poco. Los nervios a flor de piel le anunciaban lo poco que iba a seguir soportando el comportamiento infantil de sus amigos—. ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Stark al ver que se iba.

—Tengo que despejar la cabeza.

—¿Buscarás de nuevo a Hela? —Preguntó Bruce.

—Tal vez… después de todo, es ella la que determinará si Peggy puede tener una oportunidad.

—Pues no sé de dónde te has sacado las energías —comentó Tony—, pero puedo acompañarte si quieres.

—No —negó rápidamente, haciendo que el otro arqueara las cejas—. Quiero estar solo un momento… no te ofendas, Stark.

—De algo que tú me digas, para nada —sonrió Tony, imitando a Clint y apoyándose en un árbol, sin dejar de observar a Steve mientras éste se iba con paso lento.

Ya tenía rato de no sentir la mirada de Tony cuando vio al perro de Hela y se quedó estático, como si el moverse un solo centímetro significará la muerte. El perro gruñó al verlo y se levantó, ladrando con fuerza. Steve se preparó a sacar del bolsillo el extraño aparato —creación de Stark—, que hacía aparecer el escudo que le funcionaba como una excepcional arma. Sin embargo, no se vio en la necesidad de hacer nada pues, al instante siguiente de que la amenaza se dibujara en el hocico del animal, apareció Hela.

El aire se le escapó mientras observaba de cerca la silueta de la mujer, que le dirigió un escueto saludo y acarició la cabeza del perro, que inmediatamente se sentó y cerró la boca, portándose tan dócil como Steve consideraba normal en una mascota fiel y obediente. Casi podría decir que respiraba mejor, pero el hecho de hacerlo, le traía un olor nauseabundo a los pulmones. Esperó unos segundos antes de inclinar la cabeza en señal de respeto.

—Alteza —dijo, con apenas fuerza en la voz. El sonido del aire se confundió con la risa de la mujer, y después llegó el silencio (qué tanto se había alejado de las personas, pensó Steve sin obtener una respuesta concisa).

—Steven Rogers —saludó la mujer con un pequeño asentimiento casi imperceptible. El rubio, que había mirado un segundo al perro volvió su atención a Hela cuando ésta pronunció su nombre, igual que si fueran amigos de toda la vida—. Espero que Garm no te haya espantado; mi chico suele ser bastante hostil cuando interrumpen en su comida.

—Para nada. Es decir… —hizo una pausa—. Lo siento si he… interrumpido a su perro.

—Oh, descuida. —Hubo un largo silencio entre ambos, hasta que por fin, Hela ladeó la cabeza y añadió con ceremonia—: ¿Me buscabas? —Steve sintió que el corazón se le disparaba en el pecho y luego subía hasta su garganta—. No te sorprendas de algo así, puesto que yo de antemano conozco el camino que traza la vida de los mortales. Desde el momento en que te concibieron, ya sé que vendrías a mí.

—No dudo de su gran poder, Señora —susurró él—. Pero supongo que sobrepasaba más del que me permití pensar —añadió con todo respeto. Hela se vio complacida por sus palabras.

—Sin embargo, lo que te trae aquí todavía es un poco ambiguo en mi cabeza. Hay muchos destinos que se deparan a los hombres, muchos universos si así quieres llamarles, así que aunque nuestro encuentro está muy claro desde siempre, necesito que definas qué buscas conmigo. ¿Salvar a Bucky? —Aventuró, a lo que el joven compuso una especie de mueca que hizo desaparecer la confusión que se apoderó de él ante la explicación—. ¿Acaso se trata de Stark? ¿De Peggy?...

—¿Algo malo está por pasarles? —Preguntó atropelladamente. Hela lanzó una carcajada.

—No, no has entendido —murmuró y se encogió de hombros—. Tu destino se define por salvar el destino de una persona, ¿quién es?

Steve apretó los labios antes de suspirar.

—Peggy.

—Oh —parecía que le había dado una buena noticia—, ya lo sospechaba —dijo, encantada antes de acariciar al perro, que todavía lo miraba con animadversión—. Este es, por mucho, el camino más interesante.

—¿Qué significa eso…Alteza?

—Lo que viene será muy trascendente para ti, de cualquier manera. —Se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia él, rodeándolo y fijando su vista en todo detalle—. Peggy está muy enferma y le queda poco tiempo, así que tú has venido a Asgard con la esperanza de encontrar dos cosas: Una flor de Hela y un hechicero que pueda emplearla.

—Sí —admitió, con un nudo en la garganta—. ¿Puedo salvar a Peggy?

—Por supuesto —respondió ella con una sonrisa y Steve inmediatamente respiró el alivio de sus palabras, creyéndolas al instante—. Desafortunadamente —añadió—, la tierra donde crece la flor que necesitas, solamente se puede trabajar una vez cada cien años y únicamente por la sangre del que la busca —explicó y se encogió de hombros—. Es preciso saber si tienes un alma pura —le dijo con suavidad y cierto toque maternal—, ¿la tienes?

Steve frunció el ceño.

—No lo sé. —Respondió al final. Hela se acercó y le puso el dedo índice de la mano bella en la frente y respiró profundamente. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro quedo, casi lleno de placer. Steve se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello mientras veía cómo ésta esbozaba una gran sonrisa y luego se separaba de él—. Qué hermoso. —Dejó caer la mano al costado—. Dime, Steven, ¿sabes que quien usa la flor de Hela para salvar a un moribundo está destinado a habitar en Natrönd durante el resto de la eternidad? —El rubio negó con la cabeza—. Es un acto muy puro ofrecer tu alma por otro, pero al mismo tiempo transgrede la naturaleza misma de la naturaleza y el destino. La flor de Hela promete mucho como la hermosa leyenda que es en mi reino, pues habla del sacrificio por amor, pero el final suele ser trágico.

—No me importa. Quiero intentar...quiero hacerlo —dijo Steve, tragando saliva pero con la mirada firme. Hela asintió.

—Lo sé. Y me encanta cuando alguien dice eso, porque significa que lo vale. —Sonrió con autosuficiencia—. También me gusta ayudar a la gente como tú; no muchas veces se encuentra un alma tan asombrosa como la que posees, así que podría intentar concederte tu alma intacta después de perecer. Aunque, digamos que un intercambio es más bien lo que deseo —Le acarició el rostro—. Hagamos un trato entonces, ¿estás dispuesto a escucharlo?

—Sí, mi Señora —respondió casi de inmediato. Hela miró de un lado a otro, tornándose seria, parecía divertirse con la rapidez con que estaba hablando, casi sin pensar… y es que no lo estaba haciendo.

—En el calabozo de Asgard —dijo ella con cuidado—, está encerrado el hechicero que tú necesitas y del cual, yo también preciso su ayuda —Steve frunció el ceño ligeramente al intuir una alarma disparándose en su interior—. Su nombre es Loki. Debes liberarlo y traerlo ante mi presencia. Él te agradecerá usando su magia para otorgar a la flor de Hela los poderes que se requieren en la tarea de curar a Peggy. Después, tú podrás marchar a gusto a Midgard y salvarla.

El chico la miró con cierta desconfianza.

—¿Loki? ¿El hijo de Odín? —Preguntó. Ella pestañeó, sorprendida.

—¿Le conoces? —Luego arqueó su única ceja, meditando la respuesta—. Oh, ya veo. Con razón puedo sentir su presencia en ti… su magia te rodea como una burbuja. Tal vez Garm es demasiado susceptible a ella y por eso te ha tratado tan mal. —El perro, del que Steven ya casi se olvidaba, ladró—. Pobre Loki —añadió Hela, esforzando una mueca apesadumbrada—, siempre lo ha regido esa clase de aura destinada al desprecio.

Steve se mordió la lengua para no preguntar absolutamente nada, y luego se miró las manos, como intentando ver con sus ojos la misma "energía" que percibían los otros dos.

—¿Al desprecio? —Repitió él, alzando la mirada y dejando caer a los brazos al costado. Hela le dirigió una mirada intrigante—. Durante esta jornada al Valhalla he escuchado que… él es malvado. —La mirada de la mujer le hizo retroceder, pues le atravesaba como cuchillas repletas de veneno.

—Él es… diferente —fue lo único que dijo entre dientes y parecía molesta—. Y por ser distinto se le ha tratado con menos mucho respeto que yo a Garm —anunció, palmeándole la cabeza al perro con algo parecido a una caricia—. Loki es para los asgardianos como un perro al que se le puede ordenar y golpear cuando les plazca, y eso joven Rogers, no acarreara otra cosa más que la muerte de todos —explicó. Steve tragó saliva—. Si permitimos que llegué el amanecer, cuando esté a punto de ser decapitado y se burlen de él una última vez, se desatará el bien conocido Ragnarök. Yo no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, pues aunque rijo el reino de los muertos, cuando no haya vida aquí, desapareceré. Y es obvio, que no me propongo a ello.

Al rubio le confundió durante un instante la palabra del Ragnarök, hasta que recordó vagamente a Stark alegando cosas sobre el fin del mundo y cosas tan pesimistas que, a ser sincero, hubiera preferido pensar que nunca sucederían. Pero ahí estaba la reina de Helheim, hablándole del destino hasta ahora incierto de la vida en el planeta. Sin embargo, ¿por qué habría de mentirle? ¡Ella desaparecería! Por supuesto, no le convencía que el hijo de Odín llevará a cabo su venganza… y si eso sucedía al amanecer…

—¿Y qué pasará cuando lo libere y él me ayude? ¿A caso lo matará? —Preguntó con la voz estrangulada al recordar la mirada de Loki, que se veía escondida tras una muralla derruida, tal vez por los maltratos a los que se veía sometido.

—No. —Contestó y sonrió—. Porque a través del viaje que ustedes harán, descubrirá muchas cosas acerca de sí mismo que le permitirán… ser feliz. Y cuando eso suceda —añadió, ladeando la cabeza—, él podría convertirse en la luz que nos ofrezca la armonía entre los reinos. Todo gracias a ti. Por supuesto, la decisión está en tu persona únicamente.

Steve abrió la boca y la cerró.

—¿Usted sabe cuál es el final de todo?

—Hay muchos —concedió ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Incluso en este. Podrías negarte y mañana todos moriremos. Podrías ir a medio camino y fallecer, o que sea Loki quien perezca y ya no podrás salvar a Peggy. Podrías llegar hasta mí, quedarte con la flor y salvar a tu amiga y ayudar al mundo. Todo depende de qué decisiones tomes a lo largo de tu travesía.

—Uno suele hallar su destino en el sendero que toma para evitarlo* —murmuró Steve, a lo que Hela levantó la barbilla.

—¿Esa es tu forma de decir que no?

Steve negó con la cabeza.

—Lo haré —respondió después. Hela sonrió en gran medida.

—Muy bien. Cuentas con el factor de la esperanza, y eso es todo cuanto necesitarás además de la sabiduría. Entonces, aclarado esto...necesito tu sangre —dijo un segundo antes de sacar un cuchillo del vestido y alzarlo sobre su cabeza y dejarlo caer con violencia, antes de que Steve pudiera moverse siquiera.

**0*0*0**

Lo llamaron monstruo, traidor, mentiroso, alimaña, desalmado, serpiente y muchas cosas más. Mientras tanto, su mirada se afilaba a cada segundo, aumentando conforme la indignación crecía. Cuánto deseaba poder usar su magia y hacerle explotar la cabeza a todos los que se atrevieron a insultarlo y a escupirle incluso al vidrio que los separaba. Podía sentir su odio, porque él mismo se veía reflejado en ellos. ¿Qué mierda podrían saber de él? ¿Cómo se atrevían a insultarlo?

Cuando antes de que el sol cayera apareció Sif enfundada en su vestido negro de luto, Loki mantuvo el contacto visual por mucha repulsión que la mujer aplicó a sus ojos.

—Siempre supe que terminarías en ese lamentable estado, _Lackey. _¿Te gusta tu gran habitación? Es un poco más digna para el gusano rastrero que contiene, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

—¿Vienes a hablar en nombre de mi hermano Thor, creyendo que te alabara por tus palabras? ¿Crees que te va a agradecer? —Preguntó Loki, poniéndose de pie y sonriendo—. Eres tú la que viene arrastrándose, porque sabes que mi hermano tiene la mente más puesta en mí que en cualquiera de tus palabras, así como ha sido siempre.

Sif tardó un momento en sonreír.

—Dudo que sea así —comentó ella con sorna—, pues siempre ha creído de todo lo que he dicho de ti. ¿No es verdad? Lidiar con tu compañía es peor que comer excremento… y tu hermano estuvo de acuerdo. Por eso me cortaste el cabello; eras tú el que se ponía celoso por la atención de Thor, y de mi belleza.

Loki hizo un mohín con la boca, formando una pequeña "o" al mismo tiempo que juntaba las cejas.

—¿Todo esto es por tu cabello?

—Es porque mataste a Odín, maldito traidor —apuntó ella, escupiendo las palabras—. ¡Él, que era tú padre y lo asesinaste! ¿No tienes honor? ¿A caso tus celos por todos, ya que son más hermosos y valerosos que tú, te llevan a sacar ese sucio estado mental que tienes? _Lackey, Lackey. _¿Cuánta gente necesita odiarte para que te estalle la cabeza?

—Las mismas que tú necesites humillar para convencer a otra persona que eres la más bella del reino, pequeña zorra inmunda. Lo cual, a propósito, solamente has logrado vendiéndote a cuanto falto de cerebro dejes que te toque.

—Muchos creen que soy hermosa.

—Oh, admito que tienes una belleza excepcional, pero adivina, si nadie está contigo es porque…

—Yo así lo quiero —interrumpió ella. Loki sonrió.

—Te he visto rogar por la atención de Thor durante años, y aunque hubo un tiempo en que creyó encontrar algo en ti… ¿sabes qué? Te dejó por una chica de pueblo, que al menos tiene cerebro. Y ni siquiera es tan hermosa, pero posee atributos que tú no alcanzarías ni con diez mil años de vida ni mil amantes más: Humanidad, dignidad y gentileza. Así que dime lo que se te antoje sobre que estás sola porque así lo quieres, ambos sabemos que solamente tocan a tu puerta cuando están buscando placer carnal, más no amor real.

Sif lo miró con odio, a lo que Loki sonrió aún más.

—Al menos, tocan a mi puerta. No como contigo, que nadie se interesa nunca en ti —contestó con agilidad la chica. Loki se quedó en silencio; si debía ser sincero, y aunque apenas mostró expresión en el rostro, ese había sido un golpe bajo, y le había dolido—. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora no es tan malo que hagan fila para siquiera tocarme, no?

Loki se dio media vuelta y luego regresó la mirada a la chica. Arqueando las cejas, el hombre alzó las manos a la altura de los hombros, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Su constitución de por sí delgada, se delineó aún más ante la mirada sorprendida de Sif, que siguió la transformación de Loki por los ahora largos cabellos negros como el ébano y que caían suavemente sobre los hombros y la espalda con rizos sedosos. La cara se perfiló más y los labios se volvieron carnosos, pintados de un color oscuro. Los ojos que resplandecían en el rostro ahora femenino, brillaban con la misma intensidad de antes, pero ahora tenían una expresión casi seductora que aumentaba con la sonrisa. El cuerpo femenino, muy bien dotado, era digno de ser envidiado por cualquier mujer.

Sif retrocedió lentamente, aturdida mientras Loki avanzaba, con los tacones golpeando el suelo y los movimientos elegantes de una criatura llena de una belleza exótica y mística.

—Escúchame bien, niña —le dijo la voz femenina del asgardiano—: Yo podría tener a cualquiera, ya que asumo la forma que desee. Sin embargo, reconoceré el poco interés que tengo en perder el cerebro por algo como el amor.

—Tú no eres capaz de sentir amor. Ni de obtenerlo.

—Y creo —dijo él, tomando la forma de Sif y sonriendo—, que en eso congeniamos. Somos iguales. —Sonrió con sorna—. No… yo soy mejor —dijo, volviendo a su forma "real"—, porque de estar en tu lugar, ya me habría preguntado cómo es que se pueden usar mis poderes en una celda que inhibe cualquier tipo de magia.

Apenas cayó en la cuenta, Sif le miró con horror. Cuando bajó la mirada hacia donde llevaba siempre la espada, una mano huesuda le sujetó de la muñeca. Sif alzó la vista para encontrarse con el rostro de Hela, que la contemplaba con una expresión adusta, antes de apretarle con fuerza. La chica lanzó un grito que la reina de Helheim se encargó de callar mientras le ponía la otra mano en el cuello. Sif empezó a removerse mientras su muñeca, en contacto directo con la podrida de Hela, empezaba a envejecer hasta convertirse en lo más parecido a un cadáver.

Loki miraba desde dentro de la celda, la mirada llena de terror de Sif.

—Es posible que ella quiera hacernos un favor a cambio de una muerte rápida —interrumpió Laufeyson cuando el efecto producido por el agarre de Hela estaba por llegar al hombro. La reina lo miró dubitativa, pero obligó a Sif a avanzar hasta la celda y la empujó dentro de ella. Para entonces, Sif no sabía por qué si Loki le permitió con su magia atravesar el cristal, no había escapado desde antes. La chica cayó dentro y se puso de pie, soltando un gemido al apoyarse en el brazo ahora parecido al de Hela.

—Que sea rápido. No creo que te convenga que Steven vea tu tan ansiada venganza. —Ordenó la mujer, tomando la espada que se le había caído a Sif. La chica los miró a ambos antes de empezar a soltar puñetazos que Loki esquivaba con facilidad.

—¡Guardias! —Gritó mientras levantaba la pierna y se esforzaba en patear a Loki, que se hacía para atrás y volvía a tomar su forma femenina antes de blandir el brazo como lo hiciera con una espada y rasguñaba a Sif en el rostro. Sonrió.

—Muere sabiendo que yo puedo ser mucho más bella que tú —le dijo, rasguñándole el rostro de nuevo. En cualquier otro momento, Sif habría jurado que un ataque de esos era tan estúpido como creía que era el mismo Loki, pero cada rasguño le corroía como si fuera ácido. Gritó mientras del rostro comenzaba a salirle humo y las heridas eran como si la cortaran con un cuchillo y luego tomaran los extremos de la piel para separarla aún más—. ¿Qué pasa, oh, gran guerrera? —Preguntó con cinismo mientras le propinaba una patada que le alcanzó lleno en los labios con el filo de los tacones—. ¿Quién es la torpe e inútil ahora?

Se agachó a recoger a Sif de los cabellos y la obligó a ponerse de pie para golpearla contra el cristal, donde reflejaba el rostro de la joven. Ella observó con terror la sangre, la horrible faz que ahora poseía.

—Mírate atentamente —susurró Loki a su oído—, porque esta eres tú realmente: Un monstruo.

La tiró con fuerza al suelo, donde Sif se quedó aturdida, mirando un punto en la nada y sangrando de todas partes. Loki se acercó a ella y le puso el pie en el pecho, hundiendo con fuerza el tacón hasta que la otra parecía rogar por aire. El asgardiano, que le miraba desde arriba quitó el pie del pecho de la mujer, que empezó a toser.

—Cuánto deseo matarte —le dijo, volviendo a su forma masculina y arqueando las cejas—, pero dudo mucho que incluso para vengarme así valgas la pena. Quiero que te veas en el espejo para siempre, y sepas cuán horrible eres, por dentro y por fuera. Y que así debió ser desde el momento que naciste… aunque quizá, te haya hecho un favor, ya que aprenderás el valor de no conseguir todo con tu carita.

—Bastardo —escupió ella con un borbotón de sangre.

—La quiero en Helheim —anunció Hela con toda la tranquilidad. Sif apretó la mandíbula y trató de ponerse de pie; Loki se volvió hacia la otra mujer, que paseaba sus dedos sobre el filo de la espada—. Y necesitamos un cadáver y uno de tus clones.

—Yo quiero que sufra más.

—Y lo hará. En Naströnd, la gente como ella sufre. —Loki frunció el ceño y miró a Sif, que se ponía de pie. La sangre que escurría de su rostro la volvía irreconocible ahora—. Ahora, hazlo.

Loki miró a los ojos a esa mujer, la que siempre lo torturó con crueles palabras y la que puso en su contra a Thor, a su hermano. Alegaba que era quien pedía la atención del rubio, pero ella siempre hizo lo posible por arruinar todo cuanto se relacionara con su hermano y no fuera Sif. Es la misma mujer que empezó a ponerle apodos y le hizo la vida infeliz a costa de rumores.

Se acercó y Sif retrocedió. Podía leer el miedo que intentaba ocultar entre la ira y el dolor.

—¡Aléjate! ¡Guardias, ayuda!

Loki no dejó de avanzar hasta que la mujer topo con la pared.

—De rodillas —le ordenó Loki. Ella se estiró más—. ¡Arrodíllate! —La venita en su sien sobresalió en gran medida. Hela arqueó la ceja, mientras Sif se mantenía firme—. O te arrodillas, o haré que lo hagas.

Con cuidado, Sif lo obedeció. Loki se acercó y le puso un dedo en la cabeza. La mujer apretó los ojos.

—Loki… no voy a disculparme por nada. Yo siempre supe que eras un ser infame y retorcido; un monstruo.

—Tú ayudaste en gran medida a crearlo —murmuró y empezó a presionar su frente hasta que empezaron a saltar chispas azules de la yema de sus dedos, los cuales poco a poco se volvían de la tonalidad común en los jotun. Sif sintió un repentino frío en el cerebro, igual que al comer helado demasiado rápido—. ¿Cuántas personas necesitan odiarte para que te estalle la cabeza? —Preguntó él antes de que Sif emitiera un grito y justo después, su cabeza desapareciera en una explosión que rebotó sobre el cristal, la pared blanca de atrás y la ropa de Loki. El cuerpo cayó de costado con un ruido pesado y metálico debido al ropaje de la muchacha—. Una —finalizó el asgardiano, dándose media vuelta.

—Qué ilustre venganza —comentó Hela, entrando en la celda y meciendo la espada de un lado a otro.

—Aun no puedo salir —fue lo que dijo Loki—. Me diste parte de mis poderes, pero no puedo salir. ¿Por qué?

—Paso a paso, jotun; siempre has sido paciente, no cambies tus hábitos y cedas al instinto de enfurecerte, pues la ira es otra de las cosas que impulsa a todos a mi morada —respondió—. Buena espada, ¿eh? —añadió restándole importancia al asunto.

Loki se sentó en la banca, mirando indiferente el cuerpo de Sif.

—Lo es. Odín la preparó como un regalo especial para ella. No es como las cosas que conseguí llevando a los enanos los cabellos de esa arpía, pero es un arma respetable; justo como su dueña. —Sobra hacer notar el sarcasmo de su último comentario. Volvió a poner atención a Hela—. ¿Gustas que haga del cadáver de Sif una copia mía? —En respuesta, la mujer sonrió y asintió.

—Sabía que eras tan endemoniadamente listo —comentó—. Odín cometió un gran error en no convertirte en rey de Asgard —dijo acercándose y moviendo con el pie el cuerpo flácido. El asgardiano, sin embargo, no se esforzó en sentirse orgulloso o siquiera satisfecho por el halago—. Y quiero al clon con la forma de esta mujer. —Añadió, a lo que Loki se cruzó de piernas y apoyó la barbilla en la mano—. Todos deben pensar que moriste, que intentaste escapar y la damita rastrera se encargó de evitarlo.

—¿Y darle gloria cuando ni se la merece y ya está muerta? —ironizó el príncipe.

—Hazlo —indicó ella. Loki se puso de pie y usó la magia para hacer lo que se le ordenó. Diez minutos después, estaba ahí una copia exacta de Sif y el cadáver en el suelo era una imitación perfecta de sí mismo; para éste último había usado una poderosa magia que cambiaba permanentemente la forma de una persona. Hela lo miraba atentamente cuando el asgardiano se enderezó y correspondió el contacto—. Ahora, que _ella_ salga de aquí —Loki frunció el ceño, pero de inmediato miró al clon y éste, volvió invisible el cuerpo y luego salió de la celda—. Perfecto. Nadie sabrá qué pasó aquí —añadió ella—. Loki.

—¿Hum?

—Pronto conocerás a Steven Rogers…—contestó ella, y se quedó callada demasiado tiempo antes de asentir —. Ah, existe una cosa más que no te dije que necesitaba de ti.

—¿Qué…? —No terminó lo que iba a preguntar, puesto que Hela había avanzado y le clavaba la espada en el pecho. Loki bajó la mirada mientras, presa de un espasmo, escupía un hilillo de sangre—. He…Hela…

Ella le miró con frivolidad y sacó la espada. Loki se apretó la herida y retrocedió, perdiendo fuerzas en las piernas.

—Necesito sangre extraída a partir de un golpe mortal —murmuró la mujer. El asgardiano cayó de rodillas, aun sujetándose la herida—. Descuida, querido, no vas a morir. Yo me encargo de eso.

Loki veía borroso y la consciencia se le iba de nuevo.

—Me engañaste…

—Para nada. Si tú no me traicionas, todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan. —Cuando Loki se desmayó, Hela lo sujetó y luego le depositó con cuidado en el suelo—. Tú solamente debes traerme el alma de aquel que te amará para siempre.

**0*0*0**

Steve perdió el conocimiento y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, le dolía la cabeza como si alguien hubiera bailado sobre ésta. Además, también tenía adolorido el cuerpo. Recordó a Hela y el cuchillo bajando directo a su corazón, y cómo si le faltara repentinamente el aire, se puso de pie y lanzó un grito, palpándose el pecho. Dentro podía sentir los latidos y se dejó caer de nueva cuenta sobre el pasto, jadeando igual que si despertara de una pesadilla.

Tragó saliva y se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos. El gruñido de un perro le hizo volver a sentarse como resorte y mirar hacia el costado, donde estaba Garm observándolo. Ya no había rastros de Hela y por obvias razones, Steve sintió que las náuseas le harían vomitar en cualquier momento.

El perro, que parecía haber crecido hasta ser del tamaño de un caballo, se inclinó hacia delante, como ordenándole —sí, ordenándole— que se montara en su lomo. Steve miró hacia la torre del Valhalla, esperando que de los arbustos apareciera cualquiera. Tardó menos de diez segundos en darse cuenta de que nadie vendría a ayudarlo, y no es como si estuviera en peligro… ¿verdad?

Con toda la agilidad que pudo luego de sentir que acababa de volver a la vida, se montó sobre Garm. El animal gruñó de nuevo antes de ponerse de pie y obligarlo a sostenerse del lustroso pelaje. Un momento después, corría a través del bosque devuelta al palacio de Asgard. Más de una vez las ramas le golpearon el rostro y él se vio obligado a inclinarse hacia el animal, que continuaba galopando tan rápido como un caballo.

El aire contra el rostro le hizo disfrutar un poco del viaje, pese al dolor en las piernas y la creciente sensación de que algo andaba mal. Cuando llegó a Asgard solamente unos pocos ancianos y niños, que estaban muy grandes o jóvenes para acompañar la marcha fúnebre, estaban por ahí, y ninguno le prestó demasiada atención.

Garm se sacudió a Steve cuando llegaron a las puertas del palacio, y el rubio cayó con un ruido sordo. Hizo una mueca mientras se sentaba y se sobaba la espalda baja con una mano. El perro se enderezó y soltando un gruñido más, se dio media vuelta y desapareció de la vista del rubio. Steve levantó la mirada hacia el palacio, vacío y desposeído de toda la vida que había ostentado la noche anterior.

Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar al interior del lugar, dedicándole unos segundos al recuerdo del frío hiel que lo consumió mientras Hela lo apuñalaba. ¿Qué había sido eso? Mierda, tal vez no había decidido bien. Se detuvo en pleno pasillo y miró de un lado a otro, sin encontrar a nadie dentro. Él, como soldado, sabía que era peligroso abandonar a cal y canto el reino para viajar al entierro de Odín; cualquiera podría venir y atacar, pensó mientras continuaba, especulando sobre dónde podrían estar los calabozos.

Las instrucciones que Hela le susurró antes de perder el conocimiento volvieron lentamente a su cabeza: Se fue hacia la derecha, en donde topo con una gran pared que interrumpía el paso y escondía el camino hacia los calabozos. Se pegó lo más que pudo y deslizó las manos por la pared hasta dar con una pequeña corriente de aire. Miró una vez más sobre el hombro y empujó con fuerza. Se escuchó un chasquido y luego, Steve se apresuró a arrastrar la puerta secreta hacia la izquierda. Un largo pasillo se abrió frente a sus ojos, iluminado únicamente por unas cuantas antorchas.

El joven estaba tentado de tomar una, pero desistió de la idea; acaso solamente la necesitaría cuando se terminará el camino iluminado y, según Hela, eso no sucedía. Se acomodó justo en el centro de la puerta y arrastró el pie, casi de inmediato la puerta secreta volvió a su lugar y él se quedó en ese profundo silencio. Una gota de sudor le corrió por la sien mientras caminaba con cautela, repitiéndose que esto lo hacía por Peggy y… ya que estaban en eso, por el mundo.

Sus latidos era lo único que resonaba en sus oídos cuando llegó a un largo pasillo, cubierto de ventanales donde se veían barrotes. Continúo caminando hasta la puerta de casi cuatro metros que se mantenía abierta a solamente treinta pasos más. Steve se asomó, extrañado por la ausencia de guardias.

Solamente había nueve celdas, todas ellas de una peculiar estructura que parecía una caja blanca con un lado de cristal. Ocho de ellas estaban vacías, solamente en una, la última de todas ellas, se encontraba un cuerpo tumbado pecho tierra, con rastros de sangre en todas partes. Steve sintió un tirón más en el corazón antes de correr y golpear el vitral con fuerza. Sin embargo, el cristal estaba demasiado reforzado como para imaginarse siquiera la oportunidad de romperlo con las manos; debió imaginarlo.

Buscó durante lo que le pareció una eternidad algo con qué abrir la celda, pero no había nada a la vista. Trató de la misma manera, hacer memoria por si acaso Hela también le susurró la forma de sacar a Loki de ahí, pero la desazón acrecentó en su pecho al no obtener nada de sus recuerdos de horas antes.

Con rapidez, sacó de sus pantalones el aparato de Tony, apretó el botoncito rojo y enseguida apareció su confiable escudo. Se alejó apenas lo suficiente y empezó a estrellar el metal contra el cristal. Al instante sintió cómo temblaba su cuerpo debido a la fuerza, igual que lo haría una campana al repicar, pero Steve no se detuvo y continúo golpeando una y otra vez, en especial cuando vio que surtía efecto y se empezaban a crear grietas.

Puede que hubiera estado ahí una o dos horas, tal vez más, aunque descartó la opción de que hubiera sido tanto, ya que dudaba que la ausencia de guardias fuera cosa de tanto tiempo. En su cabeza resonó una voz que intentaba advertirle algo que, sencillamente se le escapaba de las manos.

—¡Aguanta! —Exclamó cuando faltaba solo medio metro para abrir un resquicio lo suficientemente ancho para pasar por él—. Vamos, aguanta.

El hombro le punzaba con fuerza debido al esfuerzo, pero no mucho tiempo después, por fin ya estaba dentro de la celda y se hincaba a un lado del príncipe. Dejó caer el escudo y éste hizo un sonido metálico y pesado al chocar contra el suelo.

La escena se presentó ante él como un extraño _déjà vu _mientras tomaba por los hombros al chico y lo giraba boca arriba. Miró consternado el manchón de sangre que brotaba en el pecho del moreno y dejó escapar el aire, ignorando cómo poner en orden los miedos que se le iban arremolinando en la cabeza.

—¡Oye! —Exclamó, depositándolo en el suelo con cuidado y, tomando las prendas de Loki para abrirlas. Batalló un poco con ellas (¿por qué los asgardianos usaban esas ropas de cuero tan extrañas?), hasta dejar el torso descubierto del otro. Fijó la vista en la piel blanca, especialmente a la altura del corazón, desde donde la sangre seca se esparcía hacia el costado del moreno. Steve puso la mano en la herida, esperando notar el calor de la sangre, pero Loki ya no estaba sangrando. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, limpió con sus manos la sangre de una herida que no existía y pensó en la forma que Hela también lo había atacado en el pecho y la sensación de que se moría, y luego el despertar violento, como cuando te caes de la cama. Pasándose la lengua por los labios acercó el oído derecho al pecho de Loki y percibió la respiración y el latido del corazón—. Está vivo —suspiró, apenas con fuerza.

Estiró el brazo hacia el escudo y apretó el dispositivo que escondió su arma, casi inmediatamente lo guardó consigo y luego pasó el mismo brazo debajo de la nuca de Loki. Su otra mano terminó detrás de las rodillas de éste. Rogers emitió una especie de resoplido mientras se apoyaba bien en los pies y se ponía de pie, cargando con el moreno.

Muy bien, ¿ahora qué?

Se sintió un completo estúpido y estaba en proceso de salir fuera de la celda cuando escuchó el gruñido de quien fuera el hombre inconsciente, claro, hasta hace unos momentos. Steve bajó la mirada para encontrarse con los orbes esmeraldas del asgardiano.

—¿Qué haces… aquí? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz. Steve continúo caminando.

—Voy a sacarte —explicó Steve—. Necesito… —El ruido de unas voces del otro lado del gran pasillo hicieron que se le encogiera el estómago. ¡Mierda! ¿Lo habían descubierto?—. Oye —se dirigió al otro, que hacía una mueca adolorida mientras se palpaba el pecho desnudo y pestañeaba extrañado. Steve pensó que podría sonrojarse ante el pensamiento mudo que parecía flotar en la mirada del asgardiano, pero las voces se acercaban demasiado rápido—, alguien viene. ¿Hay alguna salida aparte de…? —Se vio interrumpido por seis hombres que recién bajaban aquellas escaleras y observaban aturdidos a los otros dos.

—¡Es Loki! ¡Lo están ayudando a escapar! —Gritó el que parecía el cabecilla. Steve pensó en dejar caer al príncipe el tiempo suficiente para luchar y quizá, salir bien parado de la situación, cuando de repente apareció Garm y empezó a despedazar a los guardias. El rubio miró con terror la forma en que una hermosa mujer se bajaba del lomo del animal y degollaba a otro par; era claramente de Asgard, por la ropa brillante más parecida a armadura que a un vestido—. ¡Señorita Sif! —Bramó el hombre antes de verse asesinado por la espada de la chica, que se enderezó con un ademán molesto.

—Imbécil —soltó con ponzoña antes de mirar a ambos. Loki sonrió mientras Garm se acercaba a ambos—. ¡Tú! Apresúrate a montarle —señaló al perro que se inclinó hacia delante—. Hela dice que los llevará al puerto Bifrost. De ahí, ustedes están solos. —Steve apenas se podía mover—. ¡Rápido!

—Gracias. —Dijo antes de acercarse a Garm y subir a Loki delante de él. Nada más se sujetó con fuerza del pelaje de su _montura, _ésta se dio media vuelta hacia la pared contraria a la salida. Steve apretó la mandíbula cuando el perro empezó a trotar en la pared y atravesaba uno de los vitrales. Escuchó el gemido propio y el de Loki mientras se veían arrojados al vacío, todavía en el lomo del animal, que cayó con la agilidad de un gato sobre el barranco para el que daba aquella salida, y continuaba su trote saltando por las piedras.

Steve sentía que en cualquier momento iba a caer de costado, pero el viaje una vez que llegaron a los pies de la montaña, fue tan relativamente cómodo como andar a caballo.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Steve subiendo un par de notas su volumen de voz, pues mientras el perro corría rodeando Asgard, el aire los golpeaba, creando un silbido en los oídos—. ¿No te encuentras herido?

Loki se quedó en silencio, echándole un rápido vistazo al rubio, que sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago al notar aquella expresión lastimera del otro. Se atrevió a probar algo.

—Hey, chico —habló, dirigiéndose en esta ocasión a Garm—. ¿Podrías detenerte un momento?

El perro ignoró la petición y saltó el tronco de un árbol caído. Steve se inclinó hacia delante, notando apenas que había puesto los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo que iba enfrente. Por un momento pensó en retirarlas, pero la violencia de la caída luego del salto, le dijo que por ahora no resultaría inteligente desafiar su suerte contra la gravedad y la poca obediencia del can gigante.

Por otro lado, Loki soltó una mano y la puso sobre la cabeza del perro; un segundo después, el animal se detuvo tan repentinamente que por poco termina impulsándolos hacia delante. Steve miró a Garm.

—Él solamente obedece las órdenes mentales —explicó Loki—, siempre y cuando la reina de Helheim —no pasó desapercibido el tono desdeñoso ante el honorífico— así lo quiera, y tú le pongas una mano sobre la cabeza —terminó. Steve no dijo nada, pero se bajó del animal y tendió una mano hacia el asgardiano para ayudarle a bajar, pero éste se limitó a observarlo con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Descansemos un momento —sugirió, esbozando una leve sonrisa. Loki no parecía convencido.

—¿A caso estás loco? Debemos partir de inmediato al Bifrost —le dijo, echando chispas por los ojos—. No pienso salir de ahí solamente para caer en las manos de los Rastreadores cuando vengan a buscarme, y solo porque tú hablas de descansar. ¡Súbete de nuevo!

—Hay que revisar tus heridas…

—No tengo ninguna —señaló y luego arqueó una ceja—. ¿O es una excusa para terminar con tu tarea de quitarme la ropa? —Aunque el tono era de irritación, se le escapaba la burla. Steve se ruborizó tanto que podría haberle salido humo por las orejas… tal vez podría cocinar algo si le pusieran una sartén sobre la cabeza.

—Yo no… es decir… solamente… jamás… no quería… —tartamudeó. Loki dejó escapar un resoplido—. Per… ¡Lo…lo siento mucho! Creí que…

—Súbete —ordenó Loki en su lugar—, ahora mismo si no quieres que te deje varado aquí en la nada, para ser la presa de los Rastreadores… o algo peor —añadió mirando la noche que se extendía como un manto sobre el cielo; no había ninguna estrella, y la luna también parecía haberse desvanecido, consumida por la oscuridad que se ceñía sobre Asgard. Steve hizo una mueca antes de hacer ademán de subirse, sin embargo, se detuvo cuando escuchó el chasquido de una rama. Ambos hombres se volvieron hacia las sombras, al igual que Garm que empezó a gruñir antes de ladrar una vez; el rubio percibió la pequeña forma de un conejo echar a correr lejos. Steve miró a Loki—. ¿A qué esperas? ¡Anda!

Steve obedeció de inmediato y se acomodó. El asgardiano, que poco a poco parecía recuperarse del letargo casi mortal al que se vio sometido, volvió a palmear la cabeza del perro y éste continúo con su carrera con renovada velocidad.

No tardaron mucho más tiempo antes de divisar el puerto en la cercanía. Garm cruzó las primeras calles y luego se detuvo. Loki le palmeó la cabeza, pero el perro lo único que hizo fue gruñirle.

—Esta es nuestra parada —indicó, bajándose. Steve hizo lo mismo segundos después, ya cuando el perro se alzaba y él perdió pie. Alzó los brazos para asirse de algo, pero antes de caer de bruces contra el suelo, una mano firme le sujetó e impidió su (segura) caída. El hombro del rubio chocó levemente en el pecho del asgardiano, que plantó los pies en el suelo—. Ten más cuidado. —Steve alzó la mirada, avergonzado. Por otro lado, el príncipe le observó un segundo antes de soltarlo y volver la cabeza hacia la esquina de la calle ensombrecida.

—Gracias —murmura Steve al perro de Hela, que lo mira con sus ojos escarlata antes de inclinar la cabeza y salir corriendo por donde habían llegado.

—¿Por qué le das gracias al…? —Loki se interrumpió y luego, empujó a Steve hacia la pared de la casa, justo cuando varios guardias pasaron corriendo en la calle principal—. De acuerdo. Lo importante es escapar de Asgard —indicó el moreno, ante la mirada sorprendida de Steve.

—¿Y hacía dónde vamos? —La pregunta que sabía, se debió formular primero en sus labios, era por qué le hacía pensar que iban a ir juntos. Eso es lo que Steven quería, pero…—. ¿Iremos juntos? —Añadió después, y Loki se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa.

—¿Estás quejándote? —A falta de una respuesta coherente, Steve negó con la cabeza. Loki asintió y luego, se acercó con lentitud a la esquina, observando el largo puente del Bifrost—. Tú sígueme.

El asgardiano echó a correr y Steve, aunque lo pensó durante un par de segundos que transcurrieron con extrema lentitud, le imitó. Loki tenía una buena velocidad, pensó cuando durante un par de veces, estuvo a punto de perderlo de vista. El puerto estaba casi vacío y Steven lo agradeció infinitamente, pues era consciente de que había ayudado a un _asesino _a escapar y que probablemente, con la muerte de Odín ya en boca de todos, muchos podrían reconocer al chico.

La distancia fue considerable hasta que Loki pareció dar con un barco que le fuera formidable; éste era grande y parecía recién pintado, con molduras tan finas y elegantes que Steve podría jurar que se trataba del transporte de algún noble importante. El asgardiano no pareció dudarlo mientras con magia, hacía caer un par de cuerdas hasta sus manos; una de ellas se la extendió a Steve. El rubio la tomó con cierto sentido de culpabilidad, antes de que la cuerda subiera, llevándolo a bordo junto al otro, que ya subía hacia el timón mientras Steve procuraba no resbalarse, presa de la conmoción que sufrió durante unos segundos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó, mirando de un lado a otro, esperando encontrarse con un montón de marineros. Sin embargo, Loki no le prestaba una pizca de atención y movía las manos de un lado a otro, arriando las velas con una mueca seria y para nada remordida por la consciencia, como le sucedía al rubio que se apresuró a ir a su lado para intentar detenerlo—. Oye, espera.

—Callado —ordenó Loki con el ceño fruncido y tomando el timón—, porque debemos salir de aquí.

—Pero estás robando un barco.

—Estoy tomándolo prestado —y de la misma manera extraña que todo había sido hasta entonces, el barco empezó a moverse. Steven frunció el ceño.

—Puede haber gente aquí.

—Claro que no —rebatió—; Hela lo ha dejado para nosotros. —El rubio abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces. En el puerto escuchaba a unas personas haciendo exclamaciones, y cuando se asomó discretamente, vio que todos señalaban el barco como si estuviera embrujado. Regresó su atención a Loki, que timoneaba con cierta dificultad, como si supiera mucho más de teoría que de práctica.

—¿Hela, has dicho? —Preguntó, subiendo los escalones hasta donde estaba el asgardiano. Éste le miró y asintió.

—Sé que tú me necesitas —contestó con una sonrisa de lado—; es lo que me explico ella.

Steve miró con un tanto de desconfianza al asgardiano.

—Requiero de tu magia y llegar a Helheim —admitió con cautela—, ¿sabes el camino?

—Por supuesto, pero no te va a gustar —respondió y luego, se sumieron en un largo y pesado silencio que únicamente se rompía por el sonido del aquietado mar y las olas que se formaban mientras se deslizaban a la lejanía de Asgard.

Steve miraba de nuevo hacia atrás, haciendo nada porque la magia de Loki se ocupaba de todo cuanto haría una tripulación completa; miraba la Ciudad Dorada en silencio, preguntándose si estaría haciendo lo correcto… preguntándose por Tony, Bruce, Clint y Natasha, a los que dejaba fuera de un viaje que le prometieron hacer juntos.

Lanzó un suspiro y pensó en las consecuencias de la flor de Hela, aquella que arriesgaría su vida pues no existía garantía de que la reina de Helheim pudiera cumplir su palabra, o porque simplemente el viaje era muy arriesgado… y si lamentó algo de lo sucedido ese día, fue de no haberse despedido de sus amigos.

**0*0*0**

Aunque con la magia podría manejar sin problemas el barco, Loki prefería concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa además de los hombros caídos del rubio, que miraba todavía en la lejanía, como extrañando Asgard por más que, según le parecía, él era quien debía sentir cierto vacío por abandonar el lugar al que consideró —para bien o para mal— su hogar durante toda su vida. No obstante, Loki únicamente se sentía molesto e indignado; la amargura le subía por la garganta y le quemaba en el pecho.

Steve alzó la cabeza en algún momento, con una expresión asombrada en el rostro mientras Loki, pestañeando sin entender muy bien qué sucedía, lo imitó antes de encontrarse con el cometa Yggdrasil surcando los cielos oscuros, dejando tras de sí un rastro blanco que hacía un gran trabajo sustituyendo a las estrellas que no habían aparecido.

Ambos permanecieron en un mutismo que deseó que no se rompiera, observando el cometa que debiera significar la reanudación de la paz, y que en lugar de eso, para Loki significaba el momento culminante de su paciencia, el despojo de todo aquello que conoció alguna vez y que pertenecía a una mentira en la que, tal vez al fin había comprendido, no deseaba participar.

Los últimos dos días parecían haber transcurrido con más longevidad que su vida entera… y era horrible recordar todo lo sucedido.

—Es hermoso —murmuró Steve, tan bajo que posiblemente no había pensado en ser escuchado. Loki desvió la atención del cometa al chico, a la forma en que sus ojos azules como el cielo, parecían absorber la imagen y el brillo para convertirlos en algo propio. Loki arrugó la frente antes de asentir.

—Lo es.

—Me pregunto… qué estará sucediendo en Asgard ahora mismo —dijo, bajando la mirada hacia Loki y afilándola un tanto. Al jotun no le pasó desapercibida la desconfianza, pero no le culpo en absoluto—. Dime, ¿realmente asesinaste a Odín? ¿Es justificado que te encerrarán?

Loki soltó una especie de carcajada.

—¿Fuiste a sacarme de ahí sin saber eso? —Preguntó—. Vaya; en qué vuelve la necesidad a los mortales —añadió con sorna—. No es algo que pudieras entender, niño.

—¿Niño? —Repitió Steven—. Ya tengo veinticuatro. —Loki se encogió de hombros—. ¿Cuántos años tienes tú, de cualquier manera?

—Treinta y dos —respondió, fijándose en Steve y pensando que se veía mucho más joven de lo que afirmaba; lo atribuyó a la expresión inocente de su mirada y la ligera torpeza que ya desde antes, había notado. Apretó los labios en una fina línea, procurando no chasquear la lengua—. Te ves más joven.

—Hmph —bufó éste, volviendo la vista hacia el cometa. Loki utilizó la magia en el timón—. Tú… —corrigió—: Usted también se ve mucho más joven. —El moreno casi se sonríe por el tono casi respetuoso al que estaba tan desacostumbrado como para que, en cualquier otro momento en que le quedaran fuerzas suficientes, pudiera ruborizarse un poco.

—Supongo.

Steven miró con tristeza el cometa antes de volver su atención a Loki, que se sentaba en los escalones.

—¿Entonces… por qué lo hizo? —Preguntó Steve, con un tono incómodo. Loki se volvió hacia atrás.

—¿A caso te importa? —Fue lo que contestó—. Sinceramente, creo que es algo que a solo a mí me concierne. Yo tendré mis razones para hacer o no lo que me plazca.

—¿Por qué me ayuda? —El rubio pareció arrepentido de interrogarlo con respecto a ello, pero Loki no veía problema en confesarlo.

—Porque eras mi última esperanza de ser libre —respondió con desgana. Los ojos del rubio transparentaban su siguiente pregunta, aunque después de varios minutos de silencio, Loki debió preguntarse si por respeto no habría cuestionado acerca del qué se refería exactamente; bueno, se supone que era un príncipe de Asgard, que podría tener cualquier cosa que deseara con solo chasquear los dedos, o que poseía el amor de su familia y que seguramente, asesinar a Odín era un acto de crueldad y traición… sin embargo, Loki no veía ese tipo de duda haciendo conflicto en la mirada de Steven—. Conque te llamas Rogers Steven, ¿huh?

—Ajá… Y usted, el príncipe de Asgard: Loki Odinson. —Pareció cohibido al ver la mueca que hizo.

—Solamente Loki —señaló entre dientes. Steve pestañeó rápidamente antes de asentir; no preguntó nada más, por lo que el jotun agradeció infinitamente.

—Bueno —dijo el rubio, estirándole la mano. Laufeyson alzó la mirada, arqueando las cejas—, es un gusto conocerlo.

—Dudo que realmente creas eso —sentenció con seriedad. Steve negó con la cabeza—. Simplemente estás afanándote a pensar que puede ser un placer conocerme, ya que necesitas de mi ayuda y automáticamente, quieres creer que soy de fiar. Pero sin duda has escuchado más de _Lengua de Plata _que de Loki, y tu miedo a que te traicione, como suelen terminar la mayoría de mis supuestas deslealtades, son de un conocimiento general al que no quieres apelar. —Dijo con parsimonia—. Ahora mismo seguro que piensas que siendo un asesino de mi propio rey y… —en este punto debió tragar saliva, cosa que parecía más para recuperar el aliento que demostrando la renuencia a considerar a Odín su progenitor—, padre —murmuró antes de continuar—: soy poco menos que un monstruo desalmado.

Steve bajó la mirada y devolvió su mano al costado en silencio. Loki se puso de pie, enderezándose lo más que pudo antes de dar media vuelta y bajar los escalones hacia la cabina del capitán.

—Me lo suponía —añadió.

—¡Aguarda! —Exclamó Steven, haciéndole parar su camino y levantando la mirada; el menor se inclinaba hacia delante—. Si me dices que todo ha sido un error, yo podría creerlo… y no me costaría —agregó ante la sorpresa de Loki—. El que asesino a Odín no puede haber sido el mismo que ayudo a todos esos heridos hasta casi desvanecerse.

La expresión del moreno permaneció inmutable.

—Lo es —respondió, pensando en Sif—. Estoy seguro de que son el mismo monstruo. —Hizo una pausa larga mientras giraba el pomo y se metía; lo primero que notó entonces, fue que la puerta lo dirigía a lo más parecido a una caja que nunca vio. En la pared que yacía frente a sus ojos estaban dos puertas—. Hay dos habitaciones —alzó la voz para indicarle a Steven—. Yo tomaré la de la izquierda. —Luego de decir eso, se metió dentro de la respectiva recámara, sin mediar otra palabra. Apenas cerró la puerta, corrió el pestillo y se apoyó en la madera.

Dentro no había mucho más allá de una simple cama con cobijas y un ropero que formaba parte de la pared. La ventana daba vista hacia el extenso mar, donde todavía era capaz de ver un punto dorado en la lejanía. Caminó con pasos lentos hasta la cama, donde tomó asiento y luego se echó en toda su estatura. Alzó la mano donde tenía la llave para entrar en Helheim y trazó con el dedo índice el contorno de la runa que, según Hela, definía su nacimiento, vida y muerte.

—Esperanza es lo que menos me queda dentro —murmuró con ojos tristes, apretando la mano en un puño y mirando el techo—. No soy libre… no lo seré nunca.

Sin embargo, todavía podía intentarlo, ¿verdad? A la mejor esto solamente se trataba de otra broma pesada que le hacían.

Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar el aire.

_"Si me dices que todo ha sido un error, yo podría creerlo y no me costaría. El que asesino a Odín no puede ser el mismo que ayudo a todos esos heridos hasta casi desvanecerse". _

La mente humana tiene una sorprendente capacidad para tejer una red de mentiras, las que sostienen y defienden con uñas y dientes si eso les permite seguir viviendo en su fantasía. Eso es lo que pensaba Loki acerca de las palabras de Steven, que desconociendo todo de él, le prometía algo que ni aquella a la que creyó su familia durante toda su vida pudo darle nunca.

_Jotun. _La voz de Odín le taladró, como muchas otras noches, el cerebro. La burla, el sentimiento de dolor al saber que su presencia era despreciada hasta el punto en que, ni dando su vida por su padrastro habría sido aceptado. Jotun, monstruo, Loki… ¿cuál era la diferencia?

Mientras se sumía en el sueño se dio cuenta que Sif había tenido razón en última instancia: Él no era capaz de amar o ser amado. Ese era su destino. Todo lo demás escondía una mentira de la misma forma que lo hacía la máscara con la faz.

**Continuará. **

* * *

¡Jashin! Por un momento pensé que me venía con una actualización de cincuenta páginas de Word —y todo por culpa de mis comentarios (.w.U)**************—**, como se me hizo un hábito donde Naruto (owo), y me veía más tentada de jugar con ese impulso por el hecho de que ya quiero poner Stoki y apenas los he juntado (u-u). Pero prometo que lo que viene ya será puramente la forma en que Steve terminará olvidándose de la existencia de Peggy (*w*)... Bueno, (e-e) lo siento mujer, pero eso debía suceder tarde o temprano (xD), en especial si tu competencia se trata de Loki Laufeyson, que es sexy tanto en su forma humana como azul de jotun (xDU) —hay que reconocer que debe ser el único que puede hacer eso (;D)... ¿o solo yo pienso así? (n/nU) *rascándose la nuca*—.

¿Hela continúo siendo de su agrado? (:D), espero que sí, en lo personal me encanto meterla en la historia (x3) así que deseo que sea bien recibida a pesar de lo ambivalente que me está saliendo (owoU). ¿Disfrutaron la muerte de Sif? (nwn), me habría gustado darle una más cruel y merecida (e-éU), pero la venganza es venganza...contra esa asquerosa arpía (¬¬). ¿Que cómo pasé a utilizar el recurso de Loki-female?... No tengo la más jodida idea (¬¬U), creo que eso sí fue completamente culpa de las gomitas con azúcar y mi cerebro extraño que no se resistió a restregarle en la cara a Sif que, de haber querido, Loki siempre pudo robarle atención —que igual lo hace, pero ustedes me entienden,... espero (.w.U)... de cualquier manera, no tengo el gusto neutral de saber quién sería más bonita realmente, la mayoría de mis decisiones se dejan llevar por quiénes son los personajes (xDU)******—. **¿Les sigue prometiendo algo el fic como para continuarlo? Solamente deben dejar sus comentarios (x3); eso me mantendrá con vida (D:) **—**hablo muy en serio (¬3¬)**—. **

*Frase que pertenece a la película de Kung Fu Panda (*w*); cielos, lo que son las buenas películas que esconden grandes filosofías dentro (xD).

Por último, agradezco su tiempo, su comentario, etc. ¡La existencia de TheLoveIsArt es debido a personas como aquellas que tienen el buen corazón de decirme que mi trabajo no ha sido una perdida de tiempo! (nwn)/

Hasta luego, sempais (owo), espero leerlos pronto.

PD: Me esforzaré mucho para sacar la continuación de "Cerúleos bajo la luna" (xD) como siguiente actualización de mi parte.


	7. Serie: Hado (Las cicatrices de la luna)

¡Buenas, sempais! (owo)/ Gusto volver a saludarlas. ¡Cielos! No tienen la remota idea de cuánto me odio por no ser capaz de pensar en el Stoki que les sigo debiendo (xo), pero es que de esas ocasiones en que me siento frente a la computadora, ya con la idea más o menos desarrollada, pero sin encontrar las palabras correctas para avanzar nada (e-eU), en especial cuando las ideas —y las palabras— de esta serie me llueven a cántaros (._.) En fin, de nuevo una disculpa por tenerlas esperando. Por otro lado, espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que reciban esta actualización con los brazos abiertos (nwn)

Pero, por supuesto, antes los agradecimientos (o3o):

**ilyasha77: **Mil gracias por comentar, sempai (owo). Una de las experiencias más agradables con las que una autora se puede encontrar, además de que gusten de su trabajo, es poder defender a los personajes que ama y tomar venganza contra todos los —idiotas— que se atreven a lastimar a éstos (uwu), tal es mi caso con Loki; debo decir que matar a Sif, aunque fuera de una manera hasta cierto punto "gentil y rápida", es una de las cosas que más me ha gustado hacer (xD), tanto como emparejar a todo cuanto le veo potencial, a lo que entramos de nuevo a que esta pareja toca mi corazón porque, efectivamente, sigo concibiendo a Steven como el único capaz de ofrecerle a Loki una oportunidad. Adoro la personalidad de Steve por lo mismo que tú dices, pues a pesar de que siempre se burlaron y lo trataron mal, él demuestra que sigue poniendo por encima de su bienestar el del resto. En fin, de momento, hice el intento de enfocar nuevamente una parte de "mi" Loki y su pasado, para resaltar un poco más lo que significará la presencia del Capi, también me esforcé en comenzar el acercamiento —trato de no olvidar que esto es una "mini serie" y que debo apurarle al asunto (xDU), pero me estoy peleando con ello—, por lo que espero que encuentres agradable el capítulo del día de hoy. Abrazos y bendiciones de mi parte también, sempai (x3) *inserte más agradecimientos (:D)*

**AkatsukiDrak:** Empezando igual que siempre: Mil gracias por comentar, sempai (x3). Bueno, yo también considero a Hela todo un personaje, simplemente no deja de intrigarme el contraste de lo que ella significa y me encantaría lograr ese enfoque al meterla dentro del fic. En este capítulo, lamenté mucho no hallar la manera de insertar su presencia, pero no estoy dispuesta a dejarla de lado por mucho tiempo, pues a fin de cuentas, me parece que Hela ha hecho el paso crucial en el fic (xD). ¡Uy! Para la muerte de Sif realmente consideraba ver Elfen Lied, pero me decidí a recordar un poco de algún capítulo de Gantz que vi hace mucho, mucho tiempo (.w.U); de cualquier forma, gracias por mencionarte la escena de Loki-female, la verdad dudaba en gran medida de poner algo así y que pudiera resultar bien logrado (:D) En cuanto a Steve, siendo sincera yo tampoco sé muy bien qué le sucede, pues es cierto que para cualquiera resultaría absurdamente fácil darse cuenta que mantener la distancia con un personaje como Loki sería lo más prudente, pero ahí entra (para bien o para mal) ese carácter bondadoso y comprensivo, que intenta comprender o juzgar por lo que sus ojos ven y no por las palabras de terceros. Eso, no me canso de reiterarlo, es lo que me llamaría la atención de una relación entre ambos; ciertamente me parece una lástima que nunca pudiera darse una oportunidad de ver algo así (u-u), pero ¡hey! para eso están los fics. Y espero que el mío continúe cubriendo tus expectativas y siga pareciendo digno de tu tiempo y comentario, que me hace muy feliz leer palabras como las tuyas. PD: Gracias por avisarme de la comunidad (*w*), de verdad que me gusto tanto ver algo así, que olvide respirar durante veinte segundos (xD)...ahora sí entraré seguido a FB (:3)

**KariDz: **¡Muchas gracias por comentar, sempai! En serio que leer tus palabras me llena de felicidad (QwQ), creo que no muchas veces me sucede que siento orgullo por las cosas que escribo (xDU) en especial bajo la dosis de gomitas, porque es demasiada azúcar en mi organismo y tiendo a delirar la mayor parte del tiempo. No hay honor más grande que leer que fui capaz de crearte esa imagen de "libro". Je, me quedo corta de palabras para decirte cuánto te agradezco el comentario, en serio. Pero bueno, entrando al tema... Sí, imagino a Hela en mi fic como alguien que le guarda cierto aprecio a Loki, aunque quizá es más bien compasión y otro tanto de entendimiento en cuanto a la situación en que se encuentra él. Por otro lado, me alegra saber que ha sido de tu agrado las muertes de estos dos idiotas, que definitivamente pertenecen a la categoría de "Odiados por siempre" que hacen hervir mi sangre de puro rencor... su forma de comportarse me vuelve claramente incapaz de concederles el perdón, y de verdad que encontré un gran placer en deshacerme de ambos —todavía lamentando no haberlo hecho de manera más cruel (e.e)**—. **Voy de tu lado, en algún momento también creí irracional mi odio contra ella e intenté ver a esa "gran guerrera", pero en la película, cuando al arrodillarse se le pintaba esa mueca de "rebeldía", deseaba borrarle el gesto de la cara a la arpía, simplemente no puedo tenerla frente y no desear que muera, a lo que por cierto, me sorprende escuchar que nunca nadie la ha matado (._.)... (7w7) admito que me encanta ser la primera, pero no me molestaría leer más seguido que se deshacen de esa...tipeja. ¡Steve es sencillamente... perfecto! Me has leído el propósito que siempre deseó mantener en él, aunque en algún punto llegué a aburrir con esa insistencia, no puedo mirarlo de otra manera. Desde ahora no me avergonzaré de mi neurona que defiende a Loki (x3). ¡Uy! Me extendí demasiado —otra vez—... en fin, muchas gracias por comentar (TwT), espero seguir contando contigo, que la historia sea digna de tu tiempo y comentario (x3)

Joder, en serio lamento extenderme demasiado (.w.), pero es que cuando leo sus comentarios, significan tanto para mí que simplemente no puedo contenerlo. De acuerdo, sin hacerlas esperar más, aquí la continuación (n3n):

* * *

**Hado: Las cicatrices de la luna**

**.**

El navío se mecía demasiado para que Loki fuera capaz de conciliar el sueño. Aunque muchos describían las travesías por mar en una noche tranquila como el vaivén de una cuna, él no era muy avezado en eso de disfrutarlo cuando era acosado por una gran cantidad de recuerdos acerca de lo que había sido su vida durante todos esos años. La impotencia —junto a la cólera— únicamente le invitaban a distraerse en cualquier cosa a su alrededor, llevándolo a cometer el peor error de todos: Concentrar sus cinco sentidos en el balanceo del barco, por lo que terminó con náuseas y la fuerte sensación de que todo el mundo daba vueltas alrededor, como un carrusel.

Gimió quedamente mientras se apretaba un poco el estómago, esperando que fuera suficiente para controlar las arqueadas de algo que nunca había comido, pues no cenó nada y en los calabozos le obligaron a ayunar; sumando esto a que había estado regalando su energía a cualquiera antes de recuperarse bien del todo, era probable que la combinación del malestar y la creciente debilidad provocaran que el barco se detuviera en medio de la nada o peor aún, que se desviara hacia un lugar inconveniente.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta, encorvándose un poco para mitigar la sensación de que su estómago se rompería en cualquier instante. Salió de la cabina y lo primero que le recibió, fue el viento fresco que viajaba a través del mar en una noche sosegada, trayendo consigo el olor salado de las aguas. Debía admitir que respiró mejor por el simple hecho de que el bochorno dentro de aquella habitación se deshacía hasta producirle un escalofrío bien recibido —esto último, pensó con amargura, quizá por su naturaleza de jotun—. Al momento, recordó sus aposentos en Asgard y la maravillosa vista del reino desde el balcón.

Caminó por la cubierta, apoyándose en la madera que servía como barandal cerca de la proa. Miró el agua tranquila a través de la cual se deslizaba con facilidad el barco, y que le permitía contemplarse con apenas unos pocos efectos de distorsión.

Ahí estaba de nuevo aquel rostro que había detestado siempre, incluso cuando no sabía acerca de su origen; de niño, constantemente se preguntaba qué podría haber hecho mal, y se pasaba días enteros tratando de encontrar cuál era su lugar, cómo debía ser para que lo quisieran. De más estaría decir que las respuestas nunca le dieron una sola esperanza de encontrar quién fuera capaz de extenderle la mano, aunque sea solo un momento.

Antes pensó que bastaba con saber por qué a pesar de intentarlo no era alguien mejor, y si acaso obtenía la respuesta, qué más podría hacer para cambiarse a sí mismo a la semejanza de todos los asgardianos… de su hermano Thor. Pero únicamente se mantuvieron a su lado el desprecio de los demás, los escasos placeres que podía permitirse al practicar la magia y buscar cierto consuelo en las toneladas de libros que devoraba en su tiempo libre. Tal vez, permanecer en la ignorancia realmente habría sido una bendición en su caso.

La ignorancia. ¿Cómo alguien que aspiraba al conocimiento y amaba descubrir cosas nuevas, terminó por pensar aquello? Bueno, habría que aclarar respecto al tipo de ignorancia que deseaba tener: No saber quién era en realidad y lo que estaba destinado a hacer, el hecho de que por más que lo deseara y luchara en contra, el papel que los Dioses le dejaron a sus pies era únicamente la destrucción y el dolor. Lo arrastraban a ello igual que un mar tormentoso haría con un velero solitario.

De pronto —y sin querer—, llegó a su mente una noche de hace muchos, muchos años, cuando Thor se colaba en su habitación porque no podía dormir:

_—Escucho ruidos extraños —le murmuraba al despertarlo—. ¿Puedes venir conmigo a registrar los alrededores? Quizá encontremos de dónde proviene esa música que resuena siempre en las habitaciones. _

_Loki, por más que intentara agudizar el oído mientras se sentaba derecho en su cama y se tallaba los ojos, nunca escuchaba nada, por lo que entendía el gesto de su hermano como una excusa para seguir levantado, o demasiada azúcar en su organismo que le producía sugestión, así que dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora se volvía a echar las cobijas sobre la coronilla, irritado porque a diferencia de su hermano mayor, él no siempre podía recuperar el sueño y dormir a pierna suelta nada más proponérselo o tocar la cabeza con la almohada. _

_Pasaron casi dos semanas, en las cuales ninguna noche dejaba de repetirse la escena. Cansado de ser despertado a plena madrugada, accedió a acompañar a Thor en su pequeña aventura de investigación. _

_—Pero como sea un invento tuyo —le "amenazó" con evidente malhumor; no es que disgustara de pasar tiempo con su hermano, sino que los desvelos eran muy problemáticos para él, que ya tenía suficiente con las pesadillas acerca de Jötunheim (oh, la gran ironía y crueldad de temer a tu propia raza). _

_—No lo es. Te juro que escucho una música todas las noches. Siempre parece llamarme… _

_Loki arrugó la nariz mientras salían a hurtadillas de su recámara, en búsqueda de lo que su hermano llamaba: La sonata fantasma. _

_Mientras más cerca estaban de la habitación de Thor y el sueño le iba abandonando, el moreno debió admitir que realmente se escuchaba una canción suave, triste al mismo tiempo que hermosa. Por la calidad del sonido, con mucha posibilidad provenía de una caja musical. Cuando llegaron ante la puerta donde se guardaban los tesoros de Asgard _—_a la que únicamente se les permitía entrar cuando iban acompañados de Frigga u Odín_—_, Loki frunció el ceño y tomó del brazo a su hermano. _

_—¿Qué pasa, Loki? ¿Ya te has acobardado? —Preguntó el rubio volviéndose hacia él, aunque con una sonrisa nerviosa producto de la luz cada vez más mortecina del pasillo, así como del silencio y la ausencia de personas, que era justamente lo que a Loki ponía receloso._

_—Volvamos a nuestros cuartos —le pidió, observando paulatinamente hacia la puerta, donde la música crecía y lo llamaba, justo como Thor dijo—. No me gusta nada esto. _

_—No seas miedoso._

_—Tú también tienes miedo —aseveró con un rubor en las mejillas—. Además, piénsalo Thor. ¿No es extraño que esté tan solo precisamente el pasillo donde se guardan los grandes tesoros? Me da mala espina; aquí deberían de estar al menos los tres guardias de siempre. _

_—Pues si sucede algo, peleáremos… O lo haré yo, y te defenderé como pueda de los jotun. _

_—¿Jotun? —Repitió él, intrigado más por la rápida (e "injustificada") sospecha de su hermano que por desconocer las leyendas, como le pareció a Thor que sucedía:_

_—Ya sabes: Piel azul, ojos rojos, gigantes de hielo con cerebro pequeño y con las ansías de destrucción de monstruos embrutecidos. —Indicó el rubio, hablando con pelos y señales. Loki frunció el ceño._

_—Sé lo que es un jotun —murmuró—. Y dudo que si resultan ser ellos los que me están dando escalofríos, tú tengas más posibilidades que yo de enfrentarlos._

_—Yo siempre tengo mejores posibilidades que tú —respondió Thor con una sonrisa despampanante, antes de simplemente ponerle una mano en el cabello y revolverlo, acallando la réplica que se le iba a escapar ante el comentario tan denigrante acerca de su poca condición beliciosa—. Por algo soy el hermano mayor que cuida al hermanito, ¿eh? —El de ojos verdes hizo una especie de mohín, pero cuando abrió la boca para responder, el sonido de la música estalló con fuerza y ambos dieron un salto, emitiendo un grito ahogado mientras observaban la puerta—. ¿Qué pasó?_

_—No lo sé —respondió Loki, con el corazón acelerado. Se volvió hacia Thor—. ¿De verdad entraremos?_

_Thor tragó saliva antes de asentir y responder, con las piernas temblando pero con la resolución firme que siempre lo caracterizó:_

_—Por supuesto que sí. _

_Nada más hicieron falta esas palabras para que ambos se acercaran vacilantes a la puerta. Thor se puso de puntillas para tirar de la manija, entretanto Loki volvía la cabeza hacia atrás en búsqueda de cualquier guardia… que nunca apareció _—_al menos, no entonces_—_. El rubio empujó la puerta y el menor se vio obligado a seguirle. Dentro, la luz era escasa y Loki apenas podía ver las sombras que producían las paredes inclinadas y adornadas con delgadas líneas sinuosas. Al final del pasillo, únicamente podía ver el cofre que perteneció a los jotun, antes de que su padre lo arrebatara para proteger a los reinos de la amenaza que representaba en las manos de aquellos seres. _

_Ambos miraron de un lado a otro por aquel pasillo hasta que por fin, dieron con el pilar que sostenía una esfera de cristal. Ésta emitía el mismo resplandor azul del cofre, como de nubes conteniendo relámpagos. Entre más cerca estaban ambos, las luces estallaban con más fuerza en el interior. Thor la miró fijamente._

_—¿La música proviene de esto? —Preguntó, y Loki asintió despacio—. ¿Qué es? No lo recuerdo de la última vez que estuvimos aquí…_

_—Thor _—_empezó a decir al ver que el menor estiraba las manos hacia arriba—, ¡no lo toques! —Exclamó al ser ignorado._

_—¿Por qué? _—_Al rubio casi se le escapaba un puchero._

_—Se parece a uno de los Ojos de Niflheim —murmuró sin apartar la vista de la esfera, cuya música era aún más fuerte ahora. Reacio a permanecer ahí, intentó apartar a Thor del pilar._

_—¿Y? —Preguntó éste, deshaciendo el agarre con facilidad, a lo que el otro le dirigió una mirada iracunda y reprochadora. _

_—¿No has leído nada acerca de…? Olvídalo —añadió al recordar con quién estaba hablando—. Thor, vámonos. Los Ojos de Niflheim solamente muestran las condenas de una persona y atraen al dragón Nidhug. _

_—Oh, son los que develan el futuro —se tradujo a sí mismo con exagerada confianza, sonriendo como si no acabara de escuchar las palabras de Loki—. Perfecto. Oye, ¿y si vemos quién de nosotros se convierte en rey de Asgard?_

_—No lo toques —insistió el menor, pisando con fuerza el suelo—. Solamente muestran las desgracias… ¡Escúchame! —Gritó cuando la música volvió a resonar con fuerza, al momento de que Thor se estiró y tomó la esfera con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. _

_Al instante, la expresión de su hermano brilló mientras bajaba el Ojo de Niflheim, sosteniéndolo a la altura de su pecho. Su sonrisa se extendió hasta volverse escalofriante y Loki se dio cuenta de que, fuera lo que fuera que aquella cosa le estaba mostrando, seguramente le causaba gran satisfacción. Algo se rompió en su interior mientras la música desaparecía de sus oídos. _

_Y entonces… dentro de la esfera se escuchó un grito que perforó sus oídos y le hizo retroceder, tambaleándose mientras veía que Thor apretaba con fuerza el cristal, como intentando romperlo con las uñas que resbalaban por la esfera, igual que si intentara cerrar los puños sin soltar el objeto._

_—¿Thor? —Llamó asustado al ver que su hermano abría la boca y soltaba el aire, en un grito mudo y repleto de dolor, que impulsó a Loki a tomar el Ojo de Niflheim y arrancárselo de las manos al rubio, que cayó de espaldas, pálido, sudando, temblando como si le estuviera dando un ataque y sacando espuma por la boca mientras sus ojos se ponían blancos. _

_Sin embargo, Loki apenas recordaba mucho de la visión de su hermano retorciéndose, porque él inmediatamente se quedó congelado, sus ojos abiertos de par en par mirando un punto brillante en la esfera que todavía sostenía con ambas manos. La música volvió, resonando por las paredes de su cerebro con fuerza apabullante; una música irregular y violenta, invadida por pesadillas de animales corriendo en llamas y personas llorando; de Odín observándole con decepción, de Frigga muriendo con una última mueca aterrorizada y Thor dirigiéndole una mirada llena de odio. Gritos y ojos rojos como la sangre. Olor a metal y cenizas; soledad, muerte y silencio avasallador. _

_De pronto, la visión de una caja musical sobre un mueble sencillo de madera. Podía ver la figura de una bailarina girando sobre su eje. El mundo tembló durante siete segundos y él giró la cabeza de un lado a otro, hasta escuchar la porcelana rompiéndose, interrumpiendo al segundo la música tranquila. Delante de él estaba una mujer de ondulado cabello castaño, largo hasta los hombros y que perfilaba su rostro blanco. Los labios pintados de rojo carmesí, carnosos y sensuales que enmarcaban una sonrisa hermosa. Loki se quedó pasmado ante la visión mientras el fino rostro se encendía como una fotografía. _

_El niño emitió un ruidito antes de transportarse a donde un hombre al que no alcanzaba a verle el rostro, sostenía los pedazos de la caja de música; lloraba. _

_Incapaz de resistir todas aquellas visiones, se dejó caer de sentón y cerró los ojos con fuerza, llevándose las manos a los oídos. _

_—Loki —susurró una voz masculina en su oído, suave y conciliadora, pero que en cierto punto le causaba un gran dolor—. Loki._

_—Tu destino es causar el Ragnarök —bramó otra voz (si es que podía llamársele así), perforando su pecho con tan crueles palabras—. ¡Tu camino es causar dolor y ser la pesadilla del mundo, Loki Lau…!_

_—¡No! —Gritó él tan fuerte como pudo, y en el momento de lucidez que lo devolvió a la realidad, soltó el Ojo de Niflheim, escuchando un ruido tan fuerte como si acabara de derrumbar un edificio entero. Retrocedió mientras veía girar la esfera a los pies de su hermano, que todavía se sacudía como un poseso—. ¿Thor? —Nada más bastó decir su nombre para que el rubio se quedara estático, con los ojos abiertos y blancos—. ¿Hermano? —La voz se le quebró—. ¡Thor! _

_Se tiró de rodillas junto al rubio, poniéndole las manos en el pecho y sacudiéndole con fuerza, en espera de que éste respondiera. No obstante, éste permaneció en la misma posición durante lo que pareció una eternidad. _

_Únicamente se dio cuenta del dolor en el hombro que le contrajo el músculo con la fuerza de grilletes, para que al alzar la mirada, se encontrara con uno de los guardias. Atrás estaba Odín corriendo hacia Thor, con una expresión asustada y llena de pánico. Loki fue empujado fuera de la habitación, con el guardia gritándole improperios. Al otro lado de las puertas se encontraba Balder, mirándolo con ese desdén ya acostumbrado y detrás, estaban los amigos de Thor y otros nobles. _

_—¡Thor! —Gritó Loki, desatendido de los sonidos distorsionados en los que se había convertido todo a su alrededor—. ¡Por favor, mi hermano…! _

—_¡Lastimó a Thor! _—_Vociferó Balder_—. ¡_Ha hecho que toqué el Ojo de Niflheim! _

_Loki le miró con odio y se retorció para liberarse de su captor, que asentía a las palabras de su hermano mayor con un gesto airado._

—_¡Suéltenme! ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Basta…! _

—¡Príncipe Loki! —Gritó alguien cerca y él abrió los ojos de par en par. Lo primero que notó fue el oscuro cielo y que le dolía la cabeza, posiblemente debido al golpe que se dio al perder el conocimiento. Frunció el ceño mientras Steve le sujetaba la espalda y lo ayudaba a enderezarse, con la inquietud de quien teme que fuera a desmayarse nuevamente—. ¿Está bien? —Preguntó, con una nota de preocupación bailando en su tono—. Con cuidado —agregó cuando Loki le apartó con un ademán despectivo—. Con cuidado —repitió en un murmullo, entretanto el moreno jalaba profusas bocanadas de aire—. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Necesita agua? Debe reposar, así que mejor le llevo a la cama. ¿Puede escucharme?

—Sí —respondió él, con más violencia de la que pretendía—. Maldición, deja de bombardearme con preguntas un segundo.

—Lo siento —dijo casi de inmediato, pero únicamente logró que la irritación del mayor aumentara—. Es que, de pronto el barco dejó de avanzar y se sacudió con fuerza. Cuando he salido a ver qué sucedía, lo encontré a usted tumbado en el piso, gritando que...

—¿Acaso te he pedido una explicación? —Interrumpió con una mirada hosca—. ¡No me importa! Aléjate y déjame en paz.

Steve se quedó en silencio, frunciendo el ceño con cierta indignación que Loki mejor pasó por alto. Desvió la mirada y se abrazó a sí mismo, notando apenas que temblaba como gelatina. Como si leyera su pensamiento, el rubio se quitó el abrigo y se lo colocó sobre los hombros. Sobra decir la mueca de molestia que hizo el jotun, algo que desapareció cuando la reconfortante prenda le ofreció el calor de aquel humano. Su nariz percibió el aroma de jabón y otra cosa más que no supo identificar, tal vez canela. Aspiró disimuladamente aquel perfume hasta llenar sus pulmones; repitió el proceso varias veces y segundos después, comenzó a sentir que la calma se instalaba nuevamente en su interior.

Con lentitud y desconfianza, volvió la mirada a Steve, que parecía esperar por alguna instrucción o quizá, por un agradecimiento. Sin embargo, ambas serían en vano, pues Loki empezó a ponerse de pie en silencio, apoyándose en una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba la prenda del rubio. Una vez que se enderezó, tragó saliva y forzó a su rostro para volver a la máscara impasible de siempre.

Steve tenía los brazos levantados, como si esperara por verlo caer para sujetarle, cosa que irritó aún más al jotun, que se retiró con fuerza la prenda de los hombros y se la arrojó. El rubio la atrapó con movimientos ciertamente torpes, observándole con esos inocentes ojos azules que no destilaban ni un poco de indignación, como se esperaría de cualquiera luego de recibir esa clase de trato.

—¿Un poco de agua? —Ofreció en su lugar, no sin cierta cautela. Loki le miró con incredulidad, pestañeando con rapidez mientras se aseguraba de haber escuchado bien—. ¿Qué necesita? Trataré de conseguir lo que sea… claro, en la medida de nuestras posibilidades. —El joven le ofreció una sonrisa servicial—. ¿Entonces?

—No necesito nada —aseguró un segundo antes de que su estómago le traicionara y gruñera con fuerza. Loki apretó los labios en una fina línea y cerró los ojos con molestia, solamente tratando de ignorar la mirada divertida que ahora le dirigía el menor—. Cállate —le ordenó. Cuando abrió los ojos, Steve alzaba un dedo a la altura de su rostro.

—Iré a la bodega. Tal vez encuentre algo para ambos —explicó mientras volvía a colocarle el abrigo, se giraba y echaba a correr hacia la compuerta—. De favor, espere aquí o dentro de la cabina si tiene mucho frío. —Y diciendo esto, desapareció bajo la madera. Por su parte, Loki permaneció en el mismo lugar, rascándose el brazo y ruborizándose un poco ante la tremenda escena que había montado. Al fin, como si se tratara de un interruptor, recordó que Rogers había dicho que el barco se detuvo, y apresurado, Loki empezó a desplegar su magia una vez más para ponerlos en movimiento. Para cuando Steve llegó a cubierta, abrazando contra su pecho una bolsa de tela y un par de botellas, Loki tenía unos minutos de terminar con su tarea—. Oh, ¿está bien si continuamos?

—¿Por qué no habríamos de hacerlo?

—Creí que el desmayo era por cansancio y que necesitaría recuperar energías —aventuró la respuesta, encogiéndose de hombros con sencillez.

—Eso es una tontería —dijo Loki luego de chasquear la lengua—. Yo soy lo suficientemente poderoso como para llevarnos de una sentada hasta Helheim.

—No lo dudo, Alteza. Pero necesita también alimentarse y descansar —añadió, sonriendo mientras le indicaba que fueran a sentarse en alguna de las cabinas. Loki le siguió—. ¿Comemos juntos? —Sugirió el rubio, a lo que Loki se apresuró a negar con la cabeza; la mueca desairada de Steve no le pasó por alto—. De acuerdo. Encontré muchas cosas allá, pero lo más rápido son frutas. Si gusta, puedo cocinarle un poco de pescado o también hay carnes rojas, lo que prefiera.

El rubio ya le había extendido la bolsa de tela, que Loki tomó junto con una de las botellas de lo que, a seguro, era vino.

—¿Sabes cocinar? —Preguntó, curioso. El otro asintió rápidamente—. ¿Chuletas de cerdo, por ejemplo?

—Son cosa fácil. En veinte minutos puedo dejárselas listas. —Loki subió y bajó las cejas.

—De acuerdo —concedió, a lo que el rubio hizo una especie de reverencia y se encaminó de nuevo hacia la bodega, por donde seguramente habría encontrado la cocina—. Rogers —le llamó antes de perderlo de vista. El rubio se volvió hacia él.

—¿Si, Alteza? —Preguntó al ver que no añadía nada.

Pensar simplemente en agradecer por algo se le hacía extraño, no porque jamás hubiera pensado en usar la palabra, sino porque simplemente nunca se presentó la ocasión. Tenía un "sabor" peculiar incluso en la mente, como si estuviera en otro idioma, pero de cualquier manera hizo un ademán para restarle importancia mientras dejaba escapar las letras de sus labios, con cuidado.

—Gracias.

La mirada de Steve fue de incertidumbre, pero se limitó a sonreírle.

—De nada, príncipe Loki —contestó desapareciendo por la compuerta, dejando a un Loki solitario tratando de identificar burla o algún otro sentimiento en aquella forma de pronunciar su honorífico, sin ningún tipo de éxito. Sin embargo, no se guardó muchas esperanzas, pues muy en el fondo sabía que el tipo de respeto que recibía de alguien como Rogers bien podría ser fingido… de cualquier manera, todo esto era una especie de convenio, pensó mientras se recordaba que él era necesario para salvar a una persona y nada más. Cuando todo terminará, sería desechado como siempre. Para entonces, esperaba que ya no le importara.

**0*0*0**

Tony casi echaba humo por las orejas mientras iba y venía de un extremo a otro de la habitación, blasfemando contra Steven en una perfecta imitación de la que unas horas antes hizo Fury, también encabronado por la ausencia del rubio. Por otro lado, era muy claro que estaba dolido en el fondo porque lo había dejado de lado completamente, o eso le parecía a Bruce, que seguía con la mirada a su amigo castaño mientras intentaba cambiar la lente rota de sus gafas.

—De cualquier manera —irrumpió en las maldiciones de su amigo, entrecerrando los ojos para enfocar mejor—, ni siquiera sabemos si él ha cometido ese acto tan imprudente…

—¡Estúpido! —Exclamó Tony dándose media vuelta para encarar al de lentes—. Dilo como es: Un acto necio, irracional y estúpido.

—Como los que sueles tener tú todo el tiempo —señaló Natasha, parada junto a un Clint recargado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados. La pelirroja se echó los cabellos para atrás, y los rizos rebotaron sobre su espalda—. Bien, digamos que Rogers encontró la manera de convencer a Hela —comenzó a decir, separándose de su amigo para acercarse a Tony—, y sabemos que de no aparecer en las próximas doce horas, es que ha tomado camino hacia Helheim. Entonces ya es seguro que algo malo puede pasarle.

—Somos sus amigos —intervino Bruce con un murmullo—. Para bien o para mal, tenemos que ayudarlo —sentenció con firmeza, a lo que Tony le miró con las cejas arqueadas.

—Esa no es de tus mejores ideas —soltó con desdén, a lo que el corazón de Bruce se estrujo al saber que, en efecto, no era muy inteligente de su parte. Tony alzó los brazos hacia el techo con exasperación y los dejó caer mientras lanzaba un bufido—. Es que no concibo cómo de pronto Steven se ha vuelto tan egoísta.

—Lo que te molesta es que te haya desechado tan fácil por ir a salvar a Peggy, otra vez —dijo Clint con una sonrisa maliciosa que insinuaba (muy directamente) sobre el (posible demasiado) afecto del Stark para con el rubio. Bruce frunció el ceño y rodó los ojos, negando con la cabeza mientras se ponía las gafas y hacía una mueca de irritación—. ¿No es así, Tony?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó el castaño, afilando la mirada—. Creo que has aspirado demasiado escombro, ¿o es que solamente ello te permite soltar las absurdas ideas que tu pequeño cerebro tardó meses en construir para "herirme"? _Buju_… —fingió que se secaba una lágrima antes de añadir con seriedad—: No lo estás logrando, ¿sabes?

—¡Hey! —Gritó Clint, separándose de la pared y poniéndose a la defensiva—. Eres tú el que anda detrás de Steven fingiendo la irritante demencia de un chiquillo malcriado para…

—Dejen de actuar como niños o voy a romperles el cuello en los siguientes cuatro segundos —murmuró Natasha entre dientes y al instante, ambos hombres guardaron silencio. Bruce se puso de pie y les dedicó una sonrisa entre divertida y exhausta.

—Que hagan lo que quieran —murmuró—. Tú y yo sigamos con el plan, Natasha. —La pelirroja dejó su pose a la defensiva mientras Tony y Clint se miraban confundidos.

—¿A qué plan te refieres? —Preguntó Barton, receloso.

—Pues al de acompañar a Steven —respondió con simpleza el de lentes. Tony soltó una risa y señaló a Bruce con ese tipo de burla tipo: "¿Puedes creer lo que está diciendo este sujeto?". Stark volteaba a ver a los otros dos antes de negar con la cabeza y ponerse serio—. ¿Qué?

—Y según tú, genio, ¿cómo sabemos hacia dónde ha ido nuestro Romeo? En lo que a mí respecta, si dio por su camino es que no se está dirigiendo a Midgard, o nos habría esperado. Se trata de sentido común que nos ha abandonado. Además, hay mil y un posibilidades del trayecto, pues no existe persona que conozca dónde encallan los barcos de Helheim. ¡Tal vez Hela se lo llevó sin que él pudiera explicarnos nada y nuestra querida Peggy ha vuelto a la vida!

—Para eso necesitaría estar muerta primero —señaló Clint, ladeando la cabeza y ganándose una mirada de reproche de Natasha—. Sin embargo —añadió el de ojos azules, rascándose la punta de la nariz y carraspeando—, odio admitir que Stark tiene mucha razón.

—Siempre la tengo —alegó Tony, imitando un gesto orgulloso antes de volver la mirada a Bruce—. ¿Qué sugieres entonces?

Banner tragó saliva y se acomodó los lentes distraídamente.

—Propongo encontrar a un hechicero que nos indique el camino. —Tony dio un respingo y se pasó una mano por la barba—. Tal vez incluso podamos pagar porque nos llevé a donde sea que esté. —Todos lo miraron con atención, analizando con cuidado la idea—. No es muy complicado, en realidad, si nos da la ubicación de Steven, la cosa es sencilla.

—Es cierto —secundó Tony, arqueando las cejas—. Pero tendré que insistir y continuar picando el botoncito en mi cabeza que dice que algo está mal. Steven jamás nos habría dejado atrás...él es quien habla mucho de trabajo en equipo. Y sin embargo, en esta ocasión se rehusaba mucho a dejar que lo acompañáramos, ¿por qué?

—Porque es peligroso —terminó Bruce con la línea de pensamiento de su amigo y apretó los puños nerviosamente. Tony lo señaló con aprobación.

—Exacto. Y ya sonaba entonces peligroso cuando accedió a ser acompañado, ¿qué significa el hecho de habernos abandonado sin decir absolutamente nada? ¿Algo espontáneo, decidido en segundos de vida o muerte? ¿Qué hay oculto? ¿Más peligro? No —se respondió a sí mismo, captando la atención de los otros—, si hay alguna respuesta lógica es pensar que el peligro aumentó a una escala exageradamente alta. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de pensar en Hela y más que en ella, en la secuencia de sucesos de los últimos días: El ataque de los elfos y jotun a plena firma de los Acuerdos, la inesperada muerte a de Odín a manos de su tercer hijo, la desaparición de Steve y ahora, la prematura muerte de Loki Odinson. Pienso que todo tiene un mismo fin. Llámenlo corazonada o paranoia, pero eso es lo que siento —Se volvió hacia Bruce y le puso el brazo en los hombros—. Pero sin una escena del criminen, no puedo deducir nada —alegó con el ceño fruncido y le dedicó una sonrisa al de lentes, que le produjo un escalofrío—. Señores, antes de que yo pueda pensar en hacer un movimiento a favor de Steven, ¡necesito visitar el calabozo!

Tony señaló hacia el horizonte, apretando más contra sí a Bruce ante la mirada atónita de Clint y Natasha.

—¿Y cómo para qué harías eso? —Preguntó Natasha, arqueando las cejas—. ¿Conectas la muerte del príncipe con la desaparición de Steven?

—Ha perdido la cabeza —agregó Clint, levantando la vista al techo—. Rogers jamás habría ido a buscar un asesino.

—Pero —intervino Bruce con la voz suave—, estás olvidando que lo defendía y se mostró incrédulo de la noticia acerca del homicidio. —Tony le dedicó una sonrisa—. Lo que tú estás diciendo —agregó, separándose de su amigo—, es que lo ayudo a escapar; que Loki Odinson no está muerto y que es quien lo lleva hasta Helheim.

—Eso es una acusación bastante seria —indicó Natasha, arqueando las cejas.

—Y muy mal fundada, ya que Hela podría llevárselo más fácilmente —añadió Clint. Tony negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy muy seguro que todos aquí sabemos un poco sobre la flor de Hela. Mi renuencia a que Steven la use no es porque dude que tenga un corazón puro (como pide la leyenda), ni porque odie a Peggy, sino por el sacrificio que debe hacerse. Se necesita de más que solo un barco y la resolución de entregar tu alma a Helheim, queridos amigos. Se requiere de un asombroso portador de magia y entre boca y boca, he escuchado que no hay ninguno como Loki.

—Pero_ él_ está _muerto _—enfatizó Natasha, con cierta desesperación.

—La sospecha es la primera defensa a favor de la supervivencia —murmuró Bruce, observando todavía incrédulo a Tony, que asentía y murmuraba un par de cosas ininteligibles—. A decir verdad, se trataría de una casualidad muy grande como para no considerarlo viable…

—Olvidan algo, detectives —interrumpió la mujer con sorna—: Steve estaba con nosotros en el Valhalla. No hay probabilidad de que hubiese llegado aquí, a menos que… —su voz se fue ahogando hasta convertirse en poco menos que un murmullo.

—A menos que hablara con Hela y ella aceptara —sentenció Bruce, finalizando el pensamiento de su amiga.

—El perro iba a su lado cuando se fue a la reunión con los otros soberanos —musitó Clint, alargando las últimas dos palabras—, y desapareció cuando se dejó ver de vuelta en la entrada del edificio.

—Para entonces —añadió Natasha con cuidado, abriendo los ojos mientras el resquicio de la duda se colaba por el rostro de los tres amigos de Stark—, ya había pasado un rato desde que llegaran Fury y el resto a esperar que la procesión terminara. Tenía tiempo de sobra para encontrarse con Steven.

—Cuando lo fuimos a buscar, no habían pasado más de veinte minutos de que apareciera Hela, pero Steve ya no estaba por ninguna parte (y como Clint ha especificado, el perro tampoco) —concluyó Bruce, pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Sí que se puede conectar una cosa con otra. Él realmente tuvo la oportunidad de llegar montando al palacio de Asgard y sacar a Loki. —Hizo una pausa y levantó la mirada hacia Clint, que hizo un gesto exasperado y se golpeó la frente.

—Fingir una muerte no es tan difícil para (cito el título que el mismo Odín le otorgo y uno entre muchos parecidos, además): el Mago de las Mentiras —completó Tony—. Sin embargo… —se vio interrumpido por Clint:

—El barco de Helheim —dijo ante la mirada reprobatoria del castaño—. Escuché a varios pueblerinos hablar de un barco fantasma que al final, resultó ser propiedad de Hela. Uno de los guardias le comunicó el rapto y puedo jurar que ella estaba sonriendo.

—Deténganse —exclamó Bruce, alzando los brazos—. ¿Se dan cuenta de que estamos hablando de una conspiración enorme? ¡Lo estamos haciendo sin pruebas!

—Para nada. A esto se le llama teoría —dijo Tony, sonriendo con autosuficiencia—. Sin embargo —repitió, enfatizando la palabra y dejando en claro que iba a terminar su anterior oración—, creo que mis sospechas se confirmarán visitando el calabozo. Hemos de saber también qué tipo de magia se requiere para ir a Helheim. Por otro lado, estoy seguro de que si todo resulta ser parte de un plan premeditado por todos menos por Steve, Loki Odinson también ha realizado hechizos para esconderlos a ambos de la faz de la tierra.

—Entonces buscamos los libros de magia de Odinson —aseveró Natasha, poniendo una mano en su cintura—, para encontrar hechizos que sean útiles de ser el caso.

—Necesitamos otro personaje capaz de utilizarlos y que conozca del camino hacia Helheim. Probablemente terminemos encaminándonos junto a un elfo o gigante de fuego —continúo Clint.

—Mientras tanto, nosotros buscamos pruebas de que Loki sigue vivo —añadió Bruce y Tony asintió, guiñándole un ojo amistosamente.

—Para advertir al resto —terminó—. ¡Eso es trabajo en equipo, señores y señorita! Steven Rogers estaría orgulloso.

—Bueno —dijo Clint—, aún falta saber si todo esto no es paranoia tuya, con lo cual ya estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

—Entonces, señoritas, no continuemos retrasando el asunto —sentenció Natasha saliendo con grandes zancadas, seguida de Clint y posiblemente, poniéndose de acuerdo de quién iría por qué. Bruce suspiró y miró a Tony.

—Espero que todo sea paranoia… o es posible que esto arme un escándalo incapaz de solucionarse. La paz entre los reinos peligra si resulta una conspiración —el de lentes bajó la mirada—. Si esto no es una casualidad…

—Te estás olvidando de la solución unánime a la que recurren todos cuando falla su plan —murmuró Tony, encogiéndose de hombros—: Se busca un chivo expiatorio.

—¿Hela? —Preguntó y luego añadió, un tanto más asustado—, ¿Steve?

—A nadie le conviene tener en su contra a la Reina de Helheim, y él es… —durante un segundo, Stark se estremeció y Bruce se dio cuenta de lo insoportable que le parecía la idea—, Steven es demasiado "insignificante" para probar que es cosa suya.

—Entonces, ¿hablaríamos (en caso de que esté vivo) de Loki? —señaló Bruce, frunciendo el ceño mientras el otro asentía.

—La triste realidad de lo fácil que es convertir en culpable al condenado. —Y diciendo esto, hizo un ademán con la cabeza al otro para que lo acompañara a los calabozos.

Bruce le siguió con pasos vacilantes, mirando de un lado a otro como si esperase que en cualquier momento fueran a materializarse los elfos o los jotun. Se rascó el codo derecho con la mano y dejó escapar un quedo suspiro mientras observaba de un lado a otro a los invitados, que cotilleaban acerca de los sucesos acontecidos en esos días. Notaba ahora más que nunca la tensión, las miradas recelosas que iban y venían, barriendo las estancias y acusando en silencio a todos a su alrededor. Él mismo se había atrapado dedicándole unas miradas ponzoñosas a los enanos que le seguían con la mirada desconfiada, semi oculta por la barba llena de escombros que se quitaban con cierta violencia para arrojarlos al suelo, también repleto de cascotes.

—Yo que tú no me enemistaría así con los enanos —dijo Tony delante suyo, haciéndole despertar de sus ensoñaciones pesimistas y cada vez más llenas de malhumor—. Puede que no se vean la gran cosa, pero te aseguro que son a los que menos quieres de enemigos.

—Me están mirando de una forma desagradable —se defendió con un murmullo quedo.

—Bueno, es que tienes la fuerza de un jotun cuando eres un simple humano; eso no es normal, por lo que pasarte desapercibido sería casi una estupidez. A mí me gustaría tanta atención —alegó mientras realizaba un ademán, como de una mujer echándose los cabellos hacia atrás. Bruce frunció el ceño, pues aunque parte de él sabía que el castaño intentaba sacarle una sonrisa, era incapaz de controlar la mirada exasperada que le dirigía justo en ese momento.

—Gracias por recordármelo, Tony —bufó con cinismo. El Stark le dirigió una sonrisa deferente y sus ojos castaños brillaron con un poco de intensidad, haciéndole entender al de lentes que su amigo se estaba divirtiendo picándole aquí y allá con los comentarios acerca de su… condición física. Un tanto molesto, votó por cambiar el tema—: ¿Cómo haremos para encontrar los calabozos? ¿Preguntamos?

—Oh, claro que no, Bruce —contestó Stark, sonriendo ampliamente—. Ya me he tomado la libertad de mandar un pequeño ejemplar de Jarvis para explorar el sitio. —Se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó un pequeño aparato de metal con forma de gota pero de un tamaño igual a la palma de Tony. En la forma casi circular, había una lucecita azul que titilaba como una pequeña estrella—. Ha realizado un escáner de los cimientos y puede decirme dónde están.

A Bruce no le dejaba de sorprender la habilidad de su amigo para esas llamadas cosas electrónicas que recién habían empezado a desarrollarse con la existencia de Howard Stark y que había sido heredado en gran medida por su hijo. Midgard tenía ciertas desventajas en comparación con los otros reinos, y eran algo así como los olvidados de los Dioses, pero Bruce tenía que reconocerles la forma que tenían para suplir lo que el resto tenía. Ante el pensamiento de que Tony estaba logrando algo grande, sonrió de lado, entre divertido y complacido por alguna extraña razón.

El castaño arqueó la ceja y le miró, dubitativo.

—¿Sucede algo, Bruce? —Preguntó, curioso. En respuesta, el otro negó una vez con la cabeza.

—Es solo que estaba pensando que Jarvis es muy útil.

—¡Y nada más espera a que nos libre de dudas! —Exclamó con fuerza.

**0*0*0**

Steve ponía con extremo cuidado la comida en los platos cuando el sonido de unos pasos le hizo voltear sobre su hombro, esbozando una tímida sonrisa. Atrás, con la expresión cuidadosa de un animal herido que intenta caminar orgulloso, se acercaba el joven Laufeyson.

—Ya casi está listo —dijo el rubio, sin esperar por la pregunta que ya se formulaba en el gesto impaciente del príncipe. Éste respingó la nariz y se cruzó de brazos; Steve notó que éstos ya se encontraban metidos en el abrigo que antes le pusiera sobre la espalda y pensó que le iba demasiado holgado, pues las costuras de los hombros estaban muy abajo y por lo mismo, las mangas quedaban un tanto debajo de los nudillos—. Solo debo poner las verduras —añadió mientras hacía lo propio, girándose segundos después con ambos platos en las manos—. Aquí tiene —le alcanzó el cuenco, que Loki tomó en silencio y miró con una atención casi divertida.

—No huele tan mal —admitió el asgardiano—, para ser preparado por un simple vasallo.

—He sabido apañármelas desde que mi madre consideró sensato enseñarme —respondió con deferencia, encogiéndose de hombros. El moreno arqueó las cejas.

—Creía que a los hombres de Midgard únicamente se les hacía aprender el arte de la guerra o sus semejantes —confesó, obviando cierta curiosidad—. De hecho, es extraño hablar de una habilidad parecida entre los hombres de cualquier reino.

—Mi madre enfermó durante un tiempo, así que me instruía desde que tenía poco más de once años. Después descubrí que la cocina se me daba relativamente bien… no que esté presumiendo ahora.

—Oh —susurró Loki, mirando de un lado a otro, como si buscara algo en aquella pequeña cocineta que no era más grande que dos metros por tres y apenas tenía cabida para los utensilios básicos. Parecía incómodo en su propia piel—. ¿Hay tenedores o comeré con los dedos?

El rubio parpadeó como si durante un segundo no hubiese entendido la pregunta.

—Ya sabía que olvidaba algo —murmuró Steve, volviéndose y abriendo uno de los cajones, revolviendo un poco aquí y allá hasta dar con un par de cubiertos—. Lo siento, creo que todavía tengo la cabeza puesta en los últimos días.

—Pues deberías enfocarte mejor —reprochó (sugirió) con más dureza de la que pretendía, tomando el tenedor que Rogers le ofrecía—. Es fácil perecer gracias a la falta de concentración.

—Lo sé —dijo Steve, enseriándose—. No está en mis planes morir antes de tiempo. —La sonrisa sardónica de Loki le tomó desprevenido.

—¿Antes de tiempo? Temo que eso no está en tus manos decidirlo —señaló mientras se daba media vuelta y caminaba con elegancia a través de la bodega. El rubio tardó un par de segundos en seguirle el paso, ignorando el rechinido de las tablas bajo sus pies, que incluso le recordaban un par de historias sobre fantasmas—. Nadie puede precisar el futuro, Rogers. Es estúpido confiar en nuestras ilusiones más que en la realidad; el curso está fijado, pero no nos corresponde conocerlo. Así es más divertido.

—¿Divertido? —Repitió una vez que estuvieron fuera de la bodega y el aire frío volvió a chocar contra sus cuerpos—. ¿Para quién?

—Para los Dioses, me atrevo a decir. El solo hecho de ver que los hombres piensan que son capaces de tomar las riendas de su vida, independientes de lo que ellos decidan, debe ser algo hilarante.

—Eso es una forma algo… pesimista de creer.

—No. Es la verdad —indicó, y en sus ojos apareció una sombra que veló su mirar igual que los nubarrones grises escondían la luz del sol en los días nublados. Steve se encontró turbado por aquella expresión tan llena de amargura, pero claro que se mantuvo en silencio y tan impasible como pudo—. De cualquier manera, supongo que la esperanza muere al último.

Steve abrió la boca y la cerró de golpe, sabiendo que la pregunta que estuvo a punto de formular, probablemente no sería muy bien recibida. El silencio volvió a caer pesado sobre ambos, roto únicamente por el ruido del mar y algunas gaviotas que todavía sobrevolaban el cielo a pesar de la hora. El rubio miró el platillo, como si fuera lo más fascinante con lo que se hubiera topado en su vida, esperando acaso que Loki añadiera algo más acerca de… cualquier cosa.

—¿Realmente lo creerías? —Preguntó Loki de pronto, y Steve alzó la cabeza, postrando toda su atención en la figura esbelta del moreno; había algo en la forma de su cuerpo y la manera en que se movió que ciertamente, llegó a quitarle el aliento durante un largo instante. Le pareció una eternidad mientras lograba hilar los pensamientos, y lo suficiente para que el asgardiano se decidiera por aclarar—: Que yo no soy el asesino de Odín.

Steven tragó saliva. Antes, cuando dijo esas palabras, quizá no pensó del todo bien. Tal vez es cierto que únicamente quería hacerse con la idea de que Loki no iba a traicionarlo. Esperó porque su voz volviera, observando de lleno a los ojos esmeraldas del otro; eran tan, pero tan hermosos y brillantes.

—¿Lo hizo? —Preguntó en su lugar. Loki arrugó la nariz, golpeado—. Yo no… sería mentira sino dijera que cuando todos dicen eso, costaría creer que algo así no está del todo mal fundamentado…

—Te sorprendería descubrir cuántas cosas tienen su lado desconocido —señaló con ponzoña, haciendo una mueca de disgusto con la boca y las cejas.

—Lo sé —admitió Steven—. Y estoy pensando en ese otra cara de la moneda. Es decir, quizá no le estoy diciendo que dude que sea el asesino… porque, lo es, ¿verdad? —El silencio le dio su respuesta; nervioso, Rogers pasó la lengua por sus labios—. Bueno —añadió con rapidez, temiendo que el asgardiano fuera a arrojarlo por la borda tal como insinuaba su mirada, más herida que enfadada—, mi petición debería ser, que si usted quiere, me diera la respuesta al por qué obró de esa manera.

—¿Cambiaría algo? —Preguntó Loki, entre dientes.

—Lo cambiaría todo.

De nuevo, ambos se quedaron mudos. El moreno se dio media vuelta entonces, caminando con aquel porte elegante hacia la recámara que antes ocupaba. Steve se quedó estático, dejando escapar una especie de suspiro, apenas dándose cuenta de que había contenido la respiración durante varios segundos. De pronto, el otro se detuvo, aunque no se volvió sobre sus tobillos para encarar al midgardiano.

—Le di mi vida a los Aesir —respondió con voz suave—. Todo lo que tengo y aprendí a hacer, se los ofrecí a ellos, a Odín —Steve pestañeó, un tanto confundido mientras veía que Loki se volvía para observarlo sobre el hombro—. Y nunca importó, porque siempre me vieron como un monstruo y una burla. Sí, maté a Odín; lo haría de nuevo y cientos de veces… —Rogers observó con creciente pasmo al otro, mientras una nueva sonrisa sardónica se formaba en los delgados labios del moreno—. ¿Por qué?... Porque me cansé de ser una de sus reliquias, guardada en espera de poder ser utilizada como mejor les plazca… y sin que siquiera, sean capaces de mirarme a los ojos y agradecerme.

Steve abrió la boca, pero de nuevo la cerró sin alcanzar a pronunciar una sola palabra.

—Será mejor que entres a tu cuarto, o la comida se te enfriará —agregó Loki, resoplando y virándose para seguir su camino.

—Le creo —soltó repentinamente, sin pensar.

—¿El qué? No he dicho ninguna versión que ponga a prueba la verdad.

Las mejillas del rubio no tardaron en arrebolarse bajo el efecto de aquellas palabras. Turbado, se encogió de hombros y, cerrando los ojos en una expresión azorada y enojada contra sí mismo, empezó a caminar hacia la cabina que tomó anteriormente. Al pasar a un lado del asgardiano, se le contrajo el estómago.

—Lo siento. Hasta mañana —murmuró con tanta rapidez que seguramente, el otro no le entendería en lo más mínimo. Y como si, en efecto, los Dioses quisieran reírse un poco al aumentar su vergüenza, Steven caminaba tan nervioso que sus pies se enredaron uno con otro y terminó cayendo de bruces contra el suelo, soltando el plato y esparciendo el alimento por cubierta mientras el rubio se quedaba tumbado sobre los tablones de madera. Le costó varios segundos darse cuenta del ridículo que hizo, pero durante todo segundo fue perfectamente consciente de la mirada divertida y exasperada del mayor, que continuaba observándolo con incredulidad—. Lo siento —exclamó de nuevo, tan rojo como un tomate y empezando a tomar la comida para colocarla de nueva cuenta en el plato.

—¿Te estás disculpando por caer? —Preguntó el asgardiano con un tono claramente burlón. Steve deseó que la tierra (o el mar, en su defecto), se lo tragara entero—. Debes estar bromeando. ¿Y qué demonios fue eso? ¿Cómo te tropiezas en un barco, y de esa manera?

Steven siempre había sido más bien torpe en cuanto los nervios afloraban en su cabeza, su coordinación fallaba completamente. Sí, era un soldado y sí, los _nervios _eran cosa de diario, pero hace años que no daba tan mal paso como para tropezar así. Simple y sencillamente, eso se había terminado luego de someterse a un extenuante entrenamiento y varias consultas con un médico que se deshizo de aquella imagen de un joven débil y tan frágil como un cristal.

La vergüenza de por sí grande, aumentó hasta el límite en esos momentos, mientras percibía la garganta tan seca. Se sintió nuevamente sofocado, como si estuviera de darle alguna especie de deficiencia respiratoria, al escuchar los pasos del asgardiano cerca y después, ver las botas oscuras apenas a unos pocos centímetros de sus manos, que todavía buscaban los restos de comida.

—Eres en sumo torpe —soltó el asgardiano, inclinándose y recogiendo un puñado de verduras antes de echarlo de nuevo en el plato, que había perdido toda la estética que Steven se había esforzado en mostrarle al príncipe. Cuando el rubio alzó la mirada, medio dispuesto a disculparse, se encontró con una larga sonrisa que mostraba todos los dientes del otro en una expresión casi jovial, tan sincera que por un segundo, realmente se le detuvo el corazón—. Pero ha sido divertido, lo admito.

Silencio en su interior y de pronto, el golpe fuerte en el pecho seguido de una pequeña sordera que le permitió escuchar los latidos que resonaban dentro con la fuerza de tambores. _Tac-tac*. Tac-tac. ¡Tac-tac!_ Cada vez más rápidos y furiosos, confundiendo su mente y aletargando sus miembros, como si los hubieran sedado. _¡Tac-tac! ¡Tac-tac! _

Loki encontró los orbes con los otros, al parecer extrañado de su silencio o porque tal vez, le había mirado fija y desvergonzadamente, más allá de lo que sería correcto entre un simple pueblerino para con un príncipe —incluso aunque éste se hallara despojado de toda la realeza—.

Steven dejó escapar el aire y bajó la mirada, completamente azorado. Deseaba más que nunca que el ensordecedor ruido de su corazón se mantuviera dentro de él y no fuera audible para el moreno, que también se había quedado observándole con detenimiento. Poco a poco, la sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo en el rostro pálido de Loki, pero para entonces, Steven ya se había puesto de pie (plato en mano) y se sacudía las ropas con nerviosismo patente en cada movimiento. El moreno alzó la mirada antes de enderezarse con elegancia y cuidado, sin perder contacto visual con el rubio, que asintió y murmuró unas escuetas gracias antes de permanecer estático, en esta ocasión como si esperase por la orden de que podía retirarse.

—No has respondido mi pregunta —dijo Loki, arqueando las cejas y mostrando todavía una sombra divertida en los orbes esmeraldas. Steve quiso decir algo inteligente… ¡necesitaba decirlo después de tremenda muestra de ineptitud! Y sin embargo, las funciones cerebrales carecían de la capacidad de hilar cualquier cosa además de frases incongruentes—. ¿Y bien?

—¿Cu-cuál de todas…? —Tartamudeó, aún azorado. Loki volvió a endurecer la mirada.

—¿Qué crees acerca de lo que he dicho?

—Bu-bueno, yo… es-estoy —hizo una pausa larga—. Pienso que…

—¿Si? —insistió con una nota curiosa en la voz, patente mientras alargaba la vocal. Steve apretó los labios en una fina línea.

—¡Hablaba sin pensar, lo siento mucho! —Exclamó, aferrándose a la única oración que vino completa a su mente. Loki se alejó un poco, quizá aturdido por la potencia con que su grito había salido. Genial, lo que le hacía falta: Otra equivocación real—. Perdón, no era mi intención gritarle.

—Debes dejar de pedir perdón por todo —señaló Loki, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. Te ves ridículo.

—Lo…

—Si vuelves a decir esas dos palabras (o sus semejantes), te arrojaré en este segundo al mar y nadarás hasta Helheim —amenazó con seriedad—. Ahora —hizo una pausa y miró la comida antes de hacer un ademán elegante con el dedo índice de la mano libre—, no deberías ni de tirar o comerte eso.

En el plato, la carne y las verduras se removieron en círculo una, dos y tres veces antes de volver a quedar quietas mientras volutas de polvo se alzaban y movían como sucedía con el dedo índice de Loki. Steve contemplaba atentamente la forma en que caían justo al momento en que el asgardiano deshacía la magia. Estaba sorprendido; en Midgard era muy extraño encontrar a un hechicero, pues sus energías no eran capaces de llegar a tal cosa y se veían en la necesidad de construir artefactos que les hicieran un poco más fácil la vida, por lo que estar tan cerca de un hechicero (y uno de tan alto calibre), era casi excitante incluso cuando la tarea que estaba llevando a cabo no era la gran cosa.

—Listo. La cena está lista (una vez más) —dijo el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros. Steve asintió.

—Muchas gracias, Alteza —reconoció con sencillez, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza en una especie de reverencia. Loki pestañeó con una expresión que no supo identificar, pero que se borró casi enseguida.

—No hay… por qué —respondió, carraspeando después y juntando las cejas—. ¿Sabes? Francamente eres muy extraño, Rogers.

—¿Eso le molesta? —Preguntó Steven, y fuera de escucharse prepotente, sonó increíblemente preocupado. Loki negó una vez con la cabeza.

—De hecho, es grato encontrar a alguien como tú para variar —concedió, restándole importancia al encoger los hombros. Steve pensó que un gesto casi tan vulgar como ese, lograba un aura casi majestuoso cuando Loki lo llevaba a cabo. Se ruborizó al instante y apartó la mirada, avergonzado y buscando cualquier cosa en el cielo para distraerse; fijó su atención en las primeras gaviotas que planeaban alrededor del navío, alumbradas por los primeros colores que dan paso de la madrugada a la mañana, y se sintió repentinamente llenó de energías—. Que no se te suba a la cabeza, que no es del todo un cumplido, ¿eh?

—Entendido —asintió el rubio—. Descanse entonces, y que disfrute la comida.

—Vale.

Steve esperó pacientemente hasta que la puerta de la izquierda se cerraba quedamente, y entonces dejó escapar una larga y pesada exhalación, acaso demostrando lo agotado que se encontraba con aquel encuentro, por no mencionar el bochorno al que se vio sometido por equivocarse tanto.

Con pasos lentos volvió a su habitación y se sentó en la cama, donde las cobijas y sábanas ya estaban algo revueltas luego de un rato de sueño. Una sonrisa tímida se abrió paso en sus labios, entretanto empezaba a comer; después de no probar bocado en lo que parecía un día —y es que, en efecto así era—, masticó la carne y las verduras con un gusto por demás exagerado. Pero él no se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, hasta mucho tiempo después, al descubrir que una sonrisa _sincera_ proveniente de Loki, era suficiente para llenar de vida cualquier sitio plagado de muerte.

**0*0*0**

Bajaron por las escaleras que conducían al sótano, y aun sin pretenderlo, Tony podía dibujarse con claridad la imagen de Steven descendiendo por el mismo camino, sigiloso y alerta por cualquier movimiento que amenazara su (suicida) misión personal. Ante esto, el castaño únicamente fruncía más y más el ceño, hasta que sus cejas prácticamente se tocaban y tenía una expresión contraída en la boca, demasiado tenso ante la perspectiva de que su teoría era correcta.

¡Iba matar a Steve! Así como se llamaba Anthony Stark, iba a darle una lección a su amigo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a abandonarlo a estas alturas, cuando él había dejado la comodidad de su casa para acompañarlo? Le caía en la punta del estómago, igual que si hubiese tragado kilos de arena. Hacerlo a un lado era el equivalente a la fría indiferencia o la venganza definitiva…

Sin embargo, para su desgracia, era incapaz de formular cualquiera de estas últimas dos cuando estaba preocupado por Steve. ¡Sí! ¿Y qué si lo admitía? Rogers era su amigo y Tony lo quería… a veces más de lo que le gustaría.

Dejó escapar una maldición acompañada de frases ininteligibles que Bruce, a su lado, ignoraba olímpicamente —lo que agradecía en gran medida—, o que simplemente sabía que nada bueno saldría de una discusión acerca de la dicotomía en cuanto a sus sentimientos no del todo claros —pero para nada preocupantes— con respecto a Steve. Es decir… ya no sabía lo que estaba pensando.

—Hace demasiado silencio —señaló Bruce en algún momento, trayendo a Tony de vuelta al mundo real. El castaño se aclaró la garganta y asintió—. No me gusta nada.

—Bueno, supongo que se debe en gran medida a que fuera continúa siendo un caos y porque, no merece la pena custodiar estos calabozos. ¿Sabes, Bruce? A las prisiones de Asgard se les llama también "Las puertas del Abismo", y se supone que nadie puede salir de aquí. —Sonrió de lado, divertido—. Aunque eso está por verse. Al fin y al cabo, siempre existe una primera vez, ¿no te parece?

—Como dice Clint, falta saber sino es paranoia lo que nos ha traído aquí.

—¿Dónde está su ansía por la aventura? —Preguntó, no sin cierta intranquilidad cuando al fin llegaron a los pies de las escaleras y se encontraban con rastros considerablemente grandes de sangre. Tony frunció el ceño, examinando con cuidado la forma irregular en que se esparcían los charcos ya secos, arrugando la nariz por el olor todavía penetrante. Se arrodilló con cuidado—. Hay seis manchas, distribuidas en puntos donde claramente, no pertenecen a una sola persona.

—Lo que equivale a pensar que la versión de que el príncipe escapó es viable —apuntó Bruce, inclinándose. Tony se pasó una mano por la barba.

—En efecto, antes de encontrarse con nuestra _guerrera _tuvo tiempo de liquidar a seis individuos. Es una lástima que retirarán los cuerpos —añadió con un murmullo—. De cualquier manera, esta clase de ataques me atrevería a suponer que no son muy elegantes para alguien que ostenta de la magia —caviló, mirando a su amigo, que miraba hacia la ventana rota justo al mismo tiempo que Tony—. Y es extraño que saliera por ahí de esa manera —señaló—; no sé mucho acerca de este Odinson, pero cuando menos, debo admitir que no debe medir lo suficiente para que ese hoyo fuese producido por él. Tendría que tener el poder de volar si quiere alcanzar una altura así y encima, atravesar el cristal con ese ángulo tan interesante. Hum…

Mientras cavilaba en el asunto, Bruce ya estaba caminando en dirección a la pared donde se encontraba aquel ventanal roto; los pedazos de cristal se esparcían por el suelo, y el de lentes tuvo cuidado de no pisar los más grandes y que aún tenían el filo. Algunos de ellos los hizo a un lado con el pie, para alzar la mirada y cubrirse con una mano.

Stark miró detenidamente las manchas de sangre secas y notó que en tres de ellas, la sustancia se separaba en pequeños espacios, como los de una huella. Se inclinó para verlas mejor, detectando unas marcas que se iban haciendo menos visibles conforme se alejaban de las más grandes. Siguió con la mirada el rastro, en dirección opuesta a las escaleras, encontrándose con un Bruce que pasaba la manos sobre la superficie de piedra.

—Tony —llamó el de lentes, enfocando la vista—. Hay manchas de sangre en la pared.

El Stark se puso de pie y caminó hacia él, lo suficiente para comprobar la veracidad de las palabras.

—Y no parecen humanas —dijo con una especie de suspiro exhausto. Metió la mano y sacó su extraño aparato—. Jarvis, quiero que hagas un rápido escaneo por esta habitación y me digas si encuentras algo que indiqué la presencia de un animal… y ya que estás en eso, de Steve. —El pequeño aparato se separó para formar una "v" y se alzó por los aires antes de sobrevolar la estancia, ante la mirada de ambos—. ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? —Dijo repentinamente, para captar la atención de su amigo.

—¿Qué los prisioneros de Asgard están muy silenciosos? —Aventuró Bruce, haciendo que Tony notara por primera vez, el mutismo en donde se suponía tenían capturados jotun y elfos—. Supongo, por tu cara, que no es así.

—En efecto —murmuró—. Yo consideraba lo raro que es pensar en unas Puertas del Abismo sin guardias que custodien esto; a juzgar por la posición en que yacieron los cuerpos de los guardias, es poco probable que estuvieran cerca de la celda. El asgardiano salió por esa puerta y encaró a los soldados, por lo que dirigirse hacia la ventana demuestra una ruta de escape muy forzada.

—Muy forzada —repitió Bruce—. Pues claro, del otro lado solamente hay un barranco.

El pequeño aparato regresó a las manos de Tony, que lo atrapó y miró con detenimiento, de la misma manera que Banner.

—El escaneo está completo, señor. He encontrado un cabello que perteneciera a un perro —señaló y Tony dejó escapar un resoplido—. También hay rastros de magia que se trasladan desde la puerta hasta las escaleras, por lo que he realizado un rápido análisis que indica el uso de hechicería y alcanza los niveles superiores del castillo.

—¿Cómo dices? —Preguntó Tony, incrédulo—. ¿Eso quiere decir que nuestro mago fue asesinado más arriba?

—Negativo, señor. No hay rastros de sangre que indiquen una lucha en las escaleras. Por otro lado, mucho más débil, hay estelas de magia en la pared que está detrás de ustedes; pertenecen al mismo sujeto. A pesar de que en dirección a las escaleras, mis sensores detectan una magia poderosa, es noventa y cinco por ciento probable que su objetivo haya tomado camino por la ventana.

—Pero, ¿eso significaría que se encuentra en dos lugares distintos? —En esta ocasión, fue Bruce quien soltó las palabras, abatido (y quizá tan impresionado) que a Tony le pareció que en cualquier momento iba a dejarse caer de espaldas. Al momento siguiente, el de lentes sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Tal vez los rastros de magia que encontraste, son de cuando lo trajeron aquí.

—El poder de los magos se identifica esencialmente de acuerdo a la potencia con que se utiliza.

—Lo que quiere decir que si al traerlo hacia las celdas, Odinson no utilizó la magia… —empezó a decir Tony.

—Es más bien improbable que los rastros que ahora ha visto Jarvis en las escaleras, se deban a mi teoría —terminó Banner, arqueando las cejas—. ¿Qué hay de Steven? —Preguntó al aparato—. ¿Has logrado identificar algo de él? —Tony y Bruce encontraron miradas, y el Stark parecía agradecido de que interviniera esa pregunta. Aguantó la respiración.

—No puedo asegurar nada con respecto al señor Rogers —contestó el aparato—. Quizá, si estuvo aquí no participó de la confronta.

—Entonces, Odinson escapó —sentenció Tony, señalando hacia las puertas entretanto Jarvis volvía a su lugar en los pantalones—. Bruce, hemos de verificar si acaso, Steven lo ayudó.

No quería decir que realmente, esperaba encontrar pruebas de lo contrario. Sin embargo, con todo el paso firme que logró aun presa de —cierta— consternación muy bien disimulada. Cuando cruzó el umbral reparó únicamente en aquella celda que se encontraba llena de grietas. Lento, se acercó a ella y tocó el resistente cristal, respingando la nariz al observar las líneas poco uniformes que rodeaban el agujero, que resultaban en varios golpes hechos con fuerza. Tony se adentró en la celda blanca —tallándose disimuladamente los ojos para que éstos no lloraran debido al color—, y revisó detenidamente.

Del otro lado del cristal, Bruce se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente, mirándolo a través de las gafas con esos increíbles ojos cambiantes, pues tenía un iris café oscuro que proyectaba destellos verdes cada vez que la luz le golpeaba directo; a Tony siempre le habían gustado esas orbes escondidas detrás de unos lentes que volvían casi imposible percibir ese cambio en el color que también se presentaba de acuerdo a los estados de ánimo de Bruce. En este momento, Stark podría jurar que se sentía abatido, por la forma en que se oscurecían, y para corroborarlo uno solamente necesitaba reparar en la forma que sus hombros se iban hacia delante, como si los brazos le pesaran demasiado.

Tony no era un hombre de equipo, aunque solía compenetrarse lo suficiente cuando se trataba de Steve —a la hora de luchar— o Bruce —propiamente en el campo intelectual—, así que de alguna manera, leía el gesto cada vez más decaído del hombre que estaba enfrente, observándolo con cuidado y haciendo la pregunta muda: ¿Los golpes venían de adentro o de afuera?

—Este vidrio es bastante resistente, pero parece más una aleación que otra cosa —señaló Bruce, dándole unos golpes suaves al cristal—. Es posible que lo volviesen transparente para vigilar mejor a los presos —hizo una pausa, echando un vistazo rápido al resto de las celdas vacías—… sigo pensando que es extraño.

—Para ya con lo del resto de jotun y elfos; si Asgard los eliminó, bien por todos. Muy bien —dijo, enfatizando las palabras mientras dibujaba en el aire con el dedo índice—. El hueco fue producido por varios golpes de un objeto lo suficientemente duro.

—Suponiendo, el escudo de Steve.

—Correcto. Ahora… si alguien golpea un material como este —dijo, propinando un par de puñetazos que produjeron una mueca adolorida, antes de que el castaño sacudiera la mano—, es claro que no se requiere de agotar energías hasta casi desfallecer, por muy buena que sea el arma.

—La vacilación causada por el cansancio, no permitiría al sujeto golpear en el mismo punto central durante todos los golpes. De hecho, se volvería algo inconsistente —añadió lentamente—. Algunos impactos podrían desviarse y causar rasguños.

—En efecto —contestó Tony, mordiéndose el labio—. Los rasguños no serían lo suficiente para marcarse del otro lado del vidrio.

Bruce se acomodó las gafas y se acercó tanto como pudo al vidrio. Lo registró con cuidado, detectando varias líneas delgadas y apenas perceptibles. Tony se inclinó a la misma altura y encarándolo, pero Bruce no hizo siquiera una mueca; es como si ni siquiera notara que estaban jugando al espejo, ambos mirando con atención.

—Las veo —anunció Bruce.

—Aquí no hay nada —soltó Tony enderezándose y sobándose el puente de la nariz—. ¡Estúpido! —Gritó en medio de la exasperación—. Cuando le tenga frente, te juro que voy a… —El castaño se quedó en silencio, contemplando un punto en la puerta, donde se perfilaba la figura de una mujer—. Vaya.

Bruce se giró al tiempo en que Sif aparecía en la estancia, con las cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacen dos caballeros midgardianos en los calabozos de Asgard? —Preguntó con una voz cantarina antes de perforar a Tony con la mirada—. ¿Sabe? Las celdas son más eficientes cuando se escoge una que no posee un agujero.

—Oh, estoy seguro de que a todos les encantaría tenerme en sus palacios —concedió, saliendo de la celda—, pero esto se convertiría en un salón de trofeos donde me pudieran admirar.

Bruce se volvió para dedicarle un mohín irritado que le pedía guardar silencio, mientras que la chica arqueó la ceja y perdió todo gesto divertido en el rostro, ahora endurecido y que recordaba a una amazona a punto de atacar.

—Sif —se escuchó una voz masculina detrás. El portador apareció, enfundado en ropas de batalla y adornando con una capa roja escarlata donde resbalaban varios mechones dorados. Tony fijó su atención en el hombre de ojos azules, que se congeló al instante de verlos ahí; en su bolsillo, Jarvis empezó a vibrar con urgencia—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Señor. —Llamó Jarvis suavemente, pero Tony salió de la celda y se puso a un lado de Bruce sin atender a su nombre.

—Buenas noches, hombre…

—Príncipe Thor, para usted —interrumpió el rubio. A su lado, la chica puso los ojos en blanco.

—Señor —volvió a insistir Jarvis.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó Tony, rascándose la sien y caminando con altanería (de verdad, no parecía sentirlo en lo más mínimo) —. Tenía la cabeza en otro lado y no le reconocí. —Por su parte, Bruce inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto—. Respondiendo a su pregunta, nosotros únicamente estábamos observando el lugar de los hechos.

—¿Para qué harían eso? —Cuestionó Thor, frunciendo el ceño. Bruce se adelantó.

—Teníamos un poco de curiosidad acerca de la muerte de su… hermano.

—Una curiosidad más bien morbosa, ¿no cree? —Soltó el rubio, llevándose la mano al mango de un martillo. Tony frunció el ceño y se preparó para sacar sus armas.

—No hay necesidad de pelear —adelantó Bruce, levantando las manos en señal de apaciguar la ira creciente en el asgardiano. Éste le pareció como un niño demasiado grande haciendo un berrinche—. Lo sentimos. Solamente queríamos…

—¡Señor! —Gritó Jarvis, atrapando la atención de los presentes—. El origen de la magia en las escaleras, está justo enfrente de usted; en la mujer.

Tanto Bruce como Tony alzaron la mirada a Sif, que apretó la mandíbula. Thor abrió la boca y la cerró, volviéndose después hacia la chica, con un gesto quizá demasiado desconcertado.

—Comprobar nuestra teoría acerca de que su príncipe escapó —finalizó Tony, antes de avanzar largas zancadas hacia Sif, que sacó la espada con una vertiginosa habilidad.

**0*0*0**

El hombre más poderoso es el que es dueño de sí mismo**, pensó Loki mientras se llevaba a la boca un poco de la comida (tan increíblemente deliciosa) que Steven había preparado para ambos, degustándola con una lentitud quizá exagerada. Cerró los ojos, presa del embelesamiento que le ocasionaba el sabor al masticar. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo; es que, ¡era demasiado agradable! La perfecta sazón del rubio era algo que nunca tuvo el placer de probar, incluso cuando en palacio se le ofrecían los manjares preparados por los cocineros más experimentados y de mejor calibre. ¡Que ellos se avergonzaran, pues no existía comparación con este ("insignificante") platillo!

O tal vez, insistió una voz molesta en su cabeza, es que habían pasado muchas horas desde su última comida. Tragó y miró su plato vacío, animándose por la nula compañía en la habitación a pasar el dedo índice sobre la superficie y luego llevárselo a la boca, mientras un ligero rubor le teñía las mejillas de carmín. No, definitivamente se debía al talento culinario del chico.

Lleno de sosiego, suspiró y dejó que sus labios se curvaran en una apenas perceptible sonrisa, poniendo el cuenco sobre su regazo para apoyar las manos en el colchón y recargarse en ellas, con la mente en blanco por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

No divagó en nada relacionado con su familia —ni la adoptiva ni la biológica—, o acerca de lecturas y hechizos pendientes. Amó el silencio y la calma en que se sumió durante los siguientes cinco minutos, entretanto la cabina empezaba a llenarse con la pálida luz del amanecer. Loki se volvió hacia el ventanal que daba hacia atrás, donde ya no se reconocía más que el horizonte del mar chocando con el cielo.

Era la primera vez que se sentía tan lejos de Asgard, se dijo mentalmente al quitar el plato y dejarlo sobre la cama, poniéndose de pie y acercándose con tardanza hacia la ventana, donde colocó la mano y trató de ignorar el reflejo que le ofrecía de sí mismo. Únicamente prestó atención a la distancia, evocando la imagen del palacio de Asgard, con aquella forma de órgano musical que siempre le vino a la mente cuando se encontraba lejos. Pero ahora, no podía ver siquiera la punta de la torre más alta. En kilómetros a la redonda no había más que mar, y algo de ese pensamiento le reconfortaba en gran medida.

Volvió su atención a la pequeña recámara, en búsqueda de algo que le sirviese de distracción pues todavía no tenía pizca de sueño. Con un mohín irritado debido a que el sitio carecía de cualquier cosa, se acercó al ropero y lo abrió de par en par. Dentro había una serie de prendas colgadas en ganchos, y en la base se encontraban dos pares de botas altas de piel; Loki las examinó con escaso interés antes de reparar en la caja que descansaba en la esquina del mueble, apartada y escondida entre las penumbras que formaban los ropajes.

La sacó e inmediatamente la agitó con cuidado, escuchando varios objetos pesados dentro. Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, quitó la tapa y miró el contenido. El interior estaba atestado con varios objetos, a primera instancia, mientras Loki iba hacia la cama para sentarse y contemplarlos mejor, había un par de libretas pequeñas, un dije con el tamaño de un puño y la forma de un cerdo dorado, un cuchillo que tenía en el mango un zafiro y algo que parecía un alhajero.

Ya sentado en la cama se puso a explorar uno por uno, empezando por el cuchillo. Admiró el filo metálico y la piedra en el mango, que puso a la altura de sus ojos al examinarlo. A través de la piedra la habitación se deformaba, desplegándose como si fuera una pintura cubista en tonos azulados.

Dejó el cuchillo y miró el dije; éste último le dejó una sensación pesada, sin encontrarle apenas un uso claro, hasta que con un destello de reconocimiento, vinieron a su mente los enanos Brokkr y su hermano Sindri; ¡se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Gullinbursti! Uno de los trabajos que Loki encargó hace casi quince años a los enanos luego de cortarle el cabello a la —estúpida de— Sif. En ese entonces tendría diecisiete años, pero tenía una memoria prodigiosa y se sorprendía de no haber reconocido al instante uno de los regalos que consiguió a Freyja; por supuesto, este dije era mucho más pequeño de lo que en un principio había sido Gullinbursti. Pero, ¿qué demonios hacia aquí?

Ya por instinto, y antes de ser capaz de desechar la idea —pues reconocería el trabajo de esos dos enanos en donde fuera (y aunque se hubiera tardado poco más de lo esperado)—, Loki se había llevado la mano libre a los labios. Sus ojos estaban velados por la sombra del recuerdo e inmediatamente, el sosiego que se había apoderado de él se terminó.

Emitió una especie de ruidito ahogado y con los dientes apretados hasta que rechinaban, arrojó el dije al suelo; éste hizo un sonido suave y casi inaudible, pero al jotun se le antojó como el aullido del trueno y se estremeció. Un segundo después ya no era capaz de eludir la memoria de aquel enano sujetándole mientras le cocía los labios… el dolor tan intenso, la imposibilidad de gritar porque el solo hecho de forzar los labios a abrirse resultaba en una agonía insoportable, las lágrimas que le ardían y luchaban por salir pero que por orgullo él no dejó escapar. Ahí estaba, una estela de su pasado que odiaba y le causaba tanto sufrimiento; una de las tantas cicatrices que seguían recordándole su infortunio, aun cuando se encargó de que las marcas en sus labios desaparecieran.

Tardó mucho tiempo en relajarse un poco, o al menos lo suficiente para que los escalofríos que le taladraban la columna, menguaran. Obligándose a no mirar hacia el dije, y respirando profundamente para calmar el hueco en su estómago, tomó las libretas. Una de ellas, la que cabía en la palma de su mano, contenía una serie de notas como si fuera un diario, todo en el idioma más antiguo de Helheim, por lo que Loki era incapaz de leerlo. La otra —apenas un centímetro menos que la caja— tenía en su interior un montón de dibujos de animales, con una gran habilidad y trazos sinuosos, en su mayoría con una técnica de carboncillo y un efecto de claroscuro. Loki se entretuvo bastante con las imágenes, pasándolas con la lentitud apropiada para admirarlas; había gatos, perros, quetzales… en resumen, animales más bien propios de Midgard.

—Qué tesoros más interesantes guardas aquí, Capitán —murmuró a la nada, como si a su lado tuviera el espectro de quien fuera dueño del navío—. Para ser de Helheim…

Luego de un par de ilustraciones de unos escuetos dragones y pegasos, aparecieron los caballos, Loki sintió que se estremecía muy en el fondo.

_"Te creías muy listo, Loki. Tú nos metiste en esto y a ti te toca sacarnos". _Las palabras que le hubiera dicho Odín, montado en cólera por el peligro que corría Freyja de convertirse en el premio de aquel gigante que construyó las murallas de Asgard. En ese entonces, Loki tenía casi veinticinco años, pero el convertirse en una yegua para librarse del castigo de muerte que los Aesir insistían en darle por su errónea sugerencia de aceptar el trato, era algo que lo acompañaría de por vida. En especial porque, a pesar de todo, seguía viendo al producto de esa equivocación y —¿por qué no decirlo?— desesperación por intentar compensar a Odín con el hijo que tuviera con aquel semental: Sleipnir.

No es que realmente odiara a Sleipnir… después de todo, era su _único _hijo***. Tragando saliva ruidosamente, deslizó el dedo índice y medio sobre la superficie del cuaderno, delineando la figura de un caballo de lustrosa piel negra.

—Hijo —susurró con expresión triste—. Un hijo que yo _jamás _quise tener.

Cuando llegó a Asgard, acompañado por su cría, por supuesto que todos le miraron con desaprobación y escándalo. Odiaban a Sleipnir tanto como a él, lo que despertó en su interior un amor maternal que le impidió dejar abandonado al potro en cualquier lugar; le dio todo el cariño que ansiaba de parte de otros porque se veía reflejado en éste. El único que estaba realmente encantado con el caballo, fue —cómo no— su hermano Thor, que le insistía en llevarlo a los bosques para que corriera. Loki y su hermano se subían en sus monturas y acompañaban a Sleipnir y fue entonces que se dieron cuenta de la increíble velocidad del potro.

Entonces sí, pensó Loki con amargura, todos querían acercarse a su hijo.

_"Esa_ criatura_ nos pertenece"_ dijeron semanas después a Loki, quien accedió ofrecerlo al servicio del Aesir siempre y cuando, fuera Odín o su hermano Thor. El _regalo _—parte de él odiaba en demasía esa expresión de _objeto_ aplicado a Sleipnir—, al fin se cedió a Odín, que se mostraba (ahora) encantado con su nieto.

—Bastardos —soltó con un odio creciente, echando a un lado la libreta. Maldijo su idea de indagar en esa caja, pues el buen humor que experimentó gracias a la comida ya se había apagado por completo—. No tiene nada de nuevo, supongo.

Así que, ¿qué mal podría hacer seguir mirando? Tomó el alhajero y lo giró en sus manos con cuidado. Éste era como una pequeña concha de mar, pensó mientras intentaba en vano por abrirlo. Chasqueando la lengua, se dio cuenta de que ocupaba una llave para destaparla. Hizo un movimiento con la mano y el seguro cedió de inmediato, mostrando únicamente los pies rotos de una bailarina.

Lo supo desde el momento en que los vio, que no debía usar la magia para hacerla sonar. El mecanismo que correspondía a la llave parecía también lo que le daba cuerda, por lo que Loki volvió a realizar un ademán; se escucharon varios chasquidos mientras usaba su poder como llave. Después de varios segundos, simplemente dejó que la música hiciera presencia.

El estómago se le contrajo al ver girar despacio la plataforma donde descansaban las zapatillas, entretanto el alhajero emitía la música correspondiente, suave, triste, llena de una melancolía que le perforó los oídos y le estrujo el corazón hasta que durante varios segundos, éste le pareció un órgano inservible.

Ahí estaba la música de hace años cuando tocase el Ojo de Niflheim. Loki recreó de memoria la forma delicada de aquella bailarina, un tanto sorprendido de que la caja no resbalara de sus manos por el temblor que le recorría.

¿Qué hacía esa _cosa (_aberración) en el barco que Hela había dispuesto para ellos? ¿A caso intentaba burlarse de él? Loki dejó escapar el aire antes de tomar todas las cosas que estaban dentro de la caja y meterlas de nuevo dentro, de forma violenta y casi golpeando cuando éstas se resistían a quedar nuevamente en su lugar, lejos de su vista. En un movimiento torpe, golpeó el plato y éste cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. El jotun apenas le prestó atención, ya cogiendo entre sus manos la caja y saliendo de la cabina.

¡Todo esto debía ser una broma! Gritó en su interior antes de mirar el océano, echando los brazos por encima de la cabeza para tomar fuerza. No emitió ningún sonido al aventar lejos de sí aquellos objetos. Recorrieron una distancia considerable antes de golpear contra el agua. _Splash. _

Loki no se sintió más aliviado, ni siquiera cuando utilizó la magia para controlar el agua y alejar más y más la caja, hundiéndola en algún punto entre la desesperación de no verla ya. Habían despertado heridas demasiado grandes y no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlas, de ninguna manera volvería a sentirse de aquella manera tan desgraciada por las memorias que el destino le imponía.

Golpeó la madera una vez, sintiendo el calambre que le corroía desde la punta de los dedos hasta los hombros, e inmediatamente se le vino a la mente aquella noche, cuando al fin descubrió quién era en realidad. La forma en que chocó los puños una y otra vez contra el suelo, hasta que sus manos sangraron. Y no pudo evitar hacerlo de nuevo. El dolor físico le aliviaba el interior.

¿Por qué siempre que era mínimamente feliz, le arrancaban ese sosiego y lo sustituían por el dolor? ¿A caso Hela había mentido acerca de su momento de gloria y únicamente lo llevaba a la perdición? ¿Steven Rogers era realmente una esperanza u otra estaca más que le causaría una cicatriz? ¿O la muerte? ¿Al fin se terminaba el suplicio?

Continúo hiriéndose hasta que de pronto, alguien le abrazó por la espalda. Loki abrió grandes los ojos y se quedó helado, demasiado aturdido como para reaccionar y sacudirse al intruso.

—Para, por favor —le pidió una voz suave y masculina al oído; inmediatamente sintió el calor de ese aliento y del cuerpo que lo estrechaba contra sí—. Deja de hacerte daño…

Pestañeó con rapidez, notando apenas la vista borrosa que se aclaró en cuanto escuchó la voz de Steven a sus espaldas. Loki miró por el rabillo del ojo, en espera de encontrar al rubio observándole atentamente, quizá con una expresión de exaspero en la mirada, pero Steve estaba lejos de su visión y de hecho, parecía ocultar el rostro en la nuca del moreno, hundiendo la nariz en los cabellos ébano.

—Detente, Loki —repitió Steve y la forma en que pronunció su nombre, se le antojo tan absurdamente íntima que no pudo controlar el miedo que ensombreció su mirada, pues jamás en su vida escuchó a nadie hablarle así… como si pudiera sentir todo el dolor que llevaba dentro y lo compartiera; más que eso, que le ofrecía llevarlo _todo _por él. Quizá era una alucinación, porque, ¿cómo iba a ser que este chico, que no lo conocía de nada, pudiera siquiera mostrarse tan empático con él? Con Loki Laufeyson, un jotun, un mentiroso, un ser del que siempre se podría prescindir, un objeto que todos usan a su conveniencia, un monstruo—. Todo está bien.

El de ojos verdes separó las manos de la madera que estuvo golpeando, consciente de que dejaba manchas de sangre en ellas. No se movió ni tampoco hizo amago de hablar sobre absolutamente nada; simplemente dejó que Steve continuará abrazándolo, estrechando su cuerpo como si pretendiera unirlos en una sola persona, igual que lo haría una persona que te quiere realmente. Esa idea resultaba absurda, pero deseaba imaginar que era cierta. Él era bueno haciendo creer a las personas en falacias; una mentira para él, aunque fuera demasiado grande como esta, podría resultar más que solo vivificante.

—Todo está bien —repitió Steve, estrechándolo un poco más—. Así que no te lastimes más, por favor.

—¿Por qué? —Exigió saber el príncipe, no sin cierta furia en su tono ya de por sí mordaz—. ¿Por qué haría la diferencia? Lo que tú quieres, al igual que todos, es usar mi buena habilidad con la magia. Es la única razón por la que te preocupa mi bienestar.

—No es así…

—¡Oh, por favor! ¡Me tomas por un tonto! —Se sacudió el gesto con violencia, girando sobre sus talones y alcanzando con el dorso del puño el rostro del rubio, que se tambaleó pero no alcanzó a caerse. Loki le fulminó con la mirada, ensañándose con éste aunque no tuviera la culpa de ninguna de sus desgracias—. Tú no entiendes nada acerca de mí, idiota —añadió entre dientes, casi escupiendo las palabras—. Ten en cuenta que yo solamente quiero saldar mi libertad, pero no sería mi intención en absoluto. Ojalá y pudiera deshacerme de ti, hacerte desaparecer justo igual que a una insignificancia, porque eso eres. ¡No pretendas fingirte capaz de ser una buena persona!

El otro se mantuvo en silencio, apretando los puños y sin levantar el rostro. Sin embargo, cuando terminara de decir esas palabras, Steve alzó la mirada y a Loki se le ahogaron todas las palabras, al mismo tiempo que la rabia se extinguía.

—No te lastimes más —pidió Rogers, con los ojos cristalinos—. Yo… no te conozco, es cierto. Es que soy humano, y sé que tú estás sufriendo. No entiendo por qué, pero si me dijeras…si me ayudarás a entender… quiero ayudarte. Sea lo que sea, permíteme intentarlo.

Loki retrocedió con los labios ligeramente separados. En realidad, no era capaz de procesar las palabras que le estaba dirigiendo el otro; su atención estaba puesta únicamente en los orbes cerúleos y en el rabillo de esos ojos, donde ya resbalan un par de lágrimas.

—¿Por qué… estás llorando? —articuló con apenas fuerzas, consumido por el desconcierto. Steve le miró igual de confundido, como desubicado en espacio y tiempo; un segundo después se limpiaba el rostro con cierto pasmo, de nuevo avergonzado—. Rogers —exigió con dureza, pero ya no supo cómo continuar.

—No puedo evitarlo —sentenció el rubio—. Me enfada tanto que te lastimes y yo sea incapaz de hacer algo por ti, para evitarlo.

Al principio incrédulo, Loki se quedó en silencio. Steve lloraba por él… apenas estaba procesando eso. Aunque lo veía, no podía suponer siquiera que fuera real. Sin embargo, segundos después, las carcajadas brotaban de su garganta sin control alguno y sus brazos le rodeaban el estómago, apretando con fuerza como si al hundir las uñas sobre la ropa, pudiera despertar de esa clase de sueño.

No podía evitarlo, era tan divertido y tan… enternecedor. Las risas nacían de forma espontánea, incluso aunque podía sentir la mirada reprochadora de Steve. De pronto, las lágrimas salían también de sus ojos, pero apenas alcanzaba a reflexionar que parte de ellas eran producto de la tristeza y otra realmente alegre. Al enderezarse, se encontró con Steve haciendo una especie de puchero.

—¡No tiene nada de gracioso! —Exclamó éste.

Lo veía… realmente Steve no podía dirigirse a nadie más. Había algo en él que era diferente a los demás, pues parecía un sol en medio de la tempestad. Steven Rogers no era una insignificancia; lo supo desde el momento en que curó sus heridas y percibió la clase de alma, única y demasiado tonta para su propio bien, que era capaz de llorar en lugar de otro. Era innecesario que fingiera ser una buena persona… simplemente lo era.

—Eres tan extraño —murmuró, con la voz quebrada—. Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que viera a alguien como tú.

—Me estás llamando fenómeno… —murmuró.

—Es un cumplido —admitió, tallándose las lágrimas y ahogando un gemido adolorido al hacer que las heridas abiertas en sus manos entraran en contacto con algo; la sangre manchó su rostro e inmediatamente, Steve se adelantó para tomarle una mano, examinándola con una expresión alarmada y mirándose de arriba abajo, buscando quién sabe qué cosa. Loki habló muy quedo—: Déjalo, las curaré en un momento.

Para entonces, Steve ya tomaba un extremo de su camisa para arrancarla y envolverle una de las manos.

—Necesito una gasa —dijo, como si no hubiera escuchado lo que anteriormente había dicho Loki—, y una venda. Creo haber visto unas en…

—Eh, que no era necesario —soltó, zafándose del agarre pero sosteniendo la tela ya manchada de escarlata—. Yo me encargo de mis heridas, mocoso.

Steve hizo ademán de volver a sostenerle la mano, pero después únicamente asintió.

—Steve, por favor —le dijo suavemente, apartando la mirada y encogiéndose de hombros—. Puede… quisiera que me llamara por mi nombre de pila.

Loki no dijo nada mientras rápidamente, se ocupaba de sus cortes. Éstos desaparecieron de inmediato, y mientras hacía amago de repararle la camisa al rubio, éste negó con la cabeza, alzando una mano en señal de que se detuviera.

—Si la repara con magia, parecerá que esto nunca sucedió y no pretendo esto. Realmente deseo ayudarle.

El asgardiano soltó el aire en un resoplido claramente burlón.

—Tengo más cicatrices de las que nadie podría reparar —admitió sin querer, haciendo una mueca al darse cuenta de ello.

—Entonces, que haré todo cuanto esté en mí poder para que nadie (ni siquiera usted) lo lastime —aseveró con decisión—. Es una promesa, Alteza.

De nueva cuenta, el silencio se hizo presente y cayó sobre ambos tan pesado como parecía volverse costumbre.

—Loki —dijo repentinamente en respuesta, incómodo en su propia piel—. Nunca nadie me ha llamado Alteza… supongo que no hace mal que tú me digas así… —no dijo en voz alta, que sería al único que se lo permitiría (además de su hermano, al que también estimaba lo suficiente).

Los ojos de Steven se le iluminaron igual que a un niño pequeño al que acabas de concederle su mayor deseo en todo el cosmos. Regañándose mentalmente, Loki dejó pasar esa expresión tan complacida.

—Entonces deja, que al menos te repare la mejilla… antes de que se te hinche como un globo.

—De acuerdo —sonrió el otro—… gracias, Loki —su nombre lo pronunció tímidamente, y en un mutismo agradable permanecieron luego de que el asgardiano, posara su mano en el rostro del otro y le curara el golpe que recién le propinase minutos antes. Steve cerró los ojos mientras sentía esa frescura, parecía concentrado en controlar sus pensamientos y estaba tieso como una estatua, como si en el fondo temiera que volviera a golpearlo. Por su parte, Loki saboreó de esa expresión inocente y el pequeño atisbo de emoción que explotaba en su interior al entrar en contacto con el otro.

Una vocecita en su interior, rogó porque racionalizara la situación, pero ya demasiado tarde, Loki se dio cuenta de que no podía permitir a nadie lastimar a Steve.

Así permanecieron un largo rato, incluso cuando la magia curativa había realizado su trabajo. Steve apretaba finamente los ojos y sus pestañas temblaban por la brisa marina. Loki mantenía la palma contra la piel suave y cálida del rubio, mientras en su cabeza resonaban las palabras del midgardiano, que le rogaba porque le hiciera entender algo que escapaba de su comprensión. Steve era demasiado bueno para su propio bien; tenía un alma demasiado pura. Loki jamás deseó tanto algo como que ese chico no le sirviera a Hela…

—Listo —anunció, sin bajar la mano. Steve abrió los ojos y le miró; era apenas más bajito que él, solo por centímetros, pensó el asgardiano antes de darse cuenta de que estaban demasiado cerca. Apunto estaba su pecho de tocar el del otro. Podría haberse escandalizado, justo como sucedió repentinamente con Steve, que se alejó con traspiés y ruborizándose al máximo, pero todavía estaba en otro lugar. Intentó esbozar una sonrisa.

—¿Necesita algo? —Preguntó el rubio, a lo que Loki negó con la cabeza—. ¿Está bien?

—Por el momento, supongo que sí.

—De-de acuerdo.

—Steve —llamó con cuidado, saboreando el nombre como algo completamente nuevo. El rubio hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que le escuchaba—…llegaremos a Helheim en dos o tres semanas. Hay que encontrar la forma de que no te aburras.

—Yo estaré bien… pero, ¿usted… tú quieres hacer algo?

Loki se deshizo de toda emoción en el rostro, enfocándose en su bienestar y objetivo. Hela antes le había dicho que necesitaba saber cómo jugar sus cartas…eso es lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—¿Por qué no me hablas un poco acerca de Midgard… y de ti? —sugirió un tanto afable.

—Si eso gusta.

El asgardiano asintió lentamente, frunciendo el ceño y obligándose a devolver a su corazón la muralla que repentinamente se había visto flaquear a causa de este joven.

—_Yo he tomado mis decisiones, buenas o malas me trajeron aquí. Mi naturaleza es destruir y no me importa lo que le pase a este humano…pues para su desgracia, soy el único incapaz de poseer un corazón sincero. _—Pensó, ya carente de sentimiento aparte del ansía de que, efectivamente, dejaran de lastimarlo.

Loki sabía que para conseguir la libertad, su única opción viable era la que Hela ofrecía… Steve era solamente un paquete a entregar, y pecaría de idiotez si se llegaba a encariñar con él. Pero de eso no tenía por qué preocuparse, ¿verdad?

**0*0*0**

No pocas veces en su vida, Thor había estado frente a las puertas de los establos. Odín siempre insistió a sus hijos que aprendieran el arte de montar los pegasos, y el rubio siempre estuvo de acuerdo que una de las cosas que más le gustaban hacer, además de entrenar con la espada y defender su (futuro) reino, era montar sobre el lomo de aquellos increíbles animales, sentir la caricia del viento que produce mientras éstos planeaban de un lado a otro, extendiendo las alas como si fueran ángeles. A él siempre le encantó ese tipo de actividades, y le había gustado pensar, que era algo que compartía con Loki, pues aunque el menor siempre prefería la biblioteca a casi cualquier cosa que le interesara a Thor, volar por Asgard era algo que los unía de cierta manera, como si formasen un vínculo especial entre ellos, los pegasos, el viento y cualquier paisaje debajo de ellos.

Pero no venía a buscar a los pegasos. Al menos, no como objetivo principal.

Había estado durante lo que le parecieron horas tratando de hilar el escenario que se formó cuando los dos midgardianos desataron una lucha con Sif… o a la que creía su amiga. Antes de que llegaran los guardias; antes de que Sif tomara la forma de Loki y desapareciera en la nada, Thor había luchado contra los otros dos en compañía de la chica. Ya entonces, una parte de él que estaba al tanto de los movimientos de Sif notó la discrepancia de aquella actitud guerrera e impulsiva, detectando la elegancia y la meticulosidad no tan propia de la mujer pero que sin embargo, su hermano destilaba como una extensión de sí mismo.

Cuando se vio proyectado contra una pared por uno de los golpes en la quijada que le propino el hombre de lentes, en su afán de ayudar a Tony que se veía apaleado por Loki/Sif, se quedó tan aturdido como para ser incapaz de moverse y observar con creciente horror, cómo los otros dos acorralaban a su contrincante, que en última instancia hizo gala de su magia para deshacerse de ellos.

Volvió a su forma original ante la mirada atónita de Thor y le dirigió una mirada cubierta de odio y burla. Enfurecido, el rubio tomó a Mjolnir y se levantó violentamente, balanceando el arma por encima de su cabeza y dando un salto enorme para hacer desaparecer la distancia entre Loki y él. Pero antes de que el martillo alcanzara al moreno, éste desapareció y lo único que recibió el fuerte impacto de Mjolnir, lo único que retumbó en la estancia, fue el suelo bajo sus pies mientras se quebraba, presa del inigualable poder de su martillo.

Después, y muy a desgana —luego de hacer otro berrinche que terminó inutilizando dos o tres celdas más—, escuchó la declaración de los midgardianos, admitiendo que sospechaban de uno de los suyos como quien ayudó a su hermano y al mismo tiempo, la justificación de que habían venido para buscar la ayuda de Hela y un hechicero que pudiera salvar a una mujer llamada Peggy. Thor no prestó del todo atención a sus explicaciones, pues el coraje y la indignación libraban una batalla en su interior. Únicamente volvió en sí cuando escuchó a Tony indicar que posiblemente, el camino que tomaron ambos era hacia Helheim.

Al asgardiano le disparó la ansiedad por encontrar a Loki y accedió a conseguirles una manera de llevarlos hasta Helheim, con la única condición —orden— de que lo dejaran ir también.

Mientras iba caminando por los pasillos, con una meta fija en la mente, Thor cavilaba acerca del chico con el que vivió todos esos años, desconociendo toda la maldad e impurezas que crecían debido a la envidia y los delirios de favoritismo y desprecio que Loki veía en sitios donde no existían. Una parte de él lo regañó por haber ignorado todas las palabras de sus amigos —y el resto de los asgardianos— cuando decían que Loki estaba mal de la cabeza, que era malvado y le guardaba un odio irracional a todos.

Sin embargo, Thor nunca creyó que ese chico tranquilo (y algo sombrío) que era su hermano, fuera capaz de destruir la vida de su padre o amenazar de esa manera la integridad del mundo en total. De acuerdo, Thor sabía que Loki no pertenecía a esa familia _por la sangre, _pero todos le abrían los brazos lo suficiente para que se sintiera a gusto en ese lugar, para que incluso siendo parte de esa —despreciable y monstruosa— raza de jotun, Asgard se convirtiera en su verdadero hogar. Pero se había equivocado. Su hermano —porque lo era—, había atacado la única oportunidad que se le ofreció luego de que un monstruo desalmado como Laufey lo abandonara para morir; Odín había rescatado a Loki, y esa no era la forma de pagarle todo lo que el rey le había dado.

Antes, cuando se enteró de que Sif había atrapado a Loki intentando escapar y lo había asesinado, se sintió terriblemente triste. Había perdido a dos de los seres que más amaba, pero una parte de él reconocía que su hermano se lo había buscado. Ahora, luego de cruzar las puertas hacia los establos, únicamente lo fundía la indignación y la cólera ante la perspectiva de que el jotun hubiera escapado de su destino, que hubiera engañado a todos una vez más y se burlara en su cara, asesinando a su mejor amiga para usurpar el lugar de ésta y así fingir su muerte.

Apretó los dientes mientras se detenía frente a la gran muralla de piedra. A simple vista no era más que una superficie gris y común, pero que justo en el punto medio, tenía tallada en relieve un arco de brillo dorado, cubierta de las runas antiguas de su gente, finas y concisas en las que se podía leer la siguiente inscripción: "Lanza primero tu corazón y tu caballo saltará el obstáculo"****.

Ciñó los dedos sobre el mango de Mjolnir hasta que éstos se volvieron blancos debido a la falta de circulación. Sus ojos azules refulgían como si se consumieran en un fuego atemorizante, tan vivo como las llamas en el cuerpo de un Gigante de Fuego. Detrás de él estaban los cuerpos inconscientes de los guardias que protegían los establos, pero a Thor no le interesaban en lo más mínimo; él estaba haciendo lo que correspondía a su honor… al honor en nombre de su padre.

Siempre requirió de la ayuda de Loki en estos casos, pero el día de hoy la discreción le preocupaba nada en comparación con su objetivo. Así que, con una expresión endurecida levantó el martillo y luego lo dejó caer directo en la puerta. El sonido que se produjo fue ensordecedor y ahogó el grito de furia que escapó de su garganta en la búsqueda de propinar más violencia al impacto; fue como si un trueno golpeara la tierra y derrumbara a su vez, las torres más altas del palacio.

La piedra, como es obvio, sufrió de una serie de grietas que soltaron piedras y rompieron la inscripción hasta dejarla irreconocible, pero no cedieron hasta que Thor repitió el golpe. Ahí dejó parte de su frustración e ira, rompiéndose a la par de esa pared. Dentro, escuchó a los pegasos relinchando histéricos, llenos de pavor cuando le vieron cruzar el (ahora inexistente) umbral que los protegía de todo, menos del poder extraordinario que destilaba un arma como Mjolnir. Thor balanceó el martillo, barriendo el lugar con la mirada.

—¡Silencio! —Gritó con toda la fuerza que pudo, sintiendo la tensión en los músculos de la garganta; en su cuello resaltaron las venas—. ¡Silencio! —Repitió, haciendo que en esta ocasión, los cuatro pegasos que aún relinchaban se quedaran mudos.

Thor respiró copiosamente, mirando entre la luz mortecina hacia el frente, detrás de una cerca de oro y plata, donde bufaba un caballo de brillantes crines oscuras y piel de un gris igual de reluciente; tan magnífico y hermoso que cualquier otra criatura quedaría fuera de comparación. El rubio avanzó con largas zancadas hasta quedar frente al animal, que lo observó con unas cuencas amarillas que parecían una llama enturbiada, mostrando una inteligencia aguda a pesar de tratarse de un animal. En este punto, se podía leer la renuencia de éste a servirle, pero Thor no le dejaría opción; esa actitud indomable se iba aplacar con él ahora, sí o sí.

El caballo se paró en sus patas traseras, pero incluso de esa manera, Thor alcanzó a entrever las cuatro que se levantaban, adornadas con herraduras brillantes.

—Sleipnir —dijo, entre dientes y levantando aún más a Mjolnir, como si le estuviera amenazando; quizá lo sorprendente era ver que el caballo le entendía—. Me llevarás con tu padre hasta las puertas de Helheim, o te romperé cada hueso en las patas hasta que no seas capaz de levantarte por el resto de tu existencia, de la cual me aseguraré que sea larga.

Sleipnir permaneció alzado unos segundos más antes de caer sobre todas sus patas, resoplando por la nariz en un gesto irritado y abnegado, viendo cómo a pesar de la postura firme, los ojos del rubio empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas. El destino de Loki parecía sellado en la promesa de Thor que bailaba en sus ojos aún dolidos, y que no hablaban de otra cosa aparte de la muerte.

**Continuará. **

* * *

Bueno, como siempre, me quedo esperando que hayan disfrutado de esta actualización (x3) Luego de una semana sin Internet ni computadora y habiéndome terminado las gomitas, espero que de cualquier manera el resultado cumpliera con sus expectativas y les permita honrarme con un review (owo); solamente eso permite que no abandone la historia (nwn)... bueno, eso y que, por más que lo intento, la serie de "Hado" no me deja tocar o pensar nada más (._.)

Vale, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Gustaron del "acercamiento" Stoki? Admito que la forma en que Steve se mete a la boca del lobo directo y sin pensar es un poco incongruente —encima de que me salió demasiado uke (7-7) *aun no alcanzó a decidirme quién debería ser el seme en esta ocasión, así que se aceptan sugerencias (:D)*—, pero repito que en vista de que esto debería ser una "mini" serie, debo apurarle, y tanto mis manos como mi cerebro echaron a suerte esta idea, que espero haya sido la correcta (.w.U) Ahora, también me cabe mencionar que me gusta la relación entre Tony y Bruce, tanto de amigos a algo más, de momento espero saber cómo manejarla pues a fin de cuentas, planeó hacer uso del resto de los Avengers —por experiencia sé que eso de usar solamente a dos personajes todo el tiempo, se torna algo complicado—. ¿No confundí demasiado al darle vueltas al "pasado" de Loki? En realidad, ha sido complicado pensar en una "adaptación" de los detalles que tengo de este Dios nórdico. En cuanto a Thor y el final que he dejado ahora, hasta que no _vea _algo que realmente considere fuera del límite, el Señor de los Truenos aún tiene una oportunidad de absolución conmigo, por lo que al principio le quise ofrecer un enfoque de "hermano mayor" —entre egoísta y ligeramente protector— que parte de mí todavía le encuentra, lo que espero que encuentren aceptable.

**_Aclaraciones: _**

_(1) El título del capítulo en esta ocasión lo hice pensando en la visión de Loki como alguien que "roba" _—_o únicamente refleja_—_ la luz que emite Thor, tal como sucede con la luna y el sol respectivamente. (nwnU) Yo y mi mente extraña, ¿verdad, sempais? _

_(2) Sí… no pienso matar a Thor aquí, pero voy a darle una paliza de lo lindo (o-ó). Últimamente me está picando la situación de un Dios del Trueno demasiado tonto a la hora de darse cuenta de lo que necesita Loki; a diferencia de la última serie en el fic, aquí me empecinaré a enfocar _este tipo _de relación entre ellos, únicamente para llegar a mi deseo más grande con respecto a estos dos hermanos: ¡Que Thor consiga el suficiente cerebro para entender que si se mete con Loki, se mete conmigo (y con muchas otras fans, de eso estoy segura)! (xo). En fin, mientras no se le ocurra cumplir la "promesa" de matar a Loki si lo "traiciona" en la segunda película _—_o cualquier otra, ya que estamos en ello (7-7)_ —_, Thor consigue tolerancia conmigo _—_y porque no he leído ningún cómic o más historias nórdicas, pues por lo que sé, realmente se portaba como un bruto con mi querido Loki_—.

**_Notas:_**

_*De acuerdo, me pasé casi diez minutos buscando una onomatopeya que representara los latidos del corazón, y muchos decían que era este (.w.)…pero de no serlo, realmente me disculpo (xD)_

_**Esta frase pertenece a Lucio Anneo Séneca, filósofo latino. _

_***Ya sé que Loki tiene seis _—_o siete_— _hijos según la mitología nórdica _—_no sé en los cómics_—_, pero ya que Sleipnir puede ir a las puertas de Helheim, es al único del que haré mención en el fic… al menos, por ahora ese es el plan (.w.U) _—_ nunca sé a qué terrenos termino llegando, porque escribo como vienen las ideas y jamás preparo nada de antemano (xD)_ —.

_****Es una frase que encontré en mis horas de ocio en una página llamada Sabidurias(punto)com; pertenece a Noel Clarasó. _

A quien corresponda: Muchas gracias por leer, y si dejan un comentario, qué mejor (owo). Sigan teniendo una buena mañana, tarde o noche (nwn)/


	8. Serie: Hado (El deseo de los condenados)

¡Hola, sempais! Bienvenidas a mi actualización (uwu). Sí, ya sé que me tardé los años en hacerla, pero de cualquier manera, créanme que —si de algún modo o por algún milagro (para mí) estuvieron esperando—, esta ausencia no es nada. Bueno, primero que nada, un agradecimiento enorme a esas tres lindas personas por las que no me atrevo a dejar morir la historia (.w.).

**ilyasha77: **Un millón de gracias por dejar review. Creo que una de las cosas que me fascinan de tus comentarios, es la descripción que me haces de sus personalidades; cuando te leo, definitivamente me doy cuenta de cómo y por qué amo esta pareja, aunque sea lo más crack del mundo —que si vamos a ponerlo así, no lo es tanto como parece en primera instancia—. Me encanta jugar con esa parte de Loki, sobre la desesperación, la inseguridad y la desconfianza que le tiene a las personas —y no tiene nada que ver conque mis historias suelen tener siempre ese toque de tragedia... o quizá sí, un poco(.w.)—, y la forma en que pueden salvarlo. En fin, espero que conforme se va desarrollando su relación pueda seguir gustándote, que contar con sus comentarios es lo único que me salva de la locura.

**KariDz: **La vida de este fic te da las gracias por seguir comentando. Me alegra que te guste la forma en que planteé esa aparición de Sleipnir, la verdad que él me vino de pronto luego de que notara —por fin y después de un tiempo ridículamente largo—, que en la película de Thor, el —idiota— de Odín va montado en él. Y de pronto tuve la exagerada necesidad de incluirlo, así como porque se supone que él puede llevar a su jinete hasta Helheim. La verdad yo también adoro esa paternidad de Loki, por otro lado, prometo darme a la tarea de centrarme en los sentimientos de Sleipnir —así como en esta ocasión ocupe un rato en Hela—. De las cosas que más amo son los triángulos amorosos, así que no te preocupes; jugaré un rato con los tres... o cuatro... o cinco... (xD) —habrías notado que son bastantes triángulos amorosos—. En cuanto a Thor, él sí que es un tema delicado y entiendo perfectamente que lo defiendas, porque así me sucede a veces conmigo misma ya que como personaje en las películas le gane mucho aprecio y creo que gran parte del daño que le hace a Loki es por ser despistado y un poco más influenciable, y admito que cuando hablaba del comportamiento "malo" de éste, pensaba mucho en el poema de Lokasenna y la serie de "Loki".. donde lo único que le dice es que va a golpearlo...o peor. En fin, hablo (escribo) demasiado (:DU); todo esto para decirte lo feliz que me haces con tus comentarios y rogar porque este capítulo sea de tu agrado, el suficiente para seguir disfrutando de tus palabras.

**AkatsukiDrack: **El alivio —e incluye la felicidad— es mía porque comentas. De verdad, para un(a) escritor(a) creo que lo más especial es que le digan que su trabajo es bueno, pero yo considero especial el hecho de adentrar a ustedes, los lectores, en los sentimientos de los personajes —ojalá pudiera hacer entender a mis papás cómo debe sentirse Loki, porque me miran como una fenómeno porque me encanta...no solo por Tom (aunque empezará por él en su medida)—. Y, oh, Steve, (x3), se las va a poner difíciles: O es su libertad o es el amor que poco a poco le irá tomando. Pues, de que salve a Peggy yo creo que sí seguirá hasta el final (o-ó)... ¿o quizá no? (:D); te enterarás al mismo tiempo que yo —quizá un tantito después (xD)—. La relación de Thor y Loki es bastante complicada, ya creo lo que me dijo una amiga mía: "Las chicas no va a ver cómo Thor se queda con Jane" (xD), sí, aunque el Thorki que me gusta es más la relación entre hermanos, estoy de acuerdo con mi amiga. En fin, ora que se me bajó el coraje de Thor, me encantará mostrar esa faceta suya que se divide entre el amor de su hermano y todas las cosas —estúpidas e injustificadas— que me parece le dan en las películas. En cuanto a Sleipnir, de nuevo recalcó que me encargaré más adelante de centrarme en su relación familiar. ¡Espero que te guste mucho la actualización, que me sigo esforzando con la esperanza de que sea de su gusto, sempais!

Ok, de nuevo mis cartas de media cuartilla (xD). Lo siento, me disculpo infinitamente por quitarles el tiempo con ello, pero es que, solo cuento con ustedes para no permitirme abandonar esta cosa, y siendo sincera, espero que la sigan encontrando digna de su tiempo —porque me dormía a las cuatro de la mañana con tal de escribir un momento aquí (¬¬U)... y no quiero pensar que no valió la pena—. Así que, si de pura e increíble casualidad, hay alguien más leyendo esto, por favor, no me nieguen sus comentarios (TwTU), vivo de ellos, en serio.

En fin, espero que encuentren agradable el capítulo de hoy (nwn)/ y pues, los dejó hasta el final (owo).

* * *

**Hado: El deseo de los condenados.**

**.**

El mundo siempre le pareció grandioso, repleto de una magnificencia que quizá incluso los Dioses envidiaban; sabía que se trataba de una visión poco realista, pero en ese entonces no le importaba en absoluto. Encontraba fascinante la mortalidad de los seres que habitaban cada rincón del mundo, fueran grandes o pequeños, humanos o animales, ricos o pobres…, todos compartían ese destino, excepto ella. No tenía la capacidad de morir y a veces la eternidad que cargaba sobre sus hombros resultaba demasiado cruel.

Debido a su condición de longeva, mientras hubiera vida y muerte en la Tierra, continuaría sujeta al trono de Helheim, y esa verdad representaba un equivalente a una maldición pues, ¿alguien podría siquiera imaginar cuán dolorosa resultaba otrora la idea de que su eternidad le arrebata la posibilidad de amar? Nadie puede imaginar cuánto detesta olvidar por qué es importante que la lluvia empape y el fuego queme. En su condición de _inmortal _todo daba lo mismo, y los recuerdos —buenos o malos— se disuelven hasta que su propia memoria es como un abismo sinsentido. Aunque nadie se lo pregunte, ser la reina de Helheim era un martirio…, uno que se disponía a terminar.

La eternidad es sinónimo de soledad, porque es doloroso ver cómo el tiempo te arrebata a las personas queridas y es mejor quedarse apartado. Sin embargo, ahí permanece el anhelo, como una palabra silenciosa que perfora una y otra vez el alma.

Cuánto daría por ser capaz de dar y recibir afecto. Cuánto daría por ser capaz de morir y poseer aunque fuera un segundo, el mismo resplandor de aquellos que perecen. Porque aunque todos se horrorizan con la palabra "fallecer" y sus semejantes, definitivamente hay algo maravilloso en la forma que se entregan a la cotidianidad y la vuelven especial; ya sea con miradas, roces, acciones, etc., todas y cada una de esas cosas encienden una llama en el corazón, tan hermosa y cálida como el mismo sol.

Incluso el sufrimiento o el miedo toman partido en la perfección de la vida, ¿y (ya se estarán preguntando) cuál es esta? En opinión de Hela: Saber que morirás.

Al tener esa única certeza, deciden si van a luchar o a rendirse; si amarán u odiarán; cómo y con quién ocuparán el tiempo. Mientras su corazón siga latiendo, son libres inclusive de escoger si mueren en nombre de alguien más, por sus creencias o egoísmo.

Por ahí dicen que _el destino baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos_*.

_Ellos _tienen el derecho, y más envidia no podría sentir Hela. Ella está condenada, y sus grilletes que ostentan la infinitud como algo agradable y anhelado, únicamente esconden la tristeza, la soledad y el infortunio. Claro, todo esto no significa que le guste hacerse la mártir, sino que comprende con exactitud la mirada abatida de alguien como Loki Laufeyson. Encontró un punto en común con él y se dio a sí misma al capricho de elegir —igual que hizo decidir al príncipe—, si deseaba continuar regalando su vida a las manos de otros.

Era justo que Hela viviera… que _realmente _lo hiciera_._ Y Loki, que cargaba con el destino de todos, le daría la oportunidad de sentir aunque fuera el grato sabor de la muerte luego de tantos siglos monótonos y vacíos.

En cuanto a Steve, éste le daría lo que más ha deseado en todo el cosmos: Un alma para sí misma, una que pudiera vivir, amar, odiar, morir. Un alma que le permitiera convertirse en algo diferente a lo que significaba ser Hela, y por lo mismo… especial.

Quería la oportunidad de amar y perecer de la misma forma en que lo hacían todos. De no verse atrapada en las tinieblas con la única compañía de los muertos que vagan de un lado a otro, sufriendo por las traiciones y pecados que cometieron en vida. Deseaba salir de las puertas de Helheim y que al sentir la brisa fresca, pudiera recordar el porqué del placer que causaba cada una de las caricias del viento.

Hela, muy en el fondo, deseaba experimentar cómo era permitir a su corazón el cariño hacia otros, sin miedo a sufrir una herida que cicatrizaría pero se iba a quedar con ella por el resto de la eternidad. El amor, creía —y parte de ella seguía pensando así—, era algo digno de envidiarse. De hecho, la única cosa que permanecía en un mundo ahora tan podrido y vacío. Al final y después de todo, la existencia de alguien es valiosa por los que están a tu lado, y no sabía lo que significaba eso, pero curiosidad no le faltaba.

Por eso, y no por otra cosa, su atención fue a parar donde Loki. Él conocía con exactitud lo que sentía ella —claro, con el beneficio de la muerte—, así que se le parecía, e iban a prestarse ayuda mutuamente. Hela no temía de una traición, pues el jotun le necesitaba para salir bien parado después de tantos golpes; además, pese a que nadie quería creerlo, Loki era de fiar. Si alguien le hubiera mostrado una mano a la cuál aferrarse, estaba segura de que la palabra _mentiroso _jamás se le hubiera adjudicado.

Pero ya saben, las personas suelen ser crueles con quienes son diferentes. Solo unos pocos entienden lo que significa la lealtad, la amistad, la familia y el amor… y más que eso, el perdón. Los que nunca echan en falta alguna cosa, nunca se dan cuenta de cómo valorarles. Eso era una lástima, que las personas de estas décadas pensaran tan estúpidamente que el dinero y las propiedades eran lo único importante. Bufó, no había pensamiento más imbécil y ridículo. Sin embargo, más que enojarla —porque le cabreaba como nada ni nadie—, era una lástima. Sí. Todavía existían muchas cosas tristes en el mundo.

¿Un ejemplo? La chica que buscaba en este momento.

Ésta se hallaba sentada en los destruidos jardines de palacio, con sus trenzados cabellos rubios echados sobre uno de los hombros caídos y cubiertos de polvo. Tenía la cabeza gacha y las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, de pronto jugando con los pliegues del vestido azulado que, a esa distancia, parecían hacerle tomar partido de una fuente esculpida a detalle y precisión; el aspecto frágil y menudo le confería una hermosura sin igual, justo como debían ser los ángeles.

Hela permaneció quieta, haciendo caso omiso de Garm, que gruñía ante el pulular de la gente que iba y venía a su alrededor, cotilleando acerca del ataque, Odín y Loki, o los Acuerdos. Pero a ambas mujeres no parecía importarles en lo más mínimo. Cada una estaba abstraída en sus propios pensamientos.

Hela se sonrió, apenas durante un segundo. Para fortuna o desgracia, sabía exactamente de qué se trataban los de aquella chica. En cierto aspecto, sopesó con un toque de ironía, los compartían.

Se acercó con parsimonia, haciendo gala de unos movimientos elegantes y felinos, así como silenciosos. Garm la siguió de cerca hasta el lugar donde reposaba la joven. Y fue entonces que Hela sonrió más ampliamente, hincándose junto a ésta para mirar directo a los ojos de color verde turquesa, ya medio anegados en lágrimas. Su cara, de ser posible, era mucho más hermosa que su cuerpo, con la piel blanca y los rasgos perfilados; justamente el tipo de chica cuya belleza podía matar a cualquier hombre.

Cuando ella topó la mirada con la suya, Hela le dedicó una sonrisa casi amorosa.

—¿Por qué una cara tan hermosa como la tuya se deforma así por la tristeza? —Preguntó la reina, manifestando en su voz un tono maternal—. ¿Está todo bien?

—Oh, Alteza —contestó, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos, quizá avergonzada por su imagen—. Por favor, no se preocupe por mí. —Hizo una pausa, antes de mirarle con un gesto escandalizado y con las mejillas todavía más arreboladas—. No estoy insinuando que usted se preocupará por una simple súbdita de Asgard como yo, solo… —la voz se le quebró un poco, a lo que Hela frunció el ceño; pobre muchacha tan desafortunada.

Contuvo el suspiro. Igual que siempre, lo único que sabía de los muchos destinos que deparaban a la gente, era la forma en que morirían: La escena se presentaba ante sus ojos como un flashazo, una explosión de sensaciones extrañas y un tanto incomprensibles, como lo eran el miedo, el coraje, la confusión e impotencia, para luego ceder ante el sueño. Ese momento en que Hela podía ver o percibir aquellos sentimientos pasaba inmediatamente y se apagaba enseguida, pero dejaba en su mente la niebla. Sin embargo, podía decir que al saber cómo iban a morir las personas, las conocía mejor que nadie.

En su opinión, solo hasta la muerte uno se da cuenta de qué clase de persona es. Y por lo que podía ver, esta chica inspiraba más que solo belleza, sino también ternura. Se trataba de una de esas pocas personas que merecen un destino mejor del que van a conseguir, y aunque a seguro iba a ser feliz durante toda su vida, en ningún atisbo de las muchas posibilidades que tenía para su muerte, cambiaba la razón de ésta: Loki Laufeyson.

Puso la mano "sana" sobre la rodilla de la joven y notó la delicada tela, suave y fría en sus dedos. Intentó sonar afable al hablar:

—Tranquila —susurró e hizo un pequeño silencio—. Puedes contarme lo que te sucede.

—Agradezco el interés de su Alteza, pero no quiero importunarla con mis lamentos —se excusó, sorbiendo por la nariz y manteniéndose en silencio. Pero la pregunta se le formulaba en los labios y destellaba transparente en sus ojos, por lo que Hela esperó un poco. Después de debatirlo, la chica cogió el valor suficiente—: Bueno…, yo… disculpe la molestia, pero, ¿me permite hacerle una pregunta?

Luego de decir eso, la chica se mordió el labio inferior. Como parecía que no se atrevería a continuar, incluso aunque ya le hubiera asentido en respuesta, intervino:

—¿Quieres saber si alguien importante para ti ha llegado a mi reino durante la batalla? —Ella lo pensó antes de sacudir la cabeza afirmativamente. Hela le miró con minuciosidad y otro poco dubitativa.

—Más bien, alguien que murió después de la batalla —aclaró con la voz ininteligible, medio ahogándose en la vergüenza y el pánico—. Si he de ser exacta —bajó la voz hasta que apenas era un susurro, por lo que Hela debió esforzarse un poco en entenderla del todo, aunque ya sabía por quién iba a preguntar—, por Loki. El tercer hijo de Odín.

Oh, el amor, pensó Hela entre divertida y aburrida. Meditó la respuesta durante un largo rato y barrió el lugar con la mirada, quizá sopesando si decir o no la verdad. Arqueó su única ceja y ladeó la cabeza, con una expresión pensativa.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Preguntó, pues ya por experiencia sabía que decirles que ya conocía su nombre (igual que si las letras bailarán como un letrero sobre su cabeza), tendía a alarmar a casi todos.

—Sigyn —contestó enseguida. Hela asintió, dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

—Sigyn —repitió cautelosamente—, ¿por qué preguntas? ¿Loki es realmente especial para ti? ¿Incluso cuando ha traicionado a Asgard y asesinado a su rey?

El mutismo de la chica no le impidió saber la respuesta.

A decir verdad, le simpatizó un poco más ahora; tenía esa figura pequeña y frágil que escondía una fuerza y voluntad sinigual. Por si fuera poco, poseía esa clase de fuego en la mirada que oscilaba entre la inteligencia y la intuición. Sigyn observaba por su cuenta el mundo y no se dejaba llevar por las aseveraciones de terceros. Su interés por Loki, se dijo mentalmente la reina, iba más allá del gusto físico que pudiera encontrar en el joven, pues si bien Laufeyson no era feo, tampoco era hermoso como sus hermanos y aun así, que una criatura tan hermosa pudiera mostrarle tal devoción silenciosa, resultaba incluso lindo. Cada quien tiene sus gustos, pero Sigyn tenía en su rostro la sombra de ese _primer _amor _verdadero. _

Pobre, pobrecita. Sigyn no era la única capaz de ver detrás de la soberbia de Loki, y tampoco sería la que ganara el corazón del hechicero, pero le sería útil a ella.

—Cuando la muerte alcance a Loki Odinson —murmuró en respuesta—, él tendrá que llegar a mi morada.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de par en par, aunque casi de inmediato volvió su rostro sereno. En su iris turquesa brillaba una felicidad apagada y todavía, hasta cierto punto, dubitativa. Mas no sonrió, en lugar de eso se limitó a asentir, asimilando la noticia.

—¿Dónde está, Alteza? —Preguntó con cuidado luego de un par de segundos. Hela alzó la cabeza.

—Si he de contestarlo —hizo una pausa—, debes hacerme un pequeño favor.

—Lo que sea —respondió enseguida—. Haré lo que me pida.

Hela sintió curiosidad por el amor de Sigyn hacia Loki; diminuta —porque no le servía de mucho—, pero ahí estaba. La reina miró a su perro y éste gruñó, echándose a un lado de ambas mujeres. La asgardiana no le azuzó con preguntas, incluso cuando Hela se volvió de un lado a otro, prestando atención a la torre más alta de Asgard y haciendo un mohín fastidiado ante la perspectiva de que todos sus planes fueran a arruinarse.

Ella tenía derecho a escoger. Y haría cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que deseaba.

—Eres una buena hechicera, ¿a que sí? —Preguntó, sonriendo. Sigyn asintió segundos después—. Te diré dónde puedes encontrarlo, pero primero he de advertirte que Loki está en compañía de alguien que necesito —admitió, enderezándose y tomando asiento al lado de la joven—; (si prefieres verlo así) él cumple con una tarea que le he encomendado a cambio de su salvación. Pero hay gente que puede interponerse, y eso me molesta. Necesitará toda la ayuda posible, así que —volvió a quedarse callada, mirando un punto más allá del jardín, donde caminaba un hombre de cabello castaño claro; de su espalda colgaban arco y una aljaba llena de flechas—, ¿qué tan versada estás en el dominio de la mente? ¿Crees que puedas hacer que aquel hombre te reclute? —Hizo un señalamiento hacia el aludido—. Porque, ¿sabes? Me encantaría que lo acompañaras en su travesía.

Sigyn dirigió su atención a Clint y frunció el ceño, apenas de manera perceptible. Hela decidió esperar a que hiciera su pregunta en voz alta:

—¿A dónde va?

—Ahora mismo está buscando a alguien que sepa de magia —explicó afablemente—. Y requiero que tú seas mis ojos y oídos en su pequeño grupo, pues resulta muy posible que se entrometan en la misión que lleva a cabo Loki.

—¿Por qué no se deshace de ellos, simplemente? —Cuestionó, con sumisión. La reina de Helheim hizo una especie de mueca; estaba harta de que se asemejara su persona como quien debiera impartir sentencias de muerte, pues al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, ella sabía de las consecuencias de meterse con la vida de alguien cuando su momento todavía no llegaba—. Lo siento, mi Señora —dijo la chica, inclinando la cabeza, avergonzada. Hela lo dejó pasar por alto.

—_Todos ustedes _—no iba a especificar más—, independientemente de mis planes, deben continuar vivos —indicó, como quien no quiere la cosa—. Al menos por ahora —añadió con la voz suave y se encogió de hombros—. Entonces, ¿estás dispuesta a ayudarme?

Sigyn asintió lentamente.

—Por supuesto —accedió, tragando saliva.

—Entonces, haz los encantamientos necesarios para ello. —En este punto, hizo una pausa para mirar hacia el palacio—. Por otro lado, también tienes un trabajo de domesticación que llevar a cabo en los establos. Asegúrate de que Thor parta de Asgard y acompáñalo. —Sonrió, escrutando minuciosamente el rostro de la joven, que parecía meditar lo que sucedía—. Ahora, retírate.

Parte de ella imaginó que al toparse con una situación así, Sigyn pediría meditar su respuesta. Por supuesto, ésta parecía intuir que tiempo es lo que menos tenía. Si quería salvar a Loki, tenía que decidir ahora.

La chica le dirigió una mirada expectante a Hela, pero ella permaneció muda; Sigyn tenía la opción de escoger. No iba a obligarla a nada.

Pasó poco tiempo antes de que la rubia se pusiera de pie y se inclinara hacia delante, en una reverencia educada. Luego se volvió sobre sus tobillos, dirigiéndose hacia Clint, lista para tomar partido.

Hela y Garm la vieron retirarse, con el vestido vaporoso elevándose como si flotara.

—Pensándolo bien —dijo a Garm en poco más que un murmullo, acariciándole la cabeza distraídamente—, el amor no es algo tan envidiable.

**0*0*0**

Thor enseñó los dientes y alzó el martillo en dirección al umbral, donde se encontraba Balder observándole con un pasmo casi ridículo, igual que si se hubiera transformado en un jotun. Sus ojos iban del martillo a Sleipnir para detenerse nuevamente en el rostro del menor, que se enderezó todavía más, sosteniendo con fuerza las riendas del —todavía— inquieto caballo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Balder con la voz estrangulada y llevando su mano al mango de la espada, como si percibiera la potencial amenaza que expedía Thor con cada fibra de su ser—. ¿A dónde llevas _esa cosa_?

Nunca se lo había dicho en voz alta, pues respetaba en gran medida al primogénito de Odín, pero siempre _aborreció _la manera en que se dirigía a Sleipnir. De una u otra manera, éste pertenecía a la familia. Es cierto que en un principio turbaba la simple idea de tener un caballo de ocho patas como sobrino, pero en general, el caballo sabía comportarse de una manera leal —al menos así sucedió con su padre— y era una criatura que además de poseer una gran belleza, tenía unas habilidades excepcionales.

Aún consumido por la desesperación y el coraje, no creía un derecho exigirle algo a Sleipnir como si fuera una _cosa. _Luego de su arranque inicial y ahora que se hallaba más calmado, se odió a sí mismo por actuarigual que lo hacían todos los Aesir con respecto a Sleipnir_. _

—No te interesa, Balder. —Soltó con ponzoña.

Apenas se dio cuenta de que normalmente a éste nunca lo llamaba hermano, como sucedía con Loki. Balder jamás se tomó la molestia de pasar tiempo con él, y siendo sincero, Thor lo veía mucho más ajeno que a su —adoptado— hermano menor, aunque no lo supo hasta la ceremonia del cometa. El respeto, supuso, era algo muy distinto al aprecio.

Al ver que el otro no se movía un ápice, bramó con más rudeza:

—Apártate, porque yo haré lo que bien me plazca.

Era pésimo en relajar a las personas, ni se diga cuando estaba enfurecido, por lo que no se sorprendió de ver que Balder se tensaba y blandía la espada; el cómo rechinó el acero mientras se liberaba de su funda, le causó un destello de adrenalina que atrapó sus miembros en distintas oleadas que calentaban la sangre.

Sleipnir se agitó una vez más, pero inútilmente, ya que Thor le cogía de las riendas con tal vigor que uno podría decir, sus patas estaban clavadas en el suelo. El rubio no le dirigió ninguna mirada, pues quizá apartar la atención de su hermano significaría perder la confronta, y definitivamente tenía que ir detrás de Loki. Balder no lo entendería, se dijo mientras volvía a avanzar, alerta por si debía utilizar a Mjolnir.

—¡Suelta a ese animal! —Ordenó el otro, cabreado. Thor se detuvo de inmediato, apenas a cinco metros de distancia, contemplándole con una expresión golpeada.

—Es el hijo de Loki —defendió y luego echó el aire por la nariz, como lo haría un toro embrutecido—. De cualquier modo, no importa. Él me llevará a Helheim.

—¿Y para qué quieres ir allá? —Preguntó, a la defensiva—. ¿A caso buscarás a padre? —El silencio sobrevino a esas palabras, con lo que el mayor retrocedió un par de pasos, boquiabierto y con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas; las mejillas de Thor se arrebolaron bajo el efecto de la cólera, al saber exactamente lo que Balder estaba pensando: Que estaba traicionando a Odín—. No, no, ¡no!. Debes estar bromeando. ¿Es por Loki?

El menor desvió la mirada, ofreciéndole al otro su respuesta.

—¿Piensas traerlo del reino de Hela? —Rugió, haciendo que las venas en su garganta se resaltarán por el esfuerzo; no le extrañaría que se quedará afónico después de eso—. ¡Te has vuelto loco! ¿Olvidaste lo que hizo a nuestro padre?

—Por supuesto que no —siseó con una mirada cegada por el dolor y el coraje—. Y es precisamente por eso que voy en pos suya. ¡Loki no está muerto!

La expresión descolocada de su hermano fue suficiente para que se le encogiera el estómago.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Sif, ella… —en esta ocasión, se quedó en silencio al notar su mirada lastimera—. Oh, Thor. Lo siento tanto, hermano.

Parecía que fuera a abrazarlo, pensó mientras escupía al suelo. En otras circunstancias, tal vez podría haber aceptado el gesto, pero sabía que de acercarse, únicamente lo golpearía. Necesitaba descargar su ira, porque las puertas de los establos no le fueron suficientes. No obstante, el otro se quedó estático, tal vez adivinando los cruentos pensamientos que seguían desfilando por su cabeza sin control alguno.

—Conserva tu distancia —le amenazó, inclinándose hacia delante y sujetando con más fuerza el mango del martillo. Balder se enderezó, con una mueca de pasmo y los ojos destellando ira—. Traeré a Loki para que se haga justicia por sus delitos.

La sonrisa de Balder, fría y escrutadora, casi le produce un fuerte sonrojo a Thor.

—No me digas, hermano —dijo socarronamente—. ¿Estás seguro de que podrás hacerlo? Creo que yo debería de ir y seguir el rastro de Loki. Me encargaré personalmente.

—Debes quedarte con madre —aseveró con apenas un murmullo, fijando toda atención en la mirada de Balder, que destilaba un odio tan grande que él podía jurar sentirlo dirigido a su persona, aunque eso sería una completa estupidez—. Ella está muy aturdida por todo lo que ha sucedido y sería tonto dejarla sola, al mismo tiempo que imprudente abandonar el reino.

—¡Y eres tú quien me viene a hablar de inteligencia y lo prudente! Cómo ha cambiado el mundo, ¿huh? —Se burló el otro, rodando los ojos—. De cualquier modo, ya te he dicho que tú te quedarás aquí.

Thor sacudió la cabeza.

—Iré por Loki. Debo ser yo. Necesito hacerme cargo de él en nombre de nuestro padre.

—Creo (y lamento decirlo) —señaló el mayor—, que todo cuanto se refiere a Odín te tiene sin cuidado, hermano. No estoy acusándote de insensible, pero eres tú el que se siente traicionado por Loki. —Sus cejas se tocaron, imitando las de Thor, que se fruncían ante las acusadoras palabras de Balder—. Perdón, pero ¿quién asegura que no caerás en las trampas de ese maldito jotun? Muchas veces ha utilizado su aguda inteligencia contra ti, que le guardas un cariño muy grande y te ciegas a sus acciones y mente maliciosas. Tus sentimientos te traicionan.

—¡Eso no lo sabes! —Exclamó Thor, escupiendo las palabras con desesperación—. De ninguna manera, dejaré que todo lo que hemos pasado juntos no le conseguirá piedad conmigo. ¡Asesinó a Odín y a Sif! No merece clemencia —sus últimas palabras, apenas llegaron del todo a los oídos del otro.

—Todavía veo la sombra bailar en tus ojos —inculpó Balder y continúo con una voz más afable—: Déjame ser yo quien lo persiga. Lo traeré vivo para dictar su sentencia. Es más seguro así.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos, cayendo tan densa y pesadamente que de haber querido, Thor podría extender la mano y palpar la tensión. Maldijo en voz baja, considerando la propuesta de su hermano y al fin sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente. Balder se mostró impasible, pero en su mirada se entrevía la ira contenida.

—Traicionó mi confianza como tú dices, Balder —admitió, tirando de las riendas de Sleipnir, que bufó al instante—. Es justo y necesario que _yo _lo encuentre y traiga aquí. Si te atreves a meterte en mi camino, tendré que tomar medidas.

—¿A caso te estás escuchando, Thor? —Preguntó el otro—. ¡Loki nos ha separado! A nosotros, que somos hermanos de sangre…

—Oye, detente —interrumpió el rubio, levantando las cejas hasta que se perdían bajo los mechones dorados de su melena—. Que el único que ha optado por tomar distancia, eres tú. ¡Yo nunca te he visto actuar como mi hermano! —Hizo una pausa, aunque no meditó en absoluto sus palabras—. Loki y yo nos criamos juntos, jugamos juntos, peleamos juntos. Hay lazos más fuertes que el de la sangre.

Balder señaló a Thor con la punta de su espada.

—¿Eres consciente de que lo estás defendiendo? Pues entonces, ¿cómo esperas que me fíe de tus palabras, de que traerás ante la justicia a ese monstruo?

—Ese monstruo es _mi _hermano.

—Es adoptado —enfatizó Balder, sonriendo ladinamente y enfureciendo un poco más a Thor—. Y un psicópata. Anda, dime que tus palabras no son muestra clara de que tu corazón es débil en cuanto a Loki se refiere. Le tienes demasiado afecto; él te escupe en la cara y tú finges que no sucede nada.

—Le tengo el afecto necesario para comprender cuánto daño ha hecho a todos, y el justo para exigirle que responda por ello.

—Te mientes a ti mismo —señaló Balder, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero te darás cuenta, tarde o temprano. —Miró al caballo—. Por otro lado —hizo una pausa, a lo que Thor se removió en su lugar, intranquilo debido a la ponzoña de sus ojos al contemplar a Sleipnir—, no permitiré que los daños se mantengan impunes; haré que desaparezca cada traición, cada mentira y rastro de ese imbécil. —Curvó los labios en una sonrisa escalofriante—. Dime, Thor, si acaso este bastardo tiene el suficiente raciocinio para entender que su propio padre será la causa de su muerte.

—No tocarás a Sleipnir.

—No. Al menos, no mientras tenga que llevarnos a Helheim. Servirá a los Aesir hasta el momento de su muerte, y descuida, eso es más pronto de lo que crees.

—¡Basta! —Gritó Thor—. Él entiende lo que…

Antes de poder decir nada, el caballo tiró de las riendas y agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro, encabritado y pateando sin control alguno ante la amenaza que representaban sus _tíos_. Balder retrocedió a la defensiva, en espera de la segura embestida que propinaría Sleipnir cuando se librará del agarre de Thor; eso claro, en dado caso de hacerlo.

El menor se aferró con fuerza a las riendas, levantando a Mjolnir con la mano, disponiéndose a golpearle. Lanzó un gruñido cuando una de las patas le golpeó la barbilla y otra el estómago. Para entonces, Balder ya estaba corriendo al encuentro del animal.

Thor frunció el ceño, consciente del brillo que refulgía en la espada de su hermano. Se tiró al suelo con fuerza, arrastrando la cabeza de Sleipnir justo a tiempo. Balder agitó la espada, trazando un arco mientras gritaba algo que ni siquiera se molestó en procesar, aliviado como estaba de no haber perdido la vida de Sleipnir. El mayor perdió pie entre su ataque y el movimiento precipitado con el que giró para volverse hacia su hermano, que ya se levantaba y blandía a Mjolnir, asestándole un golpe dirigido al mentón y que el otro apenas logró contener con la espada. Ambos lanzaron un gruñido al trabar las miradas —ahora— furibundas.

Tenían que calmarse, lo sabía muy bien. Alguien en su cabeza se lo repitió al menos tres veces, con la misma sobriedad que utilizaba Loki para razonar con él. Por tal motivo, no se sorprendió de identificar la voz de su hermano insistiendo en que lo escuchara justo ahora, como si estuviera a un lado. Sin embargo, Thor poseía poca o nula voluntad para no utilizar la violencia ahora, en especial cuando la ira le estallaba en su interior, bombeando la sangre que lo ensordecía pero que le hizo perfectamente consciente de que Sleipnir se ponía de pie y echaba a correr fuera del establo. Sin los guardias y libre del encantamiento que lo mantenía en el establo, así como gracias a su prodigiosa velocidad, podía dar por perdido al animal, y al mismo tiempo, despedirse de la oportunidad de encontrar a su hermano.

Como es obvio, sucumbir ante la perspectiva que se formaba al ver que el caballo se perdía por el umbral de la puerta, hizo que Thor no lograra mantener la calma. ¡Eso, un cuerno!

—¡Imbécil! —Bramó contra el primogénito de Odín, mientras le golpeaba con el puño libre justo en la nariz; la sintió y escuchó crujir, pero le tomó poca importancia. Se dio media vuelta y aprovechando que Balder caía de costado, aturdido por el daño, salió corriendo en pos de Sleipnir; no que tuviera la esperanza de alcanzarlo, pensó con sorna entretanto su pecho se oprimía a causa de una anticipada (pero justificada) sensación de pérdida—. ¡Sleipnir! ¡Vuelve, por favor!

Casi se resbala con los escombros de la puerta que hubiera derrumbado con anterioridad, y la única razón por la que no sucedió fue porque alcanzó a sostenerse de la pared. Lanzó un gemido al sentir cómo se doblaba el tobillo y dejó escapar el aire en una muestra de frustración e impotencia. Nadie más que Sleipnir lo podría llevar hasta Helheim, y ahora lo había perdido. Los sentimientos que se galopaban en su pecho le aturdían, logrando incluso que se le escapara lo más parecido a un sollozo como no lo había escuchado nunca de su parte, al menos que recordara.

El pánico, la rabia y el insoportable dolor al que se estaba sometiendo a causa de todos los sucesos, le agobiaban y Thor, el príncipe del Trueno, el hijo de Odín, el futuro rey de Asgard, no sabía qué hacer ahora.

Su carrera se detuvo precipitadamente y él se quedó cabizbajo, con los párpados apretados hasta que podía ver lucecitas de colores bailando. Se acabó. Si Thor no tenía la capacidad de salvar a su hermano, ¿cómo podía esperar ayudar a Asgard? Si no pudo hacer otra cosa aparte de ver cómo su padre moría y todo su mundo se desplomaba, ¿qué derecho tenía de convertirse en rey? Falló. Les falló a todos.

Y Balder quizá tenía razón. No quería ir por Loki para rescatar el honor de Odín, ni siquiera de su familia; sino que se trataba de un berrinche impulsado por el dolor de verse traicionado por una de las personas en las que siempre confió y a quien nunca dejó de querer, incluso ahora.

¿Era tan malo pedir una explicación? ¿Estaba prohibido desear que todo fuera un sueño? Eludía la realidad, lo sabía pero, ¿por qué no podía darse el lujo? ¡Loki era su hermano! Era su familia y había destruido todo… lo dejó solo, le quitó a su padre, a su mejor amiga, incluso a Balder. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Apretó los puños hasta herirse las palmas y luego golpeó la pared. La guerra posiblemente se avecinaba y tal vez era egoísta centrarse en Loki, pero…

—Los mil rayos —susurró con apenas fuerzas, escupiendo las palabras. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con un largo pasillo solitario. Sintió un retortijón en el estómago—. ¡Maldita sea!

No debió amenazar a Sleipnir; parte de él no quería hacerle daño. De la misma manera, dudaba de sí mismo y su obligación de hacer pagar a Loki. Le guardaba demasiado aprecio y era fácil engatusarlo… siempre lo fue. No era un digno rey sino podía ver más allá de sus propios sentimientos. Él recurría al primer impulso.

Una risa amarga salió de sus labios, impulsada por el punzante dolor en la boca del estómago; no sería un buen rey. A pesar de que pregonara todo el tiempo "_cuando yo sea el rey…", _nunca se sintió seguro de obtener algo así…porque durante mucho tiempo, siempre creyó que Loki tenía más posibilidad. Porque Loki era más sabio y Balder más fuerte. ¿Qué tendría él para que Odín le escogiera?**

De acuerdo, Loki era un jotun. En teoría, él jamás podría haber ocupado ese lugar como heredero, aunque confiaba que su padre lo trataba con igualdad y quizá hubiera tenido la misma probabilidad… ¿cierto?

Una imagen explotó en su cabeza y encubrió todas las demás que se disparaban como flashazos en su mente: La ceremonia del cometa Yggdrasil, la mirada de Frigga y el susurro que le dirigía a un guardia mientras le pedía buscar al menor, _porque la ceremonia no puede empezar sino están todos los de la familia. _Pero empezó…sin Loki.

Sacudió la cabeza. Seguramente se trataba de un error; en la ceremonia ya no se podían retrasar más.

Pateó del suelo una piedra invisible, entre enfurecido y triste por haber perdido a Sleipnir y preguntándose cómo encararía a los midgardianos cuando fuera a decirles lo sucedido.

Y entonces escuchó el trotar de un caballo. Abrió los ojos de par en par al ver que Sleipnir caminaba hacia él, tranquilo y apacible como siempre que era montado por Odín. A su lado estaba Sigyn, dedicándole una suave y cordial sonrisa. El pasmo le hizo abrir y cerrar la boca, incrédulo. Siempre había encontrado a la joven encantadora e incluso admitía haber tratado de coquetearle cuando aparecía por los jardines para mirar el entrenamiento que llevaba a cabo con sus amigos —y de vez en cuando con Loki, aunque era más común que éste se sentara en algún sitio a leer—, pero ahora le sorprendía tenerla frente y encima con su sobrino, con un sentido de la oportunidad impecable. Le echó un descarado vistazo, de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Fue lo único que atinó a preguntar y poco después se ruborizó, por su actitud tan poco cortés. No obstante, la chica le dirigió una mirada divertida y afable.

—Me he encontrado con él huyendo a todo galope mientras subía a mis aposentos —respondió, sin hacerlo esperar demasiado y señalando a Sleipnir, que ahora parecía tan dócil como un conejo y observaba a Thor con indiferencia y calma—. Le he lanzado un hechizo tranquilizante —le palmeó el lomo y le dirigió una mirada acusadora—. Al parecer, le inquietaba lo que usted y su hermano, el príncipe Balder, podrían llegar a hacerle.

Las mejillas de Thor ardieron un poco más antes de volver la cabeza hacia atrás. Ante la mención de su hermano, no sabía si sentirse enfurecido o extrañado por su ausencia luego de que —casi— lo hubiera fastidiado todo. Al menos, apareció esta chica.

—¿Sucedió algo? —Preguntó Sigyn, mostrándose preocupada. Thor negó con la cabeza y luego estiró la mano hacia ella, para que le pasara las riendas. Ella no pareció del todo segura cuando obedeció, pero no lo dio a conocer en ningún momento—. Sire, lamento mucho lo que ha sucedido con su familia —añadió, inclinando la cabeza. Thor arrugó la nariz y bufó.

—El mundo se está volviendo loco.

—Ya lo creo —asintió la joven, echándole una mirada a Sleipnir—. Es una criatura hermosa.

—Oh, lo es —coincidió Thor, pero ocultando cierto tono ponzoñoso—. Cuando está tranquilo —se encogió de hombros—. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Sigyn.

—Estoy para servirle —concedió la joven, inclinándose—. ¿Alteza?

—¿Sí?

—Creo que sería un buen momento para avisarle que los midgardianos nos estarán esperando en el Bifrost.

Thor frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó, aturdido. Sigyn se acercó y lo miró directo a los ojos.

—Mi intención es ir con ustedes —explicó y luego dirigió una mirada a Sleipnir, sonriendo levemente—. No está en absoluto de acuerdo con lo que sucederá y si se rompe el hechizo que he puesto sobre él, únicamente escapará sin la posibilidad de que hagan algo. Estoy segura, que no le gustaría que eso pasara.

—¿Me estás amenazando? ¡No olvides con quién estás hablando!

—Estoy hablando con Thor Odinson —dijo ella, escueta y educadamente—. Un hombre que quiere, más que nada, encontrar a su hermano.

**0*0*0**

Loki no deseaba entrar nuevamente a su cabina, así que de momento, se contentó con aceptar la propuesta de Steve para sentarse sobre la cama donde hace un rato el midgardiano hubiera estado acostado, quizá durmiendo plácidamente antes de escucharle gritar y salir a su encuentro. Siguiendo los pasos del rubio, entró con parsimonia a la sencilla habitación, que no difería mucho de la suya y que aun así, le pareció rebosante de una energía más acogedora.

Observó detenidamente a Steve, que se apresuraba a estirar las colchas y murmurar cosas ininteligibles que, a seguro, tendrían que ser disculpas por el —supuesto— caos. El moreno debió sonreír ante esto, pero tuvo que descomponer la mueca divertida justo al tiempo de que el otro se volviera sobre sus tobillos y frotara las palmas contra las piernas, igual que si estuviera nervioso. Loki encogió los hombros mientras caminaba hacia la cama y se sentaba en ella, ignorando los despliegues en la ropa de cama. Dedicó una diminuta sonrisa al rubio y éste, correspondió a ella de forma inquieta; el asgardiano consideró haber realizado un intento realmente malo de aliviar su tensión, por lo que borró lentamente el gesto, esperando en silencio quién sabe qué cosa.

Pasaron los minutos, en los que únicamente se rompía el silencio cada vez que Steve cambiaba su peso de uno a otro pie. Cansado de esto, Loki se enderezó y se dispuso a trabar conversación.

—Así que —empezó con cierto humor impaciente, realizando una pausa corta antes de continuar—, ¿cuál es el papel que desempeñas en Midgard, además de soldado, cocinero y fugitivo?

—Ninguno más —respondió Steve, soltando el aire en una especie de risa—. Bueno, a veces soy como un guardaespaldas o algo así; no estoy muy seguro porque, se encargan de decirme que es inútil que me esfuerce en ello.

—¿Cuesta mucho dar la vida por desconocidos? —Aventuró, a lo que el rubio negó con la cabeza; algo en ese simple movimiento, que no destilaba para nada presunción, hizo que Loki se sintiera un tanto estúpido una vez que recordó lo que ese (extraño) chico hacía por otros casi sin pensar…, más bien, sin pensar—. Bueno, olvídalo —agregó entonces, sin esconder el tono jovial—; he dejado pasar con quién me encuentro.

—¿Con alguien que sin lugar a dudas, desea que alguien le dé una lección a su "protegido"? —Bromeó. Loki arqueó una ceja.

—¿Tan malo es?

—Se trata de mi mejor amigo, pero suele ser un verdadero idiota —contestó, al parecer aflojando un poco la lengua y distendiendo los músculos—. La mayor parte del tiempo me sorprende que él mismo pueda encontrar la manera de ponerse de pie; es un desastre.

—Sé qué es lidiar con alguien así —convino, arrugando el ceño cuando notó que Steven todavía se mantenía en pie, un tanto lejos de su persona—. Te compadezco por eso. —Le echó una mirada dubitativa al joven y dejó que el silencio sobreviniera antes de pensar en decir algo más—: Pero darías la vida por él —aseveró, contundente. Steve se ruborizó y asintió una vez.

—Por cualquiera de mis seres amados —admitió. Los ojos de Loki se oscurecieron un segundo antes de que recuperara la compostura, pero el rubio pareció no atender al asunto (no que le molestara en absoluto)—. Nunca he imaginado alguna otra manera en la que me gustaría morir.

—¿Incluso aunque te torturaran horas (o días) antes de encontrar el final? —Cuestionó, y aun a pesar de cómo se arrugaba su nariz con desagrado, parecía interesado en la respuesta. Steve no lo pensó y asintió de inmediato. Loki no pudo sino arquear aún más las cejas—. Esperemos que nunca tengas que verte en esas condiciones.

—¡Te escuchen! —exclamó Steve con una voz ligeramente decaída. Tenía la vista fija en un punto en la nada, lejos de la cara del asgardiano, que se preguntó si acaso habría pensado en voz alta. Por cualquier cosa, se mantuvo en silencio hasta que el rubio se rascó la nuca distraídamente y sonrió; aunque parecía divertido, una sombra bailaba en su mueca—. Es decir, no me arrepiento…

—¿Es a tu novia a la que quieres salvar? —Preguntó Loki, interrumpiendo abruptamente. Al momento, los hombros del rubio se tensaron y se puso lívido—. Bueno, estoy haciendo suposiciones. No es tampoco, como si te vieras en la penosa obligación de responderme.

—Ella y yo no tenemos esa clase de relación —murmuró en su lugar el de ojos azules, captando la atención del asgardiano al momento. Sin embargo, cuando Loki hubo fijado la mirada en su persona, éste la volvió hacia otro lado—. Es algo… imposible.

—¿Por qué? —Se interesó el moreno, no importándole si acaso se vería demasiado entrometido; parte de causar dolor a la gente es que alivia un poco el interno, caviló mentalmente—. ¿Está casada? Porque si no es así —añadió, asaltado por las repentinas ganas de menguar un poco la fuerza de sus (desvergonzadas) preguntas—, no veo por qué estaría fuera de tu alcance.

El menor esperó bastante tiempo para responder. Ya entonces, había jalado una especie de baúl y se dejaba caer pesadamente. Loki seguía sus movimientos, como si no hubiera encontrado jamás en su vida nada tan fascinante. Tal vez era el caso, tuvo que admitir a regañadientes. Steve era el tipo de chico que indudablemente todas las damas voltean a ver; un rompecorazones que tenía un alma demasiado buena. Pocas veces en la vida del Universo, tendría que encontrarse algo así.

Miró atentamente la forma de su rostro, siguiendo una línea imaginaria que iba trazando un camino desde las finas hebras doradas hasta el bien formado cuerpo del otro. Un vistazo rápido y Loki pensó que lo único que podría competir con la pureza de su alma era la belleza de su cuerpo.

—Está enamorada de alguien a quien estimo mucho —explicó con desaire el rubio, rompiendo con las ensoñaciones de Loki, quien fijó su atención en los hombros caídos del otro mientras se alzaban en un gesto exhausto que pareció terminar con todas sus fuerzas—. Yo me alegro de verlos juntos y contribuir con su felicidad.

La expresión del jotun fue quizá, demasiado estupefacta. No tuvo reparos en abrir la boca y los ojos de par en par, tratando de hilar esa satisfacción personal en Steven con algo que al mismo tiempo debía producirle mucho daño; una satisfacción o demasiado noble o demasiado estúpida.

—¿De acuerdo? —murmuró, alargando las palabras y haciendo énfasis en ambas—. ¿Y si esa chica tiene a alguien consigo… por qué eres tú el que se arriesga en su nombre? ¿No te parece un poco absurdo?

—Tal vez lo sea —admitió, rascándose la nuca de nuevo—. Pero a fin de cuentas, es mi decisión —no se había escuchado molesto u ofendido por su comentario, únicamente establecía un hecho, de esa forma sincera y concisa que parecía tan propia de aquel humano. Loki se quedó pensativo.

—¿Cómo se llaman?

—¿Ah? —Exclamó el rubio, pillado por sorpresa, dando la sensación de que el asgardiano hablaba en otro idioma. Tardó pocos segundos en hilar un pensamiento con otro y apresurarse a contestar—: Son Bucky y Peggy. —Al decir el nombre de la última, las mejillas se le arrebolaron en un gesto que, si debía ser sincero, encontró casi adorable. _Casi. _

Loki se cruzó de piernas, apoyando el codo en la rodilla y la cabeza en su mano, esbozando una expresión entretenida.

—Ella debe ser muy bonita, ¿cierto? —Steven apartó la mirada en vez de contestar, emitiendo un ruidito ahogado que quizá, hubiera sido un quedo "sí" —. ¿Y sabe lo que estás a punto de hacer?

Steve se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué debería de saberlo? —Murmuró con apenas fuerzas y le siguió el silencio durante varios minutos. Loki sintió que algo en su interior se removía incómodo y mejor decidió cambiar de tema; sobra decir que el rubio también pareció aliviarse.

—Conozco mucho acerca de Midgard debido a los libros que he leído —confesó con un gesto despreocupado y seguidamente poniendo los ojos en blanco—, sin embargo, Asgard jamás ha dejado de minimizarlos pese a que en ambos reinos habitan humanos. Dime, ¿cómo es el lugar?

Steve abrió y cerró la boca sin articular palabra, aunque luego le dedicó una sonrisa divertida.

—Es mucho menos hermoso que Asgard, eso sí lo puedo asegurar —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. Loki se inclinó hacia delante, atento a sus palabras e invitándolo a añadir algo más—. El nombre que nos ofrecen los otros reinos (_Espejo de Yggdrasil_)_,_ creo que nos viene muy bien porque con la nueva estructura del palacio y el material con el que fue construido, refleja las montañas que le rodean. Muchos de los comerciantes dicen que se confunde con la naturaleza —le ofreció una sonrisa apenas perceptible—. Aunque a lo largo de este ciento de años hemos reubicado el palacio en una especie de islote, cerca de una cascada, conservamos los cimientos que algún día se resguardaban en el interior de las montañas.

Loki arqueó las cejas, sonriendo con cierto desdén, aunque por supuesto que no contra el joven rubio.

—¿Como los enanos?

Steve, que pareció notar que nombrarlos no le hacía la menor gracia, asintió lentamente.

—En efecto —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa—. Antes de que se forjara Midgard, ellos vivían prácticamente ahí.

—¿Hay quienes viven todavía dentro de las montañas? —Cuestionó, indiferente. El rubio sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa.

—Es más bien usado como refugio —anotó—. Durante las guerras de hace cuatrocientos años, sirvieron como fortaleza y a veces se utiliza como tal.

Loki se sintió remotamente interesado por lo que el joven le estaba diciendo, así que continuo preguntando algunas cosas y dejando que Rogers le hablara sobre los animales, los paisajes o las estaciones y las maravillas de cada uno. Saltaba a la vista que Steve gustaba principalmente de la primavera —aunque aclaraba que las otras no le molestaban en absoluto—, pues hablaba en gran medida de los animales que salían de sus madrigueras y los árboles repletos de frutos jugosos, la _vida _y el _color _con los que la naturaleza misma dejaba una marca o firma, igual que lo haría el artista.

Hablaron de la comida y la música que existía ahí; Steve le preguntó también acerca de lo que le gustaba o no de Asgard —por supuesto, había obtenido respuestas muy cortantes o escuetas—. En algún momento incluso se mencionaron a los padres del rubio y éste se quedó un largo rato hablándole acerca de las noches en que, cuando pequeño, se sentaban juntos cerca de la chimenea, para que el hombre les contara aventuras que oía de los comerciantes. Oír la fascinación de Rogers en su voz, le traía a la mente una imagen de un niño desgarbado, con las piernas encogidas sobre el pecho y una mirada y sonrisas expectantes, brillando de emoción por escuchar aquellos relatos.

—Tú amas Midgard, ¿cierto? —Preguntó en algún momento, un par de horas después de escuchar hablar al otro con gran elocuencia y un entusiasmo que refulgía en su mirada pueril—. Debe ser un lugar maravilloso.

—Bueno, admito que amo mi tierra y haría cualquier cosa por defenderla —aceptó—, pero soy consciente de que en comparación con ciertas cosas, Midgard está atrasada. Gracias a Tony manejamos cosas que nos facilitan la vida, pero… —en este punto, desvió la mirada. Loki arqueó las cejas.

—Pero prefieres vivir como antes —aventuró. Steve no tardó mucho en torcer la boca, aún reflexionando acerca de la que pudiera ser su respuesta.

—Hay algo _especial _en la sencillez que yo prefiero, siendo sincero. Ahora hay muchas cosas que no entiendo y me cuestan trabajo manejarlas del todo.

—¿Cómo qué?

Steven se mordió el labio inferior antes de hablar.

—Mi escudo, por ejemplo —dijo—. Es cierto que es mucho más fácil llevarle ahora, pero siempre tengo que estar revisando que no se haya caído y ni cuenta me dé. —Se frotó las manos contra las piernas, en un gesto nervioso—. Aunque debo al padre de Tony que construyera algo igual para mí. Es útil y bueno saber que, de necesitarlo, mi escudo estará ahí.

—Estoy de acuerdo —respondió Loki, cuando la imagen del ataque a Asgard acudió a su mente como un flash. Como darle las gracias por ese momento le parecía absurdo a estas alturas, decidió cambiar nuevamente el tema—: Te escucho mencionar bastante a ese tal Stark. ¿Qué papel juega en Midgard?

—Se llama a sí mismo _ingeniero_ —respondió con inseguridad. Loki arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—No tengo muy en claro de qué se trata —admitió Steve, balanceando la cabeza y obviando que la palabra también le parecía extraña. Loki pestañeó con rapidez, abriendo y cerrando la boca, como si fuera a señalar un punto importante pero que se le escapaba cuál—. La verdad, es una palabra inventada por él, pero estoy seguro de que tiene que ver con los conocimientos y técnicas para la creación de estructuras y algunas tecnologías.

—¿Tecnologías? —Repitió el príncipe, sintiéndose repentinamente ignorante. Steven dejó escapar una risa.

—Ni la más remota idea —señaló, ruborizado. Loki se inclinó un poco más.

—¿Me estás diciendo que, aun viviendo en Midgard y experimentando todas esas cosas nuevas que los tuyos están creando, las desconoces del todo?

—Me interesa muy poco versarme en esos asuntos —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Sabe, Alteza? —Dejó pasar por alto la mirada inquisitiva del moreno ante el honorífico—. Cuando era pequeño, solían contarme de las épocas antiguas y siempre me tenían atrapado: Dragones, unicornios, magia y demás criaturas o aventuras fantásticas. De alguna manera, me encantaría poder revivir un poco de esos días en los que bastaba en confiar que estrellas fugaces podían cumplir tus sueños o… como lo llamaría la mayoría de mis amigos —agregó con un mohín de la nariz, igual que lo haría un pequeño ratón—: Polvos de hada, para volar.

—Entonces, tú sientes un poco de fascinación hacia la magia —musitó el príncipe, divertido—. Eres como un niño todavía, Rogers. —Bajó la mirada y soltó un resoplido antes de chasquear la lengua—. En Asgard hay pocas personas que piensan en la magia como algo además de…trucos baratos que utilizan los cobardes. Son artimañas que no tienen valor y sus usuarios somos comúnmente ridiculizados porque preferimos llevar a cabo la agilidad de la mente y no la fuerza bruta con la espada. Por supuesto, es curioso cómo teniendo este pensamiento, _esa gente _—sonó muy despectivo en estas dos últimas palabras— suele hacer gala de un sentido de la oportunidad impecable, y cuando mejor les conviene, recurren a los hechiceros para que les hagan de todo.

Steve lo miraba atentamente y Loki se regañó por su comentario tan lleno de amargura latente. Maldijo por lo bajo y se encogió de hombros, disque restándole importancia.

—Pero se debe estudiar mucho para aprenderla, ¿no es verdad? —Preguntó Steve, interesado—. Se debe llevar a cabo una práctica, justo como con cualquier arte (ya sea de la guerra o la estética). Y solo unos pocos consiguen equilibrar su energía de manera correcta.

—La magia está dentro de todos —sentenció él con parsimonia, un tanto inquieto por la expresión del rubio—. Pero es cierto que solo unos pocos conseguimos… darle un uso considerable.

Steve asintió, como un alumno. Loki suspiró antes de ponerse de pie e indicarle hacer lo mismo; una vez que estuvieron parados, el moreno se le acercó con elegancia y le puso un dedo sobre la frente, apenas rozándole la piel. Empero, el joven rubio se tensó de pies a cabeza, igual que si hubiera usado el poder de los jotun con él. Casi se sonríe por el pensamiento, pero a decir verdad, le desagradaba ver ese tipo de reacción. Quizá había pecado de ingenuo al creer que éste chico era diferente a los demás y que sin más, aceptaría un contacto igual.

Un segundo después, Loki juntó las cejas al ver el notable rubor de Steve, el cual por supuesto, intentaba esconder con una especie de encogimiento en su lugar, sonriendo tímidamente.

No comentó nada, ni tampoco separó la mano de él. Como había sucedido con anterioridad, Rogers únicamente cerró sus ojos, dejando que el contacto con el otro se hiciera, sin rechistar.

De cualquier modo, Loki subió el dedo hasta arriba de la coronilla, donde la cabeza de Steve terminaba.

—De acuerdo a la visión de los Antiguos, el cuerpo humano funciona como una especie de punto central que influye directamente en (lo que llamaríamos si así gustas) la energía de la naturaleza. Cuando el cerebro se libera o se expande —añadió, formando un círculo en el aire sobre la cabeza de Steve, trazando una especie de una aureola—, y alcanza el cénit de la concentración, el entorno responde y se afecta o transforma a la voluntad del hechicero. Aquí es donde entra el _Pensamiento Mágico, _que ofrece la capacidad de percibir y efectuar alteraciones físicas o psíquicas de cualquier índole. —Hizo una pausa—. No obstante, algo que jamás debes olvidar, es que necesita existir una comunión entre la energía de nuestro interior y la del exterior. Es importante la meditación y una práctica extenuante de ejercicios mentales (y a veces incluso físicos) para encontrar esa conexión con el mundo. Claro, todos los secretos son desvelados por un maestro, aunque existen magos que jamás precisaron de uno.

Steve se mordió el labio, al parecer tratando de asimilar la información. Loki dejó caer el brazo en su lugar, pero casi de inmediato, caminó rodeando a Steve sin apartar los ojos de su figura todavía encogida, igual que un felino acechando su presa. El rubio apenas pareció reparar en el detalle segundos después y le siguió atentamente con la mirada, más fascinado que antes con la idea de la magia, si es que eso era posible.

—¿Hay muchos magos en Asgard? —Preguntó al fin.

—Menos de los que me gustaría y todavía menos con los que valga la pena hablar —respondió de inmediato, deteniéndose a las espaldas de Steve. Éste parecía entender la orden silenciosa que le indicaba quedarse plantado donde estaba, sin siquiera volverse sobre sus talones. Loki puso las manos en sus mejillas, obligándolo a mirar hacia delante; pudo sentir la frigidez repentina del otro, aunque se limitó a ignorarla—. Si alguien te hubiera instruido en esas artes, es posible que hubieras sido un buen hechicero —aseveró el moreno, soltando el aire en una especie de suspiro que cuando golpeó la nuca de Steve, le provocó al soldado un estremecimiento—. Sin embargo, tu energía está muy dispersa ahora.

—¿Dispersa? —Repitió Steve, con la voz convertida apenas en un murmullo ronco; se apresuró a carraspear—. ¿Eso es malo?

—Ni es malo ni es bueno —contestó, separando apenas los dedos de aquella piel tan cálida—. Es lo…normal.

Steve soltó un resoplido, casi ofendido.

—Lamento si no estoy muy capacitado —murmuró con el ceño fruncido. A pesar de ello, cuando volvió la mirada sobre los hombros, e incluso con el gesto contraído en la sonrisa, sus ojos azules parecían sonreírle—. Desgraciadamente, en Midgard se valora poco esos asuntos. Los conocedores de la magia se niegan a hablarnos mucho sobre ella; se limitan a presumir sus habilidades. Eso generó la creencia de que los hechiceros invocaban entidades peligrosas o negativas.

—Y se les dio caza (tanto a brujos, como documentos e inocentes), hasta extinguir toda posibilidad de recuperar los conocimientos —agregó él, con un tono ponzoñoso—. Ya lo sé; he leído esa pequeña _transición _en la historia de Midgard, en la que se prendía fuego a una hoguera y que arrojaban ahí a los paganos —suspiró—. Por eso mismo, no me gusta tu tierra natal. Son bastante cerrados —luego de que dijera eso, una especie de sonrisa maliciosa asomó en su rostro—. Pero, qué va, no estaban lejos de la verdad: Sí se invoca una entidad (puede ser buena o mala), y tratamos de convencerla de que nos muestren el camino. Nuestras invocaciones se convierten en los maestros —se encogió de hombros—, pero el conocimiento requiere no solo de sacrificios propios, sino también de un juramento.

—¿Qué clase de juramento?

—Los hechiceros prometemos nunca hablar acerca de los conocimientos que poseemos, a menos que sea a un discípulo; única y exclusivamente a éste. Y, no podemos escoger a nadie que no sea digno del saber.

Loki casi se lanza una carcajada cuando observa la mueca angustiada del rubio.

—¡Pero me estás hablando de ella! ¿Qué va a pasarte? —Exclamó. Olviden el "casi", pues sin poder contenerlo más tiempo, el moreno lanzó una risa divertida que hizo al otro imitar a la perfección aquella mueca reprochadora y molesta incluso, como la que hiciera cuando estaban en la cubierta (hace lo que parecía una eternidad)—. No. Es. Gracioso. —Enfatizó éste mientras la risa del asgardiano subía y bajaba, un tanto descontrolada. Al fin, cuando logró calmarse, le dolía la garganta; era extraño, pero aunque muchos decían que al reír era su estómago el que sufría, a él le sucedía con la garganta, como si su voz no terminará de acostumbrarse a emitir esos ruidos.

—Bueno, primero que nada, yo jamás hice ningún juramento porque nunca invoqué a un maestro —señaló entonces—. Y segundo, estoy seguro que de haber tenido uno, sería estúpido que se enojara por decirte las cosas más elementales y básicas, que a ser sincero, deberían de estar en boca de todos. —La sonrisa se le borró—. Eso no habla muy bien de tu gente.

—Mi gente no tiene nada de malo —defendió, con las mejillas nuevamente arreboladas. Loki se encogió de hombros. El silencio se abalanzó sobre ellos un momento, hasta que el rubio decidió pasar por alto los últimos segundos—. Has dicho que hay pocos magos en Asgard —Loki asintió ante el mutismo que los volvió a sumir, invitándolo a continuar—, por lo que no me explico del todo qué te impulso a sentirte atraído por ella. Debiste tener algún incentivo.

Steve dejó entre ellos las palabras, flotando en el aire y haciéndole una pregunta que si era sincero, lo puso a reflexionar.

Loki siempre prefirió los libros a las personas, así que utilizaba todo su tiempo libre en la biblioteca del palacio. Seguramente se habría encontrado con algún texto que le llevó a pensar que la magia era lo suyo. O quizá el interés fue parte de una búsqueda desesperada por dar con algo que pudiera hacer _bien_ y que sustituyera el hecho de que era casi un incompetente con las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo; ¡atención! No que fuera incapaz de defenderse a sí mismo cuando la situación lo meritaba, pero a diferencia de sus hermanos y "amigos" —nunca le gustó del todo hablar así de los seguidores de Thor—, no se sentía remotamente emocionado por rebanar los cuerpos de los enemigos y mancharse de sangre, o ponerse en peligro de tal manera que únicamente lograba mover su cuerpo gracias a la adrenalina y el miedo a morir…porque lo tenía; a Loki le aterraba la idea de perecer.

Su mirada se perdió en la lejanía, no sabiendo muy bien cómo responder a esos pensamientos sombríos que solo le recordaban que nunca encajó en ese mundo de esplendor, valentía y grandeza. Él era —solamente— Loki, y estaba condenado a vagar en un sendero de mentiras que se tejían como telarañas a su alrededor. No tenía un nombre verdadero, ni un hogar… su única certeza es que estaba solo, y que no podía confiar en nadie, ya que dar a torcer el brazo le costaría la vida o los escasos placeres que ésta misma le permitía.

—Lo siento —dijo Steve, rompiendo con sus cavilaciones—. Es decir, si he preguntado por algo que no debía.

El asgardiano puso los ojos en blanco, obviando que Rogers estaba disculpándose de nuevo innecesariamente y que, por su parte, deseaba cumplir la amenaza que dictó antes. No lo hizo porque el chico realmente parecía arrepentido de algo que no era su culpa. Todavía un poco irritado —y otro tanto enternecido, ¿por qué mentir?—, decidió responder con lo primero que viniera a sus labios, pus tal vez sería lo más verdadero que conseguiría.

—Intentaba recordar qué fue. —Hizo una pausa, de pronto considerando inventar una historia acerca de algún encuentro con un mago que dejará asombrado al rubio. No tenía muy en claro si intentaba entretenerse o porque detestaba dejar al descubierto esa parte _suya _que no encajaba y a veces, le dejaba cierta vergüenza y odio en la garganta; la magia era lo único que hacía bien, pero que en un sitio como Asgard, era algo tan burdo como aplaudir—. Me parece que me complementa. Lo supe desde el primer momento en que leí una historia fantástica o los pergaminos antiguos. Puedes decir que siempre estuvo conmigo en las mejores y las peores.

—Hablas de ella como si estuviera viva —comentó Steve, y aunque cualquiera podría habérselo dicho con cinismo y burla, en el de ojos azules sonaba tan natural como decir que el sol calienta; establecía un hecho, y si bien sus palabras no llegaban a afiliarse del todo con la idea, albergaban la oportunidad de que Loki asintiera y nadie se riera en su cara—. Igual que una amiga que conoces desde hace mucho tiempo.

El moreno estuvo a punto de enfurruñarse, o incluso, de que las mejillas se arrebolaran bajo el efecto de sus palabras. En esos ojos había un brillo expectante, que le hacía sentir azorado por alguna razón. Loki se dio cuenta en pleno instante, que no va a negar que considera la magia como su —única— amiga.

—¿Tienes algo en contra de ello, Rogers? —Preguntó, escupiendo la oración entre dientes. Steve negó con la cabeza tan rápido como asimiló del todo lo dicho por el príncipe.

—Hay ocasiones en que siento lo mismo por mi escudo —alegó, serio.

—Ya. —Le restó importancia con un ademán, añadiéndose mentalmente—: _Pero tú tienes el hombro de una persona dónde apoyarte el día que el escudo te falte. _

Cuánta envidia le daba Steven.

Si alguien se tomará la molestia de preguntarle si deseaba ser alguien más, Loki tendría que admitir que sí, deseaba ser cualquiera menos él***. Quería tener una familia, anhelaba más que nada ser amado y encontrar la felicidad que el destino se empecinó a negarle en el pasado, en el presente y en el futuro. Que ya no le arrebataran la esperanza y lo desterraran en un abismo solitario donde por más que gritara, nadie lo iba a escuchar. Loki quería encajar en un sitio y demostrarles a todos su valía.

Por mucho tiempo, cuando no lograba defenderse con la espada, pensó que la magia sería la forma de que todos se dieran cuenta de que podía hacer grandes cosas; que su inteligencia lo dotaría de un lugar prestigiado entre los más sabios consejeros del reino; que su ingenio para _engañar _y que traía a Asgard muchos de sus tesoros más invaluables, harían que Odín le pusiera una mano en su hombro y le sonriera, orgulloso. Pero se equivocó. La magia era un _juego de niños _—nada más alejado de la realidad—, su inteligencia era más bien de un ente "travieso y cubierto de caos", el ingenio que poseía y su gran habilidad en el habla era tan bueno que no se podía confiar en él… de un _gran mentiroso como él, _¿Quién podría fiarse?

Loki envidiaba a todos, pensó con amargura, porque ellos tenían alguien a quien recurrir.

Un día, recordó entonces, Sif le había echado en cara que no podría entender jamás el sentido de la honestidad, la lealtad y el bien en general. Loki jamás contestó a eso, pues hubo un tiempo en que también lo creyó, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que nunca tuvo a quién ofrecerle eso realmente, nadie que reconociera su presencia como algo además de una sombra. Si bien podría jurar, incluso ahora, que su amor le perteneció mucho tiempo a Thor, Frigga y Odín, ahora que estaba solo, se daba cuenta de que no era muy diferente a no haberlos tenido nunca cerca. De hecho, en aquel destierro existía el mismo sentimiento conciliador que tuvo hace años, mientras veía en el espejo a _aquel monstruo. _

—Es en serio —dijo Steve, trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad—. A mi escudo le debo la vida muchas veces.

—Tú si estás hablando como si fuera algo vivo —señaló, arqueando las cejas. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo. —Admitió con la voz convertida en apenas un murmullo—. Pero es la verdad...que me ha salvado infinidades de veces, quiero decir.

El moreno hizo una mueca antes de volverse hacia la cama y sentarse nuevamente; ésta rechinó, por lo que Loki miró hacia las colchas con un mohín, observándolas como si fueran la cosa más interesante del planeta con la que se hubieran topado sus ojos, aunque a decir verdad (y reiterando), Steven tenía el derecho para llevarse el título.

Por poco sacude la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero se limitó a mirar hacia la ventana de la cabina, entreteniéndose al mismo tiempo en coger la esquina de la cobija y juguetear con ella con los dedos, únicamente para tener algo que hacer con ellos.

—¿Cuáles son las cosas que encuentras especiales? —Preguntó sin apenas darse cuenta de que sus labios se movían para articular las palabras. Steve, por supuesto, tardó en darse cuenta de que Loki intentaba eludir la conversación—. ¿Hum?

—Pues —dijo, apoyando su peso en un pie—, me gusta mirar el cielo estrellado y leer. Pero, encima de casi cualquier cosa, dibujar.

—Así que el soldado también es un artista. No lo mencionaste cuando te pregunte.

Steve se encogió en su lugar y se rascó la nuca, apartando la vista.

—No soy ningún artista. Apenas puedo hacerlo bien… aunque intento mejorar. Siempre que puedo, trato de practicar.

—¿Y qué dibujas?

—Cualquier cosa —respondió luego de pensarlo unos segundos—. Pero me inclino por los retratos… y a veces, los sueños. —De lo último casi se podía apostar que no esperaba ser escuchado, pensó Loki—. La verdad, el simple hecho de coger un lápiz me pone de mejor humor. Es como si el rasgueo de la punta se convirtiera en una música personal que habla acerca de mis… emociones. Me hace sentir liberado.

—Linda forma de describir lo que te apasiona —subrayó.

—¿Sí? —Loki asintió—. Vaya, gracias… creo.

—¿Y por qué, si te sientes así con respecto a la pintura, eres un soldado?

—Conocí a Peggy de esa forma —explicó Steve, e inmediatamente, el gesto jovial de Loki se borró (a saber por qué); sim embargo, al contrario que antes, el rubio no pareció notar el repentino cambio de humor que sufrió el otro y que se esforzó por controlar, ya que era algo sinsentido

—¿En serio? —El otro asintió—. ¿Cómo… cómo fue? —Se dio cuenta enseguida: El interés que ponía sobre Steven eran un completo y rotundo error. La pagaría caro de seguir así, pero confiaba en su sentido de supervivencia.

—Cuando era más joven tendía a ser muy enfermizo, flaco como una escoba, débil como el cristal y tan torpe que apenas podía dar cuatro pasos seguros —en este punto, el jotun pudo notar que se sentía avergonzado de admitirlo en voz alta—, pero cuando me topaba con un bravucón que golpeaba a alguien o un ladrón, siempre me lanzaba a la defensa de su víctima. Uno de esos días, un sujeto me metió una paliza de lo lindo —agregó con una mirada llena de nostalgia—, y termine tan mal que debí ir con el médico. Peggy era su asistente y me atendió; al preguntarme qué me había sucedido, se lo expliqué y con una sonrisa, ella me dijo que Midgard necesitaba a más gente como yo. Así que, heme ahí como soldado.

—Así que eras muy diferente a lo que veo ahora, al menos en lo físico.

—En efecto. Las chicas solían rehuirme, y también todo cuanto se refería al deporte o la lucha. Si he de ser sincero, creo que parte de mis dotes artísticas se perfeccionaron debido a ello.

Loki trató de no sentir una pizca de empatía, calzándose en los zapatos de alguien como Steve, que a pesar de todo era muy, muy diferente a él. Nada en ellos cuadraba, eran polos opuestos que ahora se encontraban ligados como las dos caras de la moneda, al mismo tiempo independientes el uno del otro, pues Loki tenía muy en claro cómo terminaría esto y no se disponía a caer cuando entregara al rubio con Hela.

¡Ahora mismo debía salir de ese cuarto!

Qué molesta voz le gritaba aquello tan cierto, pero que sin embargo, decidió ignorar, tentando demasiado la suerte y a su corazón roto que intentaba encontrar la razón por la que se aferraba a la vida. No que esperara encontrarla en Steven, pero al menos podía darse una idea de por qué la gente _normal _era capaz de dar un salto de fe y decir que valía la pena.

—¿Es hermosa?

—¿Ah? —El chico pestañeó, como si despertase de un profundo letargo—. Claro, lo es. —El esperado rubor apareció—. Es… tan delicada y bella —murmuró segundos después, con la mirada perdida en la nada, acaso recordando el rostro de su _amada_—, pero hay muchas chicas hermosas. Lo que Peggy tiene es que puede ver a través de ti y descubrir que puedes ser más de lo que todos te dicen. Ella lo hizo conmigo. No me miró con lástima, ni asco por no ser igual que los otros. Peggy me sonríe y entonces…

Loki sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y se detenía, haciendo que se le escapara el aire.

—¿Y entonces…? —azuzó, sin verdaderas ganas de escuchar el resto.

—Puedo mirarme frente al espejo y darme cuenta de que puedo ser especial. Que tengo el poder para serlo y que solo hace falta querer.

—Qué ridiculez —soltó, rompiendo con la burbuja donde estaba Steve; el pasmo en su mirada le complació por alguna razón—. Es fácil pensar de esa manera cuando tienes todo en bandeja de plata, o al menos, la esperanza para verlo. Sin embargo, las personas nunca cambian. Son desde el principio lo que están destinados a ser y su papel en el mundo es algo que no pueden decidir o afectar a lo que plazca en ellos.

Sus palabras amargas causaron el efecto deseado en Steve: Una sombra de dolor, pero no sabía si era propio o acaso, estaba adivinando el suyo. Loki, pese a estar impasible, sentía un torbellino en su interior, desordenando todo a su paso y destruyendo cuanto podía.

En fin, que no tenía otra opción. Disgustado, echó un bufido.

—Así que realmente la amas —señaló, carente de otro sentimiento además del ligero enfado que se ganó con el ingenuo discurso del rubio—. No sé por qué la gente se empecina en desear lo que no puede tener. Es patético.

—¿Es acaso que nunca has estado enamorado?

El tema se le estaba saliendo de las manos, pensó Loki, frunciendo el ceño hasta que sus cejas se tocaban. No quería darle el gusto de una respuesta, y más bien, deseaba salir de la estancia… pero al mismo tiempo, sus miembros no respondían a las órdenes de su cerebro. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Mil rayos! ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—El amor es una bufonada que no me interesa conocer. Por suerte, jamás he sentido tal cosa.

—¿De verdad? —Rogers parecía tan asombrado, que los ojos se le saldrían de las orbitas en cualquier momento—. Pero, cuando uno está enamorado es muy feliz.

Loki no pudo evitar lanzar una cínica carcajada.

—¿Lo estás tú? —Soltó, con sorna—. Es decir, ¡mírate! Estás haciendo un viaje con una persona que no conoces en lo absoluto, donde probablemente mueras en el camino o que, cuando llegues a tu meta, lo único que quedé es la vaga esperanza de que tu sacrificio sirva para juntar a la mujer que amas con otro hombre. ¿Realmente estás feliz? ¿Puedes soportar la idea de verle al lado de alguien que jamás habría hecho lo mismo que tú? Dime… ¿en serio eres tan idiota?

Steven apretó la mandíbula y sus ojos recobraron un brillo extraño. Al momento, Loki se dio cuenta de que había lanzado estacas al corazón del otro y el inminente coraje que resplandeció, le hizo sentirse un tanto amenazado. La postura rígida y a la defensiva del rubio indicaba que de un instante a otro se le echaría encima para golpearlo; tal vez eso quería más que nada. Con un movimiento rápido, se puso de pie y se enderezó todo cuanto su altura lo permitía, pero esperó en vano el golpe de Steve, y nunca dio el primero.

—Si yo pensara que Bucky no se la merece, no estaría haciendo esto —dijo el rubio y de nuevo, dejó completamente atónito a Loki.

—Espera. Todo lo que dije contra ti, ¿y tú te enfadaste por lo de tu amigo?

—Porque, efectivamente, es mi amigo.

—¡Por el Valhalla, Rogers! Deja de poner a todos delante de ti —exclamó, alzando la mirada y los brazos al techo, como pidiendo paciencia—. Escucha, te haces daño. Te desgastas en vano y en nombre de personas que o no lo merecen, o no buscan tu compasión.

—Yo trato de entenderlas.

—No. Quién sabe qué estás haciendo, pero… deja de poner en peligro tu vida. Escucha —las palabras le salían sin control alguno—, y recapacita. ¿En serio crees que alguien te echará en cara abandonar ahora esta empresa tan…?

—Fue una promesa, y con cuanto respeto te lo puedo decir, estoy seguro de que no tendrías por qué entrometerte en mi decisión.

Es cierto. ¡Es cierto! ¡Es cierto!

Loki abrió y cerró la boca, sin pronunciar palabra. Al fin, chasqueó la lengua, dando por perdido el caso.

—De acuerdo. No es que me importes en lo absoluto, pero no entiendo cómo alguien puede ser tan… poco…

—¿Racional? —Aventuró el rubio, con todavía rastros del coraje. Loki asintió.

—Y absurdamente benigno —añadió—. Aunque a estas alturas no sé si llamarlo estupidez.

—Llámelo por lo que es: Amor.

Loki hizo una mueca de asco hacia la ventana.

—Eso no me… —se quedó en silencio, con Steve arqueando las cejas.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó éste al ver que Loki se ponía lívido—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Jotun —susurró con apenas fuerza—. Ellos…

Antes de que pudiera añadir nada más, el primer cañonazo del gran barco de los Gigantes golpeó contra la cabina donde estaban. A saber la suerte que tenían, pensó sin alcanzar a meditar demasiado rápido o bien el asunto. No obstante, ya se encontraba en el suelo, rodeando a Steve con los brazos y cubriéndolo con el cuerpo; ni siquiera sabía cómo había terminado en aquella posición de _escudo_. Pensó que las astillas o el vidrio de las ventanas se le clavarían en la espalda, y tuvo la sensación de déjà vu al escuchar la explosión de los cristales en el oído, ensordeciendo todo, incluso los desbocados latidos de su corazón.

**0*0*0**

Tony hizo una mueca ahogada cuando Bruce le puso un poco de alcohol en la herida abierta de su frente.

—¡Auch! —Exclamó, dando un saltito en su lugar; no retrocedió porque su amigo ya había previsto la acción y le sostenía de la barbilla con firmeza, observándole con las cejas arqueadas—. Mierda, duele demasiado. Nunca una "chica" me había lesionado de esa manera. Claro, además de Natasha —añadió, observando detrás del cuerpo del doctor para encontrarse con la aludida y Barton. Ambos parecían un tanto enfurruñados porque las tareas que realizaron para ayudar a Steve parecían en vano con la aparición de Thor y su _caballo mágico, _al cual conocerían en unos minutos después—. ¡Vamos, chicos! De haber sabido lo que sucedería allá, no les habríamos mandado a recorrer este castillo que parece no tener fin. Aún creo que hicimos un excelente trabajo en… ¡Auch! Bruce, —reprochó, desviando la atención de nuevo hacia el de lentes—, ten más cuidado, ¿quieres?

Éste se limitó a dirigirle una sonrisa entre divertida y tímida.

—No seas quejica, Stark —vociferó Natasha, de brazos cruzados y una expresión irritada, haciendo que Tony se volviera hacia ella con un mohín indignado—. Esa herida apenas es nada.

—Sólo quiere hacerse el mártir —acusó Clint.

—Dejen de discutir —intervino Bruce, poniendo los instrumentos de primeros auxilios en el botiquín y suspirando, cansado de mediar las afrontas de sus propios amigos—. Además, estoy seguro de que podremos utilizar el libro de hechicería, junto a… ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba? —Preguntó, dirigiéndose a Clint.

—Sigyn —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros. Banner anotó mentalmente el nombre de la hechicera que los acompañaría, mientras que Clint curvó los labios en una tenue sonrisa, acercándose a ambos hombres e inclinándose apenas un poco.

—Es realmente hermosa —señaló, ante la mirada fastidiada (y un tanto colérica) de su amiga pelirroja. Tony se sonrió con el arquero, mientras Bruce lanzó un resoplido y se marchó de ahí, para dejarlos hablar acerca de la joven. Natasha ponía los ojos en blanco y el de lentes se sintió divertido por el desprecio ya anticipado que ésta sentía por la otra.

—¿Por qué los hombres son tan ridículamente idiotas? —Bufó la chica—. Es decir, observa a Tony: Es claro que los lapsus de mujeriego son únicamente para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos con respecto a Steve. No sé por qué se molesta en fingir lo contrario, ya que casi es de manejo público.

Durante un segundo, Bruce arqueó las cejas y luego las bajó, por instinto a "esconder" la punzada de su pecho —cosa en la que fracasó rotundamente—. Carraspeando, le dirigió una mueca divertida a Natasha, aunque el gesto no llegaba a sus ojos en absoluto; ella pareció notarlo, porque volvió la cabeza hacia él, entreabriendo la boca sin articular sonido. Se disculpó en silencio con la mirada, entretanto sus mejillas se teñían de un leve tono carmesí. El de lentes pensó que, si se tratara de escoger por sí solo a quién amar, bien podría decidirse por una chica igual que Romanoff: Atractiva, inteligente, valiente y muchas cosas más.

Sí, pensó con desgana, en realidad cualquiera menos Tony le vendría bien. La cosa es que era imposible no sentir celos cuando te ves atraído por un mujeriego de primera, y que además amaba a otra persona. ¡Vaya que dolía, joder! Sin embargo, Bruce nunca diría nada de eso…, así estaba bien, siendo el amigo del ingeniero.

A saber cuándo es que esos sentimientos empezaron, pero ya era tarde para ignorarlos o pensar ingenuamente que podía superarlos algún día. Por eso, algo resignado, trató de contestarle de forma amistosa a la chica.

—Yo no dudo que a Tony realmente le gusten las mujeres —señaló, haciendo tácito que no había nada qué perdonar, o quizá que también necesitaba mantener en silencio los sentimientos encontrados hacia el castaño—, pero supongo que Steve es en suma especial… bueno, lo es, no solo para Tony sino…

—Ya, entiendo —intervino Natasha, sonriéndole y ahorrándole el mal momento. Bruce desvió su atención a donde Tony reía a carcajada suelta y sintió cómo en su interior se rompía algo—. ¿Sabes? Si te sirve de consuelo, él te aprecia casi tanto como a Steve; tienen tanto en común —se le escapó la nota medio risueña que tenían todas las mujeres cuando hablaban del amor, aunque Bruce admitía que de no conocerla lo suficiente, le habría pasado desapercibido (diametralmente) este hecho—. No me sorprendería que si puede sentir algo por Steve, pueda sentirlo por ti.

La risa amarga se le escapó de los labios antes de contenerla; el aire se le escapó y por instinto, para que la otra no viera cuánto le dolía esa fútil esperanza, bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, entrelazadas una con la otra y removiéndose con nerviosismo, igual que si jugara con una pelota contra el estrés. Natasha volvió a mirarle con una expresión compasiva que hizo remover en su interior algo parecido a la ira. Banner ya tenía la suficiente experiencia para saber que era algo malo. A diferencia de Steve, él era envidioso e iracundo…Rogers no, él era tan bueno y siendo sincero, no pensaba que Tony cometiera un error al fijarse en alguien así, lo que no sucedería en el caso de tener sentimientos por él.

—Vamos, Natasha —dijo, con una expresión cansada y una sonrisa ladina—. Tú y yo sabemos que está lejos de pasar algo así —su voz era triste, así que respiró profundamente para calmar el hueco en el estómago y continuar (con aparente indiferencia) —. Steve es increíble y a pesar de cuánto se riñen entre ellos, es obvio que yo no le llegaré nunca a los talones. La distancia que hay en medio de los dos es grande… ¡enorme!

La cazarrecompensas le miró con seriedad, sin decir absolutamente nada. Bruce se enfurruñó más, aunque no sabía si por sus propias palabras o por el silencio de su amiga; acaso habría estado esperando que ella insistiera, aunque eso no era lo mejor.

—Por otro lado —añadió luego de un par de segundos (que se le hicieron largos, como la Eternidad de la Tierra)—, yo pienso que no deberías preocuparte por Clint. A leguas se nota que le gustas.

A Banner siempre le había parecido especial y enternecedora la forma en que una chica tan ruda como Natasha, podía llegar a sonrojarse. Era ese momento en que se veía —casi— vulnerable cuando él recordaba que no era tan indiferente como siempre hacía ver, igual que si a todos les llamara "tontos mortales"; ella también era humana.

—¿Ah, sí? —musitó la joven, enderezándose y volviendo a su actitud estoica. Bruce sonrió nuevamente, admirando la capacidad de ésta por desligar el cuerpo de sus sentimientos. Él asintió, volviendo la mirada a los dos chicos, que seguían cotilleándose igual que comadres—. Bueno, no es que me interese. Clint es un verdadero idiota… a veces.

—La mayoría de las ocasiones, no. Y lo sabes —añadió lo último con rapidez.

—¡Ja! Tú me serías mejor partido —concedió ella, volviendo la mirada hacia el de lentes. Natasha empezó a acercarse, retorciendo uno de sus rizos entre los dedos; sus ojos verdes brillaban expectantes, con cierta sensualidad que tensó a Bruce, tan poco acostumbrado al trato con el sexo opuesto que la repentina cercanía y seriedad de la pelirroja le caían como un saco de ladrillos en la espalda. Natasha se puso de puntillas y le acercó el rostro a Banner, pero éste se mantuvo estático, tan sorprendido que era incapaz de moverse—. Y hablo muy en serio.

—Ah… ¿Natasha? —Fue lo único que atinó a preguntar; la chica le sonrió, divertida antes de reír y hacerse a un lado. Bruce respiró mejor durante un segundo, pero frunció un tanto el ceño, en respuesta al sentido de indignación que se abría paso en su mente—. Eso no fue divertido.

—Solamente quería ser sincera contigo —apuntó ella, mirándole de nuevo—. Te aseguró que de todos, tú serías mi mejor partido —le guiñó el ojo amistosa y coquetamente. Bruce se sonrojó.

—Gracias, supongo.

—No hay por qué —le dio un codazo amigable y luego perdió la sonrisa, mientras se volvía hacia Stark y Barton—. ¡Hey, si ya dejaron de conversar estupideces, será mejor que marchemos directo al Bifrost! Les aseguro, señoritas, que a los príncipes nunca les gusta esperar. Y a mí no me gusta hacer esperar a nadie, ¡así que andando!

—Pero tenemos que esperar a Sigyn, ¿no? —Preguntó Tony, arqueando las cejas y levantando los hombros. La pelirroja torció los ojos, de nuevo mirando al arquero.

—¿No podías conseguirte una chica que no se preocupara tanto por su apariencia?

—Si así fuera —intervino Stark con una sonrisa maliciosa—, él no habría traído a _esta. _

Por respuesta se ganó una patada en el estómago, cortesía de Natasha.

—¡Idiota! Deja de pensar con lo que tienes _allá abajo. _—Vociferó, dejando sin habla a los otros. Tony cayó al suelo, abrazándose el cuerpo y tratando de jalar aire.

Bruce, a pesar de que su primer instinto fuera ir hacia donde su amigo, se quedó estático en su lugar, procurando guardar la —ahora considerable— distancia que tenía con Natasha; de verdad, no dejaba de sorprenderle la rapidez y agilidad de la chica, pues antes de siquiera parpadear, ella había llegado con Stark. No alcanzaba a reaccionar nadie en absoluto, en comparación con los reflejos de la mujer.

—Si no llega en diez minutos, ¡me largó con Banner a salvar a Steve! —Exclamó ella, yendo hasta una banca y sentándose, con los brazos y piernas cruzadas. El de lentes se sonrió con nerviosismo, asintiendo y rascándose la nuca.

—Claro. —Musitó, entretanto Clint se acercaba a Tony y le movía con una ligera patadita, que únicamente hizo que el que yacía en el suelo, le mirara de forma iracunda.

Cinco minutos después, Tony se encontraba sentado en otra banca cercana, observando con el ceño fruncido a la pelirroja. Bruce, que no sabía muy bien a dónde irse luego de que Clint se volviera con la chica, se sentó a un lado del Stark; el corazón latiéndole con fuerza ensordecedora.

—Hombre, qué injusto es esto —empezó a decir Tony—. Yo solamente estaba diciendo lo que, a seguro, pasó con ese tonto de Clint, y ella va y me golpea. Tremenda mierda.

—No hace falta que uses el lenguaje así. Te lo has buscado, y lo sabes.

—¡Ay, de mí! Sin Steve, ¿quién se pone de mi lado? —exageró el otro, con una mueca teatral. Bruce no pudo contener la mueca de desagrado, pero intentó sonar lo más afable posible.

—Él nunca está de tu lado.

—Claro que sí.

Bruce rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras. —El silencio sobrevino a esas palabras. Al final, pasaron casi tres minutos antes de que por fin, el Stark se animara a trabar conversación de nuevo.

—Oye —empezó, rascándose la mejilla distraídamente y captando la atención de Banner—. Natasha siempre está defendiéndote (a ti y a Steve), y además, es rara la vez que parece no quererte en el equipo… en su equipo, es decir, me refiero a cuando vamos de misión y nos dividimos, ella… —hizo una pausa, sonriéndole picaronamente, aunque había algo cansado en su mirada que Bruce no logró atrapar—. Acabo de ver cómo se te acercaba, y me ando preguntando si acaso, ¿tú y ella están saliendo?

Las mejillas de Bruce se ruborizaron al instante. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, sin lograr articular palabra. Al fin, las exclamaciones al otro lado del jardín donde esperaban le ahorraron dar una respuesta. Los cuatro se volvieron hacia atrás tan simultáneamente que en otro momento bien podría haber sido motivo de risa. Bruce notó la aglomeración de gente, algunos midgardianos y otros asgardianos —incluso un séquito de enanos—, que rodeaban a un caballo gris, de lustroso pelaje y de unos —no sabía si escalofriantes o hermosos— ojos amarillos.

—Mira nada más —susurró Tony, a su lado—. Quiero uno de esos…

Hubo un bramido en medio de la gente, y al fin, ésta se movió como si les apartaran con un campo de fuerza, lenta y dubitativamente. Del círculo apareció Thor, sujetando las correas del caballo que… —oh, joder— tenía ocho patas. Detrás de él iba una joven asombrosamente bella, sujetando a un pegaso blanco, seguida de otros cinco. Cada uno de los animales era hermoso, pero sin duda, quien robaba la atención de Bruce era el caballo que traía el príncipe.

Se puso de pie, casi al mismo tiempo que Tony; ambos con las cejas arqueadas y la boca abierta de la impresión. Los rubios no tardaron en llegar hasta ellos y Bruce parpadeó, atento a la mirada que parecía dirigirles el animal… daba un aire de superioridad casi humana, como si tuviera una inteligencia sinigual que, si tenía que admitirlo, le causó escalofríos.

La chica les dirigió a ambos una mirada afable y se inclinó levemente, mientras, Thor se encargaba de presentarla.

—Ella es Sigyn, hija de un noble de Asgard. Nos ayudará a buscar a mi hermano y su amigo… —miró en dirección a Natasha y Clint, a quienes no conocía—, aunque supongo que ya lo saben, ¿no?

—Yo soy Anthony Stark —prorrumpió el castaño repentinamente, dirigiéndose a la joven, que lo miró curiosa. Bruce se adelantó y le dirigió un gesto lastimero que pretendía pasar por una sonrisa afable.

—Y mi nombre es Bruce Banner.

Natasha miró de arriba abajo a la joven, y luego se acercó a Thor, haciendo un —medio— ademán en señal de respeto.

—Buen día, Sire. Mi nombre es Natasha Romanoff —indicó y señaló al arquero—. Él es Clint Barton.

Thor miró a la pelirroja con una expresión lastimera, y Bruce debió preguntarse si acaso, le recordaba a su _amiga _de los calabozos. ¿Habría sido tan buena luchadora como lo era Romanoff?

—Entendido. Mucho gusto en conocerles —se encogió de hombros y miró sobre el hombro a la gente, que todavía los miraba—. Bueno, Sleipnir —señaló al caballo gris— nos llevará por el camino de Helheim. Ahí encontraremos a ambos y luego, regresaremos a Asgard, donde podrán irse en paz. Los pegasos serán nuestro medio de transporte y, si acaso estamos muy cansados, pararemos en alguno de los puertos a descansar.

Con una seriedad propia de las batallas, todos asintieron.

—Esperemos alcanzarlos a tiempo —señaló Thor, mientras se volvía y ayudaba a Sigyn a montarse en su caballo; un momento después estaba sobre el lomo de Sleipnir, que le pareció nervioso y triste a Bruce, váyase a saber la razón—. Andando.

Los cuatro midgardianos se apoderaron de un pegaso y los montaron en silencio.

—¿Está bien que tu caballo no tenga alas? —Preguntó entonces Tony, sonriendo. Thor se volvió y esbozó una sonrisa que no le llegaba en absoluto a los ojos. Alzó el mentón, orgulloso.

—Agradece que los pegasos tienen alas, o sería imposible que alcanzarán a Sleipnir.

Montar un pegaso, al contrario de lo que hubiera pensado, no era la gran ciencia ni tampoco era más difícil que un caballo, así que tardó poco tiempo en acostumbrarse al galope aéreo. La brisa fría que le golpeaba el rostro le resultaba agradable, y durante un segundo, envidió a los asgardianos por tales animales. Empero, sin duda, el animal que realmente debiera codiciar cualquier guerrero, era a Sleipnir.

Y era cierto, el caballo corría como el viento (a veces le parecía que estaba por hacerse invisible frente a sus ojos); y además, podía volar. Era un animal hermoso y bien dotado, pensó Bruce, regresando miradas furtivas hacia Tony, que ahora se hallaba muy serio, tan concentrado que en otras circunstancias le habría dado risa.

Desde que Steve hubiera hecha pública su intención de salvar a Peggy, él había intentado convencerlo de lo contrario. Suponía que le resultaba insoportable la idea de perder a Rogers…, y con tal de no ver el dolor en su mirada —y porque claro, era amigo del rubio también—, Bruce habría dado la vida en esta empresa.

Joder, pensó, realmente estaba enamorado del estúpido y egoísta ingeniero. Total, ya qué se le podía hacer.

**0*0*0**

Durante lo que pareció una eternidad, Steve se vio tan aturdido que fue incapaz de hilar los sucesos; el cómo había terminado de espaldas al suelo, con Loki encima de él y el corazón bombeando sangre con la rapidez con que un colibrí bate las alas. Podía sentir los músculos atenazados por la sorpresa, pero además era perfectamente consciente del peso que infringía el asgardiano mientras dejaba las rodillas al lado de sus caderas, e inclinaba la cabeza hacia delante, hasta el punto en que la frente del moreno estuvo largos instantes apoyada en su mentón.

A pesar de lo aturdido que se encontraba, con un punzante dolor en la nuca —donde se había golpeado al caer de bruces contra el suelo—, lo único que le importó antes de darse cuenta de la situación, fue el cosquilleo que le producían los cabellos ébano del otro. Olían un poco a manzana y libros, apenas de manera tenue; una esencia propia que relajó su mente y aletargó su sentido de alarma, incluso cuando veía las astillas volando de un lado a otro.

Tardó en reaccionar —más tarde, tendría tiempo de sentirse avergonzado por ello—, y sujetó la cintura del asgardiano para hacer un giro y voltear las posiciones, protegiéndolo. Loki ahora tenía las manos aferradas a sus brazos, los dedos apretándole como grilletes; seguramente, pensó, más tarde podría ver los moratones. Sin embargo, ni siquiera hizo una mueca de dolor, pues su atención era robada por la respiración intranquila del asgardiano, que parecía repentinamente sumido en una pesadilla sin final. Tuvo ganas de preguntarle qué sucedía, y también de prometerle una vez más que todo iría bien. Sin embargo, el otro empezó a forcejear contra su cuerpo, igual que un animal herido al que únicamente le importa escapar. Por el mismo motivo, de ver que Loki perdía el porte sereno, le produjo un nudo en el estómago muy parecido a la desesperación.

Un segundo después, el sonido de los cañones volvió a retumbar en sus oídos y le trajo de vuelta a la realidad: Los jotun les estaban atacando, y aunque él no comprendía por qué, se obligó a mostrarse estoico.

—¿Está bien? —Preguntó el rubio al ver que el otro jadeaba y observaba su rostro, pálido como un muerto—. ¡¿Loki?!

Steve no comprendía del todo por qué los estaban atacando los jotun, aunque después de las muestras de bestialidad que presenció en la Ciudad Dorada, no le extrañaba ese comportamiento.

—Todo irá bien —murmuró, no sabiendo si se dirigía a Loki o a sí mismo. Al ver que el otro no parecía escucharlo, le sujetó el rostro—. ¡Loki, todo estará bien! —Sabía que estaba prometiendo lo imposible, pero no lograba frenar su boca. Trató de sonar conciliador y si su grito fue producto de la angustia, el asgardiano lo ignoró olímpicamente.

En vez de eso, el moreno se puso de pie, quitándolo del camino con una asombrosa facilidad, considerando lo aturdido que estuviera segundos antes. Steve le siguió cuando éste salió fuera de la cabina, en dirección al timón. Se aseguró de llevar consigo el escudo, lo desplegó y corrió detrás de Loki, con el cuerpo moviéndose apenas por instinto.

Un siguiente cañonazo golpeó directamente el mástil y lo quebró, acompañándose con el sonido del trueno. Steve se movió cuando la madera empezó a inclinarse hacia la cubierta, sin embargo, ésta no cayó y destruyó nada; en su lugar, se quedó suspendida en el aire. El rubio levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Loki sosteniéndola con magia, para luego arrojarla a un lado con aparente facilidad. Se sintió maravillado e impotente en igual cantidad, mientras subía a toda prisa hasta el timón.

Loki le dirigió una mirada extraña, como si se hubiera olvidado de su presencia o simplemente —y lo que era peor— siguiera consumido por un pánico sin nombre.

—Sin el mástil no tenemos oportunidad, y ocupo tiempo para repararlo con la magia —explicó. Steve frunció el ceño—. Tendremos que desocupar la nave.

—¿Desocuparla? —repitió el midgardiano, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Loki le tomó de la mano y jaló de él para llevarlo hasta la proa; los disparos que efectuaban los gigantes todavía le lastimaban los oídos, zumbándole como molestos mosquitos que él se veía incapaz de quitarse. Casi tropezó cuando notó que el asgardiano subía un pie a la madera con una agilidad sorprendente, y supo que de verdad iban a abandonar el navío…, pero, ¿y luego? ¿Se quedarían en el mar, naufragando? ¡Cielos, al menos que usarán algún bote salvavidas!

Clavó los talones en el suelo, reticente a moverse. Loki pareció perder pie y se volvió enojado hacia él, con una mueca iracunda.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Le riñó—. ¡Nos van a matar si nos quedamos aquí!

—¡Tampoco podemos echarnos al agua así! ¿A dónde iríamos?

Una bala de cañón les pasó cerca y el instinto del rubio le indicó protegerse con el escudo. Loki también se inclinó hacia delante mientras las astillas volaban de un lado a otro. Tenían las frentes pegadas prácticamente la una a la otra y entonces, Loki le observó fijamente. Steve se dio cuenta de que en aquel iris había algo increíble que hasta ahora le pasó desapercibido: El destello verde que refulgía, mágico y hermoso como las praderas de Midgard en primavera, se encendió con un fenómeno que entonces solamente había visto en los ojos de Bruce, cambiantes de acuerdo a su posición contra la luz. Sin embargo, los ojos de Loki eran diametralmente distintos, pues durante un segundo —que más bien atribuyo a su imaginación— le pareció que se volvían escarlatas; tal vez se trataba de la magia.

Loki le puso una mano sobre el brazo. Steve se tensó al ver el gesto contraído en su rostro, casi suplicante.

—Confía en mí —musitó el asgardiano, frunciendo el ceño; el efecto rojizo en sus ojos desapareció. Steve se quedó ahí, parado—. Estarás bien. Llegarás a Helheim y hasta entonces, no dejaré que nada te pase. Pero tienes que confiar en mí.

Steve abrió la boca y la cerró tres o cuatro veces, sin llegar a articular sonido. Podía sentir la mano firme de Loki apretándose en torno a su brazo y durante un largo momento, habría jurado que sólo ésta lo mantenía en pie. Al fin, tragó saliva pesadamente y asintió, guardando el escudo en su bolsillo. Entonces el príncipe se volvió hacia la proa y, todavía sujetándolo —igual que si temiera que fuera a quedarse ahí—, lo arrastró hasta saltar al agua.

Estaba fría y en primera instancia, él emitió un ruidito ahogado al entrar en contacto, porque se sintió como si le clavaran miles de alfileres en la piel. Loki estaba cerca de él, con el cabello pegado en la piel al igual que la ropa. Se miraron; el midgardiano con una expresión dubitativa, mientras el asgardiano tomaba aire y braceaba para flotar.

_¡Bang! ¡Bang! _Los cañones seguían ensordeciendo casi todos los pensamientos del rubio, así como el sonido del barco cediendo sobre su propio peso.

—Vamos a sumergirnos tan al fondo como seas capaz —explicó Loki. De inmediato, Steve le miró con una expresión escandalizada.

—¡Pero, pero…!

—Hazlo. Yo me encargaré de que no mueras ahogado. ¡Rápido!

A Steve no le quedó más remedio que jalar una bocanada de aire y sumergirse; Loki le siguió poco después. El agua fría volvía pesados y lentos sus movimientos, pero Rogers se obligó a sumergirse más y más, hasta que se sentía mareado y su primera reacción fue dejar escapar el aire. Tragó agua y empezó a removerse de un lado a otro, con el estómago y la garganta ardiéndole.

Empezó a volverse hacia la superficie, y entonces sintió los dedos de Loki ciñéndose de nueva cuenta en sus brazos, dolorosamente. Steve le miró, asustado, repleto de pánico.

La figura de Loki parecía difuminarse entre el agua tan azul como el zafiro y sus cabellos flotaban en todas direcciones. Su expresión era dura, pero sus ojos le tranquilizaban.

Y entonces, con el ceño fruncido, Loki se acercó a él y lo besó. Sin que se viera capaz de reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido, sintió cómo la lengua del asgardiano penetraba su boca, de forma tan ruda que él gimió.

Soltó una exclamación, aun sin separar su rostro del otro. El pecho dejó de dolerle al instante y lo que pareció mucho tiempo después, se dio cuenta de que no había perdido el aliento, sino que al contrario, incluso podía "respirar" bajo el agua...si bien era Loki, éste le compartía la respiración, impidiendo que se ahogara. Frunció el ceño y arrugó ligeramente la nariz, presa del pánico, aunque no sabía si por el ataque sufrido o la impresión de que, en este momento, acababa de recibir su primer beso.

Cuando alcanzó a darse cuenta de la intrusión en su boca trató de alejarse, no obstante, el moreno le obligó a mantener el contacto; sus labios estaban tan fríos como el agua, pero suaves. A Steve le impresionó lo bien que se sentían al contacto con los suyos, la forma en que parecían encajar unos con otros, como si acaso fueran dos piezas de un rompecabezas que acaban de unirse _correctamente_.

El calor subió a sus mejillas e hizo que olvidará el frío hiel que le aplastaba el resto del cuerpo. Loki subió ambas manos hasta su rostro y, qué gran sorpresa fuera la suya, Steve se sintió seguro por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ahí en las sombras cambiantes de un mar tranquilo y azulado, con una nave de jotun destruyendo donde hubiesen viajado antes y le resultó increíblemente natural alzar también las manos y prácticamente abrazarse al cuello del moreno. Ni siquiera lo pensó, ¡por supuesto! De hacerlo, jamás habría hecho nada en absoluto. Sin embargo, resultó extremadamente fácil ignorar el mundo exterior; Loki era una burbuja dentro del océano, una donde se estaba muy a gusto.

Ya que no era un beso, supuso que no podía extrañarse de la larga duración del mismo; si fueron minutos, segundos u horas, lo ignoraba. Para cuando abrió los ojos y contempló el rostro del asgardiano, tan inmutable como parecía ser su costumbre. Él contenía la respiración, un segundo después, el de ojos verdes le indicó que debían salir a la superficie.

Pocas veces en su vida, se había aliviado tanto al respirar el aire fresco, pero estaba seguro ahora de que jamás olvidaría la inquietante sensación de verse medio acorralado entre la vida y la muerte, con temor de verse ahogado y que sin embargo, ahora estuviera con vida; una vez más gracias al príncipe Loki.

Éste también salió del agua, y miles de gotas salpicaron el aire mientras enderezaba la cabeza y se retiraba los cabellos de de la frente, solo para bracear después y mantener el cuerpo a flote. Ambos se miraron un segundo, pero Steve apartó su atención hacia el barco de Hela, ahora destruido casi por completo, lamentándose al ver los daños quizá irreparables.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —Preguntó, inquieto. Loki barrió los alrededores con sus ojos resplandecientes de un lado a otro, igual que un halcón en búsqueda de su presa. No obstante, se quedaba corto de palabras para describir el inmenso alivio que sintiera el moreno al ver que estaban solos nuevamente. Al fin, como si acabara de recordar su presencia, se volvió hacia él y le dirigió una sonrisa tensa.

—Vamos al barco —indicó, nadando hacia el objeto aludido. Steve lo siguió pocos segundos después. Les costó un poco subir a él, ahora que todo se hallaba destruido, pero por fin asieron sus pies a un lugar firme de lo que debía ser anteriormente la cubierta y se dejaron caer sobre la madera, exhaustos. Los daños eran considerables, pensó el rubio…, ya no podrían seguir su camino. Algo dentro de su pecho empezó a romperse, antes de que Loki se tumbara sobre el suelo y empezará a reírse como si acabaran de contarle un buen chiste. Steve frunció el ceño, un tanto irritado.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —(Casi) Bramó, enrojeciendo a partir del coraje y la impotencia que se abrían frente a él de solo pensar que nuevamente sus esperanzas de salvar a Peggy se le venían abajo. Loki le miró.

—Creí que… —jadeó, con los ojos brillantes—, nos atraparían.

Steve pestañeó rápido.

—¿Quieres decir que tuviste miedo? —Aventuró con una expresión incrédula. El asgardiano empezó a carcajearse y de pronto, se vio tan joven como un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura y escapar del castigo; no tardó en sentirse contagiado por ello. Las risas empezaron a escapársele, hasta que terminó riendo tan fuerte que dolió su estómago y le salían lágrimas por el rabillo de los ojos. Abrazó su estómago con los brazos. Luego de un par de minutos, el silencio sobrevino a ambos. El rubio notaba la atención que Loki le prestaba, así que volvió su cabeza hacia él, con una ceja arqueada mientras la pregunta se iba formulando en su expresión, muda y transparente al mismo tiempo.

—Estás temblando —musitó entonces el moreno, enderezándose como un resorte. Steve tardó en darse cuenta de que, en efecto, sus dientes castañeaban. Se abrazó más a sí mismo y frotó las manos contra los brazos, encogiéndose de hombros y esbozando una especie de sonrisa—. Haré fuego.

—No, por favor. Quédate ahí un momento, yo no necesito de ello…, ahora.

—Bueno, a mí tampoco me vendría mal —hizo una pausa—, y no es como si ocupara demasiado tiempo —añadió mientras con un chasqueo de los dedos, se encendía entre ambos una pequeña chispa naranja que se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en un fuego más grande y cálido, al que Steve no tardó en acercarse lentamente. Por otro lado, Loki se mantuvo a cierta distancia.

No se dijeron nada, pero en determinado momento, el príncipe se puso de pie y le dirigió un ademán al otro para indicarle que se pusiera de pie. Steve tardó un poco en obedecer y el hombre levantó la mano.

—Voy a secar tu ropa, o te enfermarás. —El rubio asintió lentamente. Loki utilizó la magia para que la ropa dejara de pesar tanto y se le pegara al cuerpo como una segunda piel. En el transcurso, Rogers sintió la mirada atenta del otro sobre su persona y se removía incómodo cada cierto tiempo—. Listo.

—Lo que hiciste —empezó a decir, haciendo que el jotun regresara su atención hacia él—, gracias por salvarme de nuevo.

Loki no dijo nada durante tres segundos.

—No le des tanta importancia, por favor —susurró con apenas fuerzas y juraría que en el timbre de su voz bailaba una especie de súplica.

—¡Pero es que ha sido importante! Sin ti no estaríamos vivos y… —miró sobre su hombro, como si pudiera observar la escena que se formó bajo el mar entre ellos. Se ruborizó al instante.

—Supongo que —formó una fina línea con sus labios antes de continuar—: también es gracias a ti que tengo la oportunidad de salvarte. —Rodó los ojos—. Como sea, será mejor que me ponga a reparar el barco para que sigamos el camino.

Steve asintió y luego miró hacia el horizonte, rascándose la mejilla distraídamente. Ya no tenía frío y empezaba a sentirse relajado; cerró los ojos un segundo y escuchó la calma del mar. Se sentía bien. Pero, nunca tan bien como había sido besar a Loki, aunque no lo dijera.

Abrió un ojo y miró con cuidado al asgardiano mientras éste trabajaba. Él todavía no se secaba a sí mismo, y bien se podía apreciar la forma de sus músculos —no demasiado marcados— debajo de la tela verde. Sonrió un poco. Loki, asesino o no de Odín, era una buena persona, aunque aparentara ser alguien distante y frío, tenía un buen corazón. De algún modo quería creerlo.

No, pensó mientras se ponía en pie y se acercaba para ofrecerle su ayuda en lo que fuera. Steve sabía que Loki era una buena persona.

**Continuará.**

* * *

*William Shakespeare.

**Bueno, me siento obligada a hablar acerca del -claro- OoC de los personajes:

Un aspecto con el que quiero jugar en esta ocasión con Thor no es sólo con la confusión a la que, yo creo, cualquiera tendría luego de que le traicionarán, sino que me interesa abordar un aspecto que me llamó la atención en su película: Ese insignificante y casi diminuto momento en que, cuando va a ser coronado, muestra cierta inquietud por la idea de no hacer bien las cosas. ¡Sé que puede mostrarse muy OoC con esto que acabo de poner, pero quería darme en el gusto! (nwn)

Del mismo modo, sé que el personaje de Loki está en las mismas, porque de que llega a tener un narcisismo latente, lo tiene, pero creo que es parte de su encanto. Pero además, yo prefiero la visión que tengo de él en _Thor_, con ese aspecto donde a Loki le duele hasta la médula ser quien es. Entrando en ese punto en que su necesidad de atención y quizá la adoración —contra voluntad de los demás— es para compensar esa parte de él que detesta haber vivido en una mentira de que alcanzaría una grandeza que no le pertenecía —pero que no dejaré de insistir que se merecía (xD)—.

En lo que refiere a Hela, estuve dándole muchas vueltas en mi cabeza, hasta que por fin me inventé esta excusa del por qué quiere tener un alma. Creo, sinceramente, que de acuerdo a cómo voy manejando al personaje, a ella le importa mucho las virtudes de la vida, ¿y quién mejor que Steve para hacerlo? De cualquier manera, es probable que vayan evolucionando poco a poco.

* * *

¡Yei! Y por fin terminé la actualización (.w.) Creía que iba a morir entre todo lo que he tenido que hacer y cómo lograba, de alguna manera, desvelarme con tal de escribir un poco. ¡Bien! Pues hasta aquí por el momento, sempais. Espero de todo corazón leerlas pronto en algún comentario y así, apurarme un tantito más con este fic.

Oh, a propósito, en cuanto al largo de la Serie: Hado, no sé muy bien cuánto termine siendo. La verdad es que en un inicio no pensaba ocupar tanto, pero ya que el reto de _Cien veces para siempre_ es llenarlo de cuanto número de capítulos se pueda, aunque no sea precisamente mundos distintos cada capítulo, me justificaré en ello. De todos modos, ya saben que son ustedes quienes deciden si me puedo permitir continuar aquí (uwu)

_¡Un saludo y mil bendiciones de mi parte! Hasta luego (:D) _


	9. Serie: Hado (¿El destino de los Dioses?)

¡Hola, hola! Bueno... la cosa está en que durante las siguientes semanas, me veré atrapada en la tarea (D:) y no he querido dejar esto al pendiente. Como sea, ahm... pues, eso. No tengo mucho para decir además de eso...o ahorita no se me ocurre.

**ilyasha77: **Muchas gracias por seguir comentando, simplemente me haces muy feliz al escribir esas líneas (TwT). Pues, solamente me queda asegurarte de que mi intención es buscarle a Sigyn alguien para que la ame, y mucho, porque se lo merece casi tanto como ninguno (x3U), pero a ser sincera no tengo mucha idea de quién pueda ser esa persona, así que si me mandas sugerencias... solo para darme idea (:DUU). Vale, una vez midiendo mis palabras, te agradezco muuucho seguir leyendo la historia, espero desde el fondo seguir contando contigo (QwQ)

**KariDz: **¡Mil gracias por comentar! (x3) Tus reviews, cuando son tan largos, me hacen tan increíblemente feliz. Hacen que valga la pena sentarme hasta las cuatro de la mañana escribiendo esta cosa rara. En fin, pues, en vista de que ya te comenté largamente el asunto, me limitaré a decirte que espero que la historia continúe siendo de tu agrado y puedas seguirme ayudando -sí, ayudando- a continuarla con tus reviews. Un gran saludo (:3)

**AkatsukiDrak: **(.w.) Ahm, bueno, sempai no dejó comentario en esta ocasión (TwT), pero ha dejado la historia en la página de FB: "Everyone x Loki" y no pude evitar sentirme honrada (uwu) Jaja, ten por seguro que siempre que entro a FB -y a veces nada más para eso- es con la intención de ver las actualizaciones que se hacen (*w*) y, joder,... no tengo palabras para describir cómo me siento cada vez que veo a Loki, en especial cuando tiene referencia a la nueva película (x3)... esa página me mantiene despierta cuando ya no puedo más y me da energías, así que, si sempai sigue leyendo esta historia, y por ende este comentario (xD): ¡Muchas gracias!

En fin (ewe)... la historia, entonces:

* * *

**Hado: ¿El Destino de los Dioses?**

**.**

_Loki estuvo solo en su habitación durante lo que pareció una eternidad, con la mirada fija en un punto más allá de las penumbras, donde bailaban las escenas que el Ojo de Niflheim le mostró minutos u horas antes, quién sabe; ya no le importaba en absoluto el tiempo transcurrido desde que el guardia lo hubiera dejado en su recámara y cerrado la puerta al salir. Ni siquiera pensó en Thor y la manera en que se retorció, presa del oscuro poder que conlleva ver el futuro. Por un resquicio de su mente, se abrió la posibilidad: Quizá tenían razón, él tuvo la culpa de lo sucedido, por no ser capaz de evitar que su hermano tomara aquel objeto maldito. _

_Supo que cuando la oportunidad se le dio, debió aprovecharla y detener al rubio, en vez de quedarse pasmado sin saber cómo ayudarlo una vez que el desastre había empezado, sin darles tregua. No obstante, él solamente fue capaz de arrebatarle el Ojo de Niflheim y luego observar a la esfera convirtiéndose en un objeto frío y pesado como el un bloque gigante de hielo, quemando a su contacto y entumeciéndole los miembros, haciendo incluso llorar sus ojos mientras las imágenes se seguían unas a otras, con una rapidez con la que, de no saber qué traían consigo, podría haber ignorado su significado. _

_Solamente una pregunta rondaba su mente: ¿Por qué?_

_Ragnarök. La palabra hizo eco en las palabras de su cerebro y se quedó grabada dolorosamente en cada fibra de su ser, como si alguien hubiera tomado un cuchillo y le hubiera marcado las letras a lo largo del cuerpo; un recordatorio eterno que se volvería una cicatriz imborrable y sobre todo, lacerante. Podía sentir el odio, la tristeza y muchas cosas más haciendo meollo en su corazón herido y temeroso. _

_Se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. El regusto metálico casi lo trae al mundo real…_casi.

_Después volvió la imagen de su hermano, y algo más, una voz distorsionada, como si perteneciera a un sueño olvidado: "¡No puedes aniquilar a toda una raza!". La voz era ciertamente desconocida, pero el tono le resultaba familiar. Le siguió otra persona: "¿Y por qué no?" Pausa pequeña y una risa amarga "¿Y qué es ese nuevo amor por los Gigantes de Hielo? ¿Tú? Pudiste matarlos con tus propias manos". El dolor palpable era destilado en cada palabra, incluso cuando sonaba cínico. ¿Quiénes eran esas personas que hablaban en su interior? ¿Era él, acaso? ¿A quién había lastimado? _

_Por favor, pidió en silencio mientras las lágrimas empezaban a brotarle de los ojos cansados, daría todo sin vacilar con tal de no cumplir aquel destino. Lo que fuera. _

_Un frío hiel tomó su cuerpo repentinamente, y sus dientes empezaron a castañear, incluso a pesar de las cobijas que lo abrigaban, calentitas y heladas al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, no se veía capaz de encoger las piernas hasta su pecho y abrazarlas para entrar en calor; el cerebro ya no le respondía. Y es que aun cuando mantenía su rostro impasible, dentro de él se libraba una batalla entre el miedo y el dolor; en su cabeza estallaban_ _aquellas terribles imágenes, una tras otra, con la lentitud suficiente para volverse un suplicio. Escuchaba la música taladrando sus oídos y produciéndole náuseas, mientras le gritaban en el oído: "Tu destino es causar el Ragnarök. ¡Tu camino es causar dolor y ser la pesadilla del mundo,…!"_

_Parpadeó por vez primera desde que llegó y esperó en silencio por una voz, o cualquier sonido que lo trajera a la realidad. Pero lo hizo en vano, nadie fue a verlo esa noche y tampoco durante la mañana. ¿Lo habían castigado? ¿Acaso lo confinarían a sus cámaras para toda la eternidad? _

_El pensamiento lo asustó. Se imaginó a sí mismo corriendo en dirección a las puertas, intentando abrirlas sin ningún éxito, y luego cayó en la cuenta de que todavía permanecía inmóvil. La desesperación empezó a cubrirlo. ¡¿Por qué no se movía?! _

_La sangre le bombeaba con fuerza y ensordecía todo a su alrededor, entretanto gritaba mentalmente que no podía caer en la locura. Empero, se sentía __—__hoy más que ningún día anterior o futuro__—__ como un muñeco sin vida…, como quien se ahoga en su propia mente hasta volverse loco. _

_Tal vez ya había sucedido. _

_Frigga lo visitó en algún momento, acompañada por la ayuda de cámara y una charola llena de su comida favorita: Imagawayaki [1]. La inquieta mujer, que se veía hermosa ataviada con su vestido de seda, le suplicó que probara bocado, pero él siguió en otro mundo demasiado distante para escucharla con atención, desglosando más y más el futuro que los Dioses prepararon a su persona, condenándolo. _

_Durante dos o tres días permaneció en el mismo estado meditabundo. Al final, su consciencia iba y venía. Loki estaba en cama, sudando frío y con los dientes castañeándole, de cuando en cuando murmurando hechizos que en alguna ocasión prendieron fuego a las cortinas de su habitación. Temblaba y se sumía en la oscuridad antes de volver; siempre acompañado por la música. ¿Estaba en su cabeza? ¿El Ojo de Niflheim lo estaba llamando una vez más? ¿Por qué todo lo demás se quedaba en silencio?_

_Mientras tanto, Frigga trajo distintos médicos de la corte e incluso al mismo Odín. _

_Todavía podía recordar cuánto le gritó la mujer al anciano para que hiciera algo, pero el otro parecía reticente a mover un dedo: "Ya lo has oído. La profecía de Skuld [2] no ha cambiado en absoluto y él va a matarnos a todos". Si tenía que ser sincero, Loki comprendía con exactitud lo que Odín estaba tratando de hacer entender a Frigga; era el rey, no podía seguir poniendo en peligro a la gente de Asgard. En ese entonces, cuando no entendía absolutamente el desprecio de todos por él, hubiera podido aceptar la llegada de la muerte si con eso no lastimaba a nadie… principalmente a su familia. _

_"¿Y entonces, qué? ¿Vamos a dejarlo morir así nomás?" Frigga se oía acusadora; ella lo quiso, le ofreció un regazo dónde llorar y por eso, Loki la sentía como su madre verdadera, igual que a Thor lo veía como su hermano. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión fue imposible escuchar nada más, pues se sumía de nueva cuenta en la espesa neblina que lo encerraba y arrastraba hasta las sombras de la inconsciencia. _

_Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Odín se inclinaba hacia él y palpaba su frente con un gesto contraído en la boca, para luego irse y no aparecer más. Por otro lado, Frigga se quedó a su lado durante la siguiente semana, en una ocasión acompañada por Thor, que le hablaba en susurros para que despertara; en otra, con una chica hermosa, que parecía un ángel con sus cabellos dorados y ojos verdes, como una muñequita de porcelana. _

_Los días seguían pasando con una lentitud espantosa; Loki seguía sin reaccionar. Bramaba en silencio, pidiendo misericordia a un ente divino que no lo escuchaba, ni lo haría jamás, seguramente. _

_No tardó mucho tiempo en ver la mano huesuda de una dama, acariciando su rostro hasta que la muerte parecía un destino feliz. Él se dejaba hacer… _

_"Ven a mis brazos" decía ella, "te llevaré a una tierra encantada; aquí voy a protegerte, abrazando tu cuerpo entre las sombras. Mil estrellas serán la visión que tengas durante todos los días, y el silencio es lo único que podrás pronunciar, pero del dolor no tendrás que preocuparte más. No tengas miedo y cierra los ojos, olvídate de este mundo perdido por el egoísmo y codicia. Oh, dulce alma que se hunde en la pena, escucha y recibe mi canción…". En sus palabras encontraba un consuelo avasallante, conciliador, y no tardó en dejarse caer de lleno en un profundo letargo, del que nadie logró despertarlo por… ¿Cuántos días más estuvo postrado en la cama? No lo sabía con certeza y tampoco era como si le importara en lo más mínimo. _

_Sin embargo, una última imagen perduró en su memoria, una pesadilla repleta de angustia: Estaba frente a los grandes ojos del monstruo volador de Niflheim. Éstos hablan del Ragnarök y le sonríen con malicia, porque habí__a__ cumplido con el destino que le deparaba, destruyó todo y envío a miles a la niebla que nunca se disipa, donde no existe luz ni esperanza. _

_Las palabras se graban a fuego en su cabeza, a través de la misma voz femenina que le cantó: _"Volando baja de Nidafiol/ el dragón tenebroso, el reptil fulgurante; / las plumas de Nidhogg _—_sobre el llano planea_—/ _van llenas de muertos. ¡Y ahora se hunde!".[3]

_Ahí va Loki sumiéndose — junto a muchos otros— en la eterna oscuridad de Naströnd, en el olvido, el sufrimiento y el caos. Tal era su destino, inmutable e inevitable. _

_Sus ojos empezaron a arder, con la amenaza latente de las lágrimas a punto de derramarse. ¿Por qué le hacían esto? ¿En qué clase de persona enferma y cruel iba a convertirse? ¿Y por qué se transformaría en el desalmado monstruo que traería el final de los tiempos? Él no era malo, aunque todos los Aesir y asgardianos le miraran como si fuera el único que llevara consigo la vileza. Proscrito desde el inicio, por el simple hecho de existir. _

_Cavilando sobre todo lo anterior se dio cuenta de que no comprendía en absoluto a los _suyos. _Porque, ¿quién en su sano juicio podría odiar a un niño de ocho años, nada más por estar ahí? ¿Por qué despreciarlo con tanto ahínco? ¿Por convertir el vino en serpientes, en una travesura sin (realmente) malas intenciones? ¿Por cortarle el cabello a (la zorra de) Sif luego de que se cansará de sus malos tratos y ofensas, que le separaban cada vez más de su hermano? Al final, ¿era posible sentir tanto odio dirigido a tu persona, que dejas de sentirlo en absoluto, como un pez que no sabe que está en el agua? Y eran todas aquellas cicatrices que miraba a diario, las que evocaban de su memoria un dolor tan insoportable que lo único que podía preguntarse es, ¿qué había hecho mal? _

_Nunca fue su decisión que Odín lo acogiera en su casa y jamás pretendió hacer daño a nadie; si bien encontraba divertido hacer travesuras, nunca intentó lastimarlos. En cambio, ellos le herían constantemente, con sus palabras y miradas de repulsión que lanzaban cada vez que se lo encontraban en el pasillo o cuando entraba junto a Thor al comedor. _

_¡De ningún modo quisieron darse cuenta que le dolía su trato! Estaba tan roto por dentro y no sabía cómo empezar a juntar los sueños y los pedazos de su corazón, para unirlos o pegarlos nuevamente en su lugar. _

_—Loki. —Un golpe sordo le hizo abrir los ojos; aunque de inmediato se dio cuenta que todavía se hallaba dentro del sueño, pues aún escuchaba la caja de música, con la bailarina girando sobre su eje. Negó con la cabeza e intentó huir. Pero en vez de eso, levantó la mirada. Sus párpados se abrieron de par en par y el corazón le dio un vuelco (agradable, y que sin embargo trajo consigo un miedo muy grande)—. Loki —la voz era aterciopelada, amable y… amorosa; hizo que sintiera una descarga eléctrica bajando por la espalda. _

_Igual que todas las noches, la culpa y la confusión se abrían paso en su cabeza. Joder, reconocía esa voz, ese tono. Entreabrió los labios despacito, pues temía romper el silencio. _

_Una sola palabra salió de su boca al encontrarse con los ojos tan azules como el cielo claro en un día de verano:_

—_Steve. —Lo llamó con un suspiro, y cuando el otro le sonrió (a él, que era despreciado por todos), Loki recuperó por fin lo que había perdido a lo largo del camino en su triste y solitaria vida. _

_Entonces…, despertó. _

Lo primero que notó fue que estaba sentado en las escalerillas que daban al timón y que sobre su cabeza, la luz se abría paso a paso en el amanecer y brillaba con intensidad, cegándole. Se talló distraídamente los ojos, con la excusa de que éstos se acostumbraran a la claridad. Después frunció el ceño y dejó caer la mano a su costado, barriendo el lugar con la mirada…, buscando nada en específico.

Se puso de pie y estiró, bostezando un poco. De pronto recordó a Frigga diciéndole que cuando lo hacía, le evocaba uno de los animales en Midgard… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, un gato! Sí, eso.

Obligó a su mente a deshacerse de los últimos vestigios del sueño, al que de por sí no recordaba del todo pero que debido a su repetición, ya podía intuir de qué se trataba. Además, aun lo acompañaba la sensación de pesar y angustia, característicos de las pesadillas.

—¿Rogers? —Escuchó su propia voz gangosa y tan extraña, que consideró prudente carraspear para devolverla a la normalidad. Al no obtener respuesta, arqueó una ceja y repitió su llamado, en esta ocasión con más fuerza—: ¡Rogers!

Siguieron otros instantes de mutismo. Ya estaba en proceso de maldecir, cuando le llegó la contestación del otro.

—¡Aquí arriba! —Exclamó y Loki subió el mentón. Steve se encontraba parado en la cola para el vigía, con el cabello revolviéndose con el aire. El asgardiano hizo sombra con una de sus manos, intentando que la luz no lastimara (más) sus ojos—. ¡Quería ver el amanecer desde acá! ¡Es realmente hermoso! —Rió un poco e hizo una pausa, ofreciéndole entonces una gran sonrisa—. ¡Debería venir!

Desde su lugar podía ver la mueca infantil y admirada del joven rubio, pero no hizo comentario alguno, como habría sucedido con su hermano si llegara a encontrarlo en uno de sus momentos tan infantiles. En lugar de eso, se acercó a los obenques y tomó la cuerda, sujetándose con fuerza y empezando a subir. No costaba mucho trabajo, pero una vez que alcanzó su destino, dejó escapar una mueca de alivio.

Steve le extendió la mano cuando estaba cerca, pretendiendo ayudarlo. No obstante, tan altanero como es, no aceptó la ayuda y por supuesto, mucho menos dijo gracias o algo parecido.

En las alturas, el viento que le golpeaba el rostro era frío y traía consigo el salado aroma del mar, pero resultaba agradable incluso cuando sus cabellos se sacudían de un lado a otro, amenazando con picarle un ojo. Miró de soslayo al rubio _—_que apenas dejaba caer la mano de nuevo en su costado_—,_ y sonrió entre curioso e irritado porque el otro no hiciera una mueca de desagrado o reproche por su comportamiento tan déspota. Steve tan solo volvió su atención al horizonte, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Al asgardiano le llevó un rato imitarlo, pues se encontraba un tanto despistado con el brillo de la mirada cerúlea y el halo casi celestial que se dibujaba entorno al cabello dorado.

—Tienes razón —prorrumpió, observando al fin los matices anaranjados, rojos y azules pálidos (un poco grises todavía) que encendían al cielo igual que una antorcha de colores cambiantes, como aquellas que Loki podía hacer usando la magia. Le gustó ese ambiente, pensó de inmediato—: Es realmente hermoso.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, antes de que Steve lo rompiera nuevamente.

—Mis padres se conocieron en un lugar como este —confesó el otro, de forma taciturna—: Un navío llamado _Viajero del Cielo _(el cual se supone que es un regalo de amistad que dio Odín a Midgard). Ella dice que la primera noche, cuando el crepúsculo estaba por dar pie a la noche, llevaron a cabo una pequeña celebración. La gente cantaba y bailaba de un lado a otro en cubierta, riendo y escuchando la música cuando de pronto, allá en el horizonte, vieron una luz intensa y brillante. Sucedió tan rápido que creyeron haberlo imaginado, pero todos se detuvieron para ver en esa dirección. —Tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar—: En Midgard, este fenómeno es llamado Vía de Mercurio, ya que es el Dios que protege los caminos y el guía del viajero; el hecho de que lo vean las personas en altamar, se supone que trae esperanza, cualquiera sea tu empresa.

Loki le observó sin discreción alguna, medio interesado.

—¿Quieres ver algo así en nuestro viaje? —Preguntó al fin, sonriendo mezquinamente. Steve le correspondió el gesto, pero de una manera escueta y sincera.

—No me molestaría —puso las manos en la nuca y al instante, la fuerte brisa empezó a levantarle un poco la camisa, sacudiéndola y dejando al descubierto parte de la piel de su abdomen. El jotun deslizó la mirada hacia abajo y luego la devolvió (casi de forma violenta) al rostro del rubio, que había cerrado los ojos y parecía ajeno al mundo, disfrutando de esa repentina paz luego de que ambos estuvieran yendo y regresando para mantener a flote el barco—. ¿Lo ha visto alguna vez?

—¿Un destello que se levanta al cielo? —Ironizó y se apresuró a contestar de inmediato—: Sí. Aunque nosotros lo llamamos de una manera diferente.

—¿Cómo?

—El Príncipe de Medianoche.

Steve abrió los ojos y dejó caer las manos.

—Qué nombre tan interesante —comentó—. ¿Tiene alguna historia sobre por qué ese precisamente?

—Claro. Pero no voy a contártela —añadió, sin borrar la mueca jovial. Steve pareció golpeado, por lo que el moreno suspiró—. Es una historia triste y no presagia nada bueno, así que mejor nos quedamos con tu versión. Si llegáramos a verlo (que de por sí parece imposible), es mejor pensar que nada tiene que ver con la historia de Asgard.

—Bueno, supongo —musitó el otro, no muy seguro. Luego de varios segundos de mutismo, abrió la boca para cerrarla de inmediato, sin articular sonido. Por primera vez, Loki se preguntó si aquel chico estaría a gusto teniéndolo de compañía únicamente a él. De acuerdo, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¡No podía tomarle importancia a esa clase de cosas! Loki no estaba ahí para convertirse en el amigo de Steve.

E incluso estando seguro de ello, se sintió repentinamente acosado por la idea de hacerse a un lado y abandonar la promesa que le hiciera a Hela, no porque se creyera incapaz de llevar a alguien como Steve a su muerte (que en cierto modo, era así), sino por el hecho de que si estaba mucho tiempo junto al rubio, terminaría encariñándose con la fantasía de tener a alguien que no le mirase de mala manera, nunca, ni siquiera cuando se lo merecía.

Steve volvió a romper con sus cavilaciones.

—_Viajero del Cielo _—susurró, mirándole—, ¿por qué te llaman así?

Loki pestañeó rápido tres o cuatro veces, no procesando del todo las palabras del midgardiano, que esperaba su respuesta… ¿en serio le hablaba a él?

—¿Tratas de recitar un poema o algo así? —Preguntó, con la voz ronca. Steve lo imitó y parpadeó, confundido.

—No. Quiero saber por qué te dicen _Viajero del Cielo. _

—Jamás en mi vida me han llamado así —contestó, frunciendo el ceño e inyectando a su voz un tono herido—. No te estés burlando.

El otro se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, con una expresión alarmada.

—¡Jamás haría eso! Yo no estoy tratando de mofarme o algo parecido. —Loki se le quedó mirando antes de volverse sobre sus talones y disponerse a bajar, con el porte orgulloso. Steve le tomó del brazo, sujetándole. Él se giró con violencia e indignación—. Lo siento, no pretendía ofenderte. —El tono, pese a su rostro inquieto, era serio—. De verdad.

—Escucha, tengo suficiente experiencia para saber cuándo miente la gente —soltó entre dientes, y mentalmente se vio obligado a admitir que en ese momento, Steve no le mentía al decir que no quiso ofenderlo—. He oído toda clase de sobrenombres dirigidos a mi persona, pero jamás algo tan rimbombante como ese. "Mago de las mentiras", "Herrero mentiroso", "Transformista", "Lengua de Plata" o incluso "Dios de las travesuras y el caos", son cosas con las que me familiarizo más. Y digamos que sé cómo y por qué es cada una de ellas, pero jamás se han dirigido a mí como "Viajero del Cielo", así que es lógico pensar que mientes o te estás equivocando de Loki.

—Eres el hijo de Odín, así que dudo haberme. Él dijo que…

—¡No soy el hijo de ese malnacido! —Gritó, haciendo saltar a Steve en su lugar y soltarlo casi al mismo tiempo, para observarle con una expresión sorprendida. Loki chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la manga de la que se había sujetado el otro, recuperando la compostura—. Odín no es mi padre, y te agradecería que de aquí en adelante, no se mencione su nombre en este lugar. La próxima vez podrías terminar con la cabeza estrellándose en cubierta, ¿eh? —amenazó. Steve frunció el ceño y el asgardiano pensó en la mirada (casi) iracunda que le dirigió antes, cuando intentó hacerle cambiar de parecer con respecto a su intención de salvar a Peggy—. Ya estás advertido, y se acabó esta conversación.

Se volvió hacia los obenques, dispuesto a bajar.

—¿Es por eso que lo mataste? ¿Porque no era tu padre? —Steve interrumpió su descenso. Loki compuso una mueca iracunda.

—No estamos aquí para hacernos amigos, Rogers —siseó—. Así que no te inmiscuyas en mis asuntos.

—He escuchado más de Lengua de Plata que de Loki —respondió de pronto, y el jotun se enderezó, con una mueca burlona. Sabía que estaba haciendo referencia al momento en que, recién presentándose, infirió que "era un gusto conocer a Loki Odinson"; ésta era la contestación a la que entonces le hubiese dado él.

—¿Tienes efecto de respuesta retardada? ¿Por qué hasta ahora te animas a decir esa verdad? ¿Eh? ¿Ya te diste cuenta de que no es un placer conocerme, tal como quisiste pensar? —Mierda. Mierda. Había un tono herido en su voz. Steve sacó el pecho y se enderezó tanto como le era posible; a pesar de ello, Loki se sintió complacido de que no alcanzara su estatura—. Ahora, lo siento. En este momento, ¿tardarás en contestar lo suficiente como para irme y echar una hibernación?

Steve estuvo a punto de ruborizarse.

—Trato de averiguar si es un placer conocerte, aunque lo hace un poco difícil: No me deja acercarme en absoluto.

La carcajada que brotó de sus labios, incluso a él habría logrado darle un escalofrío: Tan fría, amarga y seca. Le pertenecía más que nunca, supuso. De alguna manera los sentimientos que experimentaba justo ahora le trajeron un déjà vu de cuando Odín le confesara por fin que no era hijo suyo. Miedo, ira, indignación, desprecio, tristeza y dolor se le juntaban en la garganta y salían de sus labios atropelladamente.

—¿Por qué querría hacer algo como eso? No seas idiota —observó complacido que Steve no podía dar respuesta alguna.

—Es injusto que solamente uno de los dos tenga el derecho y la oportunidad de conocer al otro, ¿no?

—Dime una cosa —señaló, haciendo énfasis en las palabras—, ¿cómo destruyes a una persona? —La pregunta pareció tomar desprevenido al otro, pero él no esperaba una respuesta concreta de su parte—. Uno tiene que atacar su corazón. Rogers, si te encariñas con las personas, es muy factible que sea a través de ellas que te lastimen. Por otro lado, tú y yo estamos no solo en reinos y tenemos posiciones diferentes, sino que nos encontramos en _mundos_ y realidades diametralmente opuestos. Eres solamente un vasallo y para mí, no más que un boleto de salida hacia una vida mejor. Y ¿sabes algo? Seguramente vas a morir en nombre de tu querida Peggy (no que me importe una mierda), pero si comienzo solo por un insignificante y patético momento a sentir aprecio por ti (lo que será de aquí a que el Infierno se congele dos veces), prefiero estar muerto.

—Solamente quiero ayudarte, como lo estás haciendo tú por mí.

—No es voluntario —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y en cualquier caso, te he dicho que pierdes tu tiempo. Yo ni voy a perdonar ni olvidar lo que me hicieron.

Steve empezó a respirar agitadamente, pero se volvió de espaldas a Loki.

—Como quiera, entonces. Si no desea cambiar, ¿qué se le va a hacer?

—Tú no entiendes. No puedo hacerlo. Todos tenemos un destino fijo y el mío es… —se interrumpió a sí mismo, justo a tiempo. El rubio no le devolvió la mirada y por alguna razón, eso le dolió un poquito más que el hecho de admitir en voz alta que su destino no iba a cambiar. Entregarlo a Hela era su única oportunidad que tenía para ser remotamente feliz, y adquirir la gloria que todos le negaron, por eso no se podía echar para atrás—. Existen cosas que no están en nuestras manos, Rogers.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Yo lo digo. —El silencio fue roto solamente por el constante ir y venir del aire en sus oídos. Loki apretó la mandíbula, ya no quiso bajar a cubierta. Al menos, su cuerpo no se lo permitía—. Eres una buena persona, Steve —concedió—. De haberte conocido en otras circunstancias, quizá me habría gustado ser tu amigo. Pero llegas demasiado tarde, y no voy a empezar a tomarte confianza, porque eso es un lujo que no me puedo permitir.

Steve se volvió hacia él, todavía serio.

—¿Por qué quieres estar solo?

—Así es mejor. A estas alturas, incluso me alivia. —En esta ocasión, sí descendió por los obenques, sin nada más por decir.

**0*0*0**

Sabía que jugaba con fuego al actuar tan imprudentemente con el asgardiano, mas una parte de él intuía que su tiempo estaba terminando e iba contra las manecillas del reloj, así que tuvo que intentarlo una vez más. Por supuesto, y como era de esperarse, erró completamente y ahora tendría que soportar el desprecio y el silencio del príncipe. A fin de cuentas, él no terminaba de creerse la promesa de Hela con respecto a dejar su "alma intacta", y aunque no entendía muy bien cómo o por qué sentía una amenaza en cada una de las palabras que le dijese la reina, empezaba a sentirse prisionero. Eso no podía darle lógica a su inexplicable necesidad de ayudar al moreno, pero supuso que carecía de importancia. A Steve siempre se le había dado por asistir a las personas cercanas a él, y pese a no conocer en absoluto al asgardiano, en su mirada podía sentir una especie de conexión consigo mismo; Loki sentía un dolor profundo, ese tipo que solamente se adquiría con la impotencia, como si fueras un barquito de papel en un tormentoso mar.

No puedes escapar del destino. Es lo que le dijo aquel personaje y sin embargo, estaba aquí, luchando contra el mismo, así que Steve se preguntó quién era realmente Loki Odinson, ¿por qué parecía un animal enjaulado y maltratado cuando se trataba de un príncipe y una de las criaturas más hermosas que hubiera visto nunca en su vida?

El último pensamiento le obligó a sonrojarse, azorado. Quizá el estrés iba sacando cavilaciones más y más extrañas en él. Pero bueno, como un artista, tenía que admitir que Loki era hermoso; un tipo de belleza sombría, más propia de criaturas exóticas y desconocidas que solamente aparecen en la noche para tentar el corazón de los hombres con promesas. Steve estaría encantado de hallar el momento para dibujar la figura del otro, sin perderse detalle alguno, ni siquiera de lo más insignificante. Pero esas ideas, claro, únicamente puestas en el plano del artista, porque una vez que aterrizaban en la personalidad, Loki parecía ser poco más que imposible. No alcanzaba a entenderlo en absoluto, y eso le hacía sentirse algo enojado consigo mismo, pues en su cabeza seguiría rondando la imagen del asgardiano golpeando la madera, los puños ya sangrantes y el dolor que se reflejó durante segundos en su mirada.

Cerró los ojos, el corazón latiendo con fuerza mientras evocaba la sensación de estrechar el cuerpo de Loki contra el suyo, de tocar su piel…, de sentir sus labios.

Pasó mal la saliva y empezó a toser. La visión se le nubló debido a las lágrimas, por lo que al instante, se asió de la madera; no que fuera a caminar o algo así, pero al menos se sintió mejor cuando tenía algo que apretar mientras se le pasaba la atragantada.

El rostro le ardía de nuevo cuando al fin logró calmar los espasmos —uno que otro todavía escapó de su control—.

Se entretuvo más tiempo observando el mar, tratando de dejar la mente en blanco. Luego de una media hora, al fin se decidió a bajar. Una vez en cubierta, notó el silencio que reinaba y se preguntó si Loki estaría en la cabina o acaso, habría bajado a la bodega para comer. ¡Ah, ya! Eso le recordaba que, enojado o no, el príncipe tendría que tener hambre en algún momento y él no había preparado nada para la cena.

Estaba disponiéndose para ir a cocinar, cuando algo distrajo su atención: Al frente, tan lejos como para tener que forzar la vista, se hallaba la primera señal de tierra que viera en lo que parecía ya una eternidad. Eran dos piedras con forma de medio pico; se alzaban hacia el cielo como dos estacas que buscan alcanzar las nubes e incluso a esa distancia, le causaron un escalofrío. Precisamente, estaban en el curso que Loki había fijado para el navío. Se mantuvo observando las rocas, acompañado por los últimos vestigios de luz dorada y cálida que surcaban el horizonte. Caminó lentamente hasta la proa y se quedó estático, silencioso, con los miembros tensados hasta que le dolían.

Allá el mar se revolvía como impulsado por un huracán, golpeando las rocas que seguramente bramaban con un sonido de otro mundo, víctimas de la violencia del agua. Steve casi podía escucharlas, y eso únicamente aumentó su incertidumbre. ¿Realmente, el camino hacia Helheim debía ser por ahí?

Tal vez tendría que mencionarle a Loki el curso, por si acaso no era el correcto. Quería tener esa esperanza.

Cuando se volvió sobre sus talones, se sorprendió de encontrar al asgardiano saliendo a cubierta. Efectivamente, pensó, estuvo dentro de la cabina. Tenía la mirada puesta en el mismo lugar que él hace unos segundos tuviera posada la suya, pero se veía incluso más suspicaz. No era ninguna buena señal.

Steve, lo primero que realmente deseó en ese momento, fue disculparse por su anterior comportamiento. Ningún viaje ni circunstancia habría justificado de buena manera el hecho de que se quisiera entrometer en la vida del otro. Sin embargo, a pesar de abrir la boca, ningún sonido salió de ésta. Para cuando alcanzó a sentirse de nuevo como un idiota, Loki ya estaba caminando con elegancia felina hacia él, y solamente se detuvo cuando estaba a un metro de distancia.

—El Canto de Seirên —dijo repentinamente el moreno, sin apartar la mirada del sitio. Tenía una sombra alrededor de los ojos y su piel (algo cenicienta) brillaba, como si tuviera fiebre y no hubiera dormido en casi una semana—. Sin duda uno de los paisajes más desolados y terribles de la Tierra.

El estómago se le encogió desde las primeras palabras. En Midgard, era especialmente conocido por ser un sitio de muerte; un cementerio para los marinos. Pocos de los que habían entrado salieron con vida para contarlo, y lo hicieron naufragando durante semanas; para cuando los encontraban, su locura era tan grande que la mayoría terminaba suicidándose. El Canto de Seirên no presagiaba otra cosa más que la condena, ¿a manos de quién? Muchos decían que los fantasmas de miles de almas en pena, unos terceros juraban que por las Sirenas. En lo personal, no sabía cuál era más viable.

Miró a Loki indeterminado tiempo, mientras éste parpadeaba lentamente.

—¿Nuestro camino va a llevarnos hasta ahí? ¿No hay manera de rodearlo? —Preguntó, con la voz ligeramente estrangulada. El de ojos verdes esbozó una especie de mueca exhausta.

—Ya te había dicho que el camino no iba a gustarte —respondió—. El camino es este o echarte para atrás y renunciar; hay un arrecife que se extiende demasiados kilómetros a los lados de aquella fosa y lo más cerca que podemos virar para recuperar el camino, puede llevarnos a criaturas peores que las Sirenas.

Steve se estremeció; era bien sabido por todos que entre las muchas criaturas había pocas peores que ellas.

—Hagamos lo que considere mejor —señaló, con cuidado. Loki esbozó una especie de sonrisa.

—Ya que no tengo opción (y aunque la tuviera, seguramente tú seguirías incluso en un bote de remos), seguiremos hacia delante. Estoy seguro de que con la magia podré eludir lo suficiente a las Sirenas y salir bien parados. Al menos, solamente somos dos y no será difícil.

Él tendría que confiar en su palabra. A decir verdad, casi no le costó demasiado, tal vez porque necesitaba aferrarse a una vaga esperanza. Frunció el ceño y asintió, para luego deshacerse de su inquietud acerca del lugar y volver la atención al príncipe.

—Permíteme ofrecerte una disculpa por lo que sucedió con anterioridad —prorrumpió—. Creo que todas estas situaciones han estado haciendo meollo en mi cabeza y… fue una completa falta de respeto haber actuado así.

—Mientras te encargues de no repetir tal comportamiento, estará bien.

Steve asintió. Después, esbozó una expresión dubitativa.

—¿Y estás bien? Te ves un poco pálido.

—Creo que he usado la magia por demasiado tiempo —admitió, y Steve se dio cuenta de que le costaba hacerlo—, así que sería bueno poder descansar un momento. ¿Te importa?

—Para nada —aclaró—. Y puede que este tiempo me sirva para hacer la cena. Estoy seguro de que debes estar hambriento.

—No, en realidad.

El rubio arqueó la ceja con desconfianza. Loki simplemente se encogió de hombros; el barco no tardó mucho en detenerse y por primera vez, pareció hacerlo con el ancla, pues escuchó el sonido de una cadena deslizándose y un _¡splash! _acompañándole.

—Tendrías que sentarte un momento —puntualizó de todos modos, señalando la cabina con un gesto de la cabeza.

—El aire libre me viene bien ahora y —realizó una pausa, frunciendo el ceño—, estoy seguro de cómo trate mi estado no es mucho de tu incumbencia.

Decidió no discutirle más acerca de ello, estaba claro que nunca podría convencerlo de lo contrario, así que mejor dejó escapar el aliento y asintió, obediente. Permanecieron en silencio durante mucho tiempo, mirando a la distancia El Canto de Seirên.

—Ahora sería precisamente bueno que apareciera en el cielo aquel destello que presagia, según Midgard, buena fortuna a los navíos.

—No si realmente significa lo que se dice en Asgard, aunque no sé ni de qué va. —Loki le miró con un pequeño asentimiento—. Jamás pensé que vería un sitio como ése.

—La desesperación de los hombres los vuelve muy parecidos a animales, ¿huh?

—Sí —musitó, quedito—, demasiado.

—Dime, Steven: Si tú fueras un animal, o pertenecieras a otra raza diferente de la que eres (cualquiera que sea esta), ¿qué te gustaría ser?

Lo primero que el rubio de verdad se vio contestando, fue que a Loki no debería interesarle aquello; si el joven asgardiano tanto insistía en mantener un interrogatorio —pues ya se estaba imaginando tales circunstancias—, él no quería seguir dándole en el gusto. El moreno estaba reticente a contestar sus preguntas y cuando llegaba a hacerlo, respondía de forma escueta o un tanto liosa y grosera, por lo que de por sí la poca confianza que deseaba darle, estaba menguando más y más.

Hace un rato se lo había dicho: "¿Cómo destruyes a una persona? Uno tiene que atacar su corazón". ¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que conociendo los secretos de éste?; ¡ojo!, por supuesto no estaba diciendo que él confió ciegamente en este hombre desde el principio. A pesar de todo, él no era tan ingenuo.

—Jamás lo he pensado —dijo de forma tajante, pero sin mentir. Loki arqueó una ceja en señal de incredulidad, tal vez—. Supongo que poco me serviría desear no ser quien soy.

La cara de éste se contorsionó durante una milésima de segundo y a Steve se le estrujo el corazón, pues durante esa fracción de tiempo, casi inexistente, el de ojos verdes pareció impresionado. Al rubio le dio la sensación de que una respuesta como aquella, sincera igual que siempre, no era la que Loki esperaba.

Tal vez era eso, pensó con un chispazo de intuición brillándole en los ojos cerúleos, mientras lo recorría fugazmente con la mirada desde la coronilla hasta la punta de los pies: ¿El asgardiano sentía repulsión por quién era? ¿Por eso se rehusaba a la idea de que Odín le criara como su hijo? ¿Acaso despreciaba al difunto Rey por arrancarlo de su cuna, o todo era un malentendido?

Arrugó ligeramente el ceño y se mantuvo en silencio, esperando porque la sombra se disipara en aquellos hermosos ojos verdes. Cuando al fin, lo consideró prudente, le dedicó una leve sonrisa; aunque una parte de él se quemaba con la curiosidad, prefirió dejar pasar el asunto de la manera más natural que pudo.

Loki no pareció notar su gesto hasta unos segundos después, cuando sonrió con cinismo.

—Es cierto —había un ligero matiz entristecido en su voz. Silencio; un largo y pesado silencio le siguió a esas palabras.

—Iré a preparar algo para comer —señaló él un momento después, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Gusta algo en especial?

—Me parece que hoy lo dejaré a tu gusto y mando —concedió, no pensándolo demasiado. Hizo un elegante ademán para peinarse los cabellos y le dedicó una sonrisa, en esta ocasión un poco menos forzada—. De cualquier modo, no tengo antojo de nada.

—Bueno, ya veré qué puedo traer, entonces.

—Adelante. —El príncipe se viró y se dirigió en silencio hasta la cabina. Steve también le dio la espalda, yendo hasta la bodega mientras cavilaba acerca del descubrimiento que recién había efectuado con respecto al asgardiano.

Cuando, media hora después, salió con ambos platos en las manos, la puntita de su lengua asomaba entre sus labios y él estaba concentrado en no tropezar de nuevo, que el viento frío que le golpeaba el cuerpo apenas y lo percibía, incluso después de haber estado junto al calor de aquella cocineta. Se había esmerado un poco más el día de hoy, así que rebuscó entre toda la despensa hasta dar con un pavo, el cual acompañó con un poco de papas; el olor era agradable, aunque hubiera de decirlo él, y estaba muy seguro de que al príncipe le gustaría.

Al llegar a la cabina, pateó ligeramente la puerta, para dar a entender al asgardiano que ya estaba ahí.

—Pasa, Rogers —le indicó el otro y Steve hizo un par de malabares con el plato para dejar una mano libre y abrir la puerta. Esbozó una de sus sonrisas más amigables antes de entrar, para dejarla congelada al instante en que vio al asgardiano, sentado en la cama (los codos apoyados en las piernas e inclinado un poco hacia delante), y el torso descubierto. Se quedó estático, con el plato en ambas manos y observando con cuidado la piel blanca del otro, los marcados músculos y las cicatrices que le recorrían el cuerpo, apenas perceptibles—. ¿Ya está listo?

—Sí.

—Huele bien —admitió Loki, poniéndose de pie. El pecho y el abdomen, así como el rostro, estaban cubiertos por una ligera capa de sudor, pese a que el tiempo estaba fresco; Steve se sintió un poco aprehensivo por esto.

—Gracias —medio tartamudeó antes de mirar hacia los lados y acercarse para jalar una pequeña caja que estaba en el fondo. Dejó ahí el plato y se hincó, sacando de sus bolsillos un tenedor y cuchillo para cortar las piezas—. ¿Qué pieza quieres? —Loki musitó algo incomprensible, y Steve alzó la cabeza—. Perdón, ¿qué?

—Pierna —repitió el otro.

Steve se apresuró a servirle y luego le pasó el plato. Loki lo tomó y miró largo rato la comida, sin apetito.

—¿Algo está mal? —Se atrevió a preguntarle, por fin. El asgardiano le miró, dubitativa e intensamente. El rubio sintió que el rostro empezaba a arderle entonces y el corazón se le disparó. Automáticamente, sus ojos viajaron hasta los labios del moreno, pero se obligó a establecer de nuevo contacto visual.

Uno, dos, tres…

—No —respondió Loki, pero no parecía muy seguro—. Solamente estaba pensando.

—Ya veo —susurró con apenas fuerzas, volviendo su atención al pavo y esperando por alguna indicación del príncipe; al ver que éste no agregaba nada, le miró y dedicó otra suave sonrisa—. Loki —dijo su nombre con toda la naturalidad que pudo, tratando al mismo tiempo de sonar afable y quizá un poco comprensivo, sin embargo, el otro hombre se tensó de pies a cabeza, y apretó la mandíbula como si acabara de recibir un ataque. Steve decidió continuar, haciendo caso omiso de éste último detalle—, ¿quieres alguna otra pieza? Para servirla ahora y dejarte a solas.

—¿En esta ocasión no me vas a sugerir acompañarme?

—Soy consciente de que no… te sientes muy bien en mi compañía.

Loki dejó escapar el aire en algo parecido a una risa amarga.

—Tu compañía es mejor que muchas otras que he tenido la desgracia de verme obligado a soportar; si bien eres un poco… extraño, está bien eso, supongo —se encoge de hombros despectivamente, como quien no quiere la cosa. Steve le restó importancia.

—¿Deseas que te acompañe?

—Como quieras —bufó, pero el rubio tomó sus palabras como una invitación silenciosa y un tanto despectiva. Dicho eso, Steve se dejó caer en el suelo, en posición de flor de loto, ante la curiosa mirada del asgardiano, que siguió sus movimientos con las cejas arqueadas y una expresión cautelosa. El rubio simplemente empezó a cortar sus respectivas piezas y a comer en silencio; no quería presionar ningún tipo de plática entre ambos, aunque a decir verdad, el silencio no le venía absolutamente mal. Ahí se estaba a gusto, pese a que la temperatura parecía estar descendiendo en picada.

Le dio un pequeño escalofrío, pero de inmediato se recuperó. Loki empezó a comer en silencio, mirando un punto en la nada.

—¿Te ha gustado? —Preguntó repentinamente, tratando de no sonar ansioso. El otro dio un mordisco más en vez de contestar, pero se lo pensó mejor.

—Es bueno, ciertamente.

Steve le sonrió, tan feliz que él mismo se espantó. A pesar de esto, el de ojos verdes aún se hallaba demasiado ausente para notarlo.

—Me alegro mucho —dijo, escuchando sus propias palabras como algo lejano, que no le pertenecía repentinamente. Loki volvió a ofrecerle su atención.

—Si fueras una chica, seguramente habrías de ser una buena esposa —soltó con burla. Steve pestañeó rápidamente y frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa divertida del moreno, pues claramente le estaba tomando el pelo; inmediatamente, el asgardiano apoyó las manos en el colchón, apoyándose en ellas para hacerse un poco para atrás.

—Si esa es su forma de intentar un cumplido… —hizo una pausa, arqueando una ceja en espera de alguna respuesta, pero al ver que el otro no hacía ademán de corregirlo, suspiró pesadamente—, gracias, supongo.

Algo en ese hombre de ojos verdes, y la forma en que se enderezó para encogerse de hombros, le recordó a Tony cuando ambos se sentaban a descansar en las rocas luego de una misión y el otro restaba importancia al peligro. Tenía incluso el mismo porte engreído, pero era infinitamente más elegante que su amigo y había algo oscuro en su persona, algo que no podía identificar y tanto le daba recelo como curiosidad.

El asgardiano cerró los ojos y continúo comiendo en silencio. Por su lado, Steve lo imitó, mirando de un lado a otro en aquella pequeña habitación. De pronto, pensando en el frío que sentía en el ambiente, le vino a la mente la imagen de los jotun. Frunció el ceño; Loki arqueó una ceja, dubitativo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le preguntó el moreno al fin, viendo que él no iba a expresarle sus dudas en voz alta. Rogers se tardó un poco más en responder.

—¿Por qué será que están surgiendo todos estos ataques? —Musitó con voz apenas audible. Loki no cambió su expresión, pero en sus ojos brilló un sentimiento que de nuevo (y no era sorpresa), a Steve se le escapó—. Los jotun parecen estar en altamar únicamente para encontrar víctimas, y están dispuestos a atacar incluso los barcos que vienen de Helheim. Me resulta inquietante.

—Y no sólo a ti —apuntó Loki, mirando con indiferencia el pedazo de pierna que le faltaba devorar—. Pero, ¿de qué te sirve preocuparte por ello? Los jotun son monstruos; en Asgard, cuando era pequeño, ellos son las criaturas con las que los padres asustan a sus hijos… incluyéndome.

Steve pestañeó rápidamente, como si no acabara de creerse que el otro hubiera respondido de esa manera, pero ya lo estaba notando, que tenía sus deslices con respecto a ciertos temas, como si el peso fuera demasiado y solamente hablando de ello en voz alta, pudiera liberarse; aunque en esta ocasión, en el caso de Loki, parecía ser todo lo contrario. A diferencia de muchas personas de las que conocía, cuando el asgardiano hablaba acerca de sus problemas, únicamente parecía más destruido que antes.

Tal vez, sería el momento oportuno para ponerle la mano en el hombro o algún otro gesto de compañerismo que le diera a entender que no estaba solo, que no tenía por qué estarlo. Sin embargo, el pensamiento murió antes de procesarlo del todo, y se mantuvo estático, contemplando en silencio a Loki, quien al mismo tiempo tenía la mirada fija en un punto en la nada.

—Yo no creo que sean monstruos —expuso con un hilo de voz, no muy seguro de si quería captar la atención del moreno—, tal vez un poco incomprendidos, pero…

—Anda, ahora me vas a salir con que eres capaz de congeniar con esas… _bestias _—la última palabra pareció herirle, como si lo acuchillaran en el corazón lenta y profundamente.

La sombra de dolor en sus ojos no se escondió de Steve en esta ocasión, y antes de que Loki volviera a su impasible rostro, Steve ya había pensado en mil y un posibilidades acerca de ese sentimiento. No se atrevió a decir nada, ni tampoco a conjeturar antes de recabar más datos; así tendría que ser, ¿no? Después de todo, quería ayudar a Loki, fuera lo que fuera que tanto le hería; no sabía por qué le inspiraba tanto ese instinto de protección, como si a partir de aquel primer incidente con la copa el día de la celebración, sus destinos se hubieran ligado más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, más de lo que podía controlar. Steve se sentía aterrado, ¿por qué iba a negarlo? Sin embargo, él nunca se había hecho para atrás luego de tomar una decisión.

—¿Cómo hacer entender a un hombre que está demasiado ciego para ver? —Susurró Loki, poniendo los ojos en blanco y resoplando hacia arriba, donde un pequeño mechón se levantó y volvió a caer en su lugar, un tanto desordenado—. ¿Habrás olvidado que en la Edad Oscura, ellos intentaron destruir Midgard? Sólo mi gente impidió que los tuyos se fueran a la perdición.

—Según ese criterio, entonces todos los habitantes de los reinos debemos ser llamados monstruos, puesto que siempre estamos pensando en cómo superar o destruir al enemigo, ¿no? —Hizo una pausa—. Al menos, eso es lo que siempre dice Tony.

—Desde hace mucho tiempo que el único modo de ganarse la vida es traicionando —señaló—. Tu amigo parece mucho más prudente de lo que le hiciste parecer. Sabe cómo funciona hoy en día el mundo —le dedicó una especie de mueca burlona—. Es un poco ridículo señalarlo a estas alturas, pero nunca dejará de sorprenderme de que existan personas como tú, Steven, que eres de los pocos que piensan que todas estas almas en desgracia tienen la posibilidad de la salvación.

—Yo creo que…

—Ahórratelo. Idealizas demasiado el mundo. Sinceramente no me interesa escucharlo, ni ahora ni nunca.

—Tengo los pies en la Tierra —se defendió Steve—. No confío en cualquiera, pero tampoco me dispongo a prejuzgar a diestra y siniestra, partiendo de ideas o palabras de terceros.

Loki le dedicó una sonrisa antes de ponerle la mano en la mejilla. Steve tensó el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, y su corazón se detuvo segundos antes de golpearle con tanta fuerza, que debió hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no soltar un quejido. La sangre le subió al rostro y se sintió repentinamente mareado, como si estuviera en una especie de remolino o algo parecido.

—¿Me tienes miedo? —Le preguntó el moreno con voz aterciopelada, pero una mirada endurecida. Steve pasó saliva pesadamente.

—¿Debería tenerlo? —musitó con la voz un tanto estrangulada, al sentir que la mano del asgardiano descendía hasta su cuello para presionar con suavidad su manzana de Adán; el tacto era más parecido a una caricia maliciosa que a alguna clase de amenaza, pero le causó tanto miedo como si el moreno tuviera una cuchilla en su yugular; a decir verdad, Steve no sabía por qué cualquiera de las dos le parecía realmente mala. Se sintió escandalizado, e incluso tentado de sacar el escudo y ponerlo entre ambos, ya que podía sentir cómo empezaba a manar de Loki un aura extraña, amenazante, pero que por alguna razón no parecía poner en riesgo su integridad física.

—Más del que te puedas imaginar —respondió al fin el asgardiano, dejando caer la mano devuelta a su regazo. Steve notó que su mano, de forma inconsciente, se había movido hasta el bolsillo de su pantalón y se apretaba en el escudo; no logró relajarse rápidamente, y se mantuvo estático, alerta por si en cualquier momento debiera prepararse para una batalla. No obstante, el otro se devolvió a una postura despreocupada e incluso desinteresada—. ¿Sabes? Mi herma… —carraspeó antes de continuar—… Thor se parece a ti en lo que refiere a siempre intentar ver algo parecido a la bondad en todas partes. Por supuesto, él es demasiado impulsivo y suele arreglar las cosas de manera diferente. Él se dedica a golpear y pregonar palabras a diestra y siniestra; siempre escuchando a sus tontos amigos.

Una sonrisa escalofriante se dibujó en el rostro del asgardiano y Steve se estremeció. Por primera vez, notó realmente a qué se refería el moreno y sintió un remoto miedo por algo que realmente parecía ser maligno.

No apartó la mirada de Loki y se enderezó tanto como pudo. Incluso a pesar de estar sentado, estaba intentando verse más grande y quizá, en cierto punto lo había logrado. En los ojos verdes del otro se estaba encendiendo nuevamente aquel destello rojizo, pero era el cierto grado de locura lo que le hacía parecer un tanto descuidado y quizá hasta frágil. No, al contrario; parecía mucho más poderoso, como si la energía proveniente de él empezara a salir poco a poco de su control.

—Deberías descansar —soltó Rogers mientras se ponía de pie y fruncía el ceño. El moreno levantó su mirada a la par que él—. Creo… que estamos sometidos a demasiada presión. Para mañana estarás más tranquilo, y yo también.

—Mañana estaremos por el paso de las Sirenas; te aseguro que tendrás algo por lo que inquietarte —hizo una pausa y miró alrededor, igual que si notara una presencia que a él se le estaba escapando—. Aquí el aire es más pesado —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros, aunque la misma acción parecía terminar con muchas de sus energías. Steve tuvo que admitir que tenía razón; a lo largo del día, el ambiente se había vuelto más sombrío y otra cosa que no se atrevía a comentar. El viento que disfruto en la mañana, estando en las alturas, se estaba extinguiendo poco a poco—. Será mucho peor cuando lleguemos a Helheim.

Esperó un par de segundos antes de soltar las palabras, despacito.

—¿Estarás bien para entonces?

Loki le miró con un gran desprecio y soberbia, por lo que se encogió, ligeramente avergonzado.

—Jamás dudes de la palabra de un _asgardiano_ —la última palabra (se atrevería a decir) le dolió pronunciarla—. Si te dije que te llevaré a Helheim, es que así será.

Puede que fuera un tanto estúpido, pero de inmediato supo que era verdad.

Loki se recostó en la cama, todavía observándole con ojos cada vez más turbios. Aquella manera de dejarse caer sobre el colchón no le gustó a Steven en absoluto; aquél estaba ceniciento, todavía sudando y parecía enfermo con las manchas negras que se estaban formando debajo de sus ojos. Le dio miedo que le estuvieran sacando la vida poco a poco. Durante un segundo, Steven pensó en una flor secándose; uno, dos, tres pétalos descansando a los pies del florero, en donde la flor se inclina hacia delante, como un desahuciado…, cada vez menos color y vida.

—Yo vi ese destello cuando tenía casi trece años… —susurró el otro, tomando por sorpresa a Steve—; _él _quería enseñarnos a Thor, Balder y a mí, cómo luchar contra los dragones. Ya sabes, Asgard es un sitio de guerreros, y la isla donde ellos se reproducen no está muy lejos de ahí.

"Estábamos muy entusiasmados con la perspectiva de llegar y demostrar cada uno su valía. Llevábamos con nosotros todo tipo de armas, desde cuchillas hasta las más increíbles espadas, también los arcos que elfos luminosos habían regalado a los soldados en su última incursión... no puedes tener idea de lo hermosos que eran, tan brillantes y resistentes como el diamante y flexibles como el bambú; iban adornados con runas de protección. Cada vez que soltabas una flecha, parecía zumbar el viento, cantando alguna canción. Bueno —sonrió amargamente—, podrás ver que a diferencia de muchos, el arte con la espada me gustaba más bien poco. A mí, simplemente no se me daba.

"Todo el camino, tuve que soportar a aquellos dos idiotas presumiendo sus dotadas habilidades con la pelea, y Odín diciendo cuán feliz estaba de tener hijos tan diestros. Jamás me miró a mí mientras decía eso, y si lo hizo, a seguro fue con un tanto de… ¿Compasión? ¿Obligación? Pese a que (en contadas ocasiones) se interesó por mi aptitud para la magia, y la utilizaba como bien los Aesir exigían y querían, nunca me dijo verdaderas palabras de apoyo. Ya te he dicho… ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si yo no pertenecía a toda esa (falsa) grandeza de la que presumen ahí, en su _familia_? Pero en ese entonces no sabía nada acerca de mi origen.

"Es increíble cómo una persona puede sentirse tan celosa e impotente a la vez. Eso lo descubrí aquel día, cuando le mostré a Odín mi puntería con las cuchillas y el arco; yo también quería presumirle. —Loki rió sin sentimiento alguno, mirando el techo, hacia un punto en la nada. Steve sintió que el estómago se le retorcía, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no acercarse al moreno y ponerle una mano en la frente, para verificar si no tenía fiebre—. Él dijo que era bueno, pero no que se sentía orgulloso. Balder entonces insinúo (maldito hipócrita inútil y despreciable), que era debido a mi cobardía, porque un verdadero guerrero de Asgard no pelea con honor sino es cuerpo a cuerpo, y lo que yo hacía era poco diferente a usar la magia —ya tenía los dientes apretados y hablaba entre ellos, como una serpiente siseando—. De nada sirvieron las horas de práctica, ni los callos y ampollas que se formaron por sujetar el arco durante todo el día.

"Yo despreciaba tanto a Balder. Lo creyera mi hermano entonces o no, como ahora, lo odio tanto. ¿Qué tenía de especial aquel despreciable insecto? De lo único que se valía era su fuerza bruta y su belleza. Thor al menos podía sentir compasión… al menos trataba (de manera consciente o no, quién sabe), de incluirme en ese mundo.

"A Odín siempre le dio por enseñarnos a través de cuentos, por lo que al oír lo que me decía Balder, se acercó y nos obligó a escuchar la historia del Príncipe de Medianoche. Cuán bien nos describe a nosotros esa historia. —Se volvió hacia el rubio—. Supongo, que podría contártela ahora, si gustas.

Steven debió pensárselo un rato, pues parte de él deseaba salir de la cabina y no volver hasta que Loki se sintiese mejor o no tuviera aquel semblante espectral y colérico, como un Dios a punto de lanzar su ira contra los hombres.

—No quiero que te esfuerces demasiado —señaló, con voz queda y dedicándole una suave sonrisa—. Ahora mismo, pareciera que estás enfermo. Estoy un poco… preocupado. ¿No tienes fiebre o algo así?

Loki pestañeó rápidamente, pero al final, únicamente se enderezó en la cama.

—Qué enternecedora palabra, eso de "preocupado" —se burló y luego encogió los hombros—. Como sea, te aseguro que no estoy enfermo. Es solo que… —hizo una pausa y luego frunció el ceño—, he tenido que tomar medidas.

—¿Medidas? —Repitió Steve, un poco atónito—. ¿Medidas con respecto a qué?

—Hace no mucho que asesiné a Odín…, y ya que estamos en eso, a la estúpida zorra amiga de mi hermano —el rubio casi retrocedió un par de pasos al escuchar eso último—; he escapado de mi castigo y es obvio que no querrán dejarme impune. Estoy muy seguro de que están cerca, así que debí realizar hechizos de protección e invisibilidad, en especial luego de que nos atacarán los jotun.

—¿Ah? —La pregunta se le escapó antes de contenerla—. ¿Entonces por qué nos han visto?

Loki bufó algo a media voz.

—La ruta hacia Helheim no suele ser muy transitada —señaló con displicencia—, y aunque no lo creas, emplea una gran cantidad de magia abarcar las veinticuatro horas un objeto tan grande como este, y con magia que pueda engañar incluso al más sabio de los hechiceros. Los humanos en general —añadió con una risa cínica—, son muy poco perceptibles a los encantamientos. Cuando salimos, únicamente contaba con que nos siguieran ellos, y de habernos topado en el camino con los barcos de Asgard, a seguro que hubiésemos pasado sin ser vistos; pero los jotun se entrenan contra y para usar las artes mágicas, así como la mayoría de los otros reinos.

Steve volvió a sentirse impresionado por la habilidad de Loki al escuchar su explicación. Realmente, era alguien muy fuerte. Si planeaba que sus pensamientos terminarán saliendo en voz alta, se vio interrumpido por el otro:

—Además, tengo un mal presentimiento —agregó éste con seriedad—. Siento como si… mis encantamientos no fueran a servir frente a los ojos de alguien, y debido a ello voy a fallar en un momento crucial de la empresa.

El asgardiano se miró la mano, ahí donde la primera vez, el rubio hubiese visto un tatuaje cuyo significado desconocía, pero estaba seguro de que era importante; también le producía un mal sentimiento.

—¿Por qué sería así? —Tuvo que preguntar. Loki alzó la mirada, pero todo atisbo de incertidumbre se había borrado de su mirada. Solamente dijo una palabra, y a ser sincero, Steven no la entendió.

—Sleipnir.

**0*0*0**

El establo donde dejaron a los pegasos se reforzó con la magia de Sigyn, para evitar que robaran a los cuadrúpedos. Después de todo, estaban en una taberna cualquiera de un pueblo olvidado, de aquellas que eran visitadas frecuentemente por bandidos y otras criaturas un poco peores —Thor estaba casi seguro de haber visto una especie de troll atendiendo las mesas donde se hacían las apuestas—.

Sin embargo, lo fuera o no, él se sentía un tanto cómodo en un lugar como este, pues sus aventuras le llevaban a sitios peores; ¿un ejemplo? Podía dar muchos, pero pocos comparados a aquella vez en que para recuperar su preciado martillo Mjolnir de las manos de una secta de hechiceros, tuvo que disfrazarse de novia junto a Loki, quien al mismo tiempo se hizo pasar por su dama de compañía[4].

Sí, pues, comparado con aquella ocasión, una taberna llena de matones era para nada estresante. Sin embargo, podía notar el recelo de los midgardianos, que iban deslizándose entre las mesas y miraban a todos lados, como sospechosos de algún crimen; parecían gacelas mostrándose a los leones. Se preocupó durante un instante, pues a la clase de gente que frecuentaba estas tabernas le encantaba buscar cualquier excusa para armar un lío, e incluso una mirada que ellos consideraran _grosera _podía ser causa de pelea. Lo sabía por experiencia.

Por eso, tan despreocupado como pudo, se limitó a escoger una mesa y sentarse, con un gran tarro de cerveza en la mano. Seguido de él, se sentaron los midgardianos —el que se hacía llamar Tony, se acomidió a retirarle la silla a Sigyn, para que ésta se sentara—.

Entre ellos quedó el silencio, a excepción de unos cuantos comentarios del Stark, que parecieron dirigirse a nadie en especial y no tuvieron ningún efecto. Nada se le podía hacer, pues sus ánimos estaban todavía por los suelos después de pasar las últimas veinte horas en el aire, sin rumbo aparente. Fue cuando empezaron a sentir demasiado sueño y resultó más que probable morir en una caída, que Thor sugirió detenerse en este insignificante lugar perdido.

Por suerte, no se habían desviado demasiado. Sigyn, que había entablado una especie de comunicación con el hijo de Loki, parecía saber que éste los dirigía al Canto de Seirên.

Al principio, todos ellos se sintieron alarmados y hubo un momento en que Thor estuvo dispuesto a golpear con el martillo a Sleipnir por creerlos tan estúpidos. No obstante, la joven rubia —quien confiaba plenamente en lo "dicho" por el caballo— sugirió rodear el camino, y aunque seguramente iban a tardarse un poco más de lo esperado, se supone que alcanzarían a Loki y ¿se llamaba Steve?, en dos o tres días más. Eso claro, solamente si el jotun no era la mitad de prudente que Thor creía. Su hermano —mierda, seguía llamándolo así— era bastante meticuloso; no había mucha probabilidad de que tomará un camino como el Canto de Seirên, sino que él lo habría rodeado como estaban por hacerlo ellos, ¿verdad?

Suspiró. A estas alturas, ya no estaba seguro de nada acerca de Loki.

Miró alrededor, sin prestar mucha atención a nadie en especial. Había toda clase de criaturas, propias de las tierras con las cuales los nueve reinos no solían tener ningún tipo de trato, pues los creían bárbaros; eran prácticamente nómadas, y se dedicaban a la piratería o el comercio en los Mercados Negros. Encajaban a la perfección con el ambiente tan sombrío y apestoso de la taberna: Duendes, orcos, algunos elfos renegados, hadas y humanos —los últimos con apariencia de remendados muñecos cocidos aquí y allá—.

Sin embargo, por sobre todas las cosas, su preocupación radicaba en las hadas; diez o quince veces en su vida se había topado con una —incluso teniendo _romances _sin importancia—, y aunque bien podría admitir que eran interesantes y hermosas, también se caracterizaban por ser engañadizas y convenencieras, siempre hablando dualmente y procurando sacar diversión de las cosas que decían o hacían.

El pensamiento vino a su mente, acudiendo de forma desobediente: Hubo una ocasión en que un hada —que no era nadie más ni menos que una Reina, si bien quería llamarlo así—, celosa y despechada, raptó a Jane para vengarse de él. Y ¿saben qué hizo para cobrárselas? ¡A la chica la tuvo encerrada en un calabozo durante casi tres días y luego, cuando al ir a rescatarla le atraparon, le dijo que únicamente la liberaría si accedía a convertirse en un sapo y conseguía el beso de alguien dentro de la Corte de Hadas! Aún no olvidaba lo que se sintió estar croando y saltando a lo largo de la estancia, esperanzado de que alguien se apiadara de él.

En ese entonces, había ido con sus amigos y Loki, podía recordarlo; por supuesto, ellos más que nadie.

—¡Espera, Thor! —Le gritó su hermano, luego de un rato de que aquellos despiadados seres incluso le dieran patadas para apartarlo de sus vestidos. Por su parte, no había sido capaz de hacer otra cosa más que aceptar el trato del hada; allá, en el fondo de la sala, estaba un troll cargando con Mjolnir. Le miró con odio antes del llamado de Loki, al que se giró lentamente. Sus amigos estaban sujetos y rodeados por varios caballeros—. Su Majestad Arya ha dicho que podías besar a alguien que estuviera presente en la Corte, pero no ha especificado que debía ser un hada.

Por la sonrisa que enmarcó la mujer, estaba seguro de que había sido su intención que no se diera cuenta de ese detalle, y él sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago; si bien las hadas no solían ser criaturas de gran maldad, tendían a la malicia y búsqueda de la manera conveniente para hacer sus travesuras. En cierto sentido, a veces le recordaban a Loki, pues eran poseedoras de una belleza y elegancia exóticas, y eran extremadamente peligrosas cuando del habla y los engaños se trataba.

En aquella ocasión habría gritado de ira de no ser porque, únicamente le iba a salir un croar extraño y sinsentido que atraería las burlas de sus —ahora— enemigos.

—Muy observador, joven —señaló la mujer, una criatura asombrosamente hermosa, de largos cabellos platinados y ojos arcoíris—. Es cierto: El hijo de Odinson puede besar a cualquiera presente en esta corte.

Thor nunca se sintió tan aliviado de ver a Sif ahí. Pero al notar su mirada, la chica negó con la cabeza.

—No voy a besarte como sapo, ¡ni muerta! Prefiero que tu amiga se quedé en el calabozo; tarde o temprano tendrán que devolverla.

—Oh, claro. Pero, ¿en qué condiciones? Y toma en cuenta, jovencilla, que mi vida es muy larga. Para mí, lo que sucede en un parpadeo, para Jane sucederá en ¿veinte años? Quizá ya no viva para entonces.

Sif se ruborizó y Thor se acercó a ella. Ésta apenas se decidió a levantarlo en sus manos y observarlo con mueca de asco.

—¡Bésalo! —Exclamó Fandral, removiéndose entre el agarre de un caballero hada al que se le veía una sonrisa de satisfacción apenas perceptible—. Hazlo ya, antes de que me haga viejo.

—¿Y por qué no lo besas tú? —Preguntó la chica, enfurecida—. ¡Ha dicho que cualquiera! —Parecía que estaba a punto de arrojarlo contra el rubio. Arya les vio discutir un largo rato hasta que Thor fue arrebatado de las manos de Sif (¿o para entonces estaba con Volstagg, en una especie de juego de _papa caliente_?).

—¡Debería darles vergüenza! —Gritó Loki, de malhumor—. Se hacen llamar guerreros, ¡pero son unos amilanados!

—¿Unos qué? —Preguntó Fandral, arqueando una ceja, al parecer sin decidirse si los había insultado o algo así (como le sucedía a Thor).

—Cobardes, pues —respondió Loki, apretando los dientes mientras observaba a su hermano convertido en sapo; viscoso y lleno de verrugas. Tragó saliva, y Thor creía recordar que hizo lo mismo.

—Anda, ¿realmente vas a hacerlo, Lackey? —Se burló Sif. Loki le dirigió una mirada iracunda.

—Si hicieras un buen trabajo como la _amiga_ que eres —parecía esconder un sentido de "_arrastrada_" por la forma en que lo dijo—, podríamos evitarnos ver quién da el heroico besito —señaló con ponzoña, para luego mirar a Thor—. Y tú, por esto que voy a hacer, más te vale que me consigas algún increíble libro de hechicería (con el cual, de paso, borrarnos a todos la memoria).

Con los ojos cerrados y respirando copiosamente mientras hacía una mueca extraña, Loki le besó en los labios. Al instante, pudo escuchar las exclamaciones de la Corte, entretanto sentía el hechizo del hada desaparecer y él volver a su forma normal. En cuanto finalizó la transformación, Loki y Thor abrieron los ojos y se separaron empujándose uno al otro para toser y tallarse el rostro con fuerza.

Arya comenzó a aplaudir y reír, con elegancia y al mismo tiempo, entusiasmo. Parecía satisfecha con la escena mientras se inclinaba hacia delante.

—Y dime, querido, ¿cómo se siente besar a tu amigo? ¡Parecía que lo estuvieras disfrutando!

—¡Agh! Por supuesto que no. ¡Es mi hermano! —Los ojos de Arya destellaron de interés y su sonrisa se fue perdiendo hasta que solamente era una fina línea que se ladeaba hacia un lado, con malicia—. Eres una degenerada.

—Así que tu hermano —musitó ella, si se puede, más divertida e interesada en la escena. Se había inclinado hacia delante, cruzando las piernas y apoyando la cabeza en su mano—. Magnífico. Los hijos de reyes tan poderosos. Deben estar orgullosos…

Thor y Loki se miraron, sin entender palabra alguna. La reina habría de sonreír antes de hacer un ademán hacia su caballero, indicando por fin que liberaran a Jane.

—Esto es solamente porque me han entretenido un momento, ¿eh? Y porque sinceramente, hijo de Odín, vales muy poco la pena. A decir verdad —fijó su atención en Loki—, tú podrías venir aquí cuando quisieras y más lo necesitaras. Quiero saber quién es realmente Lengua de Plata; estoy segura de que tendríamos muchas cosas en común.

El moreno le dirigió una especie de sonrisa condescendiente. Mientras traían a Jane, el hada se puso de pie e hizo un movimiento con la mano, haciendo aparecer una pequeña esfera, apenas del tamaño de la palma. Era transparente con unos aros dorados que giraban a su alrededor, suspendidos a unos milímetros del cristal.

—Un regalo de mi parte, señal de buena fe a un transformista tan habilidoso como tú. —Le pasó la esfera, y Loki la atrapó en el aire—. Algún día, te vendría bien ser amigo mío.

—Acepto su regalo con humildad —contestó el moreno, segundos antes de que la esfera empezara a temblar. Cuando Thor se diera cuenta, la mano de su hermano se estaba poniendo de una tonalidad azulada. Loki soltó una maldición y dejó caer la esfera; ésta chocó contra el suelo y rodó por sus pies. Ambos príncipes levantaron la mirada hacia Arya, que sonreía de nuevo divertidísima—. O quizá no.

—Estaba pensando, cuán hermoso te verías con la piel azul. Una verdadera joya, igual que un zafiro oculto en la sombra de una… burda zirconia amarilla —respondió, sin el menor atisbo de vergüenza al mirar a Thor mientras decía lo último.

Jane apareció entonces por el umbral de la puerta, con los pliegues del vestido medio hechos jirones y el cabello, que unas noches antes hubiera estado ataviado con hermosos adornos y un peinado complicado, caía sobre sus hombros en una maraña mugrienta; tenía la cara llena de tierra o lodo, un par de rasguños y magulladuras, seguramente producto de haber intentado escapar del troll cuando la llevara ante Arya. Thor se sintió indignado, colérico, y de no ser por el alivio que le dio ver que ella todavía estaba viva, seguro se lanza a matar a todos los presentes con sus propias manos. Jane corrió a abrazarlo, y poco después ellos fueron expulsados de la morada; el rubio también conforme de que Mjolnir hubiese regresado a su poder.

Sin embargo, el alivio habría de durarle muy poco. Aquella noche, hace casi nueve años, las cosas entre ambos hermanos habían cambiado. En un principio, cuando la distancia se iba formando, Thor lo atribuyó al beso y lo vergonzoso que resultaba encontrarse frente a frente en los pasillos. Pero luego de un par de semanas, no terminaba explicándose cómo o por qué Loki parecía tan distante no solamente de él, sino del resto de los asgardianos. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo encerrándose en sus recámaras, sin hablar con Thor o ningún otro; tenía dos días sin bajar a comer; ya no buscaba a Odín ni tampoco aceptaba ver a nadie…solo una vez dejó entrar a Frigga y cuando ésta salió, no mucho tiempo después, tenía un semblante decaído y los ojos rojos.

Thor nunca se atrevió a preguntar qué sucedía, y cuando al mes comenzó a terminarse esa etapa, por primera vez, iba a darse cuenta de que su hermano parecía no encajar en absoluto con Asgard; tan delgado, sombrío, esbelto pero no fuerte, apuesto pero no hermoso. Tan chocante como un extranjero, incluso en su propia piel.

Pese a sus intentos, el trance de su hermano duró casi seis meses. En una ocasión, lo encontró echándose sobre la cabeza su capucha verde y escabulléndose hasta el Bifrost. Lo siguió tanto como pudo antes de que Loki se volviera hacia él e hiciera una mueca de molestia, para desaparecer en el aire. ¡Perfecto! Se regañó entonces, había seguido a uno de sus clones. Entonces, ¿dónde se había metido el verdadero? Eso tampoco lo supo jamás, ni se atrevió a mencionarlo a nadie, e incluso agradeció que el moreno tampoco lo hiciera.

Contactó con Heimdall en cierta ocasión, para preguntarle acerca de las constantes desapariciones de su hermano, pero éste le dijo que no podía _verlo. _¡Heimdall, que debido a su puesto podía verlo y oírlo todo!

Thor se desalentó y dejó de ir a los entrenamientos casi una semana; una cosa que en otro momento habría sido una tortura. Sus amigos se mostraron preocupados y hablaron con Odín. Cuando el rubio al fin encontró ocasión (o valor) para hablar acerca de sus inquietudes con su padre, él diría que habló con Loki, que todo se arreglaría y le diera tiempo. Pero las cosas únicamente empeoraron.

No mucho tiempo después sucedió lo de Sleipnir, y el rubio no vio a su hermano a lo largo del transcurso de casi once meses; para cuando volvió, su relación con los Aesir era delicada y tensa, como si éstos pensaran que él había traicionado a su gente y se había vuelto en su contra por su "merecida" amenaza que le dieran luego de que aceptaran el trato de aquel gigante que construyó las murallas de Asgard.

—¡Y ahora vienes con esa _aberración_, producto de un marica como tú! —Le gritó alguno de los miembros. Thor, que estuvo presente en la junta, intentó apoyar a Loki de cualquier manera que pudiera, pero el constante rechazo de su hermano le obstaculizaba con frecuencia. Para cuando las cosas volvieron un tanto a la normalidad, existía una brecha enorme entre ellos y parecían distanciarse más y más.

Entonces, ¿desde cuándo dejaron de sentirse como hermanos? ¿Por qué había sucedido todo aquello? Lo sabía, quisiera o no admitirlo. Mientras sucedía la procesión de su padre hacia el Valhalla, cuando él, Balder y los Tres Guerreros iban cargando el ataúd de su rey… tuvo que preguntar acerca de lo sucedido. Jotun, había dicho Odín a Loki. Y Frigga por fin le dijo la verdad.

Ahora, simplemente lo sabía. Y durante los últimos días, estuvo dándole vueltas al qué había hecho mal como hermano para que las cosas se torcieran así. ¿Todo fue a causa de su encuentro con Arya? ¿Y si ella se lo había hecho saber y durante estos nueve años, Loki supo acerca de su verdadero origen? Después de todo, él era un jotun y…

_Una verdadera joya, igual que un zafiro... _

¿Por qué no había confiado en él y le dijo lo que sucedía?

La respuesta le llegó a través de una niebla densa, un recuerdo que lo marcaba: El Ojo de Niflheim. Creyó que nunca se habría de arrepentir más que nunca de haber ignorado a su hermano como en aquella ocasión. Sí, porque, ahora reconocía la voz de aquel hombre… lo hizo desde que empezó a notar el cambio en la de su hermano: _"¿Y qué es ese nuevo amor por los Gigantes de Hielo? ¿Tú? Pudiste matarlos con tus propias manos". _

Sí, eso habría hecho él. Hace tiempo. Ya era otro.

¿Eso significaba que no iba a matar a Loki? ¿Qué no le haría cumplir su castigo, firmar su sentencia? Loki había matado a su rey, a su padre… al de los dos. ¿Existía una criatura más horrible que la que hiciera eso?

—¡Eh! —Alguien le gritó en el oído, y Thor se vio obligado a regresar a la realidad. Cuando se volvió hacia la derecha, Tony estaba pasándole la mano frente a los ojos. Pestañeó para deshacerse del sopor—. ¿Piensas beberte eso? Llevas casi media hora mirándola como si te fuera a revelar el futuro, hombre.

—¿Ah? —Miró el vaso de cerveza como si fuera la primera vez que viera uno, y éste se moviera o hablara contra toda lógica—. Este… —los midgardianos tenían su mirada puesta en él. Al fin, negó con la cabeza y echó a un lado el trasto—. Creo que no tengo mucho humor —trató de esbozar una sonrisa—. Me iré a dormir. Por favor, disfruten de un momento de tranquilidad, porque mañana —volvió a ponerse serio—, nuestra búsqueda empezará de nuevo.

Todos asintieron, soltando escuetas palabras que él ni siquiera se esforzó en escuchar del todo, mientras se ponía de pie y se retiraba.

A pesar de haber dicho que iría a las alcobas, dio un pequeño paseó por los alrededores, y luego de una o dos horas, pasó a los establos. No podía sacar a ninguno de los pegasos, y posiblemente el hechizo de Sigyn le impediría hasta tocarlos, pero se detuvo frente a Sleipnir. El caballo, al que había montado durante todo el día sin descanso, le observó con sus ojos brillantes y ávidos; Thor volvió a sentirse un poco extraño ante la presencia del animal. Veía poco de Loki en él… bueno, claro, ¡era un caballo!, pero además del porte elegante y quizá un tanto de las crines oscuras, no se parecían en absoluto.

Lo miró en silencio, como si pudieran compartir palabra alguna entre ellos.

El caballo relinchó y cerró los ojos al fin, como decidido a ignorarlo por completo. Quizá sí, pensó entonces, Loki y Sleipnir sí se parecían.

—Siempre creí que era tu tío —musitó, atrayendo la atención del semental—. Es… curioso saber que eso también era mentira. —Lanzó una risa amarga—. ¿Sabes? Vine a ofrecerte una disculpa, por todo lo que te he dicho en el palacio. Creo que yo nunca podría hacerte daño. ¡Joder! —Se pasó una mano por los cabellos, un tanto desesperado—. Es cierto lo que me ha dicho a Balder sobre que pienso a Loki tan hermano mío, que posiblemente, todo este viaje no tenga casi nada que ver con mi padre. —Volvió su mirada hacia Sleipnir, con un atisbo de enojo; la voz estuvo a punto de quebrársele y los ojos le escocieron—. ¡¿Tú lo entiendes?! ¿Sabes por qué Loki actúa como actúa? ¡Yo no! Se le dio todo en la vida y…

—Alguien sigue siendo un monstruo, en la medida de los ojos que lo ven —interrumpió una voz femenina, que hizo a Thor volver la mirada. Ahí estaba Sigyn, con sus cabellos trenzados y una cubeta llena de agua. El de ojos azules se ruborizó ligeramente, removiéndose incómodo y desviando la mirada, para que no se notara lo que seguramente eran lágrimas—. Lo siento, Sire. No pretendía sorprenderlo; solamente, le estoy traduciendo lo que él dice.

—¿Ah? —Preguntó, y se sintió como un completo idiota. La chica le miró como si fuera precisamente uno, y el más grande…quizá lo era.

—Sleipnir —aclaró—. Él dice que para _muchos_, Loki siempre ha sido y será un monstruo.

—Oh. —Se mesó la barba, haciendo como que no había escuchado nada aparte del nombre—. ¿Puedes entenderlo? Ni siquiera ha relinchado.

—La magia es poderosa —señaló, acercándose lentamente y dejando el cubo a un lado—. Se busca, en toda la medida posible, una comunión entre el hechicero y su entorno. Saber lo que piensan los animales, no es difícil… por eso, soy vegetariana. —Thor volvió a sentirse un poco idiota al ver que la chica levantaba, con lo que parecían delicados brazos de porcelana, el cubo lleno de agua y él riñó en silencio por no acomedirse a ayudarla. Ella, sin embargo, no pareció molesta o algo parecido, y simplemente se frotó las manos contra el vestido y le dirigió una mirada curiosa—. Creí entender que usted iba a dormir.

—Necesitaba estar a solas, eso es todo. Al menos… —miró a Sleipnir, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo y cambiando sus palabras—. ¿Él está diciendo algo ahora?

—Que tiene sed. —Sigyn se ocupó de las necesidades del caballo y luego regresó su mirada al asgardiano; en comparación con él, la chica se veía extremadamente diminuta, como una muñeca.

Thor, todavía muy aletargado para moverse de su lugar, se dedicó a mirar la forma en que ella servía a los demás caballos y luego, se sonreía con ellos, palmeándoles la cabeza como si él no estuviera ahí. Sleipnir, de haber sido un gato, seguramente estaría ronroneando, porque había cerrado los ojos y se dejaba hacer, en silencio y tan tranquilamente que trajo a su memoria a Loki, esbozando una sonrisa mientras veía al potro correr de un lado a otro en el bosque, mientras ambos intentaban darle alcance con sus monturas.

El rubio tragó saliva y se frotó el cuello adolorido.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Sigyn? —Preguntó al fin, con una voz cansada, como si hablar le pesara igual que cien años y un cuerpo demasiado gastado lo arrastrarían al suelo—. De verdad, ¿por qué?

Ella no pareció sorprendida de que lo preguntara, pero lo único que hizo fue arrugar un poco el ceño, pensativa. Se limitó a acariciar a Sleipnir, sin darle una respuesta.

—También —añadió Thor—, estuviste ahí esa vez en que Loki cayó enfermo gracias al Ojo de Niflheim. ¿Piensas sabotear su captura?

Sleipnir abrió los ojos casi tanto como Sigyn. Ambos parecían sorprendidos por la afirmación del rubio, y más porque éste no mostrara casi ningún interés en la idea; no parecía esbozar ese acto como una traición, y eso los inquietaba.

—Jamás iría contra el Rey. —Contestó justo después ella, mirando entristecida hacia el frente—. Pero, quiero estar al lado de Loki cuando muera. Deseo sostener su mano y decirle que todo estará bien, porque nadie ha hecho eso por él y se lo merece.

Thor la escuchó pacientemente, ignorando la voz iracunda que bramaba por lo contrario, gritando el nombre de Odín y Sif.

Con pasos lentos y un suspiro enorme —que fue más bien para calmar su ira—, se dirigió apoyó en la puerta continúa a la del hijo de Loki, que estaba vacía. Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el suelo.

—Tu amor es noble, Sigyn.

—Es algo tonto —respondió ella—. Sé que Loki nunca me amará. Él tiene… un corazón roto, y jamás ha alcanzado a aceptar del todo el mío. Ni siquiera somos amigos, pero… —hizo una pausa y dejó caer la mano al regazo; Sleipnir siguió ésta con los ojos, como si estuviera molesto de que hubieran parado de palmearle la cabeza—. Loki me salvó la vida, y desde entonces he estado enamorada de él. —El rubor se instaló en sus mejillas y Thor se sintió un poco impresionado—. Soy incapaz de estar en contra de la justicia…, y creo que usted es justo. Así que, termine como termine Loki, estaré ahí.

Él esperó para decir algo, pues no estaba seguro de que hubiera algo que añadir. En este momento, la chica le pareció fuerte, decidida, tan grande que incluso lo superaba a él, que no sabía cómo o en qué creer.

—Mi hermano es afortunado de tener a alguien como tú, aunque no lo sepa.

Ella se volvió sobre sus talones y Thor esbozó una triste sonrisa.

—Buenas noches —fue lo único que la otra musitó, antes de perderse en el umbral del sitio. Thor permaneció en silencio, pensando en lo que había dicho la joven.

Loki le había salvado la vida incontables veces, a él y sus —igual de— imprudentes amigos. En muchas ocasiones, de no haber sido por éste, hubieran terminado muertos, descuartizados, prisioneros o algo peor. Muy en el fondo, Thor se sentía comprometido a todas esas veces, aun cuando la muerte de Odín y Sif le nublaran aquel juicio… ¿o esclarecían el asunto? Después de todo, había sido una traición.

—Nadie va a redimir eso —musitó, echándole un vistazo a Sleipnir—. Alguien sigue siendo un monstruo, en la medida de los ojos que lo ven. —Rió amargamente, subiendo y bajando las cejas—. Eres tan sabio como tu padre, ¿huh?

Thor se recargó de nuevo en la madera y se dejó resbalar hasta topar con el suelo, sobándose la frente, pues la cabeza le punzaba como un tambor. Maldijo por lo bajo, encogiendo las piernas y apoyando los brazos en las rodillas, acomodándose mejor.

Extrañaba a su hermano… al Loki que disfrutaba haciendo travesuras, como convertir el vino en serpientes, y el que solía burlarse de él y lo tranquilizaba al mismo tiempo.

_"¿No somos dos buenos compañeros, Loki? ¡No hay parecidos en todos los Nueve Reinos! Ven, dame tu mano". _El moreno siempre le correspondió el gesto, poco o mucho, sabiendo o no lo que era… intento ser bueno. O Balder tenía razón y Thor únicamente idealizaba demasiado al jotun.

Sleipnir relinchó, pero el rubio ya estaba flácido; semi dormido, más por el cansancio que por verdadera intención. Estaba muy cansado, y presentía que todo estaba por ser más difícil.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Mierda, ¿qué tenía que hacer?

Dormir fue lo más fácil y correcto que se le ocurrió, pero también es lo único que podía hacer ahora. Descansar. Y ya mañana se enfrentaría con los fantasmas de sus dudas y de los peligros… del mismo chico al que dijo un día, tenía que proteger porque era su hermanito y él, el hermano mayor.

**0*0*0**

Tony estaba en el pequeño balcón de su habitación, con su pipa y tratando de ignorar el olor a las heces de troll, cuando Sigyn atravesó su campo de visión hacia los establos. La siguió con la mirada, no sabiendo muy bien en qué entretenerse ahora que la noche estaba demasiado oscura para no ver otra cosa además del rubio cabello de la chica, que resaltaba como oveja negra en el rebaño.

Mientras la veía caminar, se dio cuenta de que le recordaba un poco a Steve, completamente dispuesto a dejar todo por la persona que amaba… solo que, no estaba muy seguro de a quién amaba ella.

Sacó el humo y dio un largo suspiro antes de despeinarse un poco. El frío que hacía durante esa noche le traía a la memoria un día de su infancia, cuando su padre y él salieron a acampar a las afueras del palacio, justo en un sitio donde se podía ver la aurora boreal, tan hermosa e infinita, y para su mala suerte, nevó. El frío los hacía temblar y su padre se juntó tanto como pudo a él. Tony recordaba muy poco de cuando su padre le hubiera abrazado, así que aquella era una ocasión especial, no solo porque fue la primera vez que se interesó en la ciencia, ni porque vio la aurora boreal, sino por el calor que expedía su padre mientras, dentro de la casa de acampar, ambos se decían buenas noches y un te quiero, tan bajito que a veces lo atribuía a un sueño.

Howard Stark le había dicho antes de morir que él estaba destinado a hacer grandes cosas, y él lo creía fervientemente. Al menos, una parte de Tony estaba dispuesta a luchar por eso. A veces, por eso le daba tanto miedo la forma en que, solo en determinadas ocasiones, terminaba lanzándose a la boca del lobo por algunas de sus personas queridas. En especial por el grupito de raros con los que se juntaba en sus tiempos libres: Dos cazarrecompensas que no le tenían respeto alguno, un chico súper inteligente con problemas de humor y el santurrón de Steve. En verdad, si a él le preguntaran por quién daría la vida, ellos tendrían que estar en su respuesta, pues de alguna u otra manera, su cuerpo avanzaba hacia el peligro sin preguntarle nada, en cuanto veía que alguno corría peligro. Quería pensar, que eso era recíproco.

Cuando a la vida de Steve, llegó una chica como Peggy, enferma de algo incurable a menos que se fueran por las vías de lo mítico, la odió demasiado. No importa que ella fuera gentil, fuerte, increíble, hermosa… Él, antes de darse cuenta, ya tenía sentimientos encontrados por Rogers y la despreciaba más que a nadie en todo el mundo.

Una parte de él recriminaba interiormente a su poca racionalidad, y la otra decía que Steven no tendría por qué sacrificarse.

—¿No puedes dormir? —Preguntó alguien a sus espaldas. Tony se volvió para ver a Bruce, que se tallaba los ojos y bostezaba; tenía un aspecto realmente cansado.

—Oh, Bruce. Veo que sufres el mal del desvelo. ¡Es terrible!

—No grites, o te van a oír todas esas criaturas y vendrán para matarnos.

—Nadie podría querer tocarme un pelo, para maltratarme.

—Te aseguro que tienes uno de esos frente a la nariz.

Tony le sonrió y le extendió la mano con la pipa. Bruce tardó en aceptar, y cuando al fin lo hizo, pareció que era la primera vez que viera una de esas y no supiera muy bien cómo proceder ahora. Stark lanzó una risa suave, apenas consciente.

—Vamos, me dirás que nunca has fumado, ¿no? —Preguntó, con su típico tono burlesco. El de lentes (que ahora no los traía puestos), fumó de la pipa y tosió un poco—. No tan aprisa, hombre.

—Cállate. Esa cosa está demasiado fuerte, ¿qué es?

—No lo sé. Me lo ha vendido un hada… tal vez sea polvo mágico para volar, pero, sigo con los pies en la tierra.

—¡Un hada! —Repitió Bruce—. ¿Por qué se lo has aceptado?

—Estoy muy estresado —admitió, aunque lo dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa. Bruce destensó los hombros, como si sus palabras le hubieran tomado desprevenido; luego, pareció un tanto golpeado.

—¿Steve?

—¿Quién sino? Te lo tengo dicho, Bruce —agregó, calando más a su pipa—, voy a matarlo. Nadie hace así a un lado a Anthony Stark y se queda impune; mucho menos porque ha aceptado ir con ese sujeto… ¿cómo se llama? Logi.

—Loki —corrigió.

—Como sea.

Bruce se apoyó en el barandal y declinó la oferta de una nueva probada de _lo-que-fuera-que-este-sujeto-ha-comprado _y el silencio cayó sobre ambos.

—No es necesario que te enfades —murmuró al fin el de lentes—. Steve solamente…

—Sí, quiere salvar a Peggy. Lo tengo muy en claro y grabado en la memoria; gracias.

Escuchó el largo y pesado suspiro de Bruce, mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba, exhausto, de vuelta a la habitación.

—No te acuestes muy tarde. Al rato terminarás arrepintiéndote y no creo que nadie te quiera llevar detrás cuando no puedas montar en los pegasos… Cansado no ayudarás a Steve.

—Es claro que aquí tampoco.

—Ah, eres un idiota.

Tony sabía que Bruce no merecía que lo tratara así, pero estaba muy enojado consigo mismo. ¡Él debió ir detrás de Steve y…y…!

Aguarda un segundo… ¿eso era un cochino volador? No, más bien… era como una especie de cochino montado sobre una vaca con alas y aspecto de nave espacial. ¡Más allá estaba un elefante vestido con sari!

Tony pestañeó rápidamente y luego miró la pipa. Su mano destellaba fuerte, como si estuviera sujetando una piedra brillante.

—Señor —era la voz de Jarvis, pero sonaba como si fuera una persona que tragase helio—. Su nivel cardíaco ha aumentado demasiado, ¿está bien?

No. No estaba bien.

—Oh, joder —fue lo único que dijo mientras el elefante con sari lo invitaba a bailar, haciéndose más y más atrás. Por alguna razón, él se veía tentado a seguirla—, ¿qué cosa me he tomado?

Antes de recibir una respuesta, topó cuerpo con el barandal y, al seguir caminando, se vino para abajo. Lo último que supo de sí durante largos instantes de negrura, fue que le dolía mucho la cabeza, y que probablemente había caído sobre el excremento de troll.

—¡Tony! —Era Bruce, ¿acaso lo había visto caer? ¿Por qué no lo había ayudado? ¡Joder! Cuánto le dolía la cabeza… y apestaba tanto. Fue lo último que pensó antes de desmayarse

**0*0*0**

Hela atravesó el umbral de las puertas de sus aposentos, junto a su fiel compañero Garm. Todos los soberanos que ya estaban presentes, la miraron de reojo mientras ella se acomodaba en la amplia mesa cuadrada. Había sido convocada por, nadie más ni nadie menos, que el Rey de Asgard, ahora entendido como Balder. Durante un segundo, mientras veía que Surt, el de Muspelheim, se encontraba parado y esperando un asiento digno de su tamaño, consideró esperar parada. No obstante, descartó su propia educación y se sentó casi violentamente en su puesto, fulminando con la mirada al _chiquillo _soberbio que se encontraba en el puesto principal de la mesa, acompañado por Frigga y varios guardias, que le daban la bienvenida.

Además de los recién mencionados, únicamente se encontraba Fury —éste tamborileaba la mesa con los dedos— y un hombre de más o menos cuarenta años, llamado Coulson; ambos midgardianos parecían tensos y miraban de un lado a otro con recelo.

No mucho tiempo después, apareció Ijósálfar [5], ataviado con sus elegantes ropas de seda y su corona plateada que parecía una enredadera de hojas brillantes, que resaltaba bastante en su cabello largo y color negro azulado. Tenía un rostro adusto y serio pero eternamente joven, con líneas angulosas y los ojos de un color grisáceo pálido que casi tiraba a blanco; no había criaturas más hermosas que los elfos, pensó Hela mientras seguía con la mirada al recién llegado y sus dos guardianes.

Justo después de él, mientras Balder y Frigga le daban la bienvenida al elfo y lo invitaban a sentarse, llegó el asiento de Surt, y apenas sentado éste, Dvalin, Señor de los Enanos. Robusto y pequeño, pero tan fuerte y terco como se esperaba de un Rey, el enano fue recibido con la misma cordialidad; Balder inclinándose un poco para saludar debidamente. Dvalin se mesó la barba pelirroja y arrugó la nariz redondeada y grande, esbozando una mueca de desagrado que se borró al instante de ver la resplandeciente sonrisa del nuevo Rey.

Por último, apareció Nidhogg —en su forma humana—, moviéndose con lentitud hasta su lugar, sin saludar a los presentes. Hela sintió un escalofrío; nunca le había gustado el Rey de Niflheim, territorio muy conjunto al suyo. Durante casi un siglo, existían pequeñas confrontaciones entre ellos, y a la Señora de Helheim le disgustaba el porte despectivo del otro, sus ojos de un color rojizo y pupilas verticales, el cabello negro y grasoso que le caía sobre el rostro de piel cenicienta, y los dientes filosos que parecían púas. Es claro, sin embargo, que lo prefería en su forma de dragón; él desentonaba completamente en aquella sala donde el dorado y la grandeza competían. No obstante, a ella le molestaba ser también un punto de contraste en ese lugar, con Nidhogg presente, ya no se sentía tan extraña y fuera de lo normal.

Ya nadie esperaba a Malekith ni Laufey, por lo que inmediatamente, Balder se sentó y puso las manos sobre la mesa. A su lado, tenía una copa, seguramente llena de vino. Hela casi esperó que se le volcara sobre el pulcro traje que llevaba tan ornamentado.

—Bienvenidos sean a Asgard, aquellos que permanecen unidos por las ramas de Yggdrasil —prorrumpió el rubio, captando la atención incluso de Dvalin, que hasta ahora se había ocupado de fulminar a Surt con una mirada cargada de odio; la escena casi resultaba graciosa, como si fuera un ratón intentando ahuyentar a un león—. Mis Aliados y compañeros de armas en estos tiempos difíciles, hoy, durante la ceremonia de la mañana, he ascendido al lugar de mi padre como soberano de Asgard. Ustedes han estado presentes y han sido testigos de mis palabras, así que me tomo el derecho de convocarlos para discutir nuestra situación en horas tan tormentosas.

Hela esbozó una sonrisa divertida, inclinándose hacia delante.

—Su Alteza pretende sonar como la bien versada Lengua de Plata —señaló con animadversión. Balder debió hacer un gran esfuerzo para no mirarla de forma horrible; Garm lo estaba mirando como si fuera a convertirse en su próxima botana—. ¿Un mal indicio del destino, o es solamente una mala noticia?

Dvalin miró con recelo a Balder.

—Cuando Lengua de Plata habla, todos caen bajo el hechizo de sus palabras. ¡Si pretendes hablar como el traidor de tu hermano, te estás buscando problemas!

—Ni mucho menos estoy intentando algo así —se defendió el otro, echando chispas por los ojos. Fury lanzó un suspiro y le miró.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó con rudeza el de piel morena. Balder se volvió hacia él, con una expresión satisfecha.

—Todos estos problemas, causados por el ataque de Malekith y la muerte de Odín y la (momentánea) ausencia de mi hermano Thor para buscar a Loki, ha traído gran calamidad a nuestras vidas. Tanto es así, que no hemos hablado seriamente de la firma de los Acuerdos. Eso es un asunto de privilegio en estas fechas; sé que, como nosotros, ustedes están tensos y preocupados de qué será ahora de todo esto. Pero, hemos de unir fuerzas para soportar el peso de una posible guerra. Separados, Jötunheim y Svartálfaheim juntos podrían dominarnos uno por uno. Ya que me han acompañado en la pena por el deceso de mi padre, confió en que los Acuerdos se firmen hoy, sin más preámbulos.

El silencio cayó sobre todos.

—Es obvio que los Acuerdos no pueden esperar más —señaló Fury, con el ceño fruncido—. Debemos apresurar, como ya se los había dicho, el proceso.

—¿El proceso? —Se burló Nidhogg con su voz gangosa y aguda, mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo del asiento y pasaba la lengua bífida por sus labios—. Espero estés consciente, Nick, que eso significa que aceptamos la ascensión de Balder a Asgard. Sinceramente, dudo mucho que el chico tenga mucha madera para llevar un reino de forma eficiente.

—Está claro que prefieres a mi hermano Thor, que es más joven e impulsivo que yo —señaló Balder—. ¡Ha dejado su reino porque busca a Loki!

—Tiene razón, que Thor es más imprudente.

—A suerte, Loki debió ser el heredero de Asgard; mucho más sabio y prudente —Nidhogg habló, y Hela sonrió.

—Un mentiroso, claramente —intervino Dvalin.

—Si venimos a discutir nuestro acuerdo con quién debería o no ser rey, jamás vamos a acabar —dijo Ijósálfar, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa—. Es tan poco fructífero como no empezar a discutir la firma de los Acuerdos, a la que no me opongo en absoluto.

—De acuerdo con él —señaló Surt—. Con la amenaza inminente de una guerra, Jötunheim y Svartálfaheim no se atreverían a atacarnos si saben que estamos unidos.

—Hay una distancia considerable de reino a reino —dijo Hela, encogiéndose de hombros—. La ayuda llegaría tan pronto como se pudiera, pero aun así, nos encontraríamos en desventaja.

—Tu reino está escondido en las profundidades de la nada, no hay por qué temer —sopesó Nidhogg—. Tus topas deberían repartirse entre los reinos. ¡Imagínense! Un ejército de muertos para combatir…

—Mi reino es poco menos que una niebla, y lo sabes bien —detestó admitir la Señora de Helheim—. Los muertos no pueden salir de las puertas. Acaso, tan solo traerían destrucción para todos, ya que atacan desmedidamente y sin conciencia. —Le dedicó una sonrisa—. No deberías de provocarme, pues el Ragnarök todavía está a distancia.

Frigga se encogió en su lugar.

—Pido que no toqué el tema —ordenó la mujer. Hela se volvió hacia ella, casi al mismo tiempo que el resto de los soberanos.

—La impresión de lo que está sucediendo —empezó Fury—, también amerita que nos empecemos a preocupar por Loki.

—En la profecía de Skuld se señalaba que no sería hasta después.

—La profecía hablaba de otros tiempos —intervino Balder—, madre. Loki ha tomado un camino más precipitado.

—¡Queremos la cabeza de él! —Vociferó Dvalin—. La profecía de Skuld puede variar en tiempo y modo, ¿no es así, Hela?

—¿Por qué me miran a mí? —Preguntó, fingiéndose la inocente—. ¿Buscan una profecía de su muerte? No la tendrán. Hablar del destino a quien no es una valquiria, cuesta caro. Hay acciones que se cambian y…tendremos menos esperanza de triunfar contra esa amenaza.

—De momento, hay que detener su fuga. ¡Si está por ir con su padre, la profecía se cumple! —Gritó Balder. Hela sonrió divertida.

—¿Laufey? ¿En verdad crees que Loki iría con aquel que lo dejó para morir, siendo un jotun deforme? —La risa le salió estruendosa—. Eres tan ingenuo como marca Nidhogg (y sepan que me pesa tener algo en acuerdo con él). Es obvio que nunca se han cuestionado el porqué del odio que vendrá de Loki hacia todos nosotros… y por ende, al saber el destino, han actuado de la peor forma que pudieron. He aquí —señaló a Balder—, una de las muchas razones de las cuales, nos tenemos que preocupar del Ragnarök.

—¿Me estás acusando?

—A ti, y a los vanes. A Asgard, en general. Todo aquel desprecio que les tiene Loki, por cada burla, por cada insulto y golpe a su orgullo, es lo que volcará sobre todos nosotros la ira. Mejor, tenerlos a ustedes a parte. El darte cuenta de esto, Balder, es la razón de que de pronto, todo se llene por la angustia de firmar los Acuerdos —Hela se puso de pie—. Yo no te ofreceré mi ayuda.

Silencio. Un largo y pesado silencio.

—¿Insinúas que te unirías a Laufey y Malekith?

—Ellos no son peligrosos para mí. Nadie aquí presente tiene la capacidad de someterme a mí o mi reino. Loki Laufeyson, sí. Y no me pondré en su contra. Creo, señores, que ha llegado el momento de tomar cada quien su camino, pues la injusticia y maldad que hay entre uno y otro reino, es una bomba a punto de estallar. Todos los sabemos.

Ijósálfar le devolvió la mirada a Dvalin. Fury apretó la boca en una fina línea.

—¿Nos dejarán solos? —La voz de Frigga se escuchó quedita, pero había un tono de reproche.

—He sufrido injusticia tras injusticia de tu esposo; y veo en la gloria de ustedes un recordatorio de la pobreza de otros —indicó Hela, señalando a Surt, Dvalin y Fury respectivamente—. Tu reino, lo siento Frigga, se está volviendo un parásito que vive de los otros.

—¡Jamás hemos hecho tal cosa! —Gritó Balder, echando a un lado la copa. Garm rugió y mordisqueó el aire. Hela puso una mano sobre su cabeza—. Nosotros les hemos ayudado.

—Odín fue cruel con algunos reinos —admitió Fury—, pero el riesgo de una guerra… necesitamos firmar los Acuerdos.

—Fíate del buen seso —prorrumpió Nidhogg—. La guerra es sólo si Loki encuentra contacto con Laufey y Malekith. Estoy de acuerdo con Dvalin, y debemos asesinarlo antes de unir Acuerdos.

—Lo que tú deseas es tener el control. Con un poder como el que liberaría Loki, nos tendrías a todos en tu control. ¡Quieres hacer una Alianza con él! —Gritó Balder.

Ahí estaba, pensó Hela. Lo único que necesitaba. Un Rey que no pensara antes de hablar, y sometiera todo su juicio al destino. _Uno suele encontrar su destino en el sendero que usa para evitarlo. _¿No es lo que había dicho Steven?

Qué ingenuos. Qué tarados. Nadie lograba entender bien por qué Loki era una pieza clave… Bueno, Odín tendría que estar feliz; si bien el chico nunca iba a poder unificar pacíficamente Asgard y Jötunheim, lo haría con el resto del mundo. Todos bajo un mismo Rey… y se acabaron los malos tratos. Hela ya había escogido bando, y era el suyo propio… solamente, estaba cediendo un poco sin importancia a Loki.

Pero a ella no le interesaba el poder; solamente quería a Steve. Su alma. Su libertad. Estaba dispuesta a arrastrar a todos para conseguir eso. Loki deseaba poder, respeto… y mientras se jugara con esa carta, estaba segura de que él no iba a traicionarla. Conoces el corazón de la gente y sabes cómo destruirla… o, en este caso, cómo ganártela. En esta sala todos lo sabían, pero creían ilusamente que la maldad de Loki era alimentada por su locura, y no es verdad; era el dolor, era el desprecio que sentía de sí mismo, era la necesidad de ser amado.

Ahí estaba la manzana de la discordia, rodando a los pies de los soberanos que empezaban a atacarse entre sí.

Divide y vencerás.

Hela había hecho su parte. El poder estaba al alcance de Loki, solamente tenía que llevarle el alma de Steve y todo lo demás, estaba al alcance de su mano.

**Continuará. **

* * *

[1]El Imagawayaki es un bollo japonés con mermelada de judías rojas dentro. Intenté hacerme una idea de cómo sería la comida favorita de Loki en los cómic y/o películas, pero siendo sincera no se me ocurrió nada —si se hubiera tratado de postre, a seguro pongo el "pudin", ya que siempre veo esa clase de referencias con él—, por eso, cuando perdía el tiempo leyendo el manga de _Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok _donde al pequeño Loki parece encantarle esta comida (ewe), decidí arriesgarme con ello. Mary se disculpa por el ser _otaku _que salió de su escondite (xP)

[2]Skuld. En la mitología nórdica es un espíritu femenino, más precisamente una de las nornas (equivalentes a la visión de las Parcas clásicas que personifican las fuerzas del destino). Skuld es "lo que debería suceder, o es necesario que ocurra".

[3]_Edda Mayor_, Edición de Luis Lerate, página 36, versos 66-69.

[4]Bueno, sin duda, encuentro muy interesante el Cantar de Trym (xD), eso de imaginarme a Thor y Loki vestidos de mujer e intentando convencer a los otros de que efectivamente, Thor era la novia… jo (=w=), una escena simpática (?). En fin, ya sé que en la versión original esto es debido a un gigante, que deseaba quedarse con Freyja y todo eso, pero me parece recordar que en el primer capítulo mencione que Loki nunca se había encontrado con los jotun, así que me vi en la necesidad de cambiarlo por un hechicero (u-u)

[5] Ijósálfar es la forma en que los cuentos nórdicos identifican a los elfos luminosos; deberán perdonarme, pues mis fuentes —de momento tendría que ser Internet y _Edda Mayor_— no me proporcionan el nombre de alguien que gobierne en Alfheim, así que a falta de información… ese será el nombre de su rey (xDU).

* * *

Bueno, y aquí finaliza el capítulo de hoy. Pues, ¿qué les voy a decir? (u-u) El tiempo me está faltando y poco a poco, parece que me cuesta más sacar las ideas. Como sea, al menos todavía llegan algunas (¬¬U)

Espero de todo corazón que les haya alcanzado a gustar algo del capítulo; ya sé que estuvo muy cutre con eso de que ora no encontré cómo hacer que se notaran las parejas y me empecé a enfocar un poco en el destino que está poco a poco alcanzándolos, pero prometo que en el próximo, ya me empiezo a lanzar directamente contra el romance entre Steve y Loki, así como de Tony con Bruce (x3)... porque, aunque no lo tengo muy en claro, ¡Iron Man está drogado y solito en una habitación con Banner!... Si quieren que suceda algo en especial, los dejo abierto a las personitas que comentan, para aportar ideas (:D)

Ahora, déjenme aclarar... estaba intentando realmente un acercamiento de hermanos con la escena dedicada a Thor, y cuando de pronto me vi escribiendo lo del beso... no sé si me asusté o me dio risa o me entraron nervios de verme escribir algo así (._.), pero bueno, no sé qué fue eso. No buscaré excusas, y solamente espero que también hayan alcanzado a disfrutar un poco del "humor" que traté de lograr.

¡Uh! Cada vez me encanta más jugar con el personaje de Hela -y no se diga el de Loki-, así que espero que lo hayan encontrado todavía merecedor de un lugar importante en el fic. En cuanto a Sigyn, prometo no hacerla sufrir; a mí tampoco me gusta hacerle daño (xDU), pero no soportaba la idea de esta serie sin ella, lo siento (u-u).

A quien corresponda: ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y, **AkatsukiDrak, KariDz, ilyasha77**, no me quedan palabras para seguirles agradeciendo seguir el fic, en especial porque parece no tener éxito (xDUU); espero contar de nuevo con su comentario, porque me hacen extremadamente feliz y evitan que recaiga en lo más parecido a la depresión que he tenido... durante ya un tiempecillo (._.) Un saludo enorme y mil bendiciones de mi parte (:D)


End file.
